Crescent Scar
by ClassySam
Summary: Re-posted due to it's popularity! Jade tries to escape her abusive relationship with Harry and relies on Draco Malfoy to help.
1. Hogwarts Again

**Hey everyone! It's been a while but back by popular demand, here's 'Crescent Scar'! **

* * *

"Jade, wake up…we're here." Ron's faint voice called out to the sleepy Weasley.

"Hmm? Already?" Jade asked yawning and stretching. She blinked and saw Ron leaning over her, raising his eyebrows.

"Come on then, no more late nights for you." he said.

"So Harry, Ginny and Hermione all left us?" Jade asked.

"Yes they did. They don't want to wait around for sleep hogs like you." he said receiving a shove.

"Sod off, Ron." Jade said as they both walked out of their compartment.

Jade was happy she was back at Hogwarts for her seventh year. The whole summer was amazing and she felt herself plunge into a huge growth spurt and actually managing to add a few inches to her height. Her red hair was chopped off to her shoulders and she loved it. Ron put an arm around his sister's shoulders as they both walked and talked together to the carriages.

"Hopefully those fools saved us our seats." Ron joked.

"Say that in front of Hermione and she'll save your arse for a seat in yesteryear." Jade commented.

"Touché Weasley." Malfoy said behind them. Jade and Ron turned around and Malfoy sneered. "Haven't seen the Golden group in a hot minute have we?" Malfoy asked his eyes glittering under the moon. His friends laughed behind him and Jade crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"If you're here to taunt about our family's financial state, don't bother…we've heard it all from you." Jade said turning back around.

"Oh and nice picture of your father and mother on the front cover of the Daily Prophet…must say for a man who hasn't groomed himself looks just like himself as he is on the inside…just gruesome." Ron commented, leaving.

"Save that sharp tongue of yours Weasel…you don't know who you're messing with." Malfoy said stepping forward.

"Yeah? I probably have a good idea, ferret." Ron challenged.

Jade was afraid of her brother getting into any fights because Jade knew Ron was very strong and the idea of him breaking Malfoy's nose wasn't a good idea for the beginning of the school year.

"Ron…" Jade said grabbing his arm.

"I'm ok, Jade." Ron said not letting his eyes leave Malfoy's glaring face.

"Let's go Ron…Malfoy leave us the hell alone." Jade said gritting her teeth. Jade manage to get Ron away and walking back to the carriages.

"Ron! Jade! Over here!" Ginny said waving her arm through a window.

"Oh there they are." Jade said as the door opened. They entered the carriage and Jade explained what had happened a few moments ago.

"Ron looked like he was ready to kick his pale arse into oblivion." Jade said.

"You should have…bloody ferret." Harry muttered looking at Jade. Jade smiled and put her head on Harry's shoulder. "I'm sleepy…may I sleep on your shoulder Mr. Potter?" Jade asked. Harry looked down at her and smiled.

"Do anything you want." he said as she nestled herself into him going to sleep.

"I tell you, she just slept and you'll sleep in about an hour or so." Ron said.

"Ron leave it!" Jade said crossly.

Jade felt Harry play with her hair as they went to Hogwarts. Ginny watched them, raising her eyebrow with a small smile on her lips as Hermione listened to Ron rant about Neville being the Head Boy. Harry had his head turned, watching Jade and Ginny remembered the conversation she had with him the day before departure. Harry had just come to the Burrow that day and was as she can say love-stricken by seeing Jade. She saw Harry as her good friend of seven years but Harry wanted to take things further. Ginny went back to the time Harry pulled her away as Jade and Ron tried to push each other in the lake.

"Well I really am glad to be back and hey…you look great." Harry said and Ginny grinned.

"Why thank you…I bet Jay is really going to appreciate this also." Ginny said thinking of her boyfriend of a year.

"I bet he is. Listen Gin, I wanted to ask you something which is important and I trust you to not tell anyone this especially about the person I'm going to talk to you about." Harry said. Ginny nodded and made a sign of crossing her heart. Harry smiled and turned around to see Ron pick up Jade and throw her into the lake.

"Er…ok…well I have been harboring feelings for your older sister for a long time. Ever since I met her I saw her differently from other girls you know like Hermione and them. I really didn't understand what these feelings were but seeing her today I think I feel for her more than a friend." he said and Ginny nodded still silent expecting this.

"I…well…I like her…a lot and I wonder if she likes me also." he said shrugging a shoulder looking at Ginny.

"I'm a little…I expected this…but…" Ginny trailed off trying to think of words.

"Is it that bad?" Harry asked and Ginny shook her head and nodded after that. Harry gave her a look and Ginny laughed.

"Harry we know you love all of us and us girls love you and Ron very deeply. We have an intimate friendship so nobody can tell that you like Jade but I sure can. I don't know if Ron or Hermione knows but I can see how stuck you get when she's around and you just stare at her and you become different when she's around." Ginny teased seeing Harry grin and rub his face.

"I really do care about her…does she have any…?" Harry asked and Ginny smiled slyly.

"Well she hasn't said anything yet." Ginny said.

"Would you feel comfortable with me dating her? Even Ron?" he asked.

"Oh of course Harry! I think it's safe to trust our best friend to our sister." she said and he grinned.

"I'll ask her when the time comes." he said sitting up.

"Hey Gin! Let's go otherwise you'll be sent off to…I don't know where to exactly." Ron said and Ginny looked around to see everyone on the carriage was out. Ginny carefully got out with the help of her brother and kissed them all off goodbye as she met some of her other sixth year friends.

"I hope the sorting goes by fast." Jade yawned. Hermione and Jade both walked off as the boys started conversing.

"I'll tell you who looks good this year…Ron, Harry, Dean many of our people, Ravenclaws, some Hufflepuffs and maybe a few Slytherins." Hermione said propping her chin up with her hand. Jade giggled and turned around to Harry. Harry turned around and Jade smiled at him.

"True…wait which Slytherins…I've been hearing Malfoy's name from all these girls…please tell me you think otherwise." Jade begged and Hermione gave her a shy smile.

"He's…well Jade…he looks pleasant." Hermione said and Jade snorted as Dumbledore started talking.

"Yeah just hope he becomes pleasant on the inside." Jade said looking at the blonde Slytherin having his head turned towards the Headmaster and making snide comments to the person next to him.

"I would like to say that our new Head Girl is Hermione Granger…and our Head Boy is Neville Longbottom." Dumbledore said as Jade and the rest of the Gryffindor cheered loudly as Slytherin made faces.

"I would also like to say that-" Dumbledore was cut short because of the appearance of Snape and the Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. Everyone was quiet and watched Shacklebolt walk towards Dumbledore as Snape whispered something in Malfoy's ear. Everyone saw Malfoy's face go pale and he gave a curt nod and got up to go to the Auror. Dumbledore nodded to the Auror and shook his head and gave a sigh.

"It had to happen one day." Dumbledore said as he bid him goodbye.

Shacklebolt and Snape escorted Malfoy out and everyone started to whisper. Dumbledore dived in and pulled them out of their conversations and reminded them of their rules. After the feast, everyone went to their designated rooms and went to sleep.

* * *

In the morning, Jade woke up and got her schedule and groaned because it was the Newts level she had to worry about now.

"Morning." Ginny said drying her hair.

"Hey." Jade said stretching.

"Summer's done now get your rear up and put your nose in a book." Ginny said trying to get Jade up.

"Har…har…I'm going to get up when I feel unwired." Jade said and Ginny shook her head muttering that she'd never change. Hermione came in to see Jade still sleeping.

"Jade wake up! Fred and George told me you're a late sleeper and they told me 'give her an ice cold Fred and George's wake up charm and she'll be up and focused the whole day!'" Hermione threatened. Jade sat upright immediately and scowled remembering the one time they used it on her during the summer.

"I'm going." Jade said going into the bathroom. After Jade was finished, she grabbed her bag and smoothed out her skirt walking alongside Ginny and Hermione. Ginny grabbed Jay's hand and kissed him asking him how his summer vacation went. Hermione smiled at Ron who kissed her a good morning and ruffled Jade's hair.

"Hello Miss Weasley." Harry teased swinging an arm around her shoulder.

"Oh how do you do Mr. Potter?" Jade asked giggling trying to make her face straight.

"You look beautiful this morning, did anyone tell you that?" he asked softly and Jade looked at him stunned.

"No…in fact nobody has ever said that the way you did." Jade said, blushing furiously.

"Hey, a compliment is served when deserved." he said and she laughed. They talked to the Great Hall and Jade sat next to Harry.

"Well Jade, how do you feel like going out with me to the first Hogsmeade trip? Yeah well I want to be your boyfriend also…oh you too? Well I love you…always have." Harry said quietly to himself practicing how to ask her. He turned around and smiled feeling ready. "Hey Jade?" Harry asked and Jade turned to him with her bright eyes that Harry loved. "I-" he was cut short by the owls flying in.

"Oh, mail's here." Jade said receiving her mail. Jade looked through her mail and Harry felt disappointed at himself. "I'll read these later, what were you going to say Harry?" Jade asked turning to him. Harry snapped his head up and felt awkward and at loss for words.

"Well…I-"

"They've been KILLED! That's why Snape and Auror Shacklebolt took Malfoy yesterday because last night Lucius and Narcissa were killed by former Death Eaters in their cell!" Hermione read.

"No!" Jade said reading along with Hermione.

"Yes." they both said with stunned expressions.

"That's horrible." Jade said and Ron fired up.

"No it isn't. That bastard deserved it." Ron said.

"Ronald! I know Malfoy's an arse but he lost both of his parents. Show some humanity." Jade said.

"I don't know what to say though. Lucius was cruel but I understand what it feels like to lose your parents." Harry said and everyone looked at him.

"Well you all forgot that it was him who slipped in the diary for Ginny?" Ron asked wanting to defend himself.

"Ron, I didn't ask for a pity party. I don't care about Lucius but I feel bad about Malfoy…I would also want people to feel bad if something happens something to my parents." Ginny said.

"Gin shut up; don't compare our mother and father to Narcissa and Lucius." Ron snapped.

"She wasn't comparing Ron; she was using the two for an example." Jade reasoned feeling the need to slap him.

"Fine, go ahead and pity for him. All you needed was to ask." Ron said getting up and roughly taking his book bag away.

"Idiot." both Ginny and Jade muttered.

Harry rolled his eyes and shook his head thinking this was an awful time to ask Jade anything. Everyone went to their first class which was Potions. Jade saw Ron sitting alone his whole demeanor looking dark and waiting to snap on someone. Jade told Hermione that she'll be sitting next to Ron and that everything was all right. Ron felt someone sit next to him and he smelled Jade's scent. He shook his head and Jade put her chin on his arm. Ron turned his head slightly and saw her look at him goofily and he almost smiled but before he did, he looked away. Jade smiled and hugged him.

"You know you love us." Jade said pushing him.

"Shut up." he said.

"I'm sorry if we said anything you didn't like. I know what the Malfoy's did to us was bad but there are some times when you should at least feel bad, you know? We didn't mean to upset you but just to prove a point." Jade said. Ron went to say something but Professor Snape burst in and told everyone to take out their books. Ron and Jade took out their books and he shook his head at Jade not trying to smile. He bent towards her and placed a small kiss on her cheek which made her grin widely.

The whole school was talking about the death of the Malfoy's and were scared because they thought Draco Malfoy would become a Death Eater and kill all of them. Malfoy came back the day after and was quieter than usual. He was still pale and hardly talked to anyone. Jade, Ginny and Hermione felt bad for him walking around and he looked like he wanted to be left alone. Everyone forgot about him soon because they were studying full throttle. They had exams the very week and homework like nothing before. Jade groaned, not wanting to go back to the library for the 3rd time because she forgot an essential book for more information.

"Bloody hell." Jade said carrying her books and tying her hair. "I'll be back in 20 minutes." Jade said walking out. Ron and Harry nodded not looking up from their Divination work.

Jade walked out of her common room and walked along seeing the sun starting to set and a few 1st years laughing and playing around. Jade smiled and walked all the way to the library. She pulled the door open and almost crashed into Malfoy. He looked at her and lowered his eyes as she got stuck on what she had to say.

"Sorry about your parents." Jade said before he left. Malfoy stopped and turned around to her surprised that she even cared and that she was the only one that said that since he came back. Jade stood and looked at him for a few seconds and went back inside the library. Draco stood there and turned his head back around wondering at what just happened. He shook his head still trying to get his mother's death from his mind. He cursed his father because his father dragged his mother into this mess when she didn't have anything to do with the Dark Arts at all. She only cared about Draco's well-being and there she was dead in front of his eyes. Draco walked on pinching the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tightly with negative emotions rushing through him. In this world he had nobody anymore. He didn't feel helpless just pained because of the loss of his mother, the only woman he wanted to make happy and gave him the feeling that someone cared about him.

"Excuse me…Mister may we get through?" a voice squeaked. Draco opened his eyes and turned around seeing two first years looking terrified and clutched their books with their lives.

"Oh…go ahead." Draco said moving to the side. He saw the first years scurry off and he shook his head feeling another migraine coming on. Jade returned to her common room exhausted and not wanting to an ounce of work at all.

The next day classes went by and Jade saw the announcement of the next Hogsmeade trip.

"Hey Herm, Gin! Next Hogsmeade trip is this Saturday! Thank Merlin…we get to have a break from these insane studies." Jade said taking a deep breath. Harry paced back and forth rubbing his hands and taking off his glasses because he was so nervous. He was waiting for months for this opportunity to ask Jade out finally.

"Why are you pacing Harry? Calm down, Jade's coming so sit down and breathe before you fall or something." Ron said watching his best friend give him a nervous look. Ron felt a little weird because Harry talked to him about asking Jade to the Hogsmeade trip and Ron nodded under the condition of not hurting her in any way or not seeing them snog each other. The common room door opened and Jade entered it looking tired.

"I swear the next person that disturbs me will be hexed to his grave! There is NO time for me to finish things off because it's 'Hi Jade!' 'How's the weather?' 'Can you help me with something?' 'Let's talk, shall we?' No, no, no…next person asking me anything will just be thrown out of this tower I'm sure." Jade said sitting on the sofa next to her brother who started shaking in laughter. "What's so funny?" Jade asked him. He shook his head and turned to Harry who gave a huge sigh. "What?" Jade asked looking from Ron to Harry who looked like Colin Creevy when in front of Malfoy himself. "Harry what's wrong?" Jade asked.

"See, Harry wanted-" Ron started but Harry quickly cut him off.

"Nothing Jade…I was just going to go upstairs and sleep…Ron…" Harry said giving him a look to keep things under wraps.

"Oh sure Harry…no problem." Ron said grinning as Jade shook her head going back to her work.

"Night Harry." Jade said with a wave.

"Yeah…bye Jade." Harry said feeling the chances kept slipping from him.

"Transfiguration eh? Hard stuff." Ron said seeing her take notes and nod.

"Why is it that you're the only one that I can never be bothered with while I feel like hexing everyone else's arses?" Jade asked not leaving her eyes from the book. Ron shrugged and stretched trying to finish his work.

"Probably because we're twins and I'm you're better half." he joked and Jade gave him a look.

"Really Ron? The better dumb half if I would say." Jade said feeling him hit her lightly with a book.

"Haven't you thought about dating anyone these days? You know, you must be lonely." Ron said suggestively hearing Jade snort.

"Do you feel the need to murder somebody, Ron?" Jade asked closing her homework.

"No of course not…I would only kill if the wrong person came to you." he said and Jade raised an eyebrow at him.

"Ron tell me what's going on." Jade said and he shook his head.

"Nothing! Nope, I don't know anything! If it's anyone its Ginny and Harry you have to question." Ron said.

"Ginny is still in the library." Jade said.

"Then go ask Harry. He's in his dorm." Ron said. Jade shook her head and stretched her arms.

"No, I'll harass them in the morning. Do you need help in any homework?" Jade asked and Ron nodded vigorously.

"Do I!" he said giving her papers. Jade helped Ron through his homework and explained and tutored him until two in the morning.

"Hey Gin." Ron said in a tired voice.

"Hey Ron…I see you were studying too? Aw…look at Jade." she said seeing Jade sleep.

"Yeah I know…poor girl's been helping me with my homework." Ron said and Ginny sat on the arm of the sofa.

"Did Harry ask her?" Ginny asked smoothing Jade's hair. Ron started laughing quietly and explained everything to Ginny who also laughed with him. "Poor Harry…I wonder how he's going to ask before Saturday." Ginny said shaking her head.

"Here, take her to her bed." Ron said placing a feather light charm on Jade. Ginny picked Jade up and took her to her room.


	2. Some Take It Hard

The next morning, Jade woke up, showered and got dressed talking to Hermione and Ginny.

"I don't want to go to classes! I want sleep and Mummy's food." Jade dreamed.

"Oh stop fussing you." Hermione said taking her hand. They walked to the Great Hall with Ron and Harry and Harry stopped Jade before she entered the Great Hall.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" Harry asked his hand resting on her arm.

"Sure." Jade said seeing Hermione, Ron and Ginny stop, amused.

"Great. Come." Harry said placing a hand on her back and guiding her outside.

"Where are we going Harry?" Jade asked as they walked towards the lake.

"Oh…the lake of course. Sit." he said and Jade sat down near the tree. They both didn't notice a Malfoy sitting quietly on a branch above them. "Umm…I…wanted to…er." Harry fumbled and Jade nodded for him to go on.

"Harry spit it out." Jade said and he took a deep breath.

"I have been having these feelings for you for a long time now and I need to tell you today, right now." he said seeing Jade thinking things over. She probably had an idea of what he was talking about and she prayed that it wasn't what she feared.

"Merlin, I've been…" Harry trailed off quickly moving in to kiss her. He held the back of her head and kissed her feeling his heart explode. Jade was in shock and didn't know what she would have done or what his intentions were. They parted and Jade looked at him speechless.

"I want to ask you out to Hogsmeade with me this Saturday." he said. Jade was stunned and couldn't speak. Malfoy thought this was very interesting and saw Jade gape like a fish.

"Harry…I…oh my." Jade said shaking her head.

"What?" he asked feeling the blood drain from his head.

"I didn't know you had feelings for me…Harry I'm sorry…I can't." Jade said and saw his face fall.

"Why…why not?" he asked clearly upset.

"Harry I don't see you that way. You're a brother to me and I love you but not like that." Jade explained.

"So what am I going to do? Clearly I don't love you as a sister…" he said and Jade got up.

"Harry I'm really sorry. I can't." Jade said leaving. Harry saw her leave and he covered his face with his hands and hit the ground with his fist.

"Bitch." he said. Malfoy smirked shaking his head and jumped to the floor.

"Interesting show Potter. The Boy Who Wouldn't Die…gets rejected and defeated not by You Know Who…it's The Weasel He Likes." Malfoy said. Harry instantly snapped up and was furious.

"Where the hell did you come from Malfoy?" Harry asked and Malfoy brushed his robes from the tree.

"I was enjoying my morning until you both came to…or should I say, you to talk. I never knew Weaslette had it in her to reject you!" Malfoy said smirking and leaving.

"Shut up Malfoy." Harry said grabbing his collar.

"Get off me Potter; don't take your rejection anger out on me. Aww, Poor Potter got his heart broken? Girls really aren't you're cup of tea are they? Too bad…she'll probably have fun with me than you." he taunted. Harry let him go and went to throw a hard punch at him but Malfoy grabbed his hand and pointed to his badge.

"You hit a Head Boy and you're expulsion from Hogwarts is faster than Weasley can reject you." he said pushing the right buttons. Harry stood in his spot clenching his hands at his sides and his knuckles turning white.

"Since when the hell did you become Head Boy? Neville is." Harry said and Malfoy started to click his teeth.

"Longbottom backed down and this privilege became mine." he said. "Now…if you'll excuse me, I'll leave to get a good breakfast and you can stay here bawling your little eyes out." Malfoy said leaving.

Harry sat there knowing Malfoy was right. He felt horrible for being embarrassed and all his efforts went to waste.

"What happened Jade?" Ron asked knowing Jade came in pissed off.

"You knew didn't you?" Jade hissed jabbing a finger in his chest.

"Knew what?" Ron asked and Jade punched his arm.

"You knew Harry was going to ask me so why didn't you tell me? You all knew." Jade said pointing to Hermione and Ginny.

"Jade, we wanted you to be happy because Harry likes you a lot." Ginny started.

"Yeah and no one wanted to know how I would feel eh?" Jade asked heatedly.

"Jade calm down. We thought Harry would make you happy. He really likes you and told us he would keep you happy." Hermione said.

"So Ron should also ask me to take me out for Hogsmeade next Saturday also! Do you know how awkward things are now? I have seen Harry as my own brother and it's so weird to have him like me…this isn't right. Now I feel guilty and ough…" Jade said seeing Harry walk in grimly. Jade covered the side of her face towards Hermione and Ginny who looked quite stuck. Ron slid over to Harry and went to talk to Harry and he shook his head.

"It's ok Ron; I don't want to talk about it." Harry said feeling angry and wanted to be alone.

"Sure mate." Ron said. The bell rang and Jade saw Harry get up and she left quickly with Hermione and Ginny.

"Bye Gin." Jade said kissing her cheek.

"Bye Jade…bye Herm." Ginny said also kissing Hermione's cheek.

"Come." Hermione said taking Jade's arm towards Potions.


	3. Awkward Quidditch and Library Comfort

The awkwardness didn't even stop there but looked like it was everlasting the whole week. Jade and Harry would sometimes have their awkward moments while running into each other or sitting next to each other during class. Quidditch was also as awkward as hell because Harry was the Quidditch captain and he had to yell and tell everyone individually how to move or prep them up for a game.

"Weasley you're the bloody CHASER! GO!" Harry yelled at Jade.

"Stuff it Potter." Jade muttered throwing the Quaffle in the hoops.

"Ron go and block it!" Harry yelled.

After Quidditch practice, Jade walked away thanking it was a Friday so she went to the library to return all her books. She opened the door and returned the books and walked around the library taking other books out to see if it would help her. She sat down on a table seeing someone was there before her. A few minutes of reading someone sat in front of her causing her to look up.

"Hi." Jade blurted out.

"Greetings, Weaslette." Malfoy said from his seat. "What are you doing here?" Malfoy asked and Jade showed him books.

"Studying…obviously." she said seeing him quirk an eyebrow.

"Ah…I see." he said. They both sat in eerie silence and Jade nodded going back to her notes feeling stupid for some reason.

"Thank you." Draco said looking at Jade who lifted her eyes to him.

"Who me?" Jade asked and he started to look around. "What are you looking for?" Jade asked and he replied.

"The person who I was talking to…oh there you are." he said pointing to her. Jade smiled and apologized.

"But why?" Jade asked.

"About my parents. It was nice…for a Weasley." he said and she nodded smiling.

Harry entered the library with Ron and Hermione and saw Jade talking to Malfoy. She was actually smiling at him and he said something to her which kept making her grin like an idiot. Harry felt someone pour hot coal down his throat because something burned his chest and he felt steam whistling through his ears and head.

_'So I see…she would rather flirt with Malferret than going to Hogsmeade with me?'_ Harry thought.

"Harry what happened? Let's go." Hermione said holding Ron's hand.

"I wonder why your sister would find it comfortable to be talking to Malfoy than me." Harry said jerking his head towards them. Both Ron and Hermione looked at where Malfoy was helping Jade with her homework and they both looked at each other.

"She probably needs help with her homework." Hermione said softly.

"Out of all people…Malfoy? Why hasn't she asked for your help?" Harry asked.

"They don't seem to have a problem with each other and I trust her." Ron said gently taking Hermione to the table next to Jade and Malfoy's.

"Are you sure it's-"

"Of course Weasel, I obviously am known for my skills in Defense Against Dark Arts." he said and Jade smirked, impressing him.

"Really? I thought someone else held that title." Jade commented.

"Who…Potter?" he asked seeing her go uncomfortable. "There are some things that would surprise you about me…even Potter doesn't know half of the things I was taught at home about the Dark Arts." he said darkly.

"I'm not surprised." Jade said going back to change her answer. Draco looked at her and moved his gaze around and saw Hermione, Ron and Harry looking at them. He smirked at them and looked at Harry who wanted to murder him.

"Finished." Jade said closing her book.

"Good for you." Draco said and Jade shook her head.

"Do you need help in anything? I think I owe you." Jade said and Draco nodded.

"You do…but no thanks Weasel…I'm a master in every subject." he said and Jade raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" he asked seeing her give him a sly smile. "Your confidence is admirable…but I highly doubt it." Jade said getting up.

"Don't doubt my talents Weasley…you'll regret it when I kick your arse in it." he said smoothly.

"Try it." Jade said hitching her book bag up. "Good night Malfoy…I owe you one." Jade said leaving with a smile.

"Yes you do." Malfoy said slowly turning to meet Harry's gaze.

"I'm going to pulverize that bastard." Harry said getting up only to be forcibly sat down by Ron.

"Stop." Ron said firmly.

_'That's the same thing Jade would say tomorrow also.'_ Harry thought seeing Malfoy leave.

Jade kicked her shoes off in the common room and laid back breathing in and feeling faint pops in her back. She closed her eyes and felt someone sit on top of her trying to lie down. Jade saw Ginny yawn and make herself comfortable on Jade.

"Gin, you are so heavy." Jade said as they laughed.

"Remember when we were little? I used to just curl up into you." she said cutely. Jade smiled and nodded patting her back.

"You were so little…but now your fat arse is killing me." Jade giggled.

"Are you still talking to Harry?" Ginny asked and Jade made a noise in her throat.

"Nope…he calls me Weasley. How weird is that?" Jade asked.

"Ough…I've heard today at practice. He should really get over it...but the poor bloke looked like he was in LOVE with you." Ginny said. Jade rolled her eyes and remembered Malfoy.

"Hey, a few days ago I said I was sorry about Malfoy's father and today we actually had a civil conversation…he even helped me with my homework." Jade said.

"Yeah and we thought it was worse." Ron said coming to them.

"Oh hey Ron." Ginny and Jade both said.

"Hermione…Harry." they both chorused.

"Hey." Hermione said.

Harry sat down and glared at Jade as Ron asked her what she was talking to Malfoy about.

"Oh…he was helping me with my homework, that's all. I'm sorry if you took it the wrong way." Jade said.

"No we're not…just surprised and concerned about our _sister_…that's all." Harry said.


	4. You Owe Me

The next day, Jade and the girls got ready to go for some shopping. Harry saw Jade come down the stairs with Ginny and Hermione linked to her arms and wondered how the hell to get her alone.

"Ready are we?" Jade asked and everyone nodded. They all left out to the carriages and chatted until they stopped in Hogsmeade.

"Herm, let's go." Ron said and they parted.

"Have a great…er…time!" Jade said receiving a glare from Ron and blush from Hermione.

"Bye guys." Harry said leaving.

"Bye." Jade and Ginny said.

"Guess it's both of us eh?" Jade asked.

"Yup…but Jay said he wanted to take me to eat later on…you can come with us-"

"No…you both need that quality time. I'll walk around anyways. Let's go see Fred and George by then." Jade said.

An hour later Ginny kissed Jade's cheek and left because she needed to leave.

"Thank him properly for that dinner." Jade winked and Ginny gasped.

"Dirty." she said and Jade giggled. Jade walked on and felt someone walk behind her. Jade turned around and saw it was no one. She was in a dark alley where it was used for shortcuts to go through Hogsmeade.

"What the hell?" Jade asked feeling the hairs on her neck stand up. She turned around quickly and saw nothing. "Who's there?" Jade asked feeling her heart start to thump hard. Jade sighed and turned around screaming when she bumped into Malfoy.

"Jeez Malfoy! You…you scared the life out of me." Jade said placing a hand on her chest.

"I didn't mean to. Is little weasel scared of a dark alley?" he asked and Jade shook her head. Malfoy gave her a look and she nodded.

"Yeah well…it's creepy." Jade said. They heard some movement and Malfoy grabbed her arm.

"You shouldn't be here." he said going to leave. Jade felt her bracelet come off and she widened her eyes.

"Malfoy my-"

"Ssh!" he hushed her. He led her to Diagon Alley and away from the Alley. "Never go back there again alone." he warned.

"But my-"

"Weasel you said you owe me." he said sternly looking at her intently. Jade looked into his icy gray eyes and sighed.

"Fine." she said and he nodded.

"Good girl. Now leave, I have important things to do other than get my picture in the front page of the Daily Prophet with you." he said letting her hands go.

"Shut up." Jade said grinning.

"Go on…shoo. Go get your sister." he said and Jade frowned.

"She's with her boyfriend." Jade said wondering what she would do now.

"So go get a boyfriend for yourself." he said and Jade shoved him.

"Go snog Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle or Blaise, whichever one you snog with." Jade said.

"Bye Weasley." he said and left.

Jade's mind was constantly tugging to go back to the Alley because of her bracelet and she wanted it. She thought of her promise to Malfoy and thought he was only Malfoy and it couldn't hurt. She would only go in and out quickly. Jade looked around herself and saw nobody was watching her and Malfoy wasn't there. She quickly ran off into the Alley to get her bracelet back. However this time she felt bats flying madly around in her stomach and she sensed someone near her. She regretted then that she shouldn't have come here in the first place. Jade couldn't find her bracelet where Malfoy had grabbed her hand and looked around. Suddenly someone placed their hand over her mouth from behind her and swung her bracelet in her face.

"Looking for this?" the whispered voice asked. Jade screamed and heard the person silence the alley. He dragged her to another narrow alley and Jade couldn't see anything because his face was blacked out and it was too dark to see him at all. Jade's heart dropped because the strong and steel arms started to taking off her buttons.

"Cooperate and I won't kill you." he warned. Jade cried and resisted. She pulled away and pushed but he slammed her against the concrete making her feel faint.

"Stop, please stop!" Jade said weakly but felt her energy starting to drain. She saw his wand glowing and it made her weaker knowing that he was making her drain the energy from her. He roughly kissed her lips which Jade knew will bruise her later on and kissed down her neck ripping her clothes in the process. Jade tried with every ounce of life that she had to push him away and she wobbled falling feeling her rib crack.

"Help…help me please." Jade pleaded. She felt her attacker laugh cruelly and walk towards her flipping her to her back. He lied down on her and swiftly took her knickers off. Jade felt a cry bubble to her throat and she sobbed pleading him to let her go. He unbuckled his pants and forced Jade to turn to him. He crushed his lips against hers and slammed right into her making Jade feel the most pain she had ever had in her life. Jade screamed out loud and felt her skin rip as he went into her deeper and harder. Every thrust Jade cursed herself for being here. She was completely violated and sobbed thinking her life was completely ruined.

"Thanks for the sweet time poppet." he growled. He left leaving Jade naked on the floor in the cold. She cried and cried in the dark until she couldn't anymore.

* * *

"Hey does anyone know where Jade is?" Ron asked as everyone gathered to return to Hogwarts. Malfoy turned around hearing Weasley's name and wondered why she didn't come back. A sudden thought went to his head and he wondered if she didn't listen to him and go back to the Alley.

"I haven't." Harry said straightening his glasses.

"Why are your glasses bent Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Umm I fell and my glasses dropped." he said seeing Hermione repair them.

"Be careful." she said.

"Jade isn't back yet?" Ginny asked looking around.

"No, we were supposed to meet exactly at 5 here and she's not back." Ron said.

"Wonder if she went to her other friends." Hermione said looking around.

"Let's all leave shall we?" Professor McGonagall said as Filch stood behind her.

"Professor! Jade isn't back yet." Ron told her.

"What? Mr. Weasley she must be around here somewhere." McGonagall said and Hermione came running back.

"Ron! She's nowhere to be found!" she said.

Soon the students were shipped back to the castle and the Professors searched for her frantically. Jade stumbled out of the alley her clothes rearranged messily because she couldn't see anything in the dark.

"Miss Weasley!" McGonagall said shocked to see Jade in a state. "What in the world happened to you?" McGonagall asked shooting a red firework in the air. Jade broke into sobs and couldn't speak because she felt dirty and thought McGonagall would think of her as disgusting.

"You found her?" Snape asked jogging towards them.

"Apparently something happened to her but she won't say anything. There's blood all over her Severus." McGonagall said worried.

"We need to take her to the castle." Snape said as they took her into a carriage. Jade started breathing hard and felt her head spinning rapidly.

"I…" Jade breathed, slumping onto the ground.


	5. Sheeps and Wolves

Jade opened her eyes slowly and felt her dry tears attaching her eyelids together. She turned her head and saw herself in hospital robes and the recent events started taking back into her head. She heard a few voices and called out weakly. Madame Pomferey opened the curtain and peered in seeing Jade up.

"Headmaster, she's awake." she said. Madame Pomferey helped Jade sit up and leveled her face to her.

"How do you feel now Jade?" she asked. Jade burst into tears and shook her head covered her face. "It's ok dear…" Pomferey said feeling extremely bad to see her like this.

"Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore asked gently. Jade looked up still crying and ashamed to look at Dumbledore. "Is there anything you need?" he asked and Jade nodded.

"Ron…Ron…where's Ron?" Jade asked and Dumbledore nodded.

"I've sent someone to get him…he should be here right about now." Dumbledore said.

As if on cue, Ron showed up with Ginny and his face paled seeing her.

"Jade! Where were you? What happened?" he asked running to her and taking her into his arms. Jade held on to him tightly and sobbed in his chest feeling like he would slip away. "I'm right here Jade. I won't go anywhere." he said running his hand on her hair. Jade cried and said

"He raped me Ron…he raped me." She felt him stiffen up and stop.

"What?" he asked quietly.

"Ron it wasn't my fault! I…didn't do anything! He grabbed me and…" Jade trailed off feeling Ron guard her from everyone. "Don't be mad Ron…please Ron." Jade said helplessly crying.

"No Jade I'm not mad…I'm not mad." he said kissing her hair. Ginny stood there crying silently and Dumbledore placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Weasley we need to hear what happened." Dumbledore said. Jade shuddered not wanting to tell them but Ron comforted her and told her it was all right. Jade explained everything to them and Dumbledore nodded getting up.

"Do you suspect anyone in this school?" he asked and Jade shook her head.

"We have to inform her parents." Snape said and Jade started to act up.

"Jade! Listen to me…they need to know. I promise they won't be mad at you because you couldn't do anything to save yourself." Ron said gently.

"Mr. Weasley I need a few words with you." Dumbledore said. Ron nodded and was torn in leaving Jade.

"I'll be back…I promise." Ron said not wanting to see her crying in front of him. A lump formed in his throat and he walked to Dumbledore who placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Weasley there were no witnesses and there is nobody that we can suspect. However Madame Pomferey took tests and Jade was indeed brutally raped. There are bruises all over her body and the obvious…we have already informed your parents and we suggest that this goes out to no one." Dumbledore said seeing Ron nod.

"Albus…she could be pregnant." Madame Pomferey said quietly.

"Wha-what? No…no she-" Ron said.

"It was unprotected and there might be a chance for her to become pregnant. We have to be sure at the end of 2 weeks." Pomferey said.

"Mr. Weasley, your parents will be here in a few minutes so you can go back to your common room." Dumbledore said.

"But sir…she'll be alone." Ron said.

"She's perfectly safe with me. I gave her a dreamless sleeping potion because I've seen in many cases that the girls have nightmares." Pomferey said.

Ron and Ginny returned to the common room in deep discussion until all the Gryfindorrs bombarded them.

"No, she's fine." Ron said tire evident in his voice.

"Move over! Ron! Ginny! What happened to her?" Hermione asked as Ginny tried her best not to cry. Hermione saw Ginny walk in looking as if she cried and couldn't get a straight answer out of them.

"Sit." Ron said.

"Is Jade ok?" Harry asked looking at Ron. Ron sighed and suddenly banged his fist on the table in front of them. The table collapsed and everyone stared at him extremely scared.

"If I ever find that bastard…ever I'll kill him." Ron said, turning towards the fireplace.

"Who are you talking about?" Hermione asked. Ginny broke into a sob and explained very quietly to Harry and Hermione.

"Ron! Your parents are here!" a little boy said entering the common room.

"Gin, let's go." Ron said grabbing his younger sister's hand.

"Do you want us to come with you?" Harry asked and Ron shook his head.

"We're fine mate…just relax and don't stress." Ron said and Harry nodded watching them.

_'Never have and never will now.'_ Harry thought.

"It's horrible what happened to Jade isn't it?" Hermione and Harry nodded showing her the pain he had on his face.

"Very…I feel really bad for her…none of this would have happened if she accepted to my date." Harry said and Hermione turned to him with a questioned look.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I would have been with her the whole time." Harry said. Hermione nodded and wiped her eyes from the tears.

_'That was close.'_ Harry thought.

"Ron, what's this I hear about an attack? Is my Jade all right? " Molly asked wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"She's scared Mum…really scared." Ron said.

"I can't believe someone would do something so inhumane to my daughter. What harm has my daughter ever cause to anyone?" Molly asked sobbing as Arthur rubbed her back.

"Headmaster…there isn't any way where we can track him down?" Arthur asked.

"I'm afraid not Arthur…Jade said she couldn't see anything in the dark." Dumbledore said. They all talked for a few hours and got up to meet Jade.

"Please Madame Pomferey; I don't want to eat anything." Jade said shaking her head to the food.

"You have to eat something Jade. I know you wouldn't but it's better if you do." she said. Jade shook her head and heard a voice she loved.

"She's right dear. Listen to her." Jade quickly turned around to see her mother.

"My darling." Molly said running to her daughter. She hugged her tightly and Jade cried hard. "I'm here, love. I won't let them hurt you." Molly said.

In the morning Molly and Arthur left saying if Jade needed anything they would be there in a heartbeat. Jade felt better with the support of her mother, father, brother, sister and her friends. Harry walked in the Hospital Wing and sat in front of Jade seeing her eyes glitter in tears.

"Hey." he said softly reaching his hand out to her. Jade replied with a weak 'hello' and he hugged her. Jade breathed in his handsome cologne and said she was sorry for everything.

"I'm sorry Harry…I really am." Jade cried into his chest.

"It's ok…look at me love." he said as she looked into his emerald green eyes.

"I'm not mad at you…I still love you." he said softly and Jade nodded breathing in again. He kissed her forehead and smirked so she couldn't see.

"When did this happen?" he asked running his hand through her hair.

"He…he grabbed me. I don't know when but he was disgusting Harry..." Jade whispered, feeling him flinch.

"Yeah let's hope…if you need anything think of me. You can't go to Hogsmeade alone anymore. The professors are taking safety measures to keep us safe." Harry told her.

"I don't want this to happen to anyone ever again." Jade said and Harry shook his head.

"It won't. Don't take this into your head so much." Harry said. They sat there talking and Harry made her feel a lot better.

"I have classes right now so I'll come back and check on you later on today. Is that okay?" he asked and Jade nodded. Harry smiled at her, pressed a kiss to her cheek and left. Jade sighed still putting the blame on herself and wondered that if Malfoy knew this he would probably be laughing at her saying 'I told her so.'


	6. White Wedding

Harry walked down the halls satisfied that she finally cracked down and went to the level her wanted her to be in after she refused him. He took something from her yesterday and had that claim over her that nobody knew of. He knew that if she can't be his then she couldn't be anyone's. His plans were going smoothly and he waited for two weeks because after the two weeks his claim would be known to everyone.

"Hey guys." Harry said sitting next to them in potions.

"Hey, did you see Jade this morning?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded.

"She was breaking my heart." Harry said, feigning a sigh.

"Mine too." Ron said rubbing his face.

Malfoy looked around and knew something was wrong. Jade didn't come to dinner last night and he saw Ginny and Hermione look like they were crying. Ron looked deeply upset over something but they would pass by everyone nodding and telling them she was doing well. Malfoy was definitely sure that something happened in the Alley he told her not to go.

Jade was let out later on that day to resume her classes but she was taken care of carefully. Madame Pomferey told her that she should expect to be pregnant but she would have to check back in two weeks to make sure. Jade was left shaken about the thoughts of having a child.

"Herm, Harry and I made sure you didn't fall behind so we did your homework and made copies of the notes for you." Ron said and Jade smiled seeing Harry and Hermione smile back at her.

"Thank you, guys." Jade said feeling emotional again.

"It's ok really." Hermione said rubbing her back.

Jade entered the Great Hall and practically everyone heard that day that she was raped. Jade couldn't look at anyone there so she sat down quietly and ate not conversing too much. The group that would usually talk and laugh a lot stood quiet and gloomy and this happened for a couple of days. In classes people would smile and hold doors for Jade and she smiled at them thanking them. Jade would be petrified going alone anywhere so she had someone always with her anywhere she went. Jade saw Malfoy a few of times passing through the halls and she would feel bad and felt herself berating herself for not listening to him. They would never talk but he would give her a glance and leave off. Two weeks passed by quickly and Jade found herself taking her pregnancy test.

"Just a moment Jade." Pomferey said lightly spinning the flask. It turned blue and Pomferey looked at Jade. "You're pregnant." she announced. Jade had prepared herself to hear that and nodded.

"I'll tell my mother." Jade said getting up. She wrote a quick note to her mother and told Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry who were all shocked. Harry sat there feeling shocks go through his body and the idea of him being a father.

"Will you keep it?" Ginny asked and Jade gave a small nod.

"What?! Why would you keep the baby of a man you never knew? That man is nobody and you want to keep HIS baby?" Ron asked and Jade shook her head. "I've put a lot of thought in this Ron. I don't care who the hell he is but the child is mine! He's a part of me and I won't kill him." Jade said. Harry sat there looking and biting his nail nervously.

"We'll see when Mum gets here." Ron said giving up and leaving.

"Ron…" Jade called but Ron left.

Later on the day, Jade had met her mother and father and they all sat and talked with Dumbledore about the baby.

"Ron doesn't want me to keep the baby." Jade told them.

"I know how he is sweetheart but we're put in such a situation that it's right to abort the baby…but it's also wrong." Molly said.

"Mum I understand but what has the baby got to do with any of this? If it's to abort someone it should be the…man who impregnated me." Jade said sitting with her hands folded thinking it was wise not to curse in front of her Headmaster and parents.

"She has a point there Molly." Arthur said.

"Daddy what do you think about this?" Jade asked.

"Honey…a part of me wants you to throw away the mistake a man forced upon you but a part of me wants you to save an innocent life." Arthur said.

"Keep the baby, Jade." Molly said as everyone turned their heads to her.

"What?" Jade asked her mother.

"Keep the baby. I have never, do not, and never will believe in abortion." Molly said putting her hands up.

"Molly are you sure?" Arthur asked.

"Yes Arthur, but Jade you need to get married. That's my only condition." Molly said.

"But Mum…where-"

"Not now but you must get married. This child will not grow up without a father figure in his or her life." Molly said. Jade took a deep breath and let it out seeing her life unraveling so quickly in front of her.

"Mum I would need time for this." Jade said looking at her Mum. "I should have a say on whom I get married to. I shouldn't be forced into a marriage." Jade said. "Yes of course. Well…I'll just have to let you know if your father and I find any suitors." Molly said.

"I love you both." Jade said.

"We love you too." Arthur said putting his hand on her head.

"Take care of yourself dear." Molly said and Jade nodded trying to force back the tears. Jade left and went to her common room to find Ron.

"Ron! Ron!" Jade yelled looking around.

"What happened Jade? Why are you calling Ron?" Harry asked going towards her.

"I…Ron needs to know that I have to get married." Jade said to him.

"Married? To who?" Harry asked.

"I don't know. Mum says she wants me to get married before the baby's born." Jade said looking around for Ron.

"Ron's outside on the grounds." Harry said and Jade ran out. She ran in the hallways passing by people and saw a glimpse of red hair next to Hermione's wavy brown hair.

"Ron!" Jade called. Ron turned around and saw Jade running towards them. "Ron!" Jade yelled.

"Jade! What happened? What did Mum say?" Ron asked holding her shoulders.

"I have to get married." Jade said softly. Hermione gasped and Ron stared at her obviously in shock.

"So you're keeping it?" Ron asked turning towards Hermione. Hermione gave him a small smile and nodded putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Ron please don't get mad." Jade explained.

"I understand." Ron said quietly.

"You do?" Jade asked and he nodded.

"I do…thanks to some help." Ron said motioning his head towards Hermione. Hermione smiled and Jade had a great appreciation for her.

"Thanks." was all she could get out. They all went back into the common room and discussed about it.

"Marriage isn't a joke…we don't want you to marry someone that you don't know and wouldn't be supportive of this." Hermione said.

"Yeah…I doubt anyone would want to marry me." Jade sighed. Harry leaned forward and listened to them very carefully. "I'm not begging for a husband. I'm not like that. I just have to set up a family for myself before everyone else." Jade said feeling herself come to tears again.

A few days later, Jade woke up in the morning and saw the girls sleeping so she left them alone and got up to leave early. Jade walked down the stairs wrapping her sweater around herself and feeling calmer than she ever had since the terrible ordeal that had befallen on her. Everything was very quiet and she walked quietly down the steps seeing Harry sleep on the sofa. Jade stood next to him and felt his smooth skin with the back of her hand. Harry felt someone touch his face and he opened his eyes to see Jade smile and quickly take her hand back embarrassed.

"Sorry…I saw you sleeping here and…" Jade trailed off and Harry took her hand back and placed it on his cheek.

"It feels good." he said and Jade smiled.

"Sit." Harry said moving over and pulling her next to him. Jade sat with her hand still on his cheek and he made himself comfortable by putting his head on her lap.

"What are you doing here so early?" Harry mumbled and Jade smiled.

"Oh…I don't know. Just woke up. Why were you sleeping here?" Jade asked.

"Woke up early…got ready and came down here to kill time and ended up sleeping." he said. Jade sat there as he thought how he would ask her the most important question of their lives.

"How's the search for your husband going?" Harry asked and felt Jade stop.

"I don't know…I'm afraid I'll make a mistake and repent my whole life." Jade said.

"What are you looking for in someone?" Harry asked getting up and looking into her eyes.

"Someone that would take care of me and my child. Someone who wouldn't think of my child as a bastard but their own. I want love not money. I want that person to be my good friend and someone I can always talk to." Jade said letting a few tears slip.

"I would never imagine me being in such a spot in my life. This ruined me and…it's just devastating." Jade said letting Harry wipe her tears.

"Come…let's go outside." he said taking her out. They both walked down the hallways and Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Jade…I want to tell you something. I don't think there would be anyone that would love you as much as I do. Seeing you like this wants me to help but I've always loved you and I still do. I want to be your best friend and help you and your child." he said touching her stomach "I'll make him or her one of my own. I'm doing this because I love you and promise you everything in this world." Harry said as Jade burst into tears. "I want you to be my wife and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our child." Harry said kissing her hands. He bent down and held up a diamond ring.

"Marry me Jade?" he asked and Jade's mind went racing a million miles a second.

"I…I...have to ask my-"

"I've asked your parents and they couldn't be any happier." Harry said quickly.

Jade let out a small laugh and nodded smiling and crying at the same time. Harry smiled and slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her.

"I love you." he said kissing her.

Jade didn't love Harry but just had an admiration for him and knew that he made her happier than she was before. When they went to the Great Hall they both secretly told Ron, Hermione and Ginny that they were getting married. Jade smiled loving how the people she loved and cared about were smiling and so happy for the first time. Malfoy and everyone else noticed that the Golden group broke from their depression and were happier than they ever were. His eyes quickly swept to Jade's who looked fairly happy and watched Harry and Ron talk as Harry had his arms wrapped around her.

"Jade! Harry!" Molly called as they were in the common room after classes.

"Mum!" Jade yelled running to her mother. "Dear, we heard you said yes to Harry's proposal." she said and Jade nodded smiling.

"This morning." Jade said smiling as Harry came to her.

"Future mother in law." Harry acknowledged Molly who blushed and hugged him.

"Congratulations to the both of you. I'm really happy for the both of you I really am but the wedding?" she asked and Harry nodded.

"It'll be a small wedding because Jade wanted it to be, and we'll have it this Saturday." Harry said.

"At the backyard of the Burrow." Jade said and Molly looked shocked.

"Our home?" Molly asked.

"Yes Mum…is that all right with you?" Jade asked.

"That's such a short notice…I-"

"Don't worry about anything Mum, I have a team available. All we need to do is get dresses and rings." Harry said, turning and smiling at Jade.

The few days that passed by before the wedding, went by smoothly. Jade chose a dress and they both bought rings and on Friday night Harry, Jade, Ron, Ginny and Hermione all left to get ready for the next day.

Jade stared out at the altar, feeling that things had moved too quickly and if marrying Harry would last like he promised. She bit her lip, trying to tell herself that she wasn't making the biggest mistake of her life.

"No peeking." Harry said in her ear and Jade jumped.

"Don't do that." Jade said smiling and he hugged her.

"Are you happy?" he asked and Jade nodded as he kissed her neck.

"Are you?" Jade asked back and heard him chuckle.

"Ecstatic." he said.

Jade turned around and put her hands on his chest looking into his emerald eyes. She never saw him in a different light but looking at him through a wife's eyes made her heart flutter softly seeing how handsome he really was. She gently touched his nose with hers and went to kiss him.

"I know it'll take a little time for you to adjust with me and fall in love with me but I like a challenge. I'm not called the Boy Who Lived for nothing." he joked and Jade smiled.

"I'm sorry Harry if it hurts you but give me some time." Jade said and Harry nodded kissing her.

"NO KISSING! You both are supposed to see each other tomorrow! Let's go eat dinner because you both have a whole lifetime of snogging and shagging." Fred said and Jade scoffed hitting him.

"Fred!" Jade said and the two men grinned with each other.

Fred laughed and kissed his sisters cheek and they all went downstairs to eat. Dinner was amazing to Jade who started to start loving any food that was given to her. They all talked about the wedding and Jade looked around and saw Fred, George with their girlfriends Cyra and Angelina. Bill with Fleur, Jennifer and Charlie, Ginny with Jay and Ron with Hermione. Jade bounced a beautiful baby girl in her arms named Enya from Charlie and Jennifer. Jade giggled hearing her squeak and fed her some mashed potatoes.

"Hey sweetie." Harry cooed next to Jade. Enya giggled and grabbed Harry's glasses and cracked it. Everyone in the table laughed and Harry grinned as Jade performed the Reparo spell on it for the umpteenth time. After dinner, the girls were all up in Jade's bedroom talking about Jade's life after marriage.

"Don't worry Jade; the honeymoon will just blow your mind." Jennifer said and Jade shook her head blushing.

"I'm not doing anything with Harry. Besides, we won't have a honeymoon because we're not like that." Jade said and they nodded.

"Do you love him?" Fleur asked and Jade looked a tad bit uncomfortable.

"No…but it'll hopefully work out." Jade said. They all stood up and went to sleep considering they needed their energy especially Jade who was going to walk down the aisle as Mrs. Potter. The wedding morning, Jade took a bite to eat and the girls sat her down and started doing her hair in curls and makeup. Jade smiled and looked down at her stomach and rubbed it. She wore her wedding dress and loved the soft and silky material that hugged her in the right places.

"Are we ready?" Molly asked doing the finishing touches on Jade. Everyone nodded and smiled seeing Jade so beautiful.

"My slippers." Jade said pointing to the white slippers. Fleur handed it to her and hugged her telling her she was beautiful. They took a few pictures and left to the backyard where only close family and friends were. The professors were all invited especially Dumbledore himself. Ron and Harry stood there talking to each other and everyone took their places.

The music started playing softly and Jade and Arthur both walked slowly down the aisle. Jade saw Ron and he winked at her and saw Harry standing there looking breathless. Arthur let her go and kissed her cheek and left as Jade held Harry's arms. Their hands were shaky and Jade looked at Harry who looked sharp and handsome in his black and white tuxedo. They said their vows and I do's and slipped their wedding bands on. When it was time to kiss, Harry lifted her veil and gave her a soft kiss and held her for a moment. Everyone clapped and smiled as the newlyweds walked down the aisle outside.

"We're finally married." Harry said seeing her smile.

"Yes we are Mr. Potter." Jade said receiving a kiss. Everyone came out and congratulated the newlyweds and took pictures as Arthur, Dumbledore and the rest turned the altar into a reception. Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus and a few other friends from school took pictures and congratulated them also.

"Come let's all go to the reception." Molly said guiding everyone to their reception.

"How do you feel like being Mrs. Jade Potter?" Harry asked as they both swayed to the music as husband and wife.

"Like Mrs. Jade Potter." Jade said seeing him chuckle.

"Did you like the wedding?" Harry asked and Jade nodded saying she loved it.

"How did you know cheesecake was my favorite?" Jade asked and he grinned.

"I wanted to make you happy so I asked your Mum." Harry said and Jade laughed.

"I love you." Harry said kissing her. Jade found her heart jump to her throat and beat fast there. His lips caressed hers and Jade loved them because he was so gentle on her. Everything he did was so sweet and considerate and it all made her happy. She just wished there wasn't something bad around the corner.

After the wedding was done the whole family was exhausted and so happy for Jade and Harry which seemed like their life was perfectly set.

"I'm tired." Jade said yawning.

"Yeah so am I…it's blimey its two." Harry said checking his clock.

"We should go to sleep…we have to go back to school Monday." Ron said yawning.

"Mmm…Ron did you finish your homework?" Hermione asked as everyone smirked seeing the couple.

"Herm! My sister got married today! I'll do it tomorrow." Ron said and Ginny giggled.

"I didn't even…er I mean I did it obviously." Ginny said nervously seeing Hermione quickly turn towards her.

Jade and Harry wished everyone a good night and retired to their room. Jade saw Harry close the door behind him and stood there, wondering what was next.

"Go and change…we'll sleep." Harry said gently and Jade nodded appreciating that he didn't push her into something she didn't want to do. Jade slipped into her long nightgown and took off all her makeup and brushed her teeth feeling relieved. She opened the door with her dress on a hanger and saw Harry shirtless, his back towards her taking off his watch.

"Back?" Harry asked turning his head towards Jade.

"Yeah…just let me hang this up." Jade said hanging her wedding dress in her closet.

"It's beautiful…so was the wedding." Jade said and Harry smiled walking to her.

"Sleep and I'll come back." he said cupping her face and kissing her ever so gently.

She slipped into the covers and heard Harry come back and slip into the covers with her kissing her shoulder. Jade turned around and saw his green eyes glitter in the darkness. She wrapped her arms around him and let him hold her.

"Good night." Jade said kissing him.

"Night." he said.

In the morning, Jade woke up to Harry sleeping right next to her snoring. She giggled and got up running her hand through his hair. She looked at him for a few moments and thought that she was actually lucky to have him in her life. He always cared about her and vowed to take care and raise the baby she was having from another man. It probably took a man with a large heart to take her in like that and Jade thought there couldn't be anyone sweeter than he was. Jade kissed him on his lips and rested her head against his chest hearing him wake up.

"Hey…" Harry said yawning and blinking.

"Hey…I'm sorry did I wake you up?" Jade asked and he nodded but smiled as she said sorry.

They both talked for a while and Jade got up saying she would go to the bathroom. Harry was lying there on his back wondering he really did love Jade and finally had what he wanted. He looked at his ring and sighed almost feeling bad that he raped Jade and forced her into a marriage but his feelings changed quickly and he didn't feel sorry for anything. He was waiting for this baby to be born and after the baby was born, he'll show her who he really was. Jade came out showered and fresh and he got up going into the bathroom.

"Harry I'm going downstairs ok?" Jade asked and she heard an ok from the bathroom. Jade went downstairs after making the bed and saw a partial of her family.

"Where are the others?" Jade asked seeing Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Molly, Arthur, Jennifer and Fleur.

"Bill and Charlie are obviously sleeping like rocks… you can't even wake them up if the house was on fire." Ginny said and everyone laughed.

"Oh I remember that time." Ron said.

"And I presume that the others are also sleeping?" Jade asked and Ron shook his head.

"They're sleeping with each other." Ron said as Molly smacked his head.

"Ronald!" the women chorused.

"Where's your husband?" Hermione asked smiling as everyone smiled at Jade who turned red.

"He's coming." Jade managed to stutter out.

"Who?" Harry asked coming up from behind her. He circled his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder.

"Well GOOD MORNING everyone!" Ginny said and they all chuckled.

"We were just wondering where you were…and you're here. Mum what are we going to eat today?" Jade asked as Harry played with her rings on her left finger.

"Oh! Breakfast is ready. I must say yesterday was splendid. I'm just so tired…" Molly said zooming all of the plates on the table. After breakfast, everyone had left leaving Ron, Harry, Jade, Hermione and Ginny. Molly told the kids she would be out shopping and would come back later. The rest of the day was normal considering nothing really happened and there was a lot of conversing and doing their homework.

"This weekend was quick and fun." Hermione commented.

"Yeah…real quick." Jade said nodding looking out the window. Harry looked at her and didn't say anything but just rub her back.


	7. Cracks Surface

On the way back to Hogwarts, Jade mostly kept to herself wondering when would be the day where she can finally stop thinking about her attacker. She found herself, during conversations, drift off and think about that horrible day. How different things would have been if she had listened to Malfoy. Why did she have to go back for a bracelet? Shouldn't she have known? Jade walked through the hallways and didn't see at all where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Uff." Jade said stumbling back. She looked up and saw Malfoy looking at her with his eyebrows raised. "Er…hi." Jade said and he raised his eyebrow at her unsure of what to exactly say to her.

"Careful, Weasley." he said moving to the side so he can leave.

"Thanks." Jade said feeling embarrassed and this time taking consideration.

"Congratulations to your wedding with Potter by the way." he said behind her.

"Oh…you found out?" Jade asked turning around. Before he could reply Harry cut in walking towards to Jade.

"Jade, you left your scarf-what's this?" he asked. He turned around seeing that they weren't alone and stiffened up to Malfoy the person he hated more than Voldemort right now. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked still remembering how Malfoy tried flirting around with Jade.

"Doing my job by doing rounds…you wouldn't know, would you? It's all right, not everyone becomes a Head Boy." he said and Harry clenched his jaw.

"Let's go Harry." Jade said and Malfoy left.

"Who does he think he is?" Harry asked feeling Jade squeeze his hand slightly.

"He thinks he's a Malfoy…but stop worrying about him Harry." Jade said and Harry turned towards Jade, forcing her to look at him.

"Why shouldn't I? Why does he always talk to you?" he asked and Jade looked at him as if he went crazy.

"He's being nice…he helps me out." Jade said knowing she said the wrong thing because Harry narrowed his eyes.

"He's nice? How does he help you out?" Harry asked.

"With my homework and studies. Stop it Harry." Jade said twisting her hands away from his grip. "Harry stop!" Jade said horror streaking through her as he became a statue and glared into her eyes. Jade started crying and the tears just streamed through her face knowing she screwed something up to get him this mad. Harry's face softened and he knew he shouldn't be upsetting her at the earliest of this game.

"I'm sorry. I just went over protective." Harry said touching the side of her face. Jade looked down feeling horrible and felt Harry lift her face to his. "I love you…I want to see you happy." Harry said kissing her sweetly.

The next day Jade started feeling slightly nauseous but managed because the professors dumped so much work on their head. Many people came up to her and Harry to congratulate them about their wedding and they were very much watched. Harry and Jade were given a dorm of their own to share by Dumbledore but Jade told Harry that she would feel much comfortable through her pregnancy with her Ginny and Hermione. Jade threw up in her toilet and muttered how horrible she felt during the day.

"Oh hell it must be so hard." Hermione said holding Jade's hair back.

"It does. I feel all the life sucked right out of me." Jade said throwing water on her face and brushing her teeth.

"Pomferey said it was completely fine…I also read it in the books she gave you." Hermione accused and Jade smiled a little seeing her face was very pale. "Go eat something at lunch and we'll see your rosy cheeks again." Hermione said holding her.

"Thanks so much Mione…I don't know how I would have managed if I didn't have you." Jade said.

"Well you have me and I'm also very happy and lucky to have you." Hermione said as the boys greeted them.

"Ready? What's wrong with Jade?" Ron asked as Harry held Jade.

"She's starting to have her day sickness." Hermione said and Jade nodded.

"Bloody hell…I sometimes feel bad for the things that happen to you women…I love that I'm a man really." Ron said making Jade laugh.

Throughout the days, Jade found out she felt a strange vibe towards Harry. She knew he loved her but even as he showed her how much he loved her and how sweet it was, Jade couldn't help but feel a slight uncomfortable feeling around him and wished she would be with Hermione, Ginny and Ron than him. Her belly started to bulge and Jade hid it with her robes but sometimes it would show with the sweaters she would wear in the weekends around Hogwarts. People saw her belly bulge and smiled seeing the mother so happy. She received gifts from her friends and would never go to Hogsmeade if she needed something important.

Christmas was wonderful considering she had a great time at the Burrow and presents for her and the baby. Jade found out her baby was going to be a boy, before the Christmas break and was very happy that Harry was more excited about it than her. She noticed a sudden change in Harry as he got more controlling and his anger would snap but it wouldn't upset her to a dramatic extent. She found herself kissing him more because he kept coming on to her and he insisted that they both would sleep together in their personal dorms.

After their Christmas break they were back on the train to Hogwarts and Jade needed to use the loo after a half an hour. She saw the Slytherin group making their rounds making mean comments to everyone. They saw Jade and smirked as she passed by.

"You suspect it's actually Potter's baby or the bloke that raped the hell out of her?" someone asked loudly for her to hear. Jade stopped and turned around slowly looking at each of them.

"Who said that?" Malfoy asked his voice slicing through the thick silence. Jade turned around stunned and back to the Slytherin's who were looking at each other. "I asked, who said that?" Malfoy asked again.

"Well Draco, it was Nott." Pansy said pointing to Nott who looked abashed.

"What?! Parkinson I think Goyle here fucked your brains a little too hard out. You said it! Draco she said it." Nott said glaring at Pansy who shook her head as Malfoy moved past Jade in front of Pansy.

"Parkinson tell the truth." he said calmly.

"Draco…" she purred traveling her hands up his chest and he looked to where her hands were. "You know me…it was just a little Slytherin comment." she said winking at him. He smirked at her and gently picked her hands from his chest and dropped them.

"Then apologize like a little Slytherin you are." Draco said pushing her to Jade.

"Why would I apologize? I don't-"

"Apologize or I'll give you detention." Malfoy said his eyes shining with impatience. Pansy grumbled something under her breath. She was forced to look at Jade darkly and Jade knew very well she didn't want to say sorry. Jade looked at her with an amused look and Pansy apologized.

"It's ok." Jade replied as she left huffing and in tears that Malfoy actually made her say sorry not just to anyone but a Weasley.

"Now all of you leave to your designated compartments." Malfoy barked. They all left wondering what was happening to Draco and Draco looked at Jade and smirked shaking his head.

"Crazy Gryfindorrs."

Jade smiled seeing him leave and ask a first year why he was trying to hang upside down with his boxers attached to the compartment handle. Jade walked back to her compartment after using the bathroom and saw Harry jump up and kiss her.

"Where were you? Why did it take you so long?" he asked. Jade went to reply but Malfoy opened their compartment door and looked inside.

"Wha-" Ron went to say.

"Shut up Weasley, I wasn't here to look at your beautiful face this morning. Where is that bugger?" Draco growled meeting Jade's eyes for a second.

"Who?" Jade asked softly.

"This kid running around with bright green hair…pint sized arses these days…" he mumbled shutting the door. The girls burst into giggles as the boys rolled their eyes wondering what was so funny. When everyone came back to Hogwarts, they were met with a good meal and a string full of classes the next morning.


	8. Mistletoes and You Kissed Who?

The days passed roughly and Jade didn't have time to sleep and it wasn't as if she could anyways from the kicking her little boy was doing. Jade went to the library to research and find herself some time alone because she was constantly hounded by Harry and his questions on where she was and what she was doing. She stood near a shelf placing a hand on her stomach because her little boy kept kicking. When he stopped momentarily Jade went to reach for her book.

"One thing, I am really short and I can't reach for any books and if I do try and climb up the ladder I'll risk losing you and I won't do that…stop kicking! You're just like Harry…stupid seekers." Jade muttered.

"Do you always talk to yourself like a madwoman?" Draco asked leaning himself against the shelf. Jade jumped up startled and dropped a book.

"MALFOY! You…ow stop it!" Jade said as Draco looked around himself wondering who she was referring to.

"Weasley…are you going mad? I can drop you off at the Hospital Wing." he said seriously making her laugh.

"No…no it's just that if you have a little weight kicking sharply inside of you…it…really hurts." Jade said breathing in and out.

"What is it?" Draco asked seeing her go on her tip toes to get her book.

"A…boy." Jade said letting out a breath.

"You know you could have asked." Draco said walking towards her. He stretched his arm to the shelf and Jade was trapped near the books and his broad chest.

"What book Weasel?" Draco asked looking around on the shelf.

"Oh…the…one with the forbidden curses and forbidden traditions…something like that." Jade said as Draco handed her the book.

"Forbidden Curses and Traditions…what for Defense Against Dark Arts and History of Magic?" Draco asked and Jade nodded.

"Hermione said it would help tons." Jade said as Draco got another copy.

"Wonder how Granger knows this stuff." Draco said and Jade shrugged.

"Don't ask me how she does…she just tells me and I follow." Jade said putting a hand on her stomach. They both walked along the aisle and chatted about their classes.

"Oh by the way the homework exam that Lupin gave us that you helped me on long before?" Jade asked and Draco thought back and remembered how he helped her and also got Potter angry.

"Yeah…I remember. What about it?" he asked and Jade grinned.

"I got an O and the others surprisingly Hermione and Harry both got average grades." Jade said and Draco smirked.

"Obviously…who taught you? I was also the same with my class and Lupin told me that you and I were the only ones that had an O on everything." he said and Jade nodded.

"Seems like even a day in the library won't help match up against Draco Malfoy…which is why I wanted to ask if you can help me with some questions please?" Jade asked sweetly.

"Ough I am not Potter by the way you talk to me!" he said sarcastically making her laugh.

"How would you like me to ask you then?" Jade asked. Draco smirked.

"I suppose you wouldn't know how a Slytherin girl would ask a Slytherin boy." Draco said, seeing her eyes widen but she couldn't help but smile.

"You suppose right Mr. Malfoy and watch it, I'm a married woman." Jade said.

"And is that supposed to be my fault? Why do you Gyrffindor women take everything so seriously?" he asked seeing Jade cover her mouth from giggling out loud. He smiled, seeing students start to look at them, clearly annoyed and perplexed at the same time to see the two sharing a joke.

"Harry would kill me if he saw me like this with you." Jade whispered, looking around.

"Why? Are we in some sort of compromising position with our clothes off?" he asked with a grin. Jade softly slapped his wrist and motioned for him to be quiet.

"Sit here and laugh, I'll get my things." he said and Jade nodded, still giggling. She took out her things and took out the tough questions that she had for homework.

"Now let's see." Draco said sitting in front of her. Jade gave him the question sheet and he nodded taking his own sheet out.

"No, I don't want to copy, I just want to understand and learn." Jade said seeing him give her a crazed look. "What?" Jade asked and he shook his head.

"I forgot you weren't normal like the other 7th years. Okay…first question." he said. He explained everything to her very clearly and Jade understood everything very well and appreciated that Malfoy was actually there to help her.

"Now mistletoe believe it or not helped to cease a series of rape cases in the late 1800's discovered by, I don't know, some bloke but mistletoe has a chemical property to inhibit aggressive sexual urges in men." he said slowly seeing it made her stop and stare at him. "Er…sorry but that's what I know." he said and Jade nodded understanding.

"It's a little weird isn't it? We use it to have an excuse to kiss someone and here it says it stops others from doing more than...that." Jade said writing it down and jotting down notes. Draco nodded not sure of what to say. Jade burst out laughing at a thought and Draco looked up wondering why she was suddenly so happy.

"Are you going mad again?" Draco asked seeing her shake her head and grin.

"I never was…shut up Malfoy. No I remembered how I had to actually kiss Hermione this Christmas because Fred and George thought it would be fun to watch two girls kiss each other. They obviously you know were the inventors of the shrilling mistletoe." Jade said and Draco nodded.

"Of course, Weasel…we had ten of those shipped into this castle and it was completely torturous." Draco said.

"Who was the worst person you had to kiss?" Jade asked seeing him sink into his seat from embarrassment.

"I don't have to tell you. Next question." he said and Jade took his paper away.

"Tell me." she said and he glared at her. "I swear never to tell anyone!" Jade said.

"Weasel if I ever hear one word I'll run after you and…kill you or something." he said and Jade nodded vigorously. Draco sighed and said "Longbottom." Jade gasped and stared at him in shock and he wondered why he even told her.

"You…kissed-"

"Shh! I don't want to talk about it and this is between us and only us." he said and Jade nodded.

"I won't tell anyone but…blimey, when?" Jade asked.

"This Christmas; I wanted to know why it was shrilling behind me and Longbottom that was running around and I had to otherwise people would suspect." he said. Jade covered her mouth laughing silently and he rolled his eyes.

"Ok…ok…but still it could have been Filch." Jade said.

They both studied a bit more and Jade helped him out on a few things. Harry was getting impatient by the minute waiting for Jade. She said she would be back but she missed dinner and he got up to look for her.

"What's up Harry?" Ron asked seeing him jump up and down and jittering.

"Jade…have you seen her?" Harry asked and Ron shook his head.

"Hermione said she saw her in the library studying…its okay." Ron said and Harry got up and ran out. He walked to the library and opened the doors seeing her talking to Malfoy smiling a bit as he talked back to her. Harry stomped towards them and hissed her name. Jade turned around to see Harry and smiled.

"Hey honey." Jade said but her smile vanished when she saw him furious.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked looking at Malfoy with hate.

"Well Malfoy was tutoring me…why?" Jade asked and Harry grabbed her arm.

"What was so important that you had to miss dinner?" he growled.

"Harry…stop you're hurting me. I didn't even notice dinnertime pass by." Jade said feeling as if her arm was going to cut off by the way he was squeezing it.

"Get up and let's go." Harry said yanking her up.

"Harry!" Jade said as he shoved her away. He packed her things in her bag and glared at Malfoy.

"Potter calm down, I was helping her with her homework and she helped me with mine." Draco said and Harry pointed a finger at him.

"I know what kind of studying you both were doing. Stay away from my wife you filthy fuck." Harry said and Draco got up to start something.

"Stop it! Harry we-"

"Shut up." Harry said grabbing her arm again. Jade tried to push away but Harry was stronger and he pushed her out of the doors, his anger elevating when he saw her cry. "Stop crying!" he roared.

"Harry you're hurting me! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jade asked and Harry turned her violently.

"I'll show you." he said opening a door. It was the Room of Requirements and he threw her in the room and shoved her up a wall and grabbed her neck. "Don't you dare talk to me like that ever again." he spat looking into her brown eyes. They were silent the whole time and Harry calmed down letting her go. Jade fell on the floor and whimpered trying to hold onto something.

"I don't want to do this to you…I just don't want you to talk to Malfoy because he makes my blood just boil." Harry said.

"I don't understand Harry…he's nice to me-"

"Because he probably wants to get in your pants! What happened with the man that raped you in that alley? You can't trust anyone but ME! You can't talk to any men unless he's related to you. Do you understand? Otherwise I'll leave you and the bastard you're raising from another man." he threatened. Jade looked up scared out of her mind and he nodded grabbing her cheeks and squeezing her face in his hand.

"You are NOT ever going to talk to Malfoy again…is that clear?" he asked and Jade nodded weeping.

"It better be." he said letting her go. He grabbed her hand and took her back to the common room.


	9. Late Night Dinner

Jade was extremely hungry after realizing she hadn't eaten anything since lunch.

"Go to sleep." he said pushing her on the bed. Jade lied down and turned over to a side feeling Harry slip in with her. She couldn't sleep because she was so hungry and when she heard Harry go to sleep, she got up and quietly slipped out of the room. She was in the hallways walking to the Kitchens and realized how cold it was outside. She was outside wearing a light, light blue nightgown. She shivered closing her eyes from the cold and walked quickly to the Kitchens tickling the pear. She saw Malfoy sitting there sipping from a cup and looking out the window and he turned around and saw her.

"Hi…" he said surprised to see her. Jade gave him a small nod and a smile and walked in as Dobby ran out to her.

"Hello Harry Potter's wife! How may I be of use to you?!" he asked and Jade asked for a sandwich. She sat down shivering and seeing the goose bumps go sky high. She lowered her eyes as Draco turned to her and asked

"Did he say anything to you? If he did…sorry." Draco apologized and Jade shook her head.

"Cold?" Draco asked wondering why she wouldn't talk to him.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks." Jade said. Draco nodded getting up and took his cloak off.

"Here." he said handing her the cloak. Jade shook her head but Draco went to her and covered it around her clasping it shut. She sighed at how warm it was and saw Malfoy smirk at her. Jade breathed in his cologne and couldn't help but think how incredibly comfortable it made her feel.

"For Mrs. Potter." Dobby said setting her food down.

"Can I get a drink please?" Jade asked quietly. Dobby nodded and brought her some pumpkin juice.

"Did Potter tell you not to talk to me?" Draco asked as Jade quickly looked up. She didn't nod or shake her head and Draco nodded.

"I understand." he said. Jade felt bad and started to remember the threats Harry made against her. She hated to cry in front of Malfoy so she held her tears and quickly wiped them with her finger. She finished her food and got up. Malfoy was ready from before and Jade thought he wanted his cloak back. She went to take it off but he shook his head.

"You'll freeze by the time you go back to your common room. I'll drop you there." he said holding the door for her. Jade slipped out and stood there as he walked next to her. They both walked silently and Jade clutched his cloak snuggling it against her as the cold wind passed by her feet. Jade turned towards Malfoy looking at him and wondered why he was so friendly towards her this year. Her eyes traveled to his blue gray eyes looking ahead and saw them tired. He was wearing a white T shirt and blue bottoms. He constantly flipped his head trying to move away the hair that kept coming to his eyes and he mumbled to himself saying "I need a haircut." Jade let out a chuckle and he turned to her seeing her chuckling.

"I know." he said as they stopped at the painting of the Fat Lady. "Mistletoes." Draco said for her smirking at her. Jade smiled and took off his cloak.

"Thank you." Jade said handing it to him.

"Anytime Weasel." he said watching her leave. She turned around and smiled and the portrait closed. Jade walked back to her personal dorm and opened it quietly. She walked inside and went to sleep but the lights turned on and her heart dropped seeing Harry standing near the door with his arms crossed.

"Where did you go at this time of night?" he asked and Jade replied

"To the Kitchens to eat. I haven't eaten anything in dinner."

"Is it true?" he asked and Jade nodded.

"I swear." she said. He looked relieved and walked towards her smiling slightly.

"I thought you went to…" he stopped smelling something.

"What?" Jade asked.

"Who did you meet?" he asked his eyes narrowing.

"I didn't meet anyone!" Jade said and he grabbed her hair.

"I smell it on you. Who did you meet? Which man have you fucked right now?" Harry asked and Jade cried out.

"No one Harry please stop." Jade pleaded. Harry let her go and struck her hard. She fell on the bed with her head spinning and her cheek throbbing. She felt a trickle coming from her nose and when she wiped her nose she saw blood.

"Get up!" he yelled and pinned her against the wall.

"Harry, I borrowed someone's cloak because it was cold outside!" Jade explained. "I swear…please Harry. I swear on my baby I didn't do you wrong! Give me Veritaserum if you have to but I'm telling you Harry I didn't do anything wrong." Jade begged. Harry let her go and pointed his wand to her nose and cheek and healed it. He took her to the bathroom and washed her face and wiped her face with it.

"You should have told me before…I'm sorry." he said kissing her. Jade didn't want to kiss him but had to otherwise he would send an Unforgivable on her. He snapped the lights off and laid her on the bed and went on top of her not to put too much pressure on the baby. He caressed her and ordered to take off her nightgown and she did just that.

In the morning, Jade woke up seeing Harry up writing something on paper and when he saw her he gave her a good morning and kissed her. Jade summoned her nightgown which was thrown across the room at night after Harry attacked her. She wore it and got up to go to the bathroom. She felt a little distraught because her baby would kick her during the night but she hadn't felt him moving or kicking as he would do if she went to the bathroom. She went to use the bathroom and saw blood on the toilet. For a minute she stared and her heart pounded rapidly and she shook her head thinking it was probably something else. She was completely wrong.

"HARRY!" Jade screamed. Harry leapt up hearing his name and ran to the bathroom door and asked what was wrong.

"Harry I'm bleeding! Harry this is not supposed to happen!" Jade screamed crying.

"Jade open the door!" Harry shouted. Jade opened the door and grabbed his shoulders.

"Harry we need to go to Pomferey." she said crying. Harry nodded wearing a shirt and immediately running out to the Hospital Wing.

"Oh my stomach hurts Harry." Jade said clutching her stomach.

"It's all right…it's all right. Relax love." Harry said swinging her in his arms. He carried her to the Hospital Wing where Madame Pomferey was having her breakfast and she jumped up to help Harry.

"What's wrong Mr. Potter?" she asked seeing Jade cry in pain.

"She was bleeding." Harry said seeing her face go pale. "Is that bad?" he asked and she shooed him away. She closed the curtains and told him to wait. Harry owled a bird to Ron telling him of the situation and Pomferey took her wand from her desk.

"Madame Pomferey what's wrong with her?" Harry asked.

"Blood is NOT a good sign for a pregnant woman." she said. She went back inside the curtains. Harry sat there stunned and rubbed his face hoping nothing happened to his child. He heard a soft sigh and Madame Pomferey walked out shaking her head.

"Madame Pom…" Harry trailed off seeing her grave face.

"Mr. Potter I am incredibly sorry to say that your wife just had a miscarriage." she said. She left him sitting there as she owled a few Healers to help take the baby out.

_'My son.'_ Harry thought.

The tears erupted from his eyes and his throat tightened and he covered his face defeated.

"Harry? Harry what's wrong?" Ron asked followed by Hermione and Ginny who looked like they also scrambled from bed.

"He's dead." Harry said quietly trying to fight his emotions and stay strong.

"Oh my God." Ginny said as her and Hermione started to sob. Ron looked dazed and stood there feeling empty.

"Jade? What happened to Jade?" Ron asked hoping nothing happened to her either.

"Pomferey didn't tell me but she's probably all right." Harry said.

"One of you, please tell the Headmaster about this and tell him a few Healers are coming to take the baby out. I'm sorry I truly am." Pomferey said.

"Come Ginny let's go." Hermione said tugging Ginny with her. They left and the Healers came and had a word with Pomferey.

They walked to Jade and pulled the curtains shut. Dumbledore walked in with Hermione and Ginny and told them all to go and attend their studies. Harry was allowed to stay and after a half an hour, Pomferey said it was okay for him to see Jade and the baby that passed away. Harry walked in with the curtains shut and saw Jade sleeping and he ran his hand through her hair. He got to see the son he made by forcing himself on Jade and couldn't believe he was actually dead. He wondered how he would tell Jade this and how she would react to it. During the time that passed by, Ron and the others passed by to see how both Jade and Harry progressed. Ron comforted a defeated Harry and talked to him as Hermione and Ginny sat near Jade crying. Jade woke up and rubbed her eyes feeling as if she woke up from a deep sleep.

"What's going on?" Jade asked looking at Harry and Ron who looked very upset. "Harry?" Jade asked and Harry walked to her.

"Jade…"


	10. Starting Over

Jade couldn't sleep that night. She constantly thought about her son and how he would look and the images of her rape and how that day felt like crushed her. She was carrying a life inside of her for 5 months and it was dead. It took a few days for Jade to recover but her emotional scars ran very deep. She walked down the hallways very quietly and didn't really talk and laugh like she did before. She met her mother and father and all she could do was just cry. Her classmates and school gave her their condolences and for once she was left alone because she hated people pitying her. She bumped into Malfoy once again and looked at him with sad eyes.

"Sorry about your baby." he said and Jade nodded going into tears again. Malfoy felt bad for everything she went through and he couldn't even imagine how hard it was for her to lose something she thought was so precious to her. The next month, Jade promised to herself that she would start focusing on her studies more than she ever was and pass with honors and awards. Valentine's Day wasn't such a special affair for Jade only that Harry bought her flowers and gifts. Her miscarriage darkened her very much but she decided that she couldn't stick to one passed thing in her life otherwise she would see her life pass without success.

"Are you doing well?" Harry asked Jade seeing her finish off some homework.

"Yeah…just needed to finish things off." Jade said and Harry bent down towards her.

"Do you need help with your homework?" Jade asked running her fingers through his hair.

"No…I think Trelawney can accept my predictions of me dying." Harry joked and Jade smiled looking at him. She saw that Harry was also affected by her miscarriage and liked the fact that he cared so much. He took good care of her and kept her alone for a few days not questioning or stalking her like he used to.

"I didn't give you anything for Valentine's Day." Jade said softly seeing Harry close his eyes and sigh.

"You don't have to." he said and Jade pressed her lips against his.

"I want to give you something that you'll like." Jade said seeing his eyes open.

"What?" he asked gently.

"A baby of our own?" Jade asked seeing his eyes widened.

"Jade?" he asked and Jade nodded.

"Are you sure? It's only been a month." he said and Jade nodded.

"I know…but I want to give you a child. Your child…our child." Jade said unbuttoning his shirt slowly. She kissed him slowly and wrapped her arms around him feeling his shirt slip off him. "I love you." Jade said through her kiss.

"I love you too." he said pulling off her rubber band and letting her silky hair loose. Harry carried her to their bed and snapped the lights off. In the morning, they woke up with each other and Harry showed her more affection than he had ever done in the mornings. They got ready and went out to meet Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"I'm so tired…those essays the professors are giving us are insane." Ron said.

"I know…Harry did you finish those essays Lupin gave us?" Jade asked holding his hand.

"I'm sure I can finish it today…besides I didn't even know what counterattack you use if you're attacked in the water…who gets attacked in the water?" Harry asked.

"Has to be some idiot because Lupin decided to put it in the essay." Ginny said.

Once they started laughing, they couldn't stop and they entered the Great Hall smiling and still laughing over it. The whole school saw the ice melt, the same ice that froze their life and suddenly they saw them break from it, happy once again.

"Ready for the Potions test?" Jade asked.

"I'm scared of what he would give us…he said he would partner up with different people to see if we're ready for the real Newts." Hermione said peeling an orange.

"Ough I don't want to get paired with Parkinson again. After my miscarriage, the bitch starts laughing and mutters 'poor baby' the time Snape paired us all up for that growth potion." Jade explained.

"What?! She'll accidentally get a 'poor baby' the next time I see her." Harry said and Ron lightened his eyes up.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley and Harry James Potter, if I see you both doing anything to Parkinson, I'll both have to give you detention. Just make sure I don't see anything and make it blood free." she said quickly.

They all left the Great Hall and Jade kissed Ginny goodbye.

"Hope I get to sit next to you." Harry said kissing Jade.

"I don't think so. Snape knows we're together so he'll probably set you up with someone like Goyle." Jade joked and saw Harry's eyes widen.

"Everyone stand where you are and I'll pair everyone off and give you the potions." Snape said. "In this corner table…Granger and Goyle." Snape said. One by one they were sent and Jade realized that Snape paired them up with their rival House.

"Potter and Parkinson." Snape said.

"What the fuck? I get the abominable bigfoot…there goes my O." Harry said, leaving. Jade looked around and saw two other people. Neville, and Nott. She looked around and saw someone missing and she thought _'Where's Malfoy?'_

"Jade Weasley and-" Snape was cut off seeing Draco walk in.

"Sorry Professor, the Headmaster and I had a meeting." Draco said noticing he almost finished pairings.

"Oh…well then since you're here, go with Weasley here or Potter." Snape said pointing to a desk. Draco nodded and Harry turned around his insides starting to boil seeing Malfoy and his wife together.

"We meet again." Malfoy whispered when Snape was babbling about Neville and Nott. Jade gave a corner smile and they both glanced at each other for a second before completely looking at the board. Harry couldn't concentrate on anything because for a while things were calm because Jade didn't talk to any of the men especially Malfoy. It was as if life couldn't wait to anger him again because Malfoy was back again and talking to Jade.

"You all have one hour, go." Snape said snapping his fingers. A parchment appeared in the middle of everyone of which potion to do and they started immediately.

"Remember this is a test grade…hopefully some of you would manage to get an E." he said.

"This reeks." Jade said disgusted, holding out the dark green liquid in a flask.

"For someone as poor as you, you'd think you made peace with smells like these already." Draco said.

"Excuse me? I don't live in a farm Malfoy." Jade said seeing him look surprised. Jade made a face and rolled her eyes, going back to work.

"Put this away!" Draco said quietly putting it on the floor. They finished their potion and stood there as Jade called for Snape. Snape took a sample and Jade performed the cleaning spell on her cauldron.

"Professor, may I go to the bathroom?" Neville asked nervously. Snape gave him a look and with a flick of his hand Neville turned around and started scrambling to the door. He didn't make it because he tripped over the flask Draco set on the floor. "Ahh!" Neville squeaked as the green liquid burst open. Draco got splattered firsthand.

"What are you BLIND? You ruined my robes you insolent creature! It smells and this smell is going to be with me through the whole day!" Malfoy hissed taking off his robes.

"Oh Neville." Jade said giving a glare at Malfoy. Jade helped Neville up getting her robes dirty with the nasty substance.

"Here." Jade said performing the cleaning spell on him. Neville looked better than before and Jade repaired the flask and cleaned the mess. "Go on…it's ok." Jade said patting Neville on the back. Neville nodded and stopped to see Malfoy.

"Sorry…Malfoy." he said and Malfoy looked at him still peeved.

"Stand back." Jade said pointing her wand towards him.

"I'm taking a shower. I'm not a filthy Weasley that cleans themselves with a wand." he said leaving when the bell rang.

"Bloody ferret." Jade muttered blushing in embarrassment as everyone passed by looking at her. "Whenever I try to do someone a favor, they end up yelling at me for trying to help." Jade said hauling her book bag.

"So stop trying to impress him." Harry said and Jade turned around towards him.

"I'm not…I help everyone out Harry." Jade said and he rolled his eyes leaving. "Stop rolling your eyes at me. You always think something's happening between Malfoy and me." Jade said feeling him grip her arm tightly. She said something stupid and she knew she was going to regret it.

"Loosen up Harry." Ron said. Jade turned to Harry who smiled at him and gave a fake smile towards Jade.

"Oh…I was wrong wasn't I?" Harry asked as Ron and Hermione left together for their next class.

"Wait till classes finish. I'll tame that smart mouth of yours." he said digging his nails into her shoulders. He left her and Jade rubbed her shoulder which hurt and throbbed.


	11. Graduation and Not So Quite Goodbyes

After classes, Jade spent her time in Hermione and Ginny's dorm which she used to share for the last 6 years. She was afraid of telling Hermione about her abusive relationship with Harry but she thought that if he got angry enough, he acted up. It wasn't as if he hit her everyday it was only when he thought she did stupid things. He loved her and was sweet when he did but that was the only problem.

"How are you and Harry doing?" Hermione asked as they did their work. Jade paused and didn't think it was really necessary to tell Hermione about Harry fighting with her because it happened between married people. She smiled and nodded

"It's great. He's been really supportive after my little one died but…we're planning on our own family now." Jade said smiling. Hermione gasped sharply and grinned broadly.

"What? Jade really?" Hermione asked and Jade nodded, smiling.

"It's been a while and since we're married, why not have a family now?" Jade said and Hermione hugged her. They talked for a while and left for dinner with the others.

"Where were you today?" Harry asked.

"Relax love, I was with Hermione." Jade said tired of him getting mad at her so much. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. She felt him sigh and wrap his arms around her also kissing her hair.

"Stop before you make babies and let's go to dinner." Hermione said sternly. Jade laughed and Harry looked at her as if she knew something she wasn't supposed to know.

"She found out?" Harry asked Jade and she nodded.

"I told her and she was ecstatic. I hope you're not mad." Jade said seeing him shake his head. Everyone ate dinner and enjoyed until it was time to leave. Jade and Harry bid their friends goodbye and went to their dorms.

"How was your day?" Jade asked grinning seeing him smile.

"Went well…why? Do you want to wrap it up with an extra-" he was cut off by Jade completely flooring him with her mouth on his.

"I love you." Jade breathed.

"I love you too." Harry said moving their way towards the bed. After their moments Harry moved off the bed putting his boxers on.

_'The bitch is a tiger.'_ Harry thought kissing her head. Jade smiled in her sleep and woke up seeing him going into the shower. It was one in the morning and Harry came out opening his books.

"Harry what are you doing?" Jade asked from the bed.

"I had a few assignments I have to do, go to sleep." he said turning his head.

"You want my notes?" Jade asked and he paused then shook his head.

"Just sleep, I'll come in with you in a hour." he said. Jade shrugged and turned around going back into her sleep. Harry found it uncomfortable to sit on his chair so he got up and sat on his bed next to a sleeping Jade. A groan distracted him and he saw Jade nestle into her pillow. He smiled reaching a hand to her hair and ran through it. He loved her greatly but also wanted revenge over her rejection to him the beginning of the school year in front of Malfoy.

When he thought about it he felt like grabbing her hair and throwing her against a wall but a soft side came out and he loved her too much to do that to her. His love for her was an obsession and Harry felt it grow more every day and he was afraid of her leaving him one day. He couldn't let her go and couldn't imagine what his life would be like if she left. That's why he kept her as an animal, his animal, someone he can use over and over again and still love without giving a thought up to let her leave him.

For a few weeks, Harry became lighter on Jade and sensed that she was happier. She gave him the good news that she was expecting once again and this time, nobody sobbed or had thoughts of abortion. To celebrate, they went to the Burrow during March and celebrated their baby shower and Fred and George's birthday. The Newts exams were approaching in June and so was graduation.

Everyone prepared for their Newts on the test day and got their schedules. After their tests, Jade was finally relieved to finish things off and was happy not to read anything or study again. She waited for Harry to come back for his Divination and when he did he mumbled that he barely passed. Jade comforted him and they started to pack their things because their final year in Hogwarts was coming to an end.

On graduation day, when Ron, Harry, Hermione and Jade went to get their diplomas. Jade was surprised seeing Draco being awarded for his Head Boy and get tied with Harry for the D.A.D.A. honors. She thought he should have won it but then again, Harry wasn't even that bad. Jade whistled seeing Hermione get her Valedictorian and honors for quite a few classes. Ron and the other Gryfindorr Quidditch team were awarded their cup and honors for the game. After a few speeches from the professors and the Headmaster himself, they were all congratulated and finally free.

"I'm free! I'm free!" Jade said hugging all of her brothers. She laughed as Harry hugged her tight and they went their separate ways to say congratulate and say goodbye to their classmates. Jade cried seeing her friends, especially the girls because they sobbed. Jade was at the last of shaking hands with her colleagues and she turned around smiling and bumped into Malfoy.

"Um, hey, congrats!" Jade said and he shook his head.

"It's goodbye Weaslette." he said putting his hand out.

"No it isn't." Jade said.

"Why not?" he asked his hand still out.

"Because this life is very big and we have a short amount of time. We'll see each other again I'm sure." she said as they both clasped hands and shook.

"I'll check you up on that." he said. They both stood there still hand in hand until Molly called for her daughter.

"Coming Mum!" Jade yelled back.

"Well…have fun in life and may we meet again." Jade said.

"You too Weaslette…have fun." he said. He let go of her hand and Jade left smiling. She turned around and saw him still standing there giving her a small wave.

"Back, sorry I was just-"

"Talking to Malfoy and exchanging sobs, we saw." Harry said. Everyone picked up his jealousy and didn't say anything.

"Well let's all leave for the party." Arthur said gently. The party was fun for Jade as she talked to everyone but kept feeling glares from Harry. After the party, Jade and Harry slept in Jade's old room and had a small fight but resolved their problems.

A few weeks later, Jade and Harry both bought a house for themselves on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Jade completely fell in love with a beautiful white house that stood there as there were trees surrounding it and a road in the front.

"It's settled, we're having this house." Harry said touching her stomach as she was 6 months along. They had found out that it was going to be a girl and thought up names for the rest of the time until the birth. Jade applied for a healer position at St. Mungos and she was mailed days later about an interview. She took the interview and was told she needed training and that her training would be briefly stopped because she would give birth. Jade trained an exhausting 10 hours a day through Mondays through Friday. Harry told her not to put so much load on herself but Jade would insist. Harry treated her like a queen as she was going through her pregnancy with their child because he didn't want anything to happen to his daughter.

A few days later, Jade, Harry and the rest of their family celebrated her birthday with Ron at the Burrow. Ginny was irritated about going to the Burrow but had fun at her birthday on the wedding of Fred and George's with their fiancée's Cyra and Angelina.

"Bloody Hell, it's a double Weasley wedding with a hint of a Weasley birthday!" Ron groaned. The wedding was very fun and Jade couldn't stop laughing because they were pulling tricks after tricks on unsuspecting guests. Jade visited Ginny, the night before departure and helped her pack.

"I hate this…I wont be able to have you or any of my other old friends there. I have Christine and Colin but…"

"You have Jay." Jade said seeing her smile.

"I do, don't I?" Ginny said seeing the sparkling ring of her left ring finger. Jay proposed to Ginny after 2 years together and Jade never saw Ginny so happy.

"Tell me everything that's going on in Hogwarts and visit me sometimes during the weekends. Hermione and I miss you whenever you're not there with us." Jade said and Ginny smiled hugging her sister.

"I am definitely going to skip my classes when you give birth to my niece." Ginny said and they laughed.

"One year without Gin…" Jade said her eyes welling in tears. She loved her sister immensely and she grew up with seeing her every day in her eyes but knowing one of the pieces of her heart leaving for a short time made her go into tears.

"Aw, love don't cry. You'll make me-" Ginny said wiping her own tears. The sisterly moment was only for the both of them. Ginny looked up to her sister and loved her unconditionally. They both thanked their mother for making them grow up to have a beautiful bond with each other no matter where they went.

"Hey, Gin. Jade are you ready?" Harry asked knocking softly on the door.

"Yes, just was too choked up seeing Gin leave." Jade said getting up.

"It's okay…Gin will be just fine wont you?" Harry asked hugging her.

"Yeah…you sir better owl me immediately when Jade goes into labor." Ginny warned and Harry chuckled.

"I promise…you better take care from those Newts…they'll skin you alive." he said. After they talked to Ginny, they said goodbye to their family and traveled back to their home.

"I have work all the way to 6 in the morning." Jade yawned. Harry nodded and carefully helped her to their bed.

"Be careful Jade, easy." he said and she smiled resting her back on the headrest on the bed.

"Thank you." she said kissing him.

"You're welcome." he said smiling.

Jade received mail from Ginny when she got back home from shopping in the market in Hogsmeade after two days.

"Hey, what's up?" Harry asked kissing Jade.

"Oh hi, no Gin was telling me about her first day of school; it seems as if she's dulled to get a new Potions professor." Jade said and Harry looked at her curiously.

"Who?" he asked looking into the bags she brought in. "Jade, you should have told me you were going shopping, I could have helped you." Harry said putting them back.

"Ah, it's all right…besides, why would I tire my husband out after an exhausting work day?" Jade asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Why would _you_ tire yourself out?" he asked quietly kissing her. "Mmm, so who's her Potions professor?" Harry asked.

"Malfoy." Jade said twirling the paper in her hands.

"What?!" Harry asked in shock and Jade nodded.

"Yep, and he is no better than Snape." Jade said folding the paper up.

"Imagine having Malfoy as a teacher…horrible." Harry said.

_'Nah, I'll probably learn a lot.'_ Jade thought.

As a month passed by, Hermione and Ron announced their wedding out of the blue and engagement in the following month of October before Jade would give birth. The family poked fun at them telling them that they should have Healers present there because Jade could pop her out anytime. Ginny wrote to Jade telling her Malfoy said hello. He also informed Ginny that he would be filling in for Snape's absence and will resume on whatever he was planning to do. Jade smiled and wrote back to Ginny giving her advice and slipping in a hello Malfoy also.

On the 1st of October, a very pregnant Jade, Harry and close family and friends attended a beautiful wedding in Australia of Ron and Hermione. Jade and the Weasley women were all misty eyed seeing Ron and Hermione exchange vows. After the wedding, the reception was all out fun. Jade and Harry vacationed for two days in Australia and decided it would be better to go back home before Jade would give birth.


	12. Zaara Potter

"Ok, there she is, such a beautiful girl." the Healer said cutting her umbilical cord.

"She's out." Harry said watching his baby wriggle and let out a shriek. He saw her black hair matted on her head and saw the Healer wrap his daughter up and placing her near Jade.

"Go on!" Hermione said and Harry walked in. The Healers saw him and congratulated him on being a new father.

"We need just one minute with the mother." the Healer said taking the baby from Jade. He placed her on Harry's arms and he smiled and cooed at her finally getting the satisfaction that his child is out after nine months of patience. Everyone met Jade and got to hold their little love in their hands.

"What do you want to name her?" Molly asked fanning Jade's sweaty face.

"Harry and I haven't thought of a name yet…I was thinking for months that it would start with a Z." Jade said and Harry looked at her.

"Z?" he asked.

"Zaara." Jade said finally after everyone guessed out names.

"Zaara is a beautiful name." Ginny said smiling at the infant.

"Excuse me but visiting hours are done, besides the baby and Mum needs feeding and rest." a Healer said. Everyone nodded and said goodbye to Jade promising they would come back. Jade laid there smiling as Harry held his daughter in his arms.

"She's mine!" Harry said and Jade nodded smiling and crying. "Why are you crying?" Harry asked looking at her.

"No, it's just really overwhelming." Jade said and Harry nodded. "Harry?" Jade asked.

"What?" he asked not looking at her.

"Harry I've missed you." Jade said and Harry made a noise in his throat. "Harry." Jade said trying to reach out to him.

"What?!" he yelled and Jade shook. Zaara was frightened and started crying hysterically. "You made her cry! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Harry asked trying to calm Zaara down.

Jade put her hand over her mouth and tried to stop herself from crying. The nurse came in and took away the crying Zaara and left with Harry and Jade in the room.

"Because of your whining!" he said stalking towards her. Jade's eyes widened and he looked like he stopped himself from killing her. He breathed in deeply, turned around and left.

The next morning, Jade felt more comfortable after downing potion by potion that healed her scars from the cesarean section. Her family came to meet her and asked of how she was doing and marveled at their newest family member.

"Hermione was taking great care of me, she stood late for me. Thank you." Jade said hugging her best friend.

"Love you." she said.

Harry didn't visit once during her time there and when he did, he only went to check on Zaara. Jade waited seeing her family leave and she looked at Hermione who was checking her saline.

"Mione, how long do I have to stay here? I feel completely healed." Jade said and Hermione shook her head.

"Oh just for three days, you'll go tomorrow don't worry." Hermione said sitting on her bed with her. Jade nodded and Hermione frowned knowing there was something definitely bothering Jade.

"Jade what happened?" she asked placing a hand on her hand. Jade looked up startled and smiled squeezing her hand.

"Nothing." she said quietly.

"Jade…." Hermione said giving her a stern look.

"It's just that…Harry's been mad at me." Jade said starting to cry again. It was those damn pregnancy hormones acting up inside of her that she cursed for making her cry over every little thing.

"What did you do?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing…at least…that's what I think. When Zaara was delivered, he was holding her and I wanted him to you know…at least ask me how I was or tell me he loved me but instead he screamed at me. He said it made Zaara upset but he was the one screaming." Jade sobbed. Hermione gave her a tissue and hugged her tightly.

"Don't worry Jade, he was probably under a lot of stress. Having a child probably expresses different emotions out of them. If you want I can talk to him." Hermione said and Jade started to shake her head violently and beg.

"Hermione please no! No! Please don't ask him anything, he might get mad." Jade said terrified that if Harry found out that she told Hermione, she would be in the same state as Harry left her in when he threatened her and hit her when he suspected of her seeing someone when she went to the Kitchens late at night.

"Jade, I'll just tell him-"

"Herm, please…swear on me you won't ask him or tell him ANYTHING. Swear on me." Jade said and Hermione finally gave in wanting to know why Jade was so jumpy over this situation. Jade was only scared of another beating or him leaving their child forever. Jade loved him but was also scared of him wishing he would stop his violent rages towards her.

The next day, Jade was ready to leave and got to walk around to stretch her legs. She changed into a white skirt and a sleeveless white top. She smiled walking around seeing her baby smile right back at her.

"I see why you're so happy…just filled your stomach up, didn't I?" Jade asked giggling. Jade heard the door swing open and she turned around seeing Harry look at her and then the baby.

"My baby." he said walking swiftly towards Jade. He took the baby from Jade and turned his back towards her.

"Oh Jade!" Molly sang seeing her baby. Molly kissed Jade's cheek and had a few words with her before stealing Zaara away from Harry. "You two talk to each other and I'll come back." Molly said leaving. Harry went to leave but Jade stopped him.

"Harry please…I'm sorry if I did anything to upset you or Zaara. I love you and I never want to do anything to hurt you ever." Jade choked putting a hand on his cheek. He grabbed her hair and roughly kissed her as if he hadn't for years. The door opened and they heard giggling. They broke off and saw the women giggling at them popping their heads in.

"Well you two lovebirds, get both of your arses to the Burrow because that's where we'll party!" they said. Harry and Jade smiled and nodded. They both thanked their Healers and left to the Burrow to eat the delicious meals that Molly made. Zaara was very popular among her family and she was passed on and on being adored by everyone. Enya babbled trying to play with Zaara but was very confused on why Zaara was sleeping and wouldn't play with her.

"Ba?" she asked cutely.

"What does 'Ba' mean?" Harry asked rocking Enya around.

"Who knows Harry? I for one have no clue. We ask her to say Mum and she would say ba; we ask her to say Daddy and she says ba…what to do?" Jennifer asked and everyone laughed. The small gathering was over and Harry and Jade prepared to go back home. Thanking everyone for their presents and thanking her mother and father for everything, Jade and Harry both apparated off back to the Potter house to start their lives as mother and father.

Jade prepared for sleep after feeding, burping and changing a fussy Zaara. She looked much happier and she went to sleep comfortably. Jade felt satisfied feeling proud of her beautiful daughter just sleeping away. Harry came out of the bathroom seeing Jade stare at Zaara and touch her cheek softly.

"My baby." Harry said staring with her. Jade turned to him and placed a chin on his shoulder.

"Our baby." she said. They went to sleep and decided that they would both take turns on feeding Zaara in the middle of the night. Jade woke up first and fed and burped her. The next time at 4 in the morning, Jade heard her baby scream and cry but Harry didn't wake up or attend to her.

"Harry, Zaara's crying." Jade said shaking him up.

"Then go feed her." Harry mumbled turning the other way.

"I did the last time; it's your turn to feed." Jade said but he ignored her. Jade couldn't stand her daughter crying so she got up and went to attend her.

"It's ok baby, Mummy has you." Jade said taking her to another room. She fell asleep with Zaara in her arms on the couch. Jade couldn't sleep properly because she worried that she might let Zaara slip. A few hours later, Jade started to prepare breakfast and she conjured up the bassinette for Zaara to lie down on as she made breakfast. She was slightly annoyed that Harry didn't wake up to feed Zaara and she felt very tired and sleepy of waking up. That night was so hard for Jade because her head was spinning from the lack of sleep. After Jade made the breakfast ready, she heard Harry enter the bathroom and get ready for his day. When he came out, he greeted Jade with a kiss and paid the owl that posted him the Daily Prophet. His eye caught Zaara and he went to her and held her.

"She didn't even make a peep last night." Harry said rocking her in his arms. Jade smirked to herself shaking her head and she turned towards him.

"You didn't want to get up and feed her that's why." Jade said.

"I didn't? Well then you should really start feeding her at night. Besides it's not a man's job to feed and take care of a baby. A woman does that. I have a job so I need my energy for the day." Harry said placing Zaara back on the bassinette.

"Harry, I'm going to join my job in a few months so what's going to happen then?" Jade asked afraid of his next words.

"Then quit." he said simply sitting on his chair opening the paper.

"What?" Jade asked.

"Are you deaf?" he asked. Jade stood there not wanting to let her dreams down because her husband simply told her to.

"I didn't pass with honors and awards to be a housewife Harry. I'm educated and I've had dreams of healing children ever since I was little! I'll take care of Zaara during the night or the whole day but don't stop me from having a career." Jade said finally defending herself. Harry set his newspaper down and turned around to her.

"Career? What careers are you talking about other than the career you'll have as a mother your entire life? As long as I'm your husband, you can't do anything. You better listen to me because I make the money in this house. I support you and Zaara so why are you bitching for?" he asked getting up.

"I'm not bitching Harry! I want to make money for myself also. I want to be able to pay for myself than making myself helpless and depending on someone else." Jade said.

"So what's the use of a husband? Seems like someone's been teaching you to smart mouth against me." he said grabbing her throat.

"Harry!" Jade choked trying to push him away. He pinned her against the wall and looked into her brown eyes.

"I married you and I did you a FAVOR! Now you act up because of this and paying for your needs and giving you a shelter isn't enough for you?! You are such an unsatisfied bitch you know that right?" he asked letting her go. Jade fell to the ground and he pulled her up and pushed her hard.

"Now listen to me VERY carefully. If you ever tell anyone of how I hit you, your friends and family are gone." he said putting a finger across her neck in execution style. "Be the good housewife you are by cooking, cleaning and managing Zaara. You don't need extra money as long as I'm here. Shut up and throw away your dreams. You're living in the present…not the past." he said leaving her crying on the floor. Jade cried feeling bruised and hurt on her sides. Zaara started crying again and Jade saw Harry pick her up and calm her down. He ate his breakfast and left off to work.

For the past couple of days, Jade thought Harry was going to change back into his old self caring for her and kissing her but he used her brutally. She was tired enough during the day and night. During the night, she had to wake up and tend to Zaara and during the day when she was completely sleep deprived, she had to wake up early in the morning and make Harry's breakfast and when he left she washed, cleaned around the house, clean out the garage, rake leaves because Harry took her wand. He thought if she was going to use a wand, she would be completely bored and to consume her time, he left her wandless with hands on jobs.

Jade started losing weight dramatically and her eyes became dark from the lack of sleep. She had to force a smile on her face in front of her friends and family that came over and had to tell them how amazing Harry was and how good of a father as well as a husband he was. Jade was relieved as Zaara grew bigger. She started to sleep through the night and Jade slept better in the night.

One day as Harry and her shopped in Hogsmeade, she was left alone in the aisle as Harry carried a singing Zaara through the market a man approached her.

"Excuse me?" a man asked and Jade turned around.

"Yes?" Jade asked seeing a handsome tall brown haired man with light green eyes look back at her smiling.

"Hi, I'm sorry I just wanted to know if you know where the black peas were?" he asked and Jade looked at him thinking he was a little crazy.

"What are you holding in your hand?" Jade asked and he looked down seeing the packet of black peas.

"Oh! Sorry…I…er you know making mother…I mean making dinner for my mother." he stuttered and Jade chuckled.

"I see. It's ok." Jade said going back to look for ingredients.

"Umm…so…er-"

"Jade." Jade answered seeing the man blush with embarrassment.

"Jade! That's a pretty name you know…yeah you know." he said and Jade tried to bite back a giggle.

Harry spot her talking to another man. Harry flared up thinking she was flirting with a man already after leaving her for a few minutes.

"Are you married?" he asked and Jade held up her ring finger.

"Yes…I have a child." Jade informed him.

"Hi, who's this?" Harry asked and Jade jumped up.

"Oh…Harry this is um-." Jade said her heart pounding in fear.

"Riley. Nice to meet you." Riley said, putting his hand forward for Harry to shake.

"Let's leave." Harry said pulling Jade along.

"Harry I never knew him I swear." Jade explained.

She even explained on the way back and was scared to tears because he didn't say a word to her. Harry placed Zaara in her crib and closed her door. Jade stood in the living room seeing her hands sweat in anticipation and her chest rapidly going up and down from the nervousness. Harry came back and quickly pushed her as she fell hard on the floor.

"Get up!" he roared pulling her by the hair. "Men love you don't they? I'll give you something to lust at. Your hair is precious isn't it?" he asked using her hair as a rope to swing her against a wall. Jade felt her ribs crack from the pressure of the blow. He took out scissors and chopped off all her hair. Jade started screaming begging him to spare her hair but he warned her it would be her eyes if she kept wailing. Jade tried to run but Harry defeated her kicking her to the floor. After he was done with her, he laughed seeing hair everywhere and pointed at her.

"That's the ugly bitch you're supposed to look like, wait a minute." he said summoning the razor from the bathroom. "We forgot a part haven't we?" Harry asked sitting on her. Jade cried and gasped feeling him scrape her eyebrows off. He got up and brushed himself off and went to sleep. It took Jade a few minutes to get up from the abuse she endured and the kicks and punches. She felt her head and felt rough hair standing up. She looked around seeing all of her beautiful hair on the floor scattered. She felt her eyebrows and felt hair in a small part. She ran to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. She couldn't believe it was her staring back in shock and grief. She looked like a skinny almost bald person with eyebrows the size of an inch.

Jade couldn't sleep that night because she was in so much physical pain as well as emotional. She spent the night in Zaara's room sobbing softly praying this wouldn't ever happen to her daughter or any other woman. Jade looked into the mirror hating who she saw. She wasn't the same person as she was in Hogwarts. She was stronger before but after her attack and her marriage to Harry, it made her into a weak, helpless and vulnerable person. As the clock chimed 6:30, Jade freshened up and started making breakfast. She had a veil over her head because she didn't want to walk around looking like an idiot. She heard Harry get up and use the bathroom. She quickly set his breakfast on the table and walked back to little Zaara's room who was already up.

"Hey baby." Jade said picking up her daughter. "Hungry? Hold on." Jade said taking her bottle to feed Zaara. Zaara took one look at the completely different looking woman and started crying, wrinkling her nose wanting to know where her mother was. Jade tried calming her down but Zaara cried and cried not wanting to drink unless her mother came.

"Zaara it's me honey. Zaara calm down." Jade said patting her daughter on the back. Zaara squirmed and screamed scared of Jade. Jade's heart broke because she knew she looked completely different and it scared her daughter. Harry walked in and saw Zaara crying and Jade trying to calm her down.

"Why the hell are you upsetting her? Give me my daughter!" he yelled taking Zaara roughly from Jade. Jade looked embarrassed and didn't even want to look at him from the shame. Harry backslapped her and Jade felt his knuckles collide with her cheekbone. She fell from the impact and Harry left with a screaming Zaara in his arms.

"What did I do?" Jade asked feeling the blood trickle down her cheek. Her tears traveled down with them and it started stinging. After Harry left leaving Zaara back in the crib, he grabbed Jade by the collar and took her to the bedroom. Right in front of her, he took all her makeup and threw them in the trash so she wouldn't have to beautify herself anymore for anyone. He left and Jade was tired of crying. She took a long shower and cut her hair a bit more to make it look even.

She heard Zaara crying and went to get her. Zaara still cried not finding her mother but quieted adjusting to Jade. Jade made dinner and fed Zaara. After that, she made Zaara go to sleep and slept on a chair next to her crib when Harry arrived. The days after that, the abuse grew more and more and it became so continuous, it was a routine that Jade had to follow. Harry stopped sleeping with Jade and it didn't bother Jade because she didn't want to sleep with someone who nearly killed her every day. Her family wanted to visit her but she had to make up an excuse for them not to come because she would have a cut or bruise on her face that she didn't want them to see. One particular day, Ginny visited Jade on a Saturday when Harry was in the house with her.

"Hey Harry!" Ginny said hugging Harry tightly when he opened the door.

"Hey Gin, nice to see you." he said letting her in.

"It's been months…exactly eight since I've seen you guys. Where's Jade?" Ginny asked.

"She's in Zaara's room. How's your study going?" he asked and Ginny nodded.

"Newt's are next month so I'm preparing for them. It was a Hogsmeade weekend so I was like why not meet my lovely sister, her handsome husband and my grown niece. She has gotten big hasn't she?" Ginny asked and Harry nodded smiling.

"Jade!" Harry yelled. "She's coming." Harry said watching Ginny look around.

"Your home is beautiful. Just like how Jade dreamed of. Aw, how cute." Ginny said looking at the pictures of Zaara. She saw Harry and Jade's wedding pictures and one with Jade grinning and laughing at what the photographer was saying.

"Ginny?" Ginny heard a soft voice from the corner and she turned around seeing a completely different person standing there.

"Who…Jade?" Ginny asked and Jade nodded smiling and crying hugging her sister. "What happened to your beautiful hair? What the hell did you do to your eyebrows?" Ginny asked and Harry shifted in his seat waiting for Jade to say something stupid so he could thrash her when Ginny left.

"I wanted a new look! It was an accident Gin. Zaara was holding my wand and suddenly something happened and my eyebrows and hair blew off." Jade explained.

"Jade…I couldn't even recognize you." Ginny said still stunned to see her sister like this. "Don't tell me that the accident also blew off your pounds?" Ginny asked seeing her bones stick out from her skin.

"She hasn't been taking care of herself after she had Zaara you know?" Harry said bringing Zaara to Ginny.

"Oh sweet Merlin! Hey Zaara!" she said holding the happy baby in her hands. "Oh my, she's so beautiful! Harry, she has your eyes!" Ginny gushed and Harry grinned kissing Zaara's cheek.

"Would you want to eat something?" Jade asked gently and Ginny suddenly felt a deep emotion run in her chest unsure of what feeling it exactly was.

"No thanks, I just wanted to visit you both." Ginny said but Harry and Jade insisted. Jade didn't want Ginny to leave and wished that she would stay longer so she wouldn't have to deal with Harry. Jade prepared something as they all talked and Ginny felt weirder by the second wondering why Jade wasn't her usual bubbly and happy self. She always used to talk so much; it was unusual to hear hardly any words come out of her mouth. Even when she used to talk, she talked very softly and in a depressing tone which Ginny felt was unbearable to hear.

"I've been here for so long, ok people…I'm leaving otherwise the carriages will leave without me." Ginny said getting up. Jade wanted her sister to stay but she couldn't say anything otherwise her eyes would be gone.

"Bye Gin, thanks for coming by." Jade said and Ginny nodded but froze seeing the look in her eyes that begged her not to go.

"I'll visit." Ginny said putting a hand on Jade's cheek. Jade kissed Ginny's hand and tried to stop herself from crying. Ginny said goodbye to Harry and Zaara and left. Jade held Zaara and left going to clean the dishes. Harry went into the living room and came back out wearing his shoes. Jade turned around curious of where he was going and he turned to her telling her that he was going to go outside for some fresh air. Jade nodded obediently and closed the door seeing him leave.


	13. Helplessness

"Ginny…Ginny!" he said shaking her gently.

"Huh? What Jay?" Ginny asked and Jay wrapped an arm around her.

"What's wrong?" he asked and Ginny shook her head as they entered the Great Hall. "Stop shaking your head, I know you well enough by now that it means something." he said and Ginny smiled.

"Well I went to visit Jade today." Ginny said and Jay smiled.

"Really? How is she?" he asked and Ginny shrugged shaking her head. "What does that mean?" he asked.

"Jay, when I went to her house, I saw the usual Harry and Zaara who is very big now and adorable. She has her father's eyes but Jade…I didn't even recognize her Jay." Ginny said.

"She looks different?" he asked and Ginny nodded.

"More like a different person. She looks so sad and when we said goodbye, the look in her eyes was like 'don't leave me.' I didn't want to leave her but…damn something's fishy." Ginny said.

"She's probably going through something." Jay said.

"Yeah…she's abnormally quiet but if you hear the way she talks you would feel so bad it's so depressing how things are. She had a few bruises on her face and cuts but she said she fell down the stairs." Ginny said.

"Do you suspect Harry's abusing her?" Jay said and Ginny shook her head fast.

"No…he's not like that. He loves her to death. He used to tell me how much he loved her. He would never do anything like that." Ginny said.

"If you say so." Jay said and Ginny nodded thinking she needed to talk to Hermione.

After a month, Jade got her invitation to Ginny's wedding and was happy after a long time. Happiness was so foreign for her and feeling true happiness and thinking of her sister being married and happy made her felt like the happiest woman ever. She went to tell Harry but knew he wasn't there and noticed a sudden disappearance of him. He would sometimes skip dinner and come back very late at night.

Ginny's wedding date was on August 1st and Jade was excited knowing that her birthday was a few days after that. Ginny told Jade she needed to attend the fittings for dresses because she was going to be a bridesmaid. Jade got ready and dressed up Zaara wanting to take her too. She left a note to Harry telling her she was going for the final fitting and taking Zaara with her. She left locking the doors and went to meet Ginny. Jade saw Hermione since months and hugged her tightly telling her she was gorgeous. Hermione was showing that she was expecting and was a little over three months along and Jade was excited asking her why she didn't tell her before.

"But I owled you many times telling you about my pregnancy but you never responded back. I thought you were busy so I didn't bother." Hermione said and Jade shook her head.

"I never received any mail…believe me, I would have known." Jade said. Hermione and her discussed about the baby and adored Zaara after they fitted for dresses.

"Why did you stop working?" Hermione asked and Jade sighed.

"Harry said it was best if I relaxed at home and took care of the house than having a job." Jade explained. This got Ginny's attention and Hermione and Ginny looked baffled.

"This does NOT sound like you. You graduated from Hogwarts with HONORS, and you're not going to have a job? What does Harry think of himself?" Ginny asked and Jade calmed her down.

"Gin, I also said the same thing but it's okay. He's managing everything. I don't have a problem with it." Jade said. The two were fussing over this clearly pissed that she wasn't working and following her dreams of something she wanted to be since she was born.

After dinner, Jade left back to her home. She saw the lights on and knew Harry was back. She opened the door and saw Harry on the sofa writing a few things out.

"Where did you go today?" he asked and Jade replied to the fittings. "For what occasion?" he asked setting his pen down.

"For Ginny's wedding. She's getting married the day after tomorrow." Jade said feeling a flutter of happiness in her heart. It died down however when Harry said 'No.' Jade didn't think she was hearing properly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said no…you're not going to her wedding." he said and Jade felt like truly angry.

"My sister is getting married Potter so you better let me go to her damn wedding! I don't fucking care what you have got to say or not because I'm going. What reason am I not going for? Is it because of the dress? Don't worry; I'll have one of my brother's pay for everything so you should have to let me go anyways." Jade said seeing him look at her dangerously. She knew she said the wrong things but stood strong seeing him stand up. Zaara was crawling around and started chewing the edge of the table.

"How dare you." he hissed grabbing her neck with both hands and strangling her. Jade recognized the voice he was hissing in but couldn't put a finger on it. But during that time, he started to beat her mercilessly in front of Zaara who looked at Jade struggling to get up from Harry who was pushing her down.

"Bitch, today I'll kill you." he said taking out his belt. He struck her hard and Jade for a millisecond couldn't feel the pain but after the millisecond passed, the pain sharply took over. He took the metal part of the belt and hit her. Zaara crawled by as Harry hit her and Jade cried pleading him to stop. Zaara held her father's leg and Harry turned furiously to see who was disrupting him. He grabbed Zaara and placed her in her playpen as she stood quietly watching her mother being thrown from wall to wall. Harry grabbed her hair and took her to the stairs to the basement.

"You think I'm poor and I'm cheap not to want to buy dresses for you that your brothers can pay? I make the money in this household and what do you do? You sit there and eat it, you fat cow." he said pushing her down the stairs. Jade's tailbone hit the stairs and she tumbled down feeling her head, ribs and fingers get the most impacts. Harry turned the lights on and went downstairs seeing that she couldn't even stand up.

"Get UP!" he yelled pulling her by her ears. "What are you, Malfoy now that you can call me Potter? It should be Mr. Potter to you, you selfish whore." he said ripping off her clothes leaving her in her underwear. "I'll put you in such a state that you wont be able to TALK for a couple of months, let alone go to your sister's wedding." he said finishing things off.

Jade was on her bed completely paralyzed with neck braces, bandages wrapped around almost on every part of her body. Her shoulders and ribs were hurting because of the bones scraping her skin as she breathed. Harry told her to heal like muggles do and not get a hint of healing potions to mend her wounds or broken bones. Ginny's wedding was tomorrow and tears came out of Jade's eyes knowing that she wouldn't see her sister get married in front of her very eyes. Harry walked into their bedroom and walked to the side of her bed. He sat on a chair next to Jade's side of the bed and leaned towards her face.

"Too bad you're not going to Ginny's wedding my dear wife. Don't worry though, I'll come back and give you the details on how it was. I'll also do you a damn favor and take Zaara along because you're too ill to take care of anyone." he said laughing coldly.

"You know, sometimes I really love you…I still do don't get me wrong. The only reason why I do hit you is to make you stay in your place…and make you realize who you are and what your status is. I know you used to whore around but it's sad how men don't even whistle at you anymore. You were so beautiful but this beauty" he said trailing his fingers across her cheek. "was a weapon against me. I had to do this to you Jade…please understand this as my helplessness." he said bursting into laughter.

"Helplessness!" he said laughing and leaving.

The next day, Harry left with Zaara to Ginny's wedding. Ginny and the rest of the bridesmaids as well as Molly were waiting for Jade to arrive but Harry told them that Jade couldn't come due to being ill. That she wished Ginny the best and terribly sorry but she was ill and didn't feel like coming. After a lot of persuading, they all settled. Ginny was completely depressed that her best friend, her sister wasn't coming. She wanted her to be there more than anyone else and it was not a wedding without her. Her brothers and friends all went to the reception and sang so terribly that Zaara and Enya started crying. Harry returned in the morning with Zaara in his arms. He took off her dress and tucked her in her crib. He peered into the bedroom and saw Jade lying there with the bandages off.

"Why did you take the bandages off?" he asked and Jade blinked not trusting herself to speak. "Whatever, the wedding was a blast. Too bad you had to miss it." Harry said clicking his teeth. He put the covers over her and kissed her cheek. Jade's mind raced thinking how none of her parents or family members visited her. Harry finally gave her the healing potions because nobody else made his dinners or cleaned the house up after Zaara.

Jade still felt groggy and extremely hungry because she couldn't eat for a week. She somehow managed to use the bathroom but fainted when she went to walk around. Harry caught her and threw her on the bed calling a personal Healer. The Healer told Harry that she was suffering from severe dehydration and starvation. There was nothing in her system and that she looked like she was battered.

"Oh, she fell from a tree when she tried climbing it. I told her not to but she didn't listen." he said and the Healer nodded thinking something was crazy. He put a saline in her and advised that she would have to get as much saline in her possible. He also told Harry that she needed to eat otherwise she would die. The healer mended her bones and injuries and left telling Harry of things to do. Jade was weak and couldn't even breathe properly. She felt someone make her get up and forcefully feed her some food. She saw Harry place a bowl of rice and chicken in front of her and ordered her to eat.

Days passed and followed by weeks. Jade turned 19 long before and was visited by her family and friends. Their jaw dropped seeing her sunken eyes and a skeletal Jade smiling weakly at them.

"Jade…what happened to you?" Molly asked with tears in her eyes. Jade smiled kissing her Mum and hugged her.

"I was sick Mum…dehydrated." Jade said seeing Ginny shake her head.

"She was thin before she was sick and now? This is too much Jade." Ginny said worried about her sister's health. Jade took the abuse everyday and sensed that she was going to die very early. The only reason why she lived was because of her daughter and to make her into a real woman.


	14. Escape

Zaara grew up day by day, month by month and Jade took care of everything she needed and Harry; well he wasn't seen most of the time. Jade would everyday hear his taunts and take his beatings. Year by year passed and Zaara grew into a beautiful five year old.

"Good morning sweetie." Jade said kissing her daughter as she woke up.

"Good morning mommy!" she said brightly and Jade smiled running her hand through her jet black hair. She had Harry's green eyes and black hair. She had Jade's structure and lips and her skin was a beautiful rosy complexion. Jade and Harry's relationship was strained and she was his wife by law but inside their house, she was his slave. She was in hell for the past five years and wanted her freedom. Jade didn't pay much attention to Harry because she was so engrossed in her daughter. She cleaned her room seeing her jewelry that Harry used to gift to her went missing.

When she asked Harry, he would say she probably misplaced them herself. She found her gowns missing also and she shook her head knowing that someone was taking them away. One day as she was doing her laundry, a sparkle caught her eye and she saw glitter on the collar of Harry's shirt. She smelled it smelling perfume that wasn't hers and saw lipstick stains. She thought it probably got there by accident so she put them in wash not wanting to think he cheated on her.

In his private den, Jade was cleaning out a few things and she opened a drawer seeing letters packed in rubber bands. She opened them and saw Hermione's letters, Ron's letters, Ginny's letters and even letters from her mother, father and friends that she never received. Jade put them to the side and realized they were five years old to today's date. There were other letters and Jade opened them reading it. The contents in the letter were shocking to Jade because it was from Harry's mistress. Jade shook crying feeling stupid that she never suspected in five years of her broken marriage. She wanted to know what she did wrong during their marriage but it wasn't her because he was the one that started everything. Jade took the letters and left.

Harry came back home and he was greeted with Zaara jumping on him.

"Daddy! Daddy!" she said jumping up and down and he smiled hugging her.

"Hey honey, how was your day?" he asked setting his briefcase down.

"Good! Did you know I know the word masserpiece?" she asked and Harry nodded amused. He took off his shoes and Jade appeared staring at him from the door of the living room. Harry looked up and saw her long bare legs, something he didn't see in years. She was wearing shorts and a tight black t shirt looking quite sexy.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked seeing makeup on her.

"I missed you today." she purred. Harry gave her a questioned look and she walked up to him and put her hands on his chest.

"Zaara go into your room please." Jade said and Zaara said

"Yes Mummy." she said leaving into her room.

"Jade you-" he was cut short with her lips against his. Harry felt tiny shocks going through his body but he was tired that night because of coming back from a certain escapade of his. "Jade STOP." he said firmly pushing her away.

"Why? Don't you want me anymore Harry? It seems like forever since we've touched each other like this." Jade said pressing into him.

"Get AWAY from me." he said pushing her off.

"Does Harry Potter find his wife boring? It's fine; I can be like that woman that was sending you those letters, thanking you for the presents and special moments you've spent with her. I can be like that woman that can leave scents and stains on your clothes." Jade said being shoved off.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about? You're going crazy, I have no woman sending me-" Harry stopped seeing the letters in Jade's hand.

"Dear…Harry, thank you for last night. You were amazing and I want to thank you for that diamond necklace you gave me. Love…" Jade trailed off throwing it on him. "I can't believe you cheated on me with some low prostitute." Jade hissed.

"She is NOT a prostitute." Harry defended her grabbing Jade's shoulders.

"I found about your mistress Harry. What did I do wrong these years? I loved you and this is what you do to me? You hit me but I keep my mouth shut for you so what's the problem?" Jade asked and Harry yelled threatening to hit her.

"Go ahead Harry; you've done it for the last 5 miserable years of our married life!" Jade said going back and slapping him across his face.

"I've been waiting to do that ever since you raped me." Jade said her eyes glittering with hate. Harry quickly held the stinging slap and looked at her laughing quietly.

"You are a disgusting little filth that just wanted to ruin a girl's life. There is no revenge that can match up to what you did to me you twisted ass." Jade said and Harry out of nowhere took her body and slammed it against a wall.

"Nice to see you know now but you're going to die today in front of your daughter." he said and Jade screamed when he picked her up and dropped her on the floor. Jade picked herself up and started running to get to Zaara but Zaara was already out wanting to know why her mother was screaming.

"Mummy?" she asked and Jade went to tell her to run but Harry yanked her hair and started to choke her by putting her in a headlock. Jade struggled and tried to fight back but he held on tighter as Zaara screamed for her father to stop.

"Daddy STOP! Stop hurting Mommy! Stop!" she screamed trying to hit him. Harry grabbed Zaara and went to the kitchen and took out a knife.

"If you leave me, I'll kill her. I swear." he said and Jade believed him her heart pounding because her daughter's life was on the line. Zaara cried seeing the big knife held tightly against her neck.

"Daddy why are you doing this to me? Daddy I thought you loved me!" she squeaked and Jade let out a sob.

"Shut up." Harry said his eyes not leaving Jades.

"Harry put down the knife." Jade said summoning the wand in her mind.

"I'll kill the two of you tonight. How dare you slap me and tell me off! Yeah I raped you so what? It doesn't make a fucking difference to me. You will NOT leave me or tell anyone about me for that matter." he said and Jade nodded walking slowly with the wand behind her back.

"Listen Harry, it doesn't have to be this way. We can talk and work things out." Jade said hearing the blood pounding in her ears. Zaara by this time was squeaking and crying silently and shook from the fear.

"No, you're not going to forgive me." he said and Jade sighed.

"I will Harry just-EXPELLIARMIS!" Jade yelled as the knife flew out of Harry's hand. Harry dropped Zaara and Jade used her head quickly.

"Petrificus Totalus."

Harry's body froze and he dropped to the floor. Jade grabbed Zaara and ran taking some of her things. Jade apparated off to Ron and Hermione's house.

"Ron? Hermione?" Jade called looking around.

"Aunt Hermione! Uncle Ron?" Zaara asked whimpering. Jade kissed her daughter and saw little Dean run into the living room.

"Zaara! Aunty Jade!" he squeaked and jumped up happily.

"Hey Dean. Where's your Mummy and Daddy?" Jade asked setting Zaara down.

"Dean! Come back here and eat your dinner mister!" Hermione said walking into the living room.

"Hey Hermione." Jade said and Hermione smiled seeing Jade.

"Hey love, is anything wrong?" she asked seeing the fresh wound on her face.

"Yeah…everything. I'll tell you everything but is Ron here?" Jade asked and Hermione nodded calling Ron. "Hermione, if Harry comes please tell him that Zaara and I are not here and never did come here." she said making her promise.

"But-"

"I'll tell you right now." Jade said hugging Ron. Zaara and Dean went to sleep and Hermione dabbed some alcohol on Jade's cut.

"I don't know what to say." Hermione said and Jade saw Ron staring into the fire not wanting them to see the tears he was holding back. He felt it was his entire fault for Jade's abusive relationship with Harry.

"I'll kill him." Ron whispered and Jade turned to Ron and placed her two hands on his cheeks.

"Look at me Ron. Harry threatened to kill his own daughter. I saw him with my own eyes, with a knife holding it against his own daughter. If he can do that, he can kill the ones I love. Please just act along and don't tell him anything about my whereabouts. We can't try and change the past and change what had happened to me. I just want to progress and save my life as well as my daughter." Jade said breaking down as a defeated Ron hugged her.

"That's why you were so thin. He starved you and beat you every day?" he asked and Jade couldn't say or do anything but cry with him.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry." he said and Jade shook her head.

"It's not your fault Ron! It's not! Just promise me you won't act any different towards him? For me?" Jade asked and he nodded roughly wiping his eyes. "He has been beating me every single day for I can remember and I took it all in bearing everything but today when he held that knife to Zaara's neck, I couldn't tolerate it. He's a threat to my child. I don't care about myself; I just care about Zaara and her protection. That's why I need to leave. Harry never wanted me to have a job so I have no money at all. I wanted to ask if I can borrow some money so I can manage with Zaara until I have a job?" Jade asked and Hermione and Ron piped up.

"Of course you can!" they said.

"Listen, we both have an account in Gringotts Bank. There you can have access to our bank and take any amount of money you want! Is that okay Ron?" Hermione asked and Ron nodded.

"Of course she can, love can you give her the key?" Ron asked and Hermione nodded going to get the key. They heard pounding on the door and Jade jumped up. Ron also looked worried and Jade left to where Zaara was sleeping. Ron opened the door and saw Harry standing there looking as if he went through hell to get there.

"Hey mate! What brings you here at this time of night?" Ron asked and Harry made a gruff looking around.

"Did Jade come and visit you tonight?" Harry asked going inside and looking around.

"No, why? She's not at home?" Ron asked wanting to rip Harry's intestines out.

"Ronald!" Hermione said walking into the living room. She jumped seeing Harry and clutched her chest and quickly slipping the key in her trousers. "Oh hello Harry! How's everything?" she asked trying to be as normal as possible.

"Where's Jade?" Harry asked looking around again.

"She didn't come here." Hermione said.

"Why are you looking for Jade?" Ron asked not wanting him to enter the room where Jade and Zaara was hiding out.

"We both had a small disagreement and she left with Zaara. Nothing big…" Harry said opening door to doors. He placed a hand on the doorknob of the guestroom and Hermione cut in to distract him.

"Hey Harry! You want something to drink?" she asked and Harry shook his head going to talk to Ron. Instead they both heard a soft voice speaking in the room Harry left unopened.

"Mummy, I want to go home." a small voice said.

"Ssh honey…" someone hissed. Harry opened the door quickly and looked around seeing the small television on and seeing a little girl asking again to her mother on when she would go home.

"Oh…sorry guys." Harry said still looking. Jade held her daughter tightly and charmed the closet she was hiding in so Harry couldn't hear any noise. She watched holding her breath, scared that Harry might see her.

"Mate, you okay? Jade is probably with Mum at the Burrow." Ron said and Hermione nodded.

"She wouldn't come here anyways first." Hermione said.

"So go to the Burrow or I'll go with you and we both can look together." Ron said and Harry nodded.

"You both have to go out of the door and outside to apparate because of security reasons." Hermione said and they nodded.

"We'll see you later." Ron said kissing Hermione.

"Bye guys." Hermione said and they both left. Hermione shut the door and locked it. She ran to the room where Jade and Zaara were hiding in and called them.

"They're gone." Hermione said and Jade got out with a sleeping Zaara in her hands.

"Ok…" Jade said setting Zaara on the bed. "I have to get out of here fast before Harry comes back. Remember, you and Ron have NO clue where Zaara and I are." Jade said and Hermione nodded handing her the key. "Thanks Mione, I promise I'll pay you back every penny. I'm helpless so please..." Jade trailed off seeing Hermione shake her head and hush her.

"Jade, I don't care where you spend this money. This money isn't handed for any ordinary person; it's for my sister, my best friend." Hermione said hugging her.

"I want my sister to be safe; I want my niece to be safe. I care about you both and I can scramble up a million galleons if I have to just for you both. Go on; don't worry about money or paying me back. Pay me by showing up safely." Hermione said and Jade hugged her crying.

"Thank you Hermione, this means everything to me. I'll go and I'll owl you sometimes okay?" Jade asked and Hermione nodded and Jade kissed her cheek.

"Bye love. Thanks." Jade said taking Zaara.

"You have your bags?" Hermione asked and Jade nodded.

"In my pocket; can't tell you how glad I am to have my wand back." Jade said going to apparate but Hermione stopped her.

"I have to lift off the apparating spell, you know just not to let any other Joe show up in our flat." she said flicking her wand. "Go ahead. Love you." Hermione said and Jade smiled.

"Love you too." Jade said apparating off to the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione cleaned out her whole flat so any evidence of Jade being there wasn't present. She looked around and threw the trash out because she threw away the bloody cloth with Jade's blood.

Harry and Ron came back and it was two in the morning.

"Any luck?" Hermione asked and they both shook their heads.

"Nothing…she wasn't there." Ron said taking his cloak off and setting it in the hanger.

"Well…she'll show up obviously." Hermione said and Harry nodded.

"She'll have to, where else can she go?" he asked with anger in his voice. Dean walked to them rubbing his eyes.

"Honey…why did you wake up?" Hermione asked picking up her son.

"I wanted to drink from my sippy cup!" he said giving his sippy cup to Hermione. Ron paled seeing his son walk to them actually awake and he worried he might say something.

"Uncle Harry! Where's Zaara and Aunty Jade?" he asked and Harry walked to him curiously.

"Why? Did you see them today?" Harry asked.

"Harry! You asked us a thousand times and we said no! Don't you trust us? Why would you ask a little boy where they are?!" Ron asked getting red.

"I didn't see them today…are they here?" Dean asked piping up.

"No." Harry said curtly leaving and apologizing.

"What just happened?" Ron asked looking at Dean.

"You know that memory spell that backfired on you when Lockhart tried erasing your memory in our second year?" she asked and Ron smiled hugging her.

"Clever witch." he said kissing her.

Jade checked in the Leaky Cauldron and took a room to stay in. Jade had Zaara sleep comfortably on the bed and she stroked her hair seeing her daughter sleep.

"How am I going to finish this off in such a short amount of time?" Jade asked feeling the pressure starting to mount on her. She decided that she would go first thing in the morning to Gringotts. She clicked the lights off and snuggled into her daughter trying her very best to go to sleep.

In the morning, Jade got Zaara dressed and ready and left promising Tom the innkeeper that she would come back and pay. Tom trusted her and Jade told him that if anyone comes looking for her, she never came. Tom nodded and Jade left with Zaara clasped in her hands.

"Mummy, I'm hungry." Zaara said through her veil that Jade put around her.

"Just a few minutes baby, I'll get you your breakfast." Jade said and Zaara looked flustered with the veil on her face.

"Why are we wearing this?" Zaara asked and Jade explained that there would be bugs going in her ears. Zaara gasped and wrapped the veil tightly around her and her nose. Jade smiled and bent her head down as she passed through people. Jade waited in line and told Zaara that if she saw her father, she would NOT call out to him. Jade felt bad for her daughter but promised that things were going to be better before she met with a goblin.

"You're a very rich lady Miss." the goblin said and Jade nodded taking an amount that she estimated would be good enough. Jade got out of the bank and left to give a complaining Zaara breakfast. Jade didn't want to be noticed at all by anyone and knew that nobody noticed her because of her frame and hair.

"Mummy, this is really deli…delisous." Zaara said. Jade chuckled and nodded.

"Delicious." Jade pronounced seeing Zaara give her a stern look.

"That's what I said Mummy!" Jade and Zaara later left to the Leaky Cauldron and Jade paid Tom what she promised. Jade bought a Daily Prophet and saw that Harry placed a missing sign on the front page of the Daily Prophet.

"Fuck." Jade swore seeing Zaara's picture and an old picture of Jade with her long hair.

"She cut her hair recently and has our daughter Zaara with her. Jade, if you're reading this, I miss you and love you. I want you to come back." Jade read out loud. "Wow…how low will he go?" Jade asked throwing the paper in the trash. She and Zaara spent their day in there and when it was time to sleep, there was an aggressive knock on the door.

"She's right in here Mr. Potter. Here let me open it for you." Tom's voice said through the door. Jade gasped and grabbed Zaara. With quick movements of her wand, she managed to get a huge armoire to block the door and tuck her belongings in her pocket.

"Time to leave." Jade said getting on the broom. She carried Zaara and positioned themselves on the broom and opened the windows and escaped before Harry and the rest broke down the door.

"Damn it!" Harry said seeing the window open and the curtains flying. "Fucking…" Harry trailed off seeing Zaara's blanket. "Why couldn't you tell me before Tom, that she was here?!" Harry yelled going to attack him.

"Mr. Potter, I have seen you grow in my eyes and this is how you'll speak to me when I gave you a lead for your wife and daughter?" Tom asked and Harry made an angry sound.

"You haven't done anything special so why let you go?" Harry asked leaving.

"Wow Mummy! Daddy used to take me on rides with a broom and you are too!" Zaara said excited.

"Calm down Zaara, or you'll fall off the broom." Jade said seeing the tiny lights shine and twinkle underneath them. They flew very far, away from their home and away from Hogsmeade.


	15. Masserpiece

Jade settled herself in a hotel on the opposite side of the country of her home and far from Hogsmeade. For days she struggled with her child, trying to get a flat for herself and a job at the same time. She entered in a Wizarding Hospital, St. Margins of Injuries and Maladies with Hermione's referral. She began training and left Zaara in a day care and picked her up every afternoon. She owled Hermione who kept her posted telling her how Harry started to show little cracks everyday of his perfect image. Jade told Hermione to visit her sometimes but was afraid that Harry might have her followed as he did for everyone in the family. Jade changed her last name to Sanders because Harry was tracking a 'Weasley' or 'Potter.'

Jade often went to Hogsmeade to go and shop and she would be very careful of where Zaara went because Zaara was slippery and loved to run around and cause mischief. One day as Jade was shopping in a market, Zaara slipped away running.

"Zaara!" Jade called and Zaara said she would come back. Zaara ran through the crowds and got lost. She looked around trying to spot her mother but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Mummy?" she asked looking around.

"Zaara!" Jade called trying not to attract attention.

Zaara went up to a tall man who was buying something from the stalls and turned around to see a little girl tug on his pant leg. Zaara smiled.

"Hi!"she said. The man smirked and bent towards her.

"Hi…what's your name?" he asked and Zaara looked wide eyed. "What happened?" he asked and she shook her head.

"My Mummy says not to talk to strangers." Zaara said and the man nodded.

"True. All right then, bye." he said getting up but Zaara caught his hand.

"Wait!" she said and he turned back around to her. "Do you know where my Mummy is?" she asked and he shook his head.

"I don't even know who she is. She can be anyone. Why did you leave your Mummy?" he asked and she shook her head. "Come." he said picking her up.

"Will you help me find my Mummy?" she asked seeing him nod.

"Yes Madame. How does your Mother look like?" he asked and Zaara thought smiling.

"She's VERY pretty! She has short brown hair and she's wearing a black dress." Zaara said and the man nodded. "She's a masserpiece!" she squeaked and he looked at her feeling a smile itch through his face.

"A masserpiece?" he asked and Zaara nodded.

"It's a real word!" she said. He thought she was incredibly cute and asked her about her father.

"I don't see him anymore. He used to hit my Mummy so that's why she took me away from him." Zaara said sadly. He didn't know what he would say to that but kept looking.

"Zaara! Zaa-oh God, there you are!" Jade said relieved to see her. She saw her in someone's arms that she wouldn't ever imagine.

_'Malfoy?'_ Jade thought.

"Zaara where did you go? How many times did I tell you not to leave Mummy because you could be kidnapped?" Jade said getting upset. She hugged her daughter, happy that no harm came to her.

"Hey, it's okay…children get lost easily. I found her and helped look than just leave her." Draco said and Jade nodded still staring at him. She saw that he looked more of a man than he was in school. Five years didn't change his hair or face, just matured it a little. She wondered if he recognized her but it seemed he didn't.

"Well…nice meeting you and you too, what did you say your name was?" he asked bending towards Zaara.

"Mummy, what's my name today?" Zaara asked looking up at Jade who turned red from embarrassment.

"Zaara, sorry, we like to play around with names." Jade said as someone called Draco. Jade saw Blaise waving towards him and a few feet away, Harry walking and talking to another friend heading towards them.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." he said. He turned around towards the woman and Zaara but he saw no one. "Where did they go?" Draco asked looking around.

"Where did who go?" Blaise asked.

"This woman and her child. That woman looked oddly familiar." he said and Blaise shook his head.

"Draco, going overseas for a few years really took the living Englishmen out of you." Blaise said and Draco rolled his eyes leaving.

Jade and Zaara went back to their home and Jade finally had herself established and had an income for once. She was so proud of herself but still was afraid that it might all go away in one second. She didn't need to use Hermione and Ron's account anymore and she waited for a few months until actually paying back every single penny as she promised. She visited Hermione with Zaara and it was an emotional one. They hadn't seen each other in four months and were happy that they did. Hermione told Jade she was pregnant again and Jade couldn't be any happier than she was after Hermione told her the good news.

"St. Margins of Injuries and Maladies are holding this ball for the charities and relief funds for children in Ethiopia this Saturday. Ron, Ginny, Jay and I are attending, and I was thinking if you could come please?" Hermione asked.

"I have to be there anyways. My boss told us that she would cut our paychecks in half if we didn't attend." Jade said and Hermione giggled. Jade stood over having dinner and met Ron who was jumping in happiness to see her. He launched himself on her and told her to be careful because Harry was still looking for her and was frustrated over her sudden disappearance. He also told her of the ball she should go to and Jade told him that she was definitely going to the ball because she was a Healer at the hospital.

"Yes I am finally working independently and for my daughter. I just wish this happiness lasts." Jade said sighing and Ron patted her on the back.

"You look much healthier from the last time I've seen you. You colored your hair again?" Ron asked not seeing the brown anymore.

"Yeah…I love it." Jade said shaking her raven black hair.

"Well if you colored it, then I'll color it also." Ron said getting slaps from Jade and Hermione. Zaara jumped on Ron's lap and smiled and he smiled back kissing her cheek. "You probably missed your Uncle Ron, Aunty Herm and Dean?" he asked. Zaara nodded playing with her toy silently. Hermione set down plates, starting to set the table.

"Hermione you better let me help." Jade said getting up but Ron pulled her down and Hermione started shouting.

"Relax Jade; I know how hard it is to tend to a child by yourself…you should relax." Ron said and Jade snorted.

"I've been tending to her by myself for the last five years. It wouldn't make a difference if Harry was dead because I was the only one waking up in the night and I lost my sleep, one, for Zaara's night time feedings and two, for the beatings that Harry gave me. Remember when I didn't come to Ginny's wedding?" Jade asked and Ron nodded following Hermione. "He beat me mercilessly to the point where I was completely paralyzed." Jade said and Ron looked truly in shock. Hermione let out a small gasp and Jade nodded.

"The bastard told me you were ill." Ron said and Jade smirked.

"He told the Healer that healed me that I fell off of a tree." Jade said. "That's not even harsh of what he did to me…there are more things that would make the hairs on your neck stand up." Jade said. They all had a great dinner and chatted until it was time to leave.

"Ok, you two, I'll see you both this Saturday. Thank you for the dinner Herm and it was good to see you both again." Jade said kissing her brother and her best friend.

"Oh it was nothing. I'm so happy that I saw you too." Hermione said. Jade bent down towards a teary Dean.

"Aww, why are you crying?" Jade asked and Dean's lower lip trembled and he sobbed.

"I don't want you to go." he said and Jade felt she was about to cry also. She hugged him and he hugged back burying his face in her shoulder.

"Well, we know who's going to be in Hufflepuff." Ron said and the girls giggled.

"It's okay honey, I'll come back and we'll all go to a party this Saturday, yes?" Jade asked and Dean nodded sniffing. His red face was so cute and Jade handed him back to Ron.

"Take care love, oh and you too honey." Hermione said hugging and kissing Zaara.

"Bye Aunt Herm! Bye Uncle Ron! Don't cry Dean, you'll turn into a girl." she said fearfully and Dean yelped up.

"Zaara! No you won't Dean." Jade said patting his back. Jade apparated off and opened the door to her home.

"No running Zaara, remember when you-" there was a small noise of china breaking and Jade nodded.

"Yeah…I meant that." Jade said turning on the lights.

"Oops?" Zaara said and Jade smiled kissing her. "It's all right; you didn't do it on purpose." Jade said cleaning the mess up. She closed the door and took Zaara in the bathroom for a bath.

"Mummy?" Zaara asked and Jade made a sound as she went to get the towel for Zaara. "When can we see Daddy again?" she asked and Jade paused.

"I don't know." Jade said and Zaara asked another question.

"What if Daddy says sorry? Can we go back home?" Zaara asked.

"Honey this is our home." Jade said.

"Will we ever see Daddy again?" she asked and Jade paused again and smiled.

"We will have to one day." she answered picking her up from the bath tub. She dried her off and Zaara ran to her room to get her lotion. Jade worked around St. Margins during the past few days and loved her new position as a Healer for children. She admired the single mothers coming in and showing concern for their children that either gotten hurt, sick or had any other injuries to be cured by.

On Friday, everyone was happy because they had the ball to glamorize themselves from the work clothes they wore the whole day. She apparated to Zaara's day care center and met with Sandra who was responsible for the children.

"Zaara! Mum's here." Sandra said and Jade smiled seeing her daughter skip to her.

"Mummy!" Zaara yelled jumping on Jade.

"Hey pumpkin, oh Sandra, thanks I hope Zaara wasn't so naughty today." Jade said and Sandra laughed shaking her head.

"No, not today, I think she learned her lesson, didn't you Zaara?" and Zaara nodded.

"All right, bye Sandra!" Jade said leaving.

"Bye Sandra!" Zaara said waving and sticking her tongue out at Sandra who did the same. Jade apparated back to her flat, made dinner, fed Zaara, bathed her and made her go to sleep. Jade after that took a nice long hot shower to relieve her stress and got her dress ready. The next day, Jade got a floo from Hermione asking her what dress she'll be wearing.

"This." Jade said showing her the long silver dress that was bare in the back.

"That's pretty. I'm wearing a black number because my stomach is starting to show." Hermione said.

"Well tell them you're pregnant." Jade said and Hermione gave her an 'are-you-joking' look.

"Well I can't go around telling everyone at the party that I'm pregnant now would I?" Hermione asked. Jade got Zaara ready and she marveled at Zaara wearing her black and white dress with her half ponytail.

"Don't you look dolled?" Jade asked kissing Zaara's cheek. Zaara clicked her shiny black shoes and smiled and Jade laughed. "Go on in the living room and watch the television, Mummy will be right out." Jade said and Zaara nodded leaving. Jade slipped her dress on and started on her makeup and hair. She let her hair up in a loose bun and let some hair fall from it loosely. She went for a natural look and finished thinking she looked stunning.

"Ready?" Jade asked closing the bedroom lights.

"Yes Mummy!" Zaara said still watching television.

They apparated off to a beautiful and gigantic hall where there was a red carpet and a doorman waiting for them in red and black.

"Good evening Madame." he greeted Jade and Jade nodded.

"Thank you." Jade said as he held the door for her. They entered and was greeted by the person checking them in.

"Your name please?" a short woman asked.

"Jade Sanders." Jade said and the woman looked down the list and nodded checking it.

"You may go in." she said saying hello to Zaara who smiled cheekily at her. Jade turned to the huge golden doors that looked half the size of the Great Hall doors. It swung open and Jade entered inside seeing a small flight of stairs. Everyone had been scattered talking with drinks in their hands and it didn't take Jade long to find her brother.

"Uncle Ron!" Zaara shrieked running towards Ron who turned.

"Zaara! Hey you little mushroom." he said lovingly picking her up. "Where's your Mummy?" he asked and Zaara pointed to Jade.

"You look good." he said hugging Jade who smiled.

"Hello Ron, where's Hermione?" Jade asked and Ron told her that she'll be coming in a few minutes because Ginny needed help in her wardrobe. "Oh." Jade said greeting Dean. There were round white tables that were decorated very fancy. Jade looked around and greeted her co workers.

After meeting everyone, Jade went back to Ron and talked to him about the amazing place they chose to plan the party. Everything shined and was sparkling in gold. The ceilings were so high, Jade thought there wasn't even a ceiling because it kept going. There were golden and silver candles on the walls illuminating with the sparkling lights above. Jade felt her eyes being covered and felt them quickly to think if it was Harry or not. Jade furrowed her eyebrows and heard a voice in her ear.

"Guess who?" a voice asked and Jade almost fainted.

"Ginny!" Jade said getting up. She turned around and saw Ginny standing there grinning at her.

"JADE!" She yelled and the two sisters enveloped each other in hugs. They started crying also and Jade heard a voice and she saw Jay standing there smiling.

"Jay." Jade said hugging him.

"Oh God, you both are so gorgeous." Jade said feeling so happy.

"You too! I can't believe you didn't owl me after leaving Harry, you only told Ron and Herm." Ginny said feeling as if she would go into tears recounting the horrible stories she heard about Jade.

"I'm sorry Gin; I had to force myself from communicating." Jade said and Ginny nodded.

"I know, I understand." she said. Jade also greeted Hermione and they all sat down and chatted.

"Excuse me! May I have your attention?" Jade's boss Michelle said through the microphone. "Is everyone enjoying the party?" she asked and everyone clapped and she nodded. "Very good, this party is being hosted by St. Margins of Injuries and Maladies, the sister hospital of St. Mungos Maladies and Injuries. We are hosting this party for one reason and one reason only; to benefit the starving children in Ethiopia." Michelle said. "We want to raise awareness of children hunger in this world and we want to raise enough money as possible to end this epidemic world crisis. I hope you will all make donations, donations are being made in this table here and now, dinner will be served." she said.

"Thank Merlin, I'm STARVING." Ron said.

Having her loved ones there, Jade felt like it was the good old times and laughed like she never did in 5 years. They ate and they all laughed at Zaara and Dean, make their food fly off accidentally.

"Hermione, you want to dance?" Ron asked Hermione and Hermione nodded smiling. He led her out and turned around giving a wink to Jade, Ginny and Jay. Jade saw Ginny and Jay cuddling up to each other and Ginny giggling to what he was saying. Jade wondered if she would have another man in her life. She was so busy managing her own life and taking care of Zaara, she never once thought about having another man. She shook the thoughts from her head and told Ginny and Jay that she was going to the donation table.

"Keep an eye on Zaara for me will you?" Jade asked and Ginny nodded. Jade got up and left walking slowly towards the donation box.

"Hello, would you like to make a donation?" a gentleman asked and Jade nodded taking out her Wizarding checkbook. She filled out an amount and signed her name hearing two voices talk behind her.

"Parkinson, I've been telling you for the last 10 years of my life that I am NOT interested in you so why are you bothering me? I would have gone out with Filch if I had to but not you! I don't love you and shouldn't either. Go to someone who's interested in taking care of you and loving you because you won't get anything from me." Draco said and Jade turned around.

"But Draco, clearly-"

"Clearly I think you are the most clingiest and most pathetic woman I have ever met. Get off me you leech." he said turning around to meet Jade's eyes.

"Would you like to dance?" Draco asked offering her his hand. Jade went to say no but was swept off seeing a glaring Pansy. "Sorry, I needed someone to get me away from her." he said and Jade stared at him. She cleared her throat and began to speak.

"So you used me? Nice to know that." Jade said remembering Harry.

"No, no…I didn't. I was going to ask you anyways to dance when I saw you here." he said and Jade blushed. "So, why did you disappear the other day with your daughter?" he asked finally feeling calm. Jade forgot what he said because his hand was going lower down her back.

"Huh? Oh…er…I was in a hurry." Jade said finally getting the words out.

"I see how is your daughter? Is she here?" Draco asked and Jade nodded pointing to her and Dean sitting in a chair and talking away. "She's beautiful." he said and Jade smiled.

"Thank you." Jade said.

"Sorry for not introducing myself. Draco Malfoy." he said and Jade nodded.

"I know who you are." Jade said and he looked at her questioningly. "

How?" he asked trying to remember where he saw her from.

"Everyone knows who you are." Jade said.

"That's a bit disturbing when you put it that way. What's your name?" he asked knowing that if he found out her name, he would know her.

"Jade Sanders…" Jade trailed off looking into his eyes and wondering if he found out who she was.

"You look so familiar…where have I seen you before?" he asked wanting to know more about her and Jade shrugged.

"There are many people in this world that you would think you saw them before. Why would I be any different?" Jade asked.

"Because you are…is your husband around?" he asked.

"No…I'm a single mother." Jade said and he nodded. "Are you married or what?" Jade asked and he shook his head.

"No…I'm not rushing into things." he said and Jade nodded. They both chatted lightly and Jade saw a familiar head taking her daughter in his arms, out the door. Jade quickly turned to the table and saw Zaara wasn't there and she let go of Draco and started following Harry outside.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, we'll meet again, I'm sure." Jade said breaking into a run.

"Harry stop!" Jade said taking her wand out. She followed him outside in the warm summer night of August and pointed her wand at him. Harry turned around and looked at Jade who breathed heavily wanting her daughter back.

"Set Zaara down." Jade ordered.

"Why? So you can kidnap her again? Seems to me you've changed your looks and attitude." he said setting Zaara down.

"Keep your bloody mouth shut and I'm glad your glasses work." Jade said and Harry walked towards her.

"Where have you gone Jade? I missed you." Harry said so softly. Jade's hand started shaking and she had to hold her wand with two hands because she started to get scared. "I've been looking through everywhere for you and you seemed to just vanish." Harry said going to touch her hand but Jade quickly pointed the wand to his throat. Draco walked out of the hall and saw Harry standing there talking to Jade and Jade had the wand pointed to his throat.

"Stay away from me and my daughter! Do you hear? You've made my life miserable; it doesn't mean that you'll have to start with my daughter." Jade said and Harry laughed. Jade was confused and looked in horror seeing him just laugh. Zaara stood silent crying, afraid that her father would kill her.

"She's my daughter as well as yours, and as for you, you're always mine." Harry said snatching her wand from her and grabbing her hair. "You're coming home with me today, and I'll teach you such a lesson, that you'll never even have the thought of leaving ever again." Harry said as Jade screamed. Harry went to grab Zaara but felt his wand fly from his hand and someone stun him. Jade saw him fall to the ground and stay there. Jade stumbled back feeling her heart almost pound out of her chest.

"Mummy." Zaara squeaked afraid to run to Jade because she thought Harry would pop up again. Jade stumbled again but she felt she was going to fall and she felt hands wrap around her. Jade looked up to her savoir and saw Draco stare back at her.

"You won." he said and Jade blinked. "You won the bet we made 5 years ago. You said we'll meet because this life is very big and we have a short amount of time…too true it is Weaslette." he said giving Jade a look.


	16. Catching Up

Draco gently helped her up and Jade thanked him still a little shaken. She turned to Zaara who was crying and whimpering and Jade ran to her daughter.

"Come here baby." Jade said taking her Zaara in her arms.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Jade asked and Zaara shook her head. Jade nodded and hugged her daughter not wanting to ever let her go.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I'm really sorry. Mummy's not going to leave you alone anymore." Jade said and Zaara nodded.

"Why…why…why does Da-Daddy hit you?" she stuttered sniffing and crying. Jade wiped her daughter's tears and shook her head.

"He…it doesn't matter honey." Jade said carrying her and then stumbling because of her heels. Draco caught her again and pulled her up.

"Thank you." Jade said as he helped her up again.

"It's nothing really Weasel. Why did you tell me you were Sanders?" he asked and Jade shifted a squirming Zaara.

"Because I didn't want anyone else to know that I am who I am…my name becomes a weapon used against me." Jade said as they walked away from Harry's body.

"Bye Daddy." Zaara said softly over Jade's shoulder. Jade turned around seeing Zaara sniffing and Jade kissed her.

"It's all right…he-" Jade turned around seeing Harry wasn't there anymore. "What the…" Jade asked and Draco looked to where she was staring at. Jade started shaking slightly and saw Draco look around very cautiously.

"Mummy, I'm scared…I want to go home." Zaara said fearfully.

"We are, just wait." Jade said patting Zaara's back.

"I'll accompany you if you want." Draco offered. Jade turned and watched him and kept thinking of so many things she should thank him for.

"That would be great." Jade said nodding.

"Well I have a muggle car and I can't leave it here." Draco said slowly, feeling stupid that he told her he was using muggle cars.

"Then…use it." Jade said and he jerked his head forward at his car. There were multiple cars lined up where they were and Jade wondered where all the magic went. Draco set the alarm off of a silver car. He opened the doors and helped put Zaara in and buckle her seatbelt.

"Wow…does it fly?" Jade asked and Draco shook his head.

"This one doesn't." he said seeing her still look around.

"Draco! Draco! You can actually use it?" Zaara asked and Draco nodded looking at the excited little girl.

"It takes you places." he said getting in. Jade got in and closed the door. "Well Weasel…you should put your seatbelt on…we don't want you to die now would we?" Draco asked sarcastically and Jade sighed.

"We all will have to wont we?" Jade asked receiving a questioned look.

"Here let me help." he said getting the belt and trying to shut it. He seemed not to be shutting it so Jade placed her fingers next to his trying to close it also. He looked up suddenly at her and she looked up at him. They both held each others gaze and Jade jumped as the seat belt zoomed back to its place. Zaara started laughing hysterically and Jade turned to her and smiled.

"Do it again Draco! Do it again!" Zaara said and Draco smirked taking his own seat belt and letting it go. Zaara went back into a fit of laughter and Jade started laughing thinking it wasn't funny but the way Zaara made such a big deal out of it, made her laugh.

"Draco! Do it again!" Zaara said and Jade clicked her teeth.

"Mr. Malfoy. Zaara mind your manners." Jade said and Zaara quieted down pouting.

"It's fine…call me whatever you want. Just don't call me a ferret like your mother does." he said turning to Jade and fastening his seat belt again.

"I never called you a ferret Malfoy…well maybe in the old school days but I never did in a long time." Jade defended herself feeling the car move.

"Weaslette put your seat belt on." he warned and Jade did so. "So…why are you running from Potter?" Draco asked carefully not wanting to get her upset. Jade looked to the side of the scene passing by.

"People have their differences." Jade said seeing him nod from the corner of her eye. The windows zoomed down by itself and Jade snapped her head to the side looking at Draco who looked back at her.

"What?" he asked turning a corner.

"Who put the windows down?" Jade asked.

"I did." Draco said. Just having the thought of Malfoy having a car made her giggle. "Ok…what did I do?" he asked and Jade smiled looking at him seeing him focus while driving.

"Well…I would have never imagined a Malfoy being so…mugglish." Jade said and he shook his head.

"That's not a word Weasley…and besides, it's not that bad." he said trying to pass it by normally but Jade still giggled.

"So how was life after Hogwarts?" Jade asked wanting to know how he was for the past few years.

"Well it was very interesting. I think your sister told you or something, but I had her for a student for a month in Hogwarts." he said and Jade tried to remember.

"Oh yes! She did and I felt bad for her." Jade said hearing him scoff.

"Oh please, like you can be better than me!" he said and Jade nodded. "After that, I left to America." he said seeing her raise her eyebrow at him.

"What? America? Why?" Jade asked.

"I needed a vacation and ended up staying there for three years. There are so many beautiful states there and especially New York…bloody traffic and so many buildings there but at night, when you see that view of Manhattan…it's breathtaking." he said.

"Yeah? I guess I could use a vacation too…" Jade said turning to the backseat seeing Zaara sleep. "Aw, my baby fell asleep." Jade said feeling a sense of calmness that her daughter was protected.

"You should…so how was your life after Hogwarts?" Draco asked and Jade shrugged.

"You probably know by now that it was the biggest mistake of my life. I really didn't do much. I had Zaara and stood home for the last five years." Jade said and he was silent. "After five long years, I've broken the prison bars and I am out free with my daughter, only to have a fucking dog after me." Jade said angrily. "But now I'm living the life of a single mother, not like I never did but yes and I work at St. Margins." Jade said and he looked impressed.

"What? As a cleaner?" he joked. Jade looked very angry and corrected him.

"That's lower than anyone else can go Malfoy, even for you." Jade said crossing her arms and looking out the window, feeling the air rush through her hair.

"Well what do you work as if you're not a cleaner?" he asked.

"I'm a Healer." Jade said not wanting to talk to him anymore. They stood quiet for a long time and Draco drummed his finger on the steering wheel, not liking the eerie silence.

"I'm sorry." he said finally.

"What?" Jade asked turning around meeting his eyes.

"I said I'm sorry. It was a stupid comment, but don't think I know how good you were in your studies." he said.

"It's okay…I've heard worse than that, I don't know why I acted up like that." Jade said. "Hey, you were really good in Defense Against Dark Arts…are you an Auror now?" Jade asked and he nodded.

"I love being one too. Protecting my own makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside." he said in such a way that made Jade laugh.

"Right there." Jade said pointing to a tall building.

"Nice…" he said parking his car.

"Ok, you can get out now." he said and Jade opened her door. Draco closed his door and opened Zaara's door. He gently clicked her seatbelt off and removed it.

"Let me get her." Jade said going to take her but Draco shook his head.

"You have heels on, and then, I'll have to massage your foot until it gets better." he said seeing her smirk.

"You wish, Malfoy." Jade said and he raised his eyebrow closing the door with Zaara on him.

"Go on." he said and Jade left and opened the door. They took an elevator to Jade's floor and Jade opened the door. She turned around seeing him stand in the doorway and Jade took off her shoes.

"Ok, you can give her to me. I'm shoeless." Jade said and he chuckled handing her Zaara. "Why don't you have a seat, and I'll be right back." Jade said and he shook his head.

"I'll go, it's late anyways." he said and Jade frowned.

"You came all the way up here, why don't you just have a drink?" Jade asked and he nodded.

"Fine, I'll have a drink…but I wont sleep with you after that." he said jokingly and Jade stared at him horrified. "Jeez Weasley, it was just a joke." he said and Jade shook her head leaving.

"Go sit." Jade said and Draco nodded walking to her sofa. Her apartment was amazingly clean for a single mother with a five year old child. Everything was spotless and it smelled nice because Draco visited many children's houses and they had an unusual smell that made him want to jump out of the window. Jade walked back to the living room, with her hair out and Draco turned around seeing her so changed.

"You look so different. You're thinner than what I've seen from Hogwarts and your hair, everything. It must be really drastic when even I can't recognize you." he said and Jade turned around to see him in front of her.

"Yes…it was very drastic. I didn't want to change. There were things that forced me to change." Jade said. "What do you want to drink?" Jade asked her heart crushing when the events of her past zooming through her mind.

"Anything. You should have a drink with me." he said and Jade pulled out two glasses. She let him pour the drink and he handed her a glass.

"You didn't change at all." Jade said looking over him.

"No? I'll take that as a compliment." he said.

"Have you gotten married or anything? Any kids?" Jade asked and he shook his head. "No one? Don't tell me, Draco Malfoy hasn't been in a relationship with a woman…or a man these past five years?" Jade asked.

"Shut up Weasel, I haven't been with men and nor do I ever wish to. Believe it or not, I really haven't been with anyone these years. Never really found anyone I liked since I met...-." he stopped, seeing her pour herself another glass.

"Sorry, what did you say again?" Jade asked.

"I said I never really found anyone I liked." Draco said.

"What about Parkinson?" she asked and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't even start with her. She's a nightmare. You would think she took a hint after I badly insulted her and her 'love' for me but she would insist being the bimbo she is." he said and she smiled into her glass. "What about you?" he asked and she shook her head.

"I never even thought of another man after my daughter…and when I left Harry, which was a relief, I was so busy in my own life, I didn't have time for love." Jade said setting her empty glass down.

"What about now?" he asked and Jade crossed her arms and legs.

"The thought didn't dawn on me till today. How are you managing now? Where do you live by the way?" Jade asked as he set his glass down also.

"I'm managing quite fine…I live close by but in a private house." he said smirking at the shock on her face."It's un-Malfoy like, I know. It's getting late, I should go." he said and Jade nodded.

"Thanks for stopping by. It was nice seeing you again." Jade said as he opened Jade's door.

"Same to you…bye Weasel. Oh and be careful, say bye to Zaara for me." he said and Jade nodded smiling.

"Sure…goodbye Malfoy." Jade said waving to him.

"Till we meet again…I'm sure." he echoed her words. Jade saw him make the corner and leave. She closed the door with a smile on her face and knew he was great company to be with. She sighed and saw a cloak on her sofa and she picked it up. She smelled his familiar scent that he wore since way back in Hogwarts and she remembered the time when he went to get the book for her in the library.

"He left his cloak…what to do now?" Jade asked herself. She finally decided that she would give it back through Ron the next day. She hung his cloak on the hanger and slipped off her dress and into her nightgown. Going to check on Zaara for the final time, she opened the room where Zaara was sleeping and Jade smiled and closed the door. She heard something behind her and she turned around, her heart popping out of her chest seeing Harry standing there smiling madly.

"Hello poppet." he said.

Draco went to his car and went to open it but he remembered something missing.

"What? Oh! Damn I forgot my damn cloak." Draco said putting the keys back in his pocket. He didn't want to bother Jade or Zaara but he had a few important papers in the cloak that he needed to take to the Ministry tomorrow. He walked back to the gate and fortunately, a girl opened it for him as she left.

"Harry please, don't do anything to us. I just want to live in peace." Jade said but Harry yelled.

"Live in PEACE?! Living in peace with me was paradise! I gave you everything you wanted and you-" he said hitting her hard. Jade fell hard on the floor and tried fighting back but Harry was way stronger.

"HARRY NO!" Jade screamed as Harry summoned a knife.

"Mummy!" Zaara screamed running to save her mother. Harry lifted her arm and sliced her arm as Jade screamed and cried. "Stop hurting my Mummy!" Zaara screamed pulling Harry's hair. Harry pushed Zaara and Zaara fell starting to cry. Jade saw blood gushing from her arm and she kicked Harry running. Zaara ran to the door and opened it. She ran out into the hall and saw Draco walking to her.

"Draco! Draco!" she cried running into his arms.

"What's wrong Zaara?" Draco asked and Zaara cried hysterically.

"Daddy hit me…he's going to kill MUMMY!" she shrieked. Draco made a run for it and saw Harry trying to corner a bloody Jade.

"Potter leave her." Draco said firmly and Harry turned around. His eyes narrowed and he dropped his knife, his shirt bloody.

"Oh…I see a ferret now. What is it now? Are you paying my wife for her services?" Harry asked and Draco didn't move his arm still pointing to Harry.

"Potter calm yourself down. You're being sent to Azkaban." Draco said and Harry started laughing.

"I'm not going to Azkaban." Harry said shaking his head.

"Why not?" Draco asked and Harry quickly dispelled the wand from Draco. They both started fighting together and Draco somehow managed to bind Harry together.

"Who the bloody fucking hell are you to interfere in my personal life? Who are you to save my wife? She is MY property, not yours." Harry said and Draco silenced him.

"You're going off to Azkaban like I said you would." Draco said tapping his wand. An Auror came immediately and Draco explained everything to him.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked holding out Jade's arm and Jade winced. Draco saw her going pale and the blood still rushing from the towel she had on it.

"I-I can't heal it…" Jade said shaking starting to feel faint.

"Hold on." Draco said pointing to her hand. He muttered an incantation and his wand emitted a light but it failed to heal.

"What the-" Draco asked and Jade started to swoon seeing two Draco's.

"I…" Jade said finally falling.


	17. Start With Words

Jade woke up in a comfortable white bed. She looked around and saw herself in a hospital gown and the covers to her stomach. Her arm was attached to a small tube transferring blood.

"Ms. Sanders, how do you feel now?" a gentle woman asked and Jade shook her head.

"What happened?" Jade asked so tired and drained.

"We were afraid that you might have lost your life because you were losing so much blood." the Healer informed her. Blood. She started remembering Harry attacking her and Draco saving her life but there was another life of hers she wanted most.

"Zaara! Where's my daughter? Where's Zaara?" Jade asked getting up.

"Zaara? You're daughter? I'm sorry I don't know where she is." the Healer said.

"I want my daughter! I want my Zaara!" Jade said starting to cry. Curses flew out of her heart for Harry and she just wished that he could die. Hermione walked in with her Healer uniform and saw Jade starting to go mad for Zaara.

"Jade! It's all right, Draco has Zaara. She's in safe hands and nothing will happen to her." Hermione said comforting her. Jade nodded and wiped her face. "Is there anything you need, because a few Auror's want to take your version of last night." Hermione said.

"Why?" Jade asked.

"Because they can't send Harry to Azkaban without the witness of the victim…it sounds ridiculous to me but to put that bastard where he belongs, this is your chance to tell them everything that had happened to you." Hermione said and Jade shook her head.

"It's not going to change anything I went through Hermione…it wont." Jade said.

"I came only for a few minutes to see how you were but unfortunately I have to go back to work." Hermione said.

"Thank you. For everything." Jade said as Hermione placed a hand over hers.

"Anything for you." Hermione said.

Jade didn't understand one thing, how did Draco come out of nowhere and save her life? She was sitting upright on her bed flipping through her magazines and she heard the voice she would give anything up to hear.

"Mummy!" Zaara said from Draco's arms. Jade looked up and saw Draco set down Zaara and she ran with her little legs and tried jumping on her bed.

"Oh sweet Merlin, I thought I was going to die if I didn't see you." Jade said as Draco placed Zaara on Jade's bed.

"Thank you Draco!" she squeaked and turned around hugging her mother. Jade kissed Zaara's hair, forehead and cheeks and held her tightly feeling comforted and so happy that she was there.

"I love you." Jade said going to cry.

"I love you too Mummy. Don't cry! Draco brought me candy and he said that if you eat it too, you won't cry either." she said and Jade let out a small laugh from her crying. She looked up at Draco who stood there seeing the two mother and daughter reunite and he couldn't help but remember his own mother.

"Thank you so much." Jade said and he nodded grabbing a seat.

"It's my job. The funny thing is, is that if I hadn't left my cloak there or had to go get my cloak from your flat…I wouldn't be seeing you here." Draco said and Jade nodded sniffing and wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"It's incredible isn't it?" Jade asked and Draco nodded.

"Thank heavens I found Granger here…I told her what had happened and she immediately sent you to the emergency room. They said you had massive loss of blood." he said stretching his arm and wincing.

"What's wrong?" Jade asked and he shook his head.

"Nothing." he said. Jade insisted but he turned the conversation around.

"Zaara was alone here so I asked permission from Hermione if I could take her to my house. The girl was terrified and crying." he said and Jade was in a loss of words.

"Draco's house is so big! It's pretty and it was like our old house." Zaara said and Jade smiled. "And Draco was so nice Mummy! We had breakfast in his house! He made breakfast by using magic!" Zaara said and Jade giggled.

"I had a guest so I felt the need to entertain someone." he said as Zaara took his hand. She started playing imaginary dolls with it and Draco turned to Jade. "How do you feel now?" he asked and Jade nodded.

"Better. It's just…what happened to him?" Jade asked.

"He can't be put to prison until the court processes a case. He's still a free man and is very influential among wizarding officials." Draco said.

"I know." Jade said fiddling with her hands.

"Hello…OH hello Zaara!" Hermione said seeing her niece gasp seeing her Aunt.

"Aunty Hermione!" she shrieked and Hermione came over to hug her.

"How have you been doing?" Hermione asked and Zaara nodded.

"Look! Draco's fingers are called twiddly dee and twiddly dum…" she said and everyone chuckled. "

That's what we used to call his cronies…I meant nothing." Hermione said quickly.

"I don't even mind. They were beyond that." he joked.

"How are you feeling Jade?" Hermione asked placing a hand on Jade's.

"A little dizzy but good." Jade answered and Hermione nodded.

"Err, I'm going to go outside to run a few errands and I'll update on Potter." Draco said getting up.

"Hey Draco! Take me!" Zaara said and Jade said no.

"Zaara sit down." Jade said but Draco shook his head.

"Weasel be light on the kid…if she wants to go with me, she goes with me." Draco said picking Zaara up.

"But she'll bother you." Jade said and he raised his eyebrow at her.

"Better her than you, besides, how are you going to manage her when you have tubes and needles through you?" he asked and Jade scoffed."Bye!" he said leaving with Zaara.

"Bye Mum! We'll be back! Drink your apple juice to be strong like me!" Zaara said.

"I will if you be careful and try not to give Draco a hard time, please." Jade said. With a final wave, Zaara and Draco left.

"He's completely crazy." Jade said and Hermione started smiling mischievously. "What?" Jade asked feeling suspicious.

"Oh nothing! No, he's really nice. Where did you see him all of a sudden?" Hermione asked and Jade explained their encounter, especially the market encounter.

"So he didn't recognize you at all?" Hermione asked baffled.

"Nope, and I don't blame the bloke…Ginny didn't either." Jade said and Hermione shook her head.

"I don't know it's just that last night I was so scared because you were losing so much blood. We had only two pints of O negative pure blood but that wasn't enough to save you." Hermione said and Jade cocked her head to the side.

"Then why am I still alive?" Jade asked and Hermione looked at her.

"Because of Draco Malfoy." she said and Jade was confused.

"Is it because he took me here?" Jade asked.

"No sweetheart…he gave up his blood for you. He said he had O negative pure blood and he insisted that they would take more blood from him when they said they needed more. He told them just to keep taking until you were better. I don't know but I think he really likes you." Hermione said and Jade looked at her with her mouth wide open.

"Draco Malfoy? He…he did this for me?" Jade asked and Hermione nodded.

"We told him we took more than enough from him but he was adamant about it. I told him if his heart stopped it wouldn't be the hospital's liability. Before he could say anything else, I hit him with a sleeping draught." Hermione said.

"That's why he was stretching his arm. You know…he's been so nice and sincere towards me, even when we were in Hogwarts. He made Pansy apologize to me when she said something about my baby. Oh he even gave me his cloak when it was freezing outside. Oh! And did you know that he was the one that advised me not to go back to the Alley?" Jade asked and Hermione gasped.

"I wish I listened, otherwise I wouldn't be here. I would be with someone I love…but I don't regret Zaara…ever." Jade said.

"And you shouldn't. I feel so bad for her. For someone so small and so innocent, she has to see these things and grow up away from her father." Hermione said and Jade nodded shuddering from her tears. "Don't have anything to worry about…I'm here for you, and as much as I can see it, so is Malfoy." Hermione said and Jade smiled rolling her eyes.

Draco took Zaara out to shop for a few things and went to the bank to move around some money. He went back to the Ministry with Zaara. It was exhausting but she made him smile and chuckle with her cute comments. He met Ron who told him about the time that Harry was going to spend until the court reached a decision.

"He's going to walk around like a free man? I was there seeing him slice Weasley into pieces and they're going to let him free?" Draco asked and Ron nodded, both of them upset.

"He's Harry Potter, the Boy who Defeated the Dark Lord. They think he can really do no harm at all. He's a complete psycho." Ron said and Draco crossed his arms looking at him curiously.

"I thought you were his best friend." Draco said and Ron smirked.

"His best friend? I find it impossible when he made my sister's life a living hell. Hell, even Hell would be a better place to live than with him. The things that my sister told me..." Ron said and Draco wondered it must be serious.

"Weasley mentioned how much she hated him and what I saw was downright inhumane. If he can do that, what's the chance of her protection and her surviving until they reach a decision?" Draco asked and Ron shook his head watching his niece draw with her new colored pencils and paper that Draco bought for her.

"None…he'll kill her completely. If he could put a knife to his daughter's neck…he can kill anyone." Ron said shocking Draco.

"Zaara?" Draco asked and Ron nodded.

"Zaara." he echoed and Zaara looked up looking at the both of them.

"Yes?" she asked and Ron shook his head.

"Nothing honey." he said and she went back to work humming. "Hermione told me what you did for Jade. Thank you." he said and Draco nodded. "I just don't know what to do with Jade now. She can't stay alone because Harry will try to hound her out. Hermione was telling me to let her stay in our house but we're going out of the country to meet Hermione's cousins." Ron said.

"You might need an Auror to protect her." Draco said and Ron nodded.

"Exactly." he said.

"Well Weasley, if you trust me, I can have her at my house until the court reaches a verdict." Draco said and Ron looked at him.

"Why?" Ron asked and Draco shrugged.

"Do you have another bright idea?" Draco asked and Ron nodded.

"That's true." he said. "We'll see if Jade agrees." Ron said and Draco nodded.

"Uncle Ron! Draco! Look I made you both!" she said holding up a picture of two skinny stick figures. One was with yellow hair and the other with red hair. The two men burst into laughter and Zaara joined them too.

Jade had a surprise visit from her mother and father and was so happy in seeing them since forever. They talked about things and Jade had to tell them everything about Harry. Molly and Arthur were so shocked that Arthur left very upset and Molly sobbed and cried with Jade and Hermione. Jade assured her that everything was going to be okay and that Draco was the one that saved her twice yesterday.

"He's probably secretly in love with you for a long time." Molly said innocently and Jade piped up.

"Mum!" The three women giggled and Hermione said he really did have a small fancy over Jade then anyone else they knew. Jade wondered what was taking Zaara and Draco so long to come back and she finally saw them along with Ron.

"Hey guys!" Jade said and Zaara ran to her grandmother.

"Nan!" she said hugging her grandmother tightly.

"Hello love! It has been so long since I've seen you." she cooed and Zaara nodded.

"Mum, obviously you know Draco Malfoy." Ron said introducing him to his mother.

"Oh yes, I've heard so much about you! You're such a sweet boy." she said shaking his hand.

"Thanks." he said not used to compliments like that.

Zaara enlightened them about her extraordinary day and held up her coloring kit and her drawing pad.

"Oh my…I hope you didn't give him a hard time…did she?" Jade asked looking at Draco who looked at Ron who was smiling at him.

"Oh of course she did, I don't want to have anything to do with her!" he said sarcastically. Jade shook her head and Molly and Hermione giggled. "No, she's a sweet kid. I liked her there talking to me. I haven't imagined in a while." Draco said and Jade grinned.

"Seems like Draco's melting down." Ron warned.

"So what did the Ministry say?" Jade asked and Ron told her that it was best if she had an Auror with her. "So it's easy…you'll be there wont you?" Jade asked and Ron looked at Hermione who looked guilty.

"Honey, we're leaving to Sydney that time. I'm sorry; but I know another Auror who I think can trust." Ron said and Jade raised her eyebrow.

"He's standing right in front of you Weasley." Draco said and Jade gasped.

"You?"

"Wow! Really? That's great…where will you stay though?" Molly asked.

"We don't know…we-"

"Send Jade, Zaara and Draco to the Burrow. I have stayed very long from my daughter but not anymore. I want her to be with me. Along with Draco, I'll protect her also." Molly said.

"Brilliant!" Ron said and Jade looked at Draco who looked quite uncomfortable. She went to ask what Draco thought of this but everyone said how great of an idea it was.

"Jade will absolutely love it. She said so many times that she couldn't wait to go back to the Burrow." Hermione said and Molly looked at Jade.

"Really?" she asked and Jade nodded. "I'll tell Arthur the good news! Oh! I can't wait!" Molly squealed. "Goodbye dear." Molly said kissing her daughter.

"Bye Mum." Jade said.

"We should be also heading back to the Ministry." Draco said getting up.

"Draco, you're going?" Zaara asked tugging his robes.

"Yeah…if you want, I can take you to my workplace." he said and Zaara started jumping up.

"Zaara stop it! That's enough of going places. Draco's very tired so let him do his work." Jade said and Zaara quieted.

"I'll take Zaara, Draco; you can come over to our house to have dinner." Ron said and Draco turned to Hermione.

"If it's all right with your wife. I know well enough that you don't make the food in the house." Draco said.

"You are completely right. I eat it." Ron said walking to Hermione.

"Of course you can come over for dinner Draco. I have no problem." Hermione said and Draco nodded.

"See you all in 2 hours then." Draco said.

"Honey aren't you hungry?" Jade asked and Zaara shook her head.

"I ate." she said in Ron's arms.

"The three of us ate out before coming here. Zaara loved that pistachio ice cream didn't you?" Draco asked and Zaara nodded.

"I said thank you Mummy!" Zaara informed her and Jade giggled.

"Thank you all so much for taking care of her and me." Jade said and Ron jumped up.

"We better leave before she starts crying." he joked.

"Honey, I need to talk to you." Hermione said laughing and taking him to the side.

Draco looked around and finally walked to Jade and sat down on the chair next to her.

"Do you want to stay at the Burrow? If you don't I completely understand and nobody will force you to anything I promise." Jade said and he shook his head.

"This isn't about what I want. It's getting you safe. Besides, you wouldn't want to upset your mother? I know I don't." he said and Jade giggled.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I heard from your brother that your mother makes the best dishes in this universe." he said seeing her nod.

"Does she!" Jade said. They were silent for a moment and heard Hermione discussing something with Ron and Jade pointed to Draco's arm. "Let me see." Jade said.

"Why?" Draco asked and Jade leaned forward and gently took his arm. She lifted his sleeve up and saw the bandage and bruise on his arm.

"Hermione told me about it…I don't even know how to thank you." Jade said seeing him smile from the corners of his mouth.

"You can start with words." he said and Jade smiled.

"And end it with what?" Jade asked seeing him smirk mischievously.

"You're the one thanking me." he said and Jade shook her head and chuckled.

"Well…if you two are a little busy, we'll come back another time." Ron said watching Jade run her fingers absentmindedly on his arm.

"Oh…" Draco said jumping up and Jade let go of his arm quickly. "No...er…ready?" Draco asked and Ron nodded.

"Bye love." Ron said kissing Hermione. "Bye Jade!" he said setting down Zaara. Jade hugged her brother and kissed him.

"Bye love. Please don't bother Draco or Ron." Jade pleaded and Zaara nodded hugging her mother. "Oh…don't scare Dean either. I love you okay?" she said and Zaara nodded.

"When are you coming back Mummy?" she asked and Jade kissed her.

"Very soon." Jade said.

"I don't want Daddy to come back. He always hurts you. If he hurts you again, Draco is gonna kick his arse!" she said and Jade gaped at her.

"Young lady if I ever hear that sort of language from your mouth again, you'll be eating soap for a whole day!" Jade warned and Zaara squealed.

"I love you Mummy?" Zaara asked and Jade melted.

"Why does she do that?" Jade asked kissing Zaara again. Zaara left and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Obviously Ron is to blame." Draco and Hermione said together. They both looked at each other and burst into laughter and Ron reddened.

"Oh please, don't act like you've never cursed around Zaara either." Ron taunted.

"I never did. Have you ever heard me say anything bad around you Zaara?" Draco asked and Zaara shook her head.

"Uncle Ron always says that!" she said pointing to Ron who laughed nervously and left.


	18. Shoves and Hugs

In the morning, Jade woke up to a nurse opening the curtains.

"Good Morning Mrs. Potter. We'll get your breakfast in just a moment. Do you wish to take a shower?" the nurse asked and Jade nodded. The nurse helped her up and Jade thanked her at the door of the bathroom. Jade brushed her teeth and took a shower and came out feeling fresh. She set her breakfast to the side and started reading a magazine.

"Good Morning Sunshine!" Hermione said through the door.

"Good Morning to you too, love of my life." Jade said hugging Hermione.

"I knew you hated hospital food so I packed you your favorite breakfast." Hermione said and Jade gasped thanking her.

"Thanks!" Jade said opening it.

"Dinner was great last night. Draco and Ron were hysterical at the dinner table. Poor Zaara and Dean spit their food out because it was so funny." Hermione said and Jade wondered what could be so funny.

"Where is Zaara now?" Jade asked.

"She's in the day care center with Dean. She stood over last night and Dean was so happy." Hermione said and Jade smiled.

"How is your pregnancy going?" Jade asked loving how the baby bump looked on Hermione.

"It's great. Draco commented on my stomach and Ron, he doesn't know when to shut up. He talks about how it's difficult to 'sleep' for 9 months." Hermione said.

"Ron…that Ron." Jade said.

"Okay, I'm going to have to go. I have so many appointments today." Hermione said and Jade nodded.

"Please tell me soon when I can be discharged." Jade said and Hermione nodded giving Jade a kiss.

"Don't you worry about anything. When you're completely healed, I'll tell you." Hermione said.

Jade felt so bored sitting in a place for such a long time. She was nervous about not having Zaara with her and completely loved the fact that Draco took such good care of her. She saw that Ron and Draco became good friends and this was because they used to work for a long time through Auror cases.

Later on in the day, Hermione visited Jade and told her that she was definitely being discharged. Hermione told her she filled out the papers for her and they both would leave during lunch. Jade got ready with new clothes that Hermione bought her. She was ready and left thanking the staff.

"I am so hungry Hermione, it is not funny." Jade said as they both went in a restaurant to eat.

"Oh calm down you! Table for two." Hermione said and the waiter nodded.

"Right here." he said winking at them. They placed their order soon after.

"Anything to drink?" he asked taking the menus from them.

"Water." Hermione and Jade said together.

"All right." he said leaving and winking.

"He keeps winking!" Hermione said and Jade smiled mischievously. "He saw that I'm pregnant! He likes you!" Hermione said and the two women giggled remembering they would always do that in their Hogwarts years. They chatted for a while and got their food. As they ate, they saw Draco and Ron walking towards them.

"Mmm, food!" Ron said sitting next to Hermione and grabbing a fork.

"Ron!" Hermione said and Draco sat next to Jade.

"Hey." he said and Jade said hello.

"What are you both doing here?" Jade asked and Draco smirked.

"I don't know…to maybe eat?" He asked and Jade scowled. "Okay, I don't know why he's stealing your food. We just ate." Draco said watching Ron eye Jade's food.

"Yeah sure." Jade said covering her food with her hands.

"I'm stuffed. How can you not be?" Draco asked sitting back and putting an arm around the back of Jade's chair.

"Because it's Ron!" Hermione said pushing him away. "Ron you just ate!" Hermione said. Ron wiped his mouth with a tissue and kissed Hermione. Jade and Draco both rolled their eyes and Draco turned to Jade.

"We were going to leave but he found the loves of his life sitting there all in one table." Draco joked and Jade grinned.

"I can imagine." Jade said turning slightly and Ron ran his hands through Hermione's hair. Jade looked down and tried remembering when was the last time Harry publicly showed affection like that towards her. She wondered if she would have anyone that would love her as much as Ron did to Hermione and that was all she wanted in her life other than the well being of her Zaara. Draco was watching Jade look down and sad thinking about something. He knew it was Harry and he thought that Wonder Boy went as low as he could ever imagine.

"We're going to get fired because of him." Draco whispered. Instantly Jade went into a fit of silent giggles and she looked up towards Ron and Hermione.

"AHEM." Jade said on purpose.

"Shut up Jade, you're ruining the mood." Ron said.

"Ough, you act as if this is the last time you'll ever see each other." Jade said and Ron nodded.

"Who knows where life will take us? Every moment I spend with Herm, I spend it as if I'll never come back. I want her to know how much I love her if I leave one day." Ron said and Jade awed.

"How sweet." Draco said batting his eyelashes.

"Ron…" Hermione said tearing.

"Ron what's wrong with you? Making your own wife cry like that." Jade said smiling at Hermione. "

What do you mean what's wrong with me? Just because Harry never did that to you, doesn't mean you have to be so pissy about it." Ron blurted. Jade's smile fell and it hit her where it hurt. Hermione and Draco looked at each other waiting for Jade to kill Ron but she nodded.

"You're right." Jade said getting up.

"Jade please don't go I-"

"Ron stop it. Just leave me alone." Jade said not even finishing her food.

"Jade don't go outside alone" Ron pleaded.

"I don't deserve happiness. I forgot." Jade said leaving.

"I can't believe you just said that to her. After all she has been through? You just had to mention Harry; a person that's after her to _kill_ her and her child. Why Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I didn't mean it." Ron said and Hermione shook her head.

"Go away Ron. She was so happy. What did she even say that made you say something so harsh?" Hermione asked.

Ron and Draco's wand started vibrating and lighting and they both sighed.

"They're calling us. I'm sorry Hermione, I'll apologize to her." Ron said.

"You better. I would have killed you if I was in her spot." Hermione said crossing her arms.

"I love you okay?" Ron asked taking money out. He paid for their lunch and apparated off with Draco, kissing Hermione.

"I feel terrible." Ron said throwing his ink bottle back and forth.

"You should…I don't know what possessed you to say something like that to her." Draco said sitting on Ron's desk.

"You're no help." Ron said getting up and sitting next to Draco on his desk.

"I know…but whatever I said was true." Draco said and Ron nodded.

"I'm an arse." Ron said and Draco corrected him.

"Arse…hole." Draco said and Ron clicked his teeth.

"You should be saying no Ron…you're not." Ron said.

"I'm not Potter Ron…sorry." Draco said and Ron nodded.

"That's true…stupid fucking scar head." Ron said and the two men burst into laughter.

Hermione visited the day care center to pick up Dean and Zaara and found out that they were picked up by Jade. Hermione apparated back home and left a note to Ron telling him Dean and her were at Jade's. Someone knocked on Jade's door as she was cooking and she wiped her hands.

"Coming." Jade said and opened the door finding Hermione.

"Hermione!" Jade said hugging her.

"Thanks for picking up Dean and Zaara. Hey honey!" Hermione said seeing her son run to her. She kissed him and swung him around. "Mummy missed you." Hermione said and Dean giggled.

"Me too!" he said.

"Go on, watch television with Zaara." Hermione said after greeting Zaara with a kiss. "Listen, whatever Ron said-"

"I know…it was wrong but he did say the truth." Jade said and Hermione shook her head.

"Harry was a mistake. It's not your fault." Hermione said hugging her. Jade nodded and Hermione helped her with dinner. "He kept saying how he was so sorry. He felt really bad." Hermione said.

"Let him sweat about it for a while. Oh should I invite Draco to eat with us? I mean he you know." Jade said embarrassed and Hermione giggled.

"Ah hah, sure you should." she said and Jade shook her head.

"It's not like that Hermione! Seriously…oh stop it. It's being thankful." Jade said writing out a note for Draco. "There you go." Jade said owling it out.

"Don't you think he's cute?" Hermione asked and Jade shrugged putting the Shepard's pie in the oven.

"He's okay…" Jade trailed off and Hermione gasped.

"He is not just okay Jade! He really is handsome. Ron used to tell me about him all the time. They just grew into really good friends." Hermione said as the doorbell rang.

"Who knew after five years eh?" Jade asked opening the door. "Hey! We were just talking about you!" Jade said letting Draco in.

"Ah, I suspect it's bad." he joked and the girls chuckled.

"No…why would we have to say anything bad about you?" Jade asked closing the door.

"Because I'm Malfoy." he said picking up Zaara who jumped on him.

"Draco!" Zaara said hugging him and he smiled.

"Stop bothering him Zaara." Jade said and Draco clicked his teeth.

"Why do you always think she's bothering me? Go make food." he said shooing her away.

"I do not-"

"Yes you do!" he said holding her shoulders and turning her around. He gently pushed her and went to a scared Dean. "Hey Hermione." Draco said. "Hey Dean." Draco said bending towards Dean.

"You said you eat little children…like ME!" he said shaking and Zaara shook her head.

"He doesn't! He's really nice!" Zaara said hugging him.

"That's sweet." Draco said settling Zaara on his lap as he talked to Jade and Hermione. "All done. See if this is good enough." Jade said giving a spoon of Shepard's pie to Hermione.

"Oh my God." Hermione said savoring the taste.

"I want it Mummy! I want it!" Zaara said and Jade fed her a spoon. "Mmm! It's really good." Zaara said and Dean started jumping.

"Me too! Me too!" he said and Jade giggled.

"My poor nephew is being neglected." Jade said faking a sob. "Get on here." Jade said carrying him on her hip. "Here you go." Jade said kissing him.

"Mmm! It's really good!" he said cutely and Hermione smiled.

"Copycat." Zaara mumbled.

"Zaara." Jade warned giving a look to Zaara.

"Am NOT!" Dean yelled.

"Give Draco some!" Zaara said and Dean nodded.

"Yeah…" Dean said.

"Want to try?" Jade asked and Zaara shook Draco.

"She'll kill me if I don't." he said and Jade giggled. She gave him the spoon and as he took the food in his mouth, the doorbell rang.

"Hermione, I think it's the arse face." Jade said and bit her tongue when Dean and Zaara started saying she was in big trouble.

"Guess who wins for getting it right!" Hermione said greeting Ron with a kiss.

"Hey." Ron greeted Draco.

"Hey." Draco greeted back.

"Hi Uncle Ron!" Zaara said.

"Hi Daddy! Jade said arse!" Dean said and everyone started laughing.

"Did she? I hope she was saying it about me." Ron said and Jade turned around not wanting to talk to him. "Bought you some white chocolate." he said putting an arm out with the bag of white chocolate. Jade pushed his arm away and involved herself with Dean who was babbling on and on. "Fine…don't talk to me. I deserve this." Ron said placing the white chocolate on the counter.

"Dean come here, let Aunty Jade go." Hermione said taking Dean away. Jade charmed the food to serve it on plates.

"I said I was sorry." Ron said next to her and Jade jumped.

"Ron!" Jade said and Ron smiled.

"I'm SORRY!" he said grabbing her leg.

"Ron!" Jade said trying to get him up. "It's all right." Jade said.

"I really didn't mean it. You out of all people should know how I just blurt out the wrong things. I was beating myself up for it." Ron said and Jade nodded.

"I knew you did." she said and he hugged her.

"I will try never to say such things again." Ron said. The two siblings started talking to each other and laughed at how Hermione was teaching Draco how to use the television.

"Wow…I should get this also." Draco said.

"Food!" Ron said trying to get a taste of his favorite Shepard's pie.

"Ron, you better not. Ron I'm serious! We'll eat right now! ROOON!" Jade screamed when he threw Jade over his shoulder and licked the pot clean.

"Mummy we're hungry!" Zaara said and Jade flipped her head over.

"Mummy's going to be right there. Ron put me down!" Jade said and Ron settled her down licking his lips.

"Brilliant." he said leaving. They all sat down together and started eating.

"Jade…this is really good." Hermione said with her mouth half full.

"Thank you." Jade said.

"It is…never knew you had it in you Weasley." Draco said and Jade teased him.

"I wonder what's going to happen to you when you reach the Burrow. I should imagine you both fattened up when we come back from Australia." Ron said to Draco.

"Fattened up? Would your mother really-"

"Oh you have NO idea." Jade said poking Zaara to eat instead of talk. "When will you both come back from Australia?" Jade asked.

"At the end of August…beginning of September why?" Ron asked and Jade shook her head wanting to celebrate her birthday with her brother.

"Is there anything you want?" Hermione asked and Jade nodded.

"Both of your…er rears should come back in one good and healthy piece." Jade said as they chuckled.

"DEAN!" Hermione yelled seeing her son snooze off into his food.

"HUH?!" He asked snapping up. His eyes looked droopy and tired and he looked so cute.

"Dean, eat your food! Stop sleeping on it." Hermione said wiping his face. He nodded and poked his food starting to drift off again.

"I think he missed Ron's genes." Draco said and everyone started laughing making Dean wake up again.

"Ha, ha…when you have a child, I really hope he or she will miss one of your genes." Ron said and Draco straightened up.

"Oh yeah? And what gene would that be?" Draco asked as the girls grinned watching the two.

"The arse gene! The ability to be such an arse to everyone you was before." Ron said as they started shaking in laughter.

"Okay, let me get dessert." Jade said cleaning the whole table in one flick.

"Dean is completely losing it, and we're going to get up early in the morning to leave for Sydney." Hermione said.

"Owl me as soon as you get there." Jade said and Hermione nodded hugging and kissing her.

"Have fun love. I'll try and get you something there." she said and Jade nodded smiling.

"Have fun at the Burrow. Tell Fred and George when they do come over to bug Malfoy over." Ron said kissing her.

"Why would I pester the man that's protecting me?" Jade asked and Ron gave her a look and got a shove from Draco.

"Listen to your sister." he said carrying Zaara. "Bye Zaara, I'll see you tomorrow." Draco said and Zaara nodded kissing his cheek and hugging him.

"I'm going to get dressed for bed Mummy!" Zaara said and Jade nodded as Zaara ran off.

"Thanks for coming. It was really nice having you here with Hermione and Ron." Jade said and Draco nodded smiling at her. "Well…I'll see you tomorrow." Jade said.

"Yeah…we'll meet again." he said and Jade didn't know what was going on with all the voices in her head. She suddenly walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as he hugged her back. Jade smelled his familiar scent that no one else had. He was so strong and warm against her that she melted into him and got goose bumps when he rubbed her back. Draco was nervous of having her to hug him but she was so small, he thought it was actually nice. She felt small but the energy and a sort of emotion that she emitted out to him shook him and he wondered why Potter would be so stupid enough to want to kill her. He enjoyed smelling the shampoo from her hair and also enjoyed that she was scared to hug him. They pulled apart and Jade smiled nervously blushing, wondering why she hugged him and felt so weird.

"Good night." he said softly and Jade nodded blinking.

"Good night Draco." Jade said. He gave her one last smile and left with a wave. Jade closed the door and stood there and got herself together. Jade gave Zaara a bath and tucked her in bed and went to sleep also putting up a charm around her flat.


	19. When Life Gives You Marshmallows

In the morning, Jade woke up early and made breakfast. She started packing the things she needed for her stay at the Burrow and woke up Zaara after she was finished with hers.

"Love wake up, we're going somewhere today." Jade said and Zaara groaned.

"I want to sleep." she said yawning.

"Zaara, you'll sleep later. Get up; we're going to see Grandma and Grandpa!" Jade said and Zaara zoomed up.

"FOOD!" she screeched running to the bathroom. Jade sat there trying to figure out what just happened and wondered how Ron's gene came through Zaara. She got an owl from Draco saying that if she was ready, that to owl him so he could be there to help her take her things to the Burrow. Jade wrote a note to him to come in ten minutes because she was trying to persuade a confused Zaara who wanted all her things to go with her.

"Zaara listen, we're only going to be there for a few days so Mr. Phillips can stay here and you can take Mr.….bloody oh! Mr. Evil with you." Jade said and Zaara shook her head pouting and grabbing on to her toy seal. "Zaara…" Jade said getting frustrated. The doorbell rang and Jade got up telling Zaara to make up her mind by the time she comes back.

"Hey!" Jade said seeing Draco stand there smiling at her. He was wearing a casual short sleeved white shirt and black pants.

"I see you're ready." he said.

"I am, but Zaara isn't." Jade said guiding him to Zaara's room. "She's in a crisis." Jade said and Draco looked around seeing Zaara sit around all of her toys crying and talking to them.

"Zaara? What's wrong?" Draco asked walking to her.

"Hi Draco…I need to talk to my friends and tell them that my Mummy won't want to have all of them here." Zaara said looking red and Jade shook her head leaning against the doorway.

"So…have you reached a decision?" Jade asked and Draco sat next to Zaara looking at all of her stuffed animals.

"I want all of you to know that I love you a lot. But I have to take only one of you…and I am really, really, really, really, REALLY sorry but it's all Mummy's fault." Zaara said rubbing her eyes.

"Oh dear God…" Jade said slapping herself on the forehead.

"Why do you listen to your Mummy Zaara? If your Mummy doesn't want you to bring your toys with you to the Burrow, then you ask me okay? I say take _all_ of your toys." he said and Zaara brightened up and Jade started to protest.

"Draco but-"

"Ssh…and because of that, Zaara and I are both going toy shopping tomorrow okay?" Draco asked Zaara who started jumping up in excitement and hugged him tightly.

"Draco, you're the best! I love you." she said kissing him. Draco chuckled and nodded and turned to Jade.

"Great, my daughter hates me." Jade muttered and Draco set Zaara down so she could pack her toys.

"She doesn't. You're just being a mother." he said and Jade smiled.

"I remember when my Mum used to do that to me. She ALWAYS used to put back away things I really didn't need when we went out." Jade said and Draco nodded.

"I remember when my mother actually made me sleep by myself in a room alone." Draco said and Jade giggled watching Zaara having trouble packing her toys.

"Oh Mr. Phillips, you are SO fat! Stop eating Mrs. Betty's food." she said to herself and Draco and Jade chuckled together.

"Did you pack your things also?" Jade asked and Draco nodded.

"I packed my blanket and my stuffed animal…please let me take them with me Mummy!" he said and Jade laughed slapping him lightly on the arm.

"Okay, let me help." Jade said and Zaara gave her a look that made Jade feel horrible and guilty.

"You don't want my friends with me. You always do that." she said and Jade looked at her daughter and Zaara ran out of the room.

"Let's add another one to Let's Hate Jade Club." Jade said sitting on Zaara's bed.

"Give her some time…she'll forget once she starts playing with everyone else and those damn toys. Isn't it Mr. Phillips?" Draco asked lifting up the seal.

"She's very stubborn. I really don't know where she got it from." Jade said and Draco coughed saying her name.

"Oh be quiet you!" Jade said hitting him with a toy and laughing when he hit her back lightly with Mr. Phillips.

After they minimized their luggage, they apparated off to the Burrow where Zaara was very happy to see her grandparents. They were met with a light lunch and talked throughout the afternoon. Jade was helping Molly prepare dinner and the mother and daughter chatted and giggled seeing Draco and Arthur talk while playing with Zaara.

"He's so sweet. I could never imagine a Malfoy being such a gentleman and sometimes I wonder why he would give up his own comforts of his mansion to stay here and protect the two of you." Molly said watching her daughter look at Draco lift Zaara and swing her around.

"Beats me. But he's always been nice to me, ever since his mother and father died." Jade said.

"Death of parents makes a person grow up." Molly said.

"I've seen it. He's a better person and Zaara just loves him so much." Jade said seeing them walk back inside the house.

"I do also!" Molly said. Zaara screamed running in and jumped into her mother's arms.

"MUMMY! DRACO'S A MONSTER!" Zaara said and screamed when Draco went to get her.

"Ahh! Then we both should run away from the ferret!" Jade joked and Draco crossed his arms.

"Jade!" Molly warned and Jade giggled.

"Come ferret monster and we will kick your…er rear!" Jade said jumping up when he went to go after her.

"Run Mummy! RUN!" Zaara screamed so excited and clasped around her Mum tightly. Jade ran out the door and ran laughing seeing Draco after them.

"And you made that mistake of calling me a ferret! Again!" he said grabbing Jade by the waist. Jade let Zaara go and Zaara ran away from them as Draco held on to Jade tightly. Jade turned herself and they both were laughing lightly until they realized how close they were. Zaara screamed for their attention and they both shook from their position and turned around to Zaara running towards them. Jade had her arms rested on Draco's arms and she let go starting to get embarrassed.

"I think I'm going to eat a certain Zaara today." Draco said advancing towards Zaara. Zaara screamed and ran away as Draco ran after her. Jade giggled and sat near the willow tree feeling a tingling feeling whenever Draco was there. She wanted to know if she felt jumpy and nervous around him, what would he feel when he was with her? Draco came back with Zaara on his back.

"Go horsey!" she said. Jade turned around seeing Zaara so happy and Draco come back so tired and exhausted.

"I am tired." Draco said setting Zaara down and sitting next to Jade.

"Take a break! You don't have to play with her so much you know." Jade said seeing him look at the orange and pink sunset.

"It's fun. Ron told me how he used to play around with Dean and how he loves it. I never liked children but Zaara's different. I would happily give up a day off to play with her." he said and Jade smiled.

"Thanks." Jade said and he looked at her.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being her playing partner." Jade said cutely.

"Does that mean you want a playing partner too?" Draco asked slyly and Jade rolled her eyes.

"Oh I would be so happy if I had a 'playing partner' like you." Jade said sarcastically seeing him stretch.

"Too bad. I'm taken." he said.

"By who?" Jade asked, feeling her insides jump.

"Zaara. I am taken by Zaara so too bad, Zaara's mummy." he said and Jade pushed him. She got up relieved and then thinking why she was so relieved. She felt disappointed when he told her he was taken but now she felt so much better.

"DRACO! ZAARA! DINNER'S READY!" Jade yelled from the window. She found it completely comforting to see Draco lie down with Zaara on him as they pointed to the sky watching the stars.

"I think you should get him before it's too late." Molly said looking at the same thing Jade was looking at.

"What?" Jade asked her Mum and Molly looked at her.

"Oh! I meant the food. You should get Draco before the food gets cold. Molly said.

"Yeah sure." Jade said still suspicious. She went to get them but the doorbell rang and Jade saw Ginny and Jay coming in.

"GIN!" Jade screamed hugging her sister.

"JADE!" Ginny screamed. "I heard you were here so I said I just HAVE to come over and stay for a week." Ginny said and Jade squealed.

"Hello Jay!" Jade said waving to Jay. He came over and lifted her up so happy to see her.

"My, my does someone look glowing today? May I ask why?" he asked and Jade blushed.

"I'll tell you. Dear, go get Draco and Zaara from outside." Molly said and Jade nodded.

"Let's go." Ginny said grabbing her sister's hand. The two sisters chatted as they walked and Ginny awed seeing Draco and Zaara.

"I have to tell you the things you missed so wait until after dinner." Jade said and Ginny nodded. "Ok you two…dinner's ready. Draco, remember Ginny, and Ginny…Draco." Jade said, picking Zaara up.

"Hey Malfoy! It's been so long hasn't it? From Potions professor, to my brother's partner in crime." Ginny said and Draco grinned.

"I've made quite the transition. How about you?" he asked as they walked and talked.

"Is my Mummy hungry?" Jade asked Zaara who nodded.

"Mummy I'm starving! Do you know what Draco taught me today?" she asked. It seemed as if Zaara couldn't stop talking about Draco. All she did was talk on and on and she never seemed to get tired of him. During dinner, the whole family was talking to each other. The men talked to each other and Draco kept surprising Arthur by telling him he had a car and a newly bought television. Molly told Ginny about how much she found Draco charming and courteous and kept telling Ginny about a possible romance with Jade.

"Mother!" Jade said and the men stopped and looked towards them. "Er…nothing." Jade said and the men went back to their conversation. "It's NOT a romance. We're just friends." Jade said quietly and Ginny laughed silently.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me about the fanciness you both have towards each other." Ginny pouted and laughed when Molly laughed with her.

"Oh come on! We don't fancy each other. I can't believe you didn't tell me you were 3 months pregnant." Jade said and Ginny defended herself.

"I found out last week!" she said and Jade stuck her tongue out at her.

After dinner, the women cleaned everything and started preparing for bed.

"I'm so tired." Jade said stretching after saying good night to everyone.

"Me too." Ginny yawned. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. It seems as if I can never talk to you." Ginny said hugging her sister.

"Same here. Have a goodnight." Jade said.

"Don't go off in the middle of the night to snog Malfoy." Ginny said and Jade hit her with a pillow.

"Sleepy?" Jade asked running her hand through her daughter's hair. Zaara nodded sleepily and her eyes closed loving her mother stroke her hair. Jade couldn't sleep so she decided to go downstairs after taking a shower. She shook her hair and ran her hands through it. She walked down the stairs and to the kitchen where she heard two voices talking softly. Molly was up teaching Draco how to make hot chocolate and Jade settled herself in a chair.

"Caught you both out of bed." Jade said seeing Molly jump.

"Ron and you always did that. They used to catch me out of bed during midnight just to make snacks." Molly said and Jade smiled.

"So what are you making tonight Mummy?" Jade trying to see what they were making.

"Hot chocolate. It's delicious." Draco said sipping some from a spoon Molly gave him.

"Ah…I want some." Jade said.

"Here you go dear, I'll go upstairs now. Jade, make sure you show Draco how to make those smores we always made." Molly said kissing Jade's cheek.

"Bye Mum." Jade said seeing her Mum leave.

"Smores?" Draco asked and Jade nodded.

"It's great. Dad told Mum about it when Ron and I wouldn't eat anything so when we tried it, it was all we ate when we were kids." Jade said, getting up.

"Your mother's hands are so precious. They make anything taste good." Draco said and Jade grinned.

"I know…thanks." Jade said taking out crackers, chocolate and marshmallows. "Ok, it's going to be hot but that's what makes it so special." Jade said toasting a marshmallow with a skewer.

"A burnt tongue? That's pretty special." Draco said and Jade giggled, handing him a smore. Draco bit into the smore. Marshmallow oozed out with the melted chocolate and Jade told him to bite. He made some sounds and Jade didn't understand. She laughed seeing him hold her hands.

"You have marshmallow goo all over you!" Jade laughed seeing the white goo all over his mouth.

"It's good but it's so damn hot." He said licking his lips.

"Here. Finish it." Jade said feeding him the rest of the smore. "Don't toast it too much." Jade warned as his got on fire. She made a smore quickly out of hers and helped Draco who was shaking his skewer to get rid of the fire. "Stop before you burn someone's eye off." Jade said blowing on his marshmallow.

"Here." Jade said handing him the marshmallow. He gave up not being able to prepare a decent smore so he grabbed Jade's hand and ate her smore.

"Hey!" Jade said seeing him munch on the snack. "That was my smore." Jade complained and he pouted.

"I didn't feel bad." he said. Jade shook her head laughing and pointing to his smore he tried making earlier. He scowled and watched her fix his previous smore and he eyed her.

"Mmm, this is so good." Jade said biting into it. The smore was right in front of him and he grabbed her hand and gently bit her fingers as he took the smore in his mouth.

"Mmm, Ron was right. We are going to get fattened up." he said taking some chocolate and smearing it on Jade's cheek.

"I can't believe you just did that!" Jade gasped.

"Afraid to get a little dirty, weasel?" Draco asked.

Jade grabbed a few marshmallows and tried to smear it over Draco but he was too quick for her.

"Hey that's not fair! You get to get me dirty-"

"Interesting choice of words Weasley." Draco grinned. Jade blushed.

"You know that's not what I meant." Jade said, following him around the table.

"Of course I know what you mean and everything is fair by the way. You're just that sour fat kid in the playground who doesn't want to play because all the other kids tag him and outrun him every time." Draco said.

"Well that's wrong!" Jade said, throwing a brick of chocolate at him. He quickly ducked, seeing the chocolate fly past him and hit the wall.

"That's life and you're just a sore loser." He said.

"Excuse me? You're trying to explain life to me based on chocolate and marshmallows?" Jade asked.

"Looks like it!" he said.

"WHOA!" Jade said slipping on the debris on the floor. She fell on her knees and Draco quickly ran towards her, crouching down to help her up.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes sir." Jade said, dumping a bottle of caramel over his head. "Are you?" Jade asked. Draco yelped and jumped up, looking at the caramel dripping from his head and shoulders.

"Can I give you a tip? Don't try to explain life to a person who's badly wanted it in all their existence. And that's for all the fat kids you took for a loop." Jade said, tossing a few crackers at him and turning to leave.

"_Oh my goodness_!" Ginny exclaimed looking around. "Oh hey Gin…" Jade said feeling herself get red.

"I…this…what did you both do? Go on a rampage?" Ginny asked seeing the whole kitchen destroyed.

"Well…people get hungry at night. That's why it's called a midnight snack." Draco said, grabbing a few towels and wiped himself up. "I know that! It's just you made a simple midnight snack look like the bloody chocolate massacre." Ginny said and Jade laughed.

"Well…it can be fixed." Jade said cleaning everything with a flick of her wand.

"What am I going to eat?" Ginny asked and Jade and Draco shrugged looking at each other.

"Jay." Draco suggested. Jade slapped him and laughed seeing Ginny stare at him with her jaw dropped.


	20. Feels Like Home To Me

In the morning, Jade walked down the stairs and saw her mother starting on breakfast.

"Morning Mum." Jade said kissing her Mum's cheek.

"Morning dear, how was your sleep?" Molly asked.

"Good. How was yours?" Jade asked and Molly gave her a look.

"Your father snores so loud, I would rather sleep next to a howler monkey." she said and Jade started laughing. Arthur came downstairs and so did Jay along with Draco and a woken but quiet Zaara.

"Hey honey." Jade said and Zaara smiled blinking to her Mum.

"She woke up and went to my room to sleep." Draco said and Jade awed. "She was wondering where her Mummy went." Draco said seeing Zaara rest her head on his shoulder and wrap her little arms around him.

"Love, do you want to sleep more?" Jade asked and Zaara shook her head. Jade rubbed her back and Arthur looked at Molly wondering if he felt what she did right now seeing all three Jade, Draco and Zaara together. Molly gave him a smile and nodded and Arthur smiled too.

"Here come to Mummy." Jade said and Zaara shifted herself to Jade. After breakfast, Jade took Zaara to her room and lied down on the bed stroking her hair.

"Mummy?" Zaara asked and Jade looked at Zaara and hummed. "Draco promised he would buy me some toys today." Zaara said and Jade sighed.

"Honey, that's not good. You can't force him to buy you things. Mummy's here isn't she? I'll buy you toys but you can't ask people to buy you toys. Okay?" Jade asked and Zaara nodded. Jade smiled and kissed Zaara as there was a knock on the door.

"It's open." Jade said and Ginny came in.

"Jade, I'm going to the market with Mum and Jay, do you want anything?" she asked and Jade shook her head.

"No thanks love." Jade said and Ginny nodded.

"Bye love." Ginny said kissing Zaara and leaving.

"Can we do something today?" Zaara asked and Jade sat up.

"What do you want to do?" Jade asked and Zaara held her Mummy.

"I want to swim in the lake!" she said and Jade smiled thinking that wasn't a bad idea. There was a knock and Jade opened the door.

"Will Zaara be fine today?" Draco asked walking in.

"Yeah why?" Jade asked and Draco smiled seeing Zaara hug and kiss him.

"I promised that I would buy her toys. I don't break promises." he said and Zaara started celebrating. Before Jade could say anything Draco interrupted. "And before you say something, which would be no, I'm going to say I'm not buying you anything because it's all for Zaara. So go on and get ready. If you want to come…I guess I can tolerate a Weasel." he joked shielding himself from a slap.

"Please don't throw caramel all over me again! Anything but caramel. Stuff is hard to get out of your hair." Draco said, gingerly touching his hair.

Jade and Zaara waited for Draco in the living room. Zaara hummed a familiar song as she played with one of her toys.

"You still remember that song?" Jade asked seeing Zaara nod.

"You used to sing it all the time. Can you sing it now?" Zaara asked.

"There's something in your eyes makes me wanna lose myself. Makes me wanna lose myself in your arms." Jade sang softly and Zaara looked up smiling. "There's something in your voice, that makes my heart beat fast. Hope this feeling lasts, for the rest of my life." they both sang.

Draco heard Jade singing to Zaara as softly as she could and he quietly walked towards the living room, seeing Jade and Zaara on the sofa, not having seen him yet. He crossed his arms, listening to Jade sing.

"If you knew…how lonely my life has been…and how long that I've been so alone. And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along and change my life the way you've done…" Jade sang, looking down at Zaara who tried singing along with her.

Draco found her singing, calming. Her voice was so soothing and gentle, he felt like he could listen to her forever. He saw Jade turn her head to see him, looking clearly surprised and embarrassed to know that he was listening.

"Sorry for making you both wait. Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, let's go." Jade said, getting up.

Draco took them to Hogsmeade and the three of them started walking to the nearest toy shop.

"Do you sing often?" Draco asked

"I used to sing to Zaara when she was a baby to calm her down. She was such an anxious baby and would cry all night so when I started singing to her, it was the only time she would stay quiet. But since Zaara's big now, I do it a lot less." Jade said.

"Have you ever thought of taking a career up as a singer if Healing doesn't work out for you?" Draco asked, seeing her smile.

"Haven't thought about it but I'll keep it in mind. Thank you." Jade said seeing him look over her face.

"It's a good thing you sing as beautiful as you look." He said.

Jade didn't know what else to say or do but smile. She felt highly awkward, not knowing what to say so she pointed to a random display of brooms next to her and tried to think of whatever came to her mind.

"Wow, doesn't that look fast?!" she asked.

"All right, don't stress yourself. This way." Draco said gently taking her by the shoulder. Jade walked with him and Zaara and they went inside an enormous toy shop.

Harry was walking through the crowds in Hogsmeade and he saw a blonde head carrying his daughter with his wife at his side. Jade was smiling at something he was saying and she shook her head pointing at displays. They went inside a toy store and Harry followed them.

Zaara gasped and Jade knew it was heaven for her.

"Tell me the things you like and I'll buy it for you okay?" Draco asked and Zaara nodded. Draco set her down but firmly held her hand so she wouldn't run off because it was tempting for the kids.

"I don't know what to choose from! They're all so…" Zaara said looking around.

"Then I'll buy the whole store." Draco winked towards Jade who looked at him incredibly.

"What? Draco!" Jade said and he smiled.

"Draco! Over there!" Zaara said tugging him to a toy. Jade smiled watching the two. Draco bent toward Zaara's level and started talking to her taking stuffed animals out.

"Don't buy her any plastic dolls because she strips them down and hangs them upside down in a creepy shrine in her closet." Jade said and Draco laughed.

"Mr. Phillips is going to have a lady friend!" Draco said and Jade burst into laughter. She saw a pink plush teddy bear and she smiled thinking it was cute. She had collected toys when she was little and most of all loved stuffed animals. She had the toy in her hand and she thought but suddenly she felt a pair of eyes burning into her. She turned around and saw no one and looked around her but didn't see anyone there. She saw Draco and Zaara together talking and picking more toys out and she wondered what was making her so uncomfortable.

"Anyone there?" Jade asked looking around but not finding anyone there.

"See anything you liked?" Draco asked in her ear. Jade was startled and turned to him breathing.

"That whole 'pop up and scare Jade' thing is really starting to annoy me." Jade said and he smirked.

"So do you like anything?" he asked and saw the toy in her hand.

"I thought it was obvious." Jade responded.

"What?" Draco asked and Jade blushed leaving the toy there. Draco smiled to himself and looked up quickly as if he sensed something. He walked off as Jade and Zaara both picked out a toy.

"I have an idea. I have some money so let's pick out a toy for Draco and gift it to him because he's buying so much for you." Jade said and Zaara nodded agreeing.

Harry saw Jade and Zaara look around and giggle. He walked forward to get them but felt something on his neck.

"Potter, don't you dare go near them." Draco said coldly.

"They're both mine! Who are you to stop me from-"

"I will kill you if you lay a hand on either one of them." Draco warned piercing the wand into his neck. "You can show Jade how tough and powerful you are but I'm a danger to you. I will kill you have my word on that." Draco said and Harry stumbled back. "Leave or else you'll see the worst of me Potter." Draco said following him out. He sent him out and gave him one last look.

"Draco, where are you?" Jade asked looking around.

"Right here." he said showing up.

"Where were you? We were thinking you left us." Jade said seeing tension on his face.

"Leave you both? What am I a Nancy boy?" he asked and Jade laughed.

"We're done…please no more." Jade said.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked to Zaara. Zaara nodded very satisfied and Draco smiled and picked her up.

"Remember Zaara! Ssh!" Jade said and Zaara nodded very excited.

"What?" Draco asked looking at the two of them.

"Ohhh noooothing." Zaara sang.

"Better tell me." Draco sang back and Zaara giggled.

"Draco…you're so silly." she said and he grinned putting the cart of toys at the cashier.

"Er…all that?" the cashier asked and Draco turned to him.

"What do you see there and why am I here?" Draco asked and the cashier nodded shaking.

"Ooo candy." Zaara said.

"Oh pack these also." Draco said letting Zaara choose a few sweets.

"Do you have white chocolate?" Draco asked looking around to see if Jade was there.

"Yes sir…right there." he said and Draco took a pound of white chocolate out.

"This too." Draco said. Draco paid for the things and Jade came by.

"Done?" Jade asked looking at the amount of toys he bought.

"Yup!" Draco and Zaara both said.

"Good…then let's go." Jade said and he nodded.

"Ladies first." he said minimizing the bags and placing it in his pocket.

"Yeah…go on, I'm coming right out." Jade said and Draco gave her a look. "Don't ask questions Draco, just go." Jade said pushing him off.

"Fine…Zaara and I will both be at Flourish and Blotts." he said and Jade nodded. He left with Zaara and Jade waited until he left completely.

"Can you please pack this also?" Jade asked and the cashier nodded. Jade walked out of the store and saw Draco and Zaara in Flourish and Blotts.

"What did you buy?" Draco asked seeing the bag she was carrying.

"Hmph!" Jade said minimizing the bag and placing it inside her pocket.

"Fine!" he joked taking out a few books. After Flourish and Blotts and a couple of children books for Zaara, they all left to other stores. They entered a jewelry shop and Draco looked around claiming he was buying a present for a friend.

"Sure." Jade said looking around.

"Oh, before I forget, and it melts, here." Draco said giving her a shiny purple box.

"What is it?" Jade asked taking it from him.

"Something Ron and everyone else told me you liked." he said leaving. Jade stared at him and opened the box gasping at the white chocolate.

"You are amazing!" Jade said hugging him.

"I know." he said.

"You want?" Jade offered and he shook his head.

"Sugar isn't good for you." he said and she rolled her eyes.

"Draco bought that for you didn't he?" Jade asked Zaara and she nodded licking the huge lollipop. "Crazy." Jade muttered as a saleswoman came to her.

"Miss, would you like any assistance?" she asked and Jade said

"No thank you."

"Well if you don't plan on buying anything, why don't I just show you some of these necklaces?" she asked and Jade shrugged. "This is a necklace you'll love I'm very positive. This is a one of a kind necklace." she said showing Jade a beautiful disk necklace.

"Wow." Jade said looking at the necklace in detail.

"It swirls with white gold and the purest diamond. It's beautiful. Is it not?" she asked and Jade nodded baffled at it glittering.

"You swirled a diamond into a white gold mix?" Jade asked and the saleswoman nodded.

"Under the hottest temperature and with the right magic." she said.

"So this is the only one you have?" Jade asked and the saleswoman nodded.

"That's pretty!" Zaara said and Jade nodded.

"It is but I wouldn't be able to purchase it unfortunately. It's beautiful though." Jade said seeing the saleswoman nod.

"It's quite all right." she said.

"Done?" Jade asked turning to Draco who nodded.

"Yes Madame. Let's go." he said and Jade took Zaara out.


	21. Green Dragon

After finishing lunch, they all apparated back to the Burrow. Zaara was so happy with all her toys; she named them like it was her children in front of her family.

"I'll be right back." Jade said excusing herself. She entered Draco's room and remembered how it used to be Ron's room before. She looked at her present for Draco and grinned seeing the silver and green plush dragon. In the middle of it, there was a heart that wrote

'We love you Draco!' after an image of Zaara blowing a kiss.

"Why is a Weasel snooping around in my room?" a voice asked and scared Jade.

"I…nothing." Jade said hiding the dragon behind her back.

"Really? Why are you here then?" Draco teased walking towards her.

"Because it's my house…I can do whatever I please." Jade said nervously and Draco smirked.

"Your house…my room out of all the rooms in your house?" he asked and Jade turned red still looking up at him.

"Well…I wanted to AHH!" Jade screamed as he tried to grab her hands and see what she was doing. "Draco stop!" Jade screamed running away and towards the door. Draco closed the door and Jade let out a frustrated sigh.

"So much for sneaking in and out." Jade said seeing him smirk.

"What are you hiding from me?" he asked softly placing his hand next to her head. He leaned forward but Jade hid her present behind her.

Jade's heart was pumping blood very fast to her head and she swore that she heard Draco's heart beating also. Draco gently placed a kiss on her lips and Jade wanted to die from all the nervousness and excitement. Jade responded after having his lips on. Draco moved his hands towards to the side of her face and cupped it. Jade brought him closer by wrapping her arms around his neck with the dragon in her hands. They broke apart and Jade drew in a deep breath. She still had her arms around him and he had his around her. Jade saw him smiling, as embarrassed as she was and she smiled handing him the dragon. He walked back and Jade blushed opening the door and ran out.

An hour later, Jade went downstairs, hearing her mother and Ginny talking in the kitchen, putting the groceries back.

"What did you all buy today?" Jade asked going to the fridge.

"Nothing! Why?" Ginny asked blocking Jade's path to the refrigerator.

"Don't tell me, you three went out to shop at the market and bring back nothing? Now move, let me get something to drink." Jade said and Ginny didn't move.

"It was a few vegetables. That's all. Tell me what you want and I'll give it to you." Ginny said and Jade looked at her Mum who was staring at them with a carrot and a peeler in her hands.

"What's going on? Fine, give me a drink." Jade said sitting on a chair.

"You can't stay here. Go to the living room and I'll give it to you." Ginny said and Jade went to argue but Molly pushed Jade away to the living room.

"Enough fussing dear and just go." she said pushing Jade to the living room where all the men and Zaara were watching football.

"What happened dear?" Arthur asked and Jade scowled as Molly sat her down.

"Ginny and I are managing in the kitchen and your daughter wants to…" Molly said giving him a look and Arthur understood.

"Oh! Well Jade, you should relax honey. Sit and watch football with us! Our team is winning." Arthur said and Jade shook her head not really interested in it.

"I don't watch football Dad. I'm going outside." Jade said getting up. "Zaara do you want to come with Mummy?" Jade asked briefly meeting eyes with Draco.

"Aw! I want to watch football! Our team is winning." Zaara said proudly and Jade shrugged smiling.

"Okay." Jade said leaving. Jade walked to the willow tree in her backyard near the lake and sat down pulling up her knees and put her arms around them watching the sun and water. She thought about Draco and how he made her feel especially after that kiss. The way she felt about Harry during their relationship started out as just good friends and then it grew into a nightmare. The times he was sweet to her, she thought she loved him and vice versa but she knew that for the past five years there was no love at all. He merely used her to get a child and deceived her and broke her trust. Jade felt a tear running down her cheek and she brushed it off never knowing she was crying because it hurt her that bad.

"Watching the scenery?" Draco asked sitting next to her. Jade nodded quickly wiping the tears off and looked back at the water. "Are you okay?" Draco asked and Jade nodded.

"Just a little…thing in my eye. It's ok. I won't bite your head off." she joked.

"Thankfully. Speaking of thanks, I want to thank you for that gift upstairs." Draco said and Jade blushed wanting to know if he was testing her.

"Which one?" Jade asked and Draco gave her a look.

"Why don't you tell me?" he asked and Jade cocked her head to the side.

"You're the one thanking me. So thank me." Jade said as he quirked an eyebrow.

"Weasley you amuse me." he said and Jade smiled.

It was that smile that made him completely lose all focus around him. He reached out to her and ran a hand through her hair. Jade closed her eyes thinking it was so comforting. He stopped his hand on the back of her hair, gazing at her face. She slowly opened her eyes and their lips met. Jade's heart never felt so happy as she was there kissing Draco like a shy teenager.

"JAAADE!" Molly called from inside the house. "Where are you?" she sang and Jade jumped up.

"Er…coming Mum!" Jade yelled back. She looked back at Draco who was picking out grass by grass. "I think dinner's ready. Come inside." Jade said feeling very strange.

"I'm right behind you." Draco said and Jade nodded having a head start. She took the route through the back door and found herself being bombarded by Ginny.

"Ok, what's the deal?" Ginny asked and Jade was confused.

"What the deal with what?" Jade asked walking in the kitchen and seeing Ginny smiling mischievously. "Ok what-?" Jade asked and then she saw the view of where Draco and her were sitting and kissing at the kitchen window.

"Aren't you clever? So?" Ginny asked.

"Oh come on…it was just a kiss." Jade said feeling her cheeks burn.

"Just a kiss? It looked a little more intimate than that. Have you kissed him before?" Ginny asked and Jade looked at her, guilty.

"Yes." Jade answered as Ginny started getting excited. "Ok stop it, I'm hungry and I'm sure others are too." Jade said as the two women giggled. Jade shook her head and left to set up the table. Jade sat in her seat with Zaara next to her telling her that their team won. "That's good honey, now eat." Jade said as everyone helped themselves. As everyone talked, Jade absentmindedly placed a hand on Draco's hand who was sitting right next to her and he turned his head towards her. Jade looked where her hand was and quickly removed it as if it burned her and blushed.

"Sorry. Would you pass the salad?" Jade asked seeing him nod and hand her the salad bowl. "Zaara take some salad." Jade said serving herself and her daughter who made a face.

Jade's hand was on the table as she talked to Ginny and she felt Draco's warm hand cover hers. She widened her eyes and turned to him seeing him talk to Jay and Arthur, his head completely turned away from her. Jade pulled her hand from him, got up and walked away. Ginny left her seat and sat on Jade's chair, placing her hand on the table. In a few seconds, Draco placed his hand on hers. Draco quickly turned his head a fraction of an inch and Ginny could see the confusion on his face. He turned his head, seeing her smiling widely at him, batting her eyelashes.

"Oh sorry." Draco said, pulling his hand away from her.

"It happens to all of us." Ginny said.

"I didn't realize-" He said, looking at Jade who was standing at the doorway, giggling quietly at him.

"Didn't realize…what?" Ginny asked.

"Er…I'll go make my rounds outside." Draco said, getting up quickly.

"You do that!" Ginny said.

After dinner, Jade helped clean up and she heard the thunder roll. She looked out the window seeing rain fall one by one and later, it started pouring.

"Zaara!" Jade yelled loving the rain ever since she was little. She would always run outside with her brothers and sisters and get soaking wet and later get an ear twisted from her mother for making a mess when they went back into the house.

"Yes Mummy?" Zaara asked and Jade grabbed her running outside. Ginny also ran out pulling Jay along and they all got wet running around and laughing. Zaara squealed and Jade waltzed with her daughter in the rain getting wet. Molly, Arthur and Draco watched all of them get wet and soon everyone pulled them to get wet too.

"Draco! Draco! Come!" Zaara said, seeing Draco stand under canopy with his hands in his pockets. He smiled, shaking his head. Jade laughed seeing Draco twirl Zaara around. It wasn't long until Ginny started to slip in the heavy rain and Jay decided to take her back inside the house. They heard a deafening clap of thunder, making Zaara, Jade and Molly scream. Jade took Zaara back under the canopy and quickly squeezed her hair from the water. Molly came back with towels and handed one to Jade.

"Come Zaara, let's go dry you off." Molly said leaving with Zaara. Jade looked at Draco who was watching the rain, sticking his foot out to test it. He saw Jade run past him, back into the rain with her arms stretched out and her face towards the sky. She pushed her hair back and looked towards where Draco was standing but didn't see him. Draco yelled in her ear, behind her and Jade jumped, screaming. She turned around, hitting his shoulder, seeing him roar in laughter.

"Very funny. You think you're so charming, don't you?" Jade yelled, seeing him push his hair back, still smiling, trying to see her through the rain. He took her hand, pulled her close and placed an arm around her waist.

They stared at each other seeing the raindrops on each other's faces. Jade had to tiptoe to kiss his face. She kissed his forehead, his eyelids, his nose and waited for a moment before kissing his lips. Draco held her tightly and arched her slightly trailing his lips over her neck.

"Mummy! Draco! What are you both doing outside?" Zaara asked seeing them break off and still hold each other.

"Coming Zaara." Jade said softly. They both let go of each other and walked back to the house.

* * *

"Ready to go to sleep sweetie?" Jade asked and Zaara nodded getting herself in the covers. Jade smiled brushing her wet hair. She felt clean after taking a shower and she wore a white linen nightgown that stopped under her knees and were sleeveless. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw Draco's reflection smirking at her leaning against the doorway.

"Hi." Jade said turning to Draco who waved. "Did you need anything?" Jade asked seeing Zaara get up. "Honey go back to bed, Mummy's coming in a few." Jade said and Zaara looked disappointed.

"Can I give a goodnight kiss to Draco?" she asked and Jade's heartbeat quickened hearing his name.

"Sure." she said nodding. Zaara jumped out of the bed with her white pajamas and one of Draco's toys around her arm.

"Goodnight sweetheart." Draco said kissing and hugging Zaara who held him tightly.

"Goodnight Draco. I love you." she said and he smiled.

"Love you too." he replied shocking Jade. Zaara smiled and hopped back into the bed.

"She won't sleep at night now. Thanks." Jade said leaning on her elbow.

"You're welcome. Well I came here to give you a message from Ginny." he said and Jade waited.

"Go on." Jade said and she let his hands travel down to her elbows to her hands. Jade suppressed a gasp and he entwined his fingers into hers. He took one side of her hair and flipped it to the other side revealing her pale and smooth neck. He saw Jade shudder as he whispered into her ear.

"Ginny said she wants you to be ready in the morning so you both can have a day off together and shop in Hogsmeade." he said and Jade closed her eyes trying to focus on his words.

"Now, I'll be off because I am very sleepy." Draco said letting her hands go and stretching as if nothing happened.

"What?! You rat." Jade said pushing him and he laughed holding her shoulders.

"Mummy! Give Draco a goodnight kiss!" Zaara yelled.

"Go to sleep Zaara." Jade said and Zaara pleaded.

"Listen to your daughter Jade. She has more common sense than you." he said and Jade glared at him.

"Fine, then leave because I don't have enough common sense to give a goodbye kiss to anyone." Jade said trying to push him out the door. "Goodnight Draco." Jade said.

"Goodnight Weasel." he said leaving to his room. Jade closed the lights and went into the covers hushing an accusing Zaara.


	22. Birthday Surprises

Jade woke up in the morning and put her hair in a bun. She traveled downstairs and went to make breakfast but was stopped by her Mum screeching to put her things down and leave the kitchen.

"What?" Jade asked seeing the rollers on her Mum's hair. "Mum…are we going somewhere?" Jade asked and Molly shook her head pushing her into the living room. Jade walked into the living room and sat on the sofa wondering if anyone noticed it was her 23rd birthday. Ginny walked downstairs and saw Jade thinking to herself.

"Good Morning sis." Gin said hugging Jade.

"Morning." Jade said.

"Did Draco deliver my message to you last night or did it turn into some-"

"Gin shut up." Jade said laughing. "No he told me…I'll be ready whenever you tell me." Jade said.

"After breakfast. Leave Zaara with Draco so both of us women can shop freely and curse." Ginny said.

When breakfast was served, Jade saw Draco bring down a quiet Zaara and Jade smiled.

"Does she always go to your room after she wakes up?" Jade asked and he nodded looking at Zaara.

"She's like my tiny alarm clock. She wakes me up and then we both fall asleep together again until breakfast." Draco said.

"Come here love." Jade said taking Zaara in her arms.

After breakfast and a few accidental touches from Draco to Jade and Jade to Draco, Jade went upstairs to get ready with Ginny. Jade wore a long white skirt which had a silver glittery band around the waist. She wore a white tank top and let her hair go into a half ponytail.

"Ready?" Ginny asked popping her head in. Her eyes widened seeing Jade and she let out a whistle. "Wait till Draco sees you." Ginny said out loud and Jade clamped her mouth shut.

"Ssh! He can be around here." Jade said shutting the door. "You look really pretty." Jade said and Ginny said the same to her.

"It's nice to see you wearing makeup again." Ginny said, touching her hair.

"It's still needs some getting used to. Ready?" Jade asked and Ginny nodded.

"Since you're a Mum, you would know how to buy maternity wear because I'm feeling a little tight." Ginny said and Jade nodded giggling.

"I know how you feel." Jade said as they went downstairs.

"I also wanted to talk to you about some things but here isn't the best place you know?" Ginny asked as they bumped into Draco and Jay. "Hey love." Ginny said kissing Jay.

"Oh…ready? Have fun you two." Jay said and Jade turned to Draco.

"Draco please take care of Zaara. I'm leaving her to you so you know?" Jade said and he nodded.

"You're not supposed to go anywhere without me but" Draco said removing a chain from his neck. "Here." Draco said putting it around her neck.

"If Potter comes anywhere near you, or if you're in any sort of danger, this necklace will inform me and I'll be there." he said and Jade nodded lifting her hair to let him clasp the necklace shut.

"Thank you." Jade said softly and he nodded.

"Bye Draco!" Ginny said and he nodded.

"Have fun." he said and he turned to Jade who smiled and looked down. "You too…but be careful." he said and Jade nodded motioning him to bend down to her.

"What?" Draco asked bending towards her. Jade placed a hand on the back of his head and pressed her lips to his cheek.

"Bye." Jade said leaving to see Zaara. "Ok baby, Mummy's going somewhere so Draco, Jay, Grandma and Grandpa are here to take care of you okay? Please don't give them a hard time and I trust you'll be the good little girl you are right?" Jade asked and Zaara nodded hugging her mother.

Ginny and Jade apparated off after saying goodbye to everyone.

Jade and Ginny were in Hogsmeade and Jade took her to a maternity store. Jade gave Ginny a few tips and helped her shop around.

"So what's going on between you and Draco?" Ginny asked seeing her sister blush and poke her food.

"I don't know…I don't even know if it's right to kiss him while I'm still married." Jade said feeling guilty.

"Jade! You are doing nothing wrong! You don't love Harry and there's no reason of you not to see another man. Just because of a ring? Why should you feel bad when you were going through hell and was faithful to him for five years but him? He's shameless that's why he cheated on you for five years. He deceived you! You didn't want to marry him but he and his twisted ways got the better of you. Why should you be stopped from getting happiness?" Ginny asked and Jade nodded.

"I still feel bad no matter what. But Gin, I have never felt anything around another man, even Harry, the way I do right now about Draco." Jade said.

"I've seen Zaara and him so attached to each other. I was walking down the hall one day and I saw them both just napping together and telling you the truth, he looked like he could have been Zaara's father." Ginny said and Jade's eyes started misting.

"You know, even though Harry was horrible to me, he loved Zaara very much. But I can say that he didn't as much as Draco does right now. Draco keeps his promises and has so much time for her. He makes her really happy and is never annoyed by anything she does or says." Jade said and Ginny held Jade's hand and squeezed it.

"I really do hope that you can find happiness. Who knows? Maybe Draco and you can get married and he'll be a great father to Zaara!" Ginny said and laughed at Jade who gasped.

"Ginny!" Jade said and shook her head.

"I know that Draco likes you…but the question is…do you?" Ginny asked and Jade blushed.

"Do I have to say anything? Isn't it obvious? We've snogged three times yesterday." Jade said.

"Well that's sparking a connection. I say he's been harboring feelings for you since Hogwarts. He's always shown the soft side towards you than any one of us." Ginny said and Jade smiled and told her of the times he was being such a gentleman and looked out for her.

"If we do…have something I mean. I'm scared that Ron and the others would feel uncomfortable." Jade said and Ginny frowned.

"Why would he do that? He gushes about Draco so much. I mean they both are friends and work together. Charlie, Bill, Fred and George also know how good of a man he is because Ron said so." Ginny said and Jade sighed.

"That's the problem. Harry and Ron were best mates for so many years and Ron gushed about him also. I'm just afraid that Draco would turn out like that also, but a part of me is saying he won't because he's so damn different." Jade said and Ginny stood silent for once not saying anything because Jade was right. "I trusted my best friend and I loved him as a brother but he changed and he did something that nobody could ever imagine would happen." Jade said shaking her head. "But it doesn't matter Gin. I won't progress if I keep looking backwards. I ran away from Harry and I'm a free woman. Let's see what happens because right now, I make my own decisions rather than being forced into a relationship." Jade said and Ginny hugged her.

"I hope everything goes well." Ginny said and Jade nodded.

"I hope so too." Jade said smiling.

"Okay, let's go." Ginny said as they grabbed their bags.

"It's 4…time went by fast." Jade said after they apparated back to the Burrow. "Everything's quiet." Jade said as they opened the door.

"I smell Mum's cooking." Ginny said as she unlocked the door. They entered and set their bags down in the living room. Jade suspected something because there was not a sound peeping anywhere and the house was completely spotless.

"Is anyone here?" Jade asked looking around and Ginny came back from upstairs.

"No one's upstairs. Do you think they're outside?" she asked and Jade shrugged.

"Let's check." Jade said holding her necklace because she suspected Harry of being there.

"Stay here." Ginny said quietly and Jade went to protest but Ginny put a finger to her lips. "Ssh." she said and went out to the backyard. Jade stood there looking around and she heard a scream.

"Ginny!" Jade yelled running through the backyard and stopping dead in her tracks to find every single family member standing there grinning and a sign saying 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY RON AND JADE!'

"Happy birthday Jade!" they screamed and Jade put her hands to her mouth, looking from person to person in shock.

"Happy birthday Mummy!" Zaara said jumping up and down.

"We didn't mean to scare you. All right, maybe a little bit." Ron joked.

"I know but the life was scared out of me." Jade said, going up to Ron and hugging him.

"Hello love. I'm sorry if it went a little too far. They told me about the surprise party they wanted to hold for you so I agreed. We weren't going anywhere, really. It was a plan to get you depressed." Ron joked and Jade punched him. "I hear a certain ferret is getting fresh with my sister." Ron said and Jade giggled.

"Who told you?" Jade asked and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ah, so it's true?" he said and Jade gave him a look.

"You didn't say anything or hit him, did you?" Jade asked hearing him chuckle. "Hey Enya!" Jade said carrying a 6 year old Enya.

"Hi Aunty Jade." she said kissing Jade's cheek.

"How are you sweetie?" Jade asked and Enya nodded.

"Happy Birthday Aunty Ron and Uncle Jade!" she said running off. Ron and Jade both burst into laughter and finally stopped, discussing about Draco.

"Oy you two!" Fred and George called and Ron and Jade turned around.

"Come eat with us! After this, we're all jumping in the lake!" Bill said and the children cheered.

"Hey, I am so sorry I left Zaara here with you." Jade said and Draco gave her a weird look.

"Are you on something?" Draco asked and Jade shook her head confused.

"Why?" Jade asked.

"Because I wonder why you keep apologizing…Zaara's mine!" he said starting to tickle Zaara who started laughing and squirming. "Happy Birthday." he said after she ran off with Enya.

"Thanks." Jade said sitting next to him.

"Catch." Draco said taking out a box.

"Hmm?" Jade said opening the box. "Oh my…" Jade said placing one of the white chocolates in her mouth. "Thanks." Jade said offering him the box.

"Sure." he said taking one from the box.

"Did you know about this surprise?" Jade asked and Draco looked at her smiling.

"Sure did. I was hoping for another reaction but it was understandable." he said and Jade smirked.

"I was thinking about you, you know." Jade informed him and he leaned closer to her seeing her eyes shy away being suddenly interested in the box she was holding.

"I know. I was forced to stay back to not save you." he said and Jade met his eyes.

"Ahem."

Jade and Draco turned around and let their hands go seeing Ron standing there.

"So…what's up you two?" Ron asked and Jade looked at Draco who looked back at her.

"Nothing Ron…why?" Jade asked seeing him going to respond but Jade quickly cut him off and said "Oh everyone's going in the lake! See you guys there!" Jade said getting up and walking away. Ron turned to Draco who scratched his head feeling a tad bit uncomfortable.

"Let's talk Draco." Ron said. Jade saw Jennifer, Fleur, Hermione, Cyra and Angelina change their children's outfits to bathing suits and Jade summoned Zaara's suit from inside the house.

"Here." Jade said covering Zaara as she changed.

"I'm ready! I want to go in Mummy!" she said jumping up and down.

"Go on." Jade said watching Fred, George, Bill and Charlie take their little ones in. Everyone placed the floating charm on their children and the children ran into the lake. Enya and Zaara were laughing and walking hand in hand into the water.

"I remember when we used to go into the lake and just swim around…it was bloody fun." Jade said talking to the women.

"Why don't you ladies get inside?" Bill asked and the girls shook their heads.

"No way." Jennifer said.

"I'm going!" Ginny said rolling up her pants.

"Go on, it's warm." Charlie said. Fred and George sloshed up and grabbed their wives. Jade stood back as they started splashing water and she saw Ron and Draco walk past them. Draco took off his shirt and Jade looked away towards Hermione who smirked at her.

"You know you want to stare." she teased and Jade stuck her tongue out at her.

"Hermione, let's go." Ron said and Hermione shook her head. "Let's GO!" Ron said tugging her into the water. When he successfully got her wet he went to attack Jade who went to run. "Got you." Ron said picking her up and swinging her over his shoulder.

"Ron! I have a skirt on! Arrrrgh!" Jade screamed when he jumped into the lake. "ARSE FACE!" Jade yelled trying to drown him.

"Go away." Jade said pushing him away. He laughed and went to Hermione kissing her.

"Mummy! Look at me! I can swim!" Zaara said paddling through and Jade laughed turning to see Draco emerge from the water pushing his wet hair back.

"Where did you come from?" Jade asked and he swam nearer.

"Well my mother and father did this thing where they-" "I'm going to stop you right there Malfoy." Jade said feeling him circle her waist. He pulled her more into the deep water.

"No, no Draco, I don't go in so deep." Jade said afraid that she might drown like the last time when she was little.

"Why not?" he asked and she sighed.

"My father took me there when I was little and he accidentally let me go in the deep part of the water. I could have died because they couldn't find me at all but I was unconscious all the way down there." Jade said. Draco turned to the water and turned back to her.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. Jade bit her lip and nodded. "Of course." she said and he touched her nose with his.

"Then there's no problem." he said kissing her softly. Jade nodded and he held her all the way at the far of the lake. They both swam at the opposite side of where everyone was and they stopped under a tree.

"Wow…I have never been here before." Jade said looking around.

"Me either." Draco said and Jade laughed.

"Twenty three years passed and I haven't even seen this place once." Jade said turning to Draco.

"You see it today." he said and Jade smiled feeling the ground on her feet as she walked and swam to him.

"Thank you again." Jade said placing her two hands on his shoulder. Her heart started beating up to her throat and she went to kiss him. He responded strongly and protected her against anything by holding her tightly. Jade couldn't feel but any happier and at peace that she was kissing Draco Malfoy under a tree in the water.

Ron and Draco had a little chat and Draco confessed he had something for Jade. Ron didn't really mind but just gave him the permission to keep going but gave him the usual death threats he was expecting. Draco was free to actually kiss her without hiding around or being intimidated with her brothers watching over her. He knew he was being carefully watched because they didn't trust him fully especially after Potter. Jade broke it off and gasped for air. Draco breathed heavily and kissed down her neck as his hands went up to her chest and she gasped sharply. He didn't know how he made her feel. She felt him kiss her so tenderly and she stopped herself from crying because he meant every kiss honestly. After spending an eternity under the tree, they both watched frogs leap around.

"This is beautiful." Jade said seeing fireflies glowing. "We should go back; everyone seems to have gone back in." Jade said seeing him try to climb up to the tree and in the jungle. "What are you doing?" Jade asked seeing him look around the place.

"Come." Draco said lending out a hand.

"There?" Jade asked and he nodded. She took his hand and he helped her up in one movement. "I told him not to take me in a skirt…who goes in the water with a skirt?" Jade asked and Draco shrugged watching her squeeze water out from her hair to her skirt.

"Do you want to explore for a little while or go back?" Draco asked. Jade looked at him not sure of what to say. She wasn't used to anyone giving her options for a long time because of Harry. Even if she said something Harry didn't agree to, he would beat the hell out of her.

"What do you want?" Jade asked and he took her hands.

"Today's not my birthday." he said and Jade smiled.

"I guess we can explore around; if it's all right with you." Jade said quickly and he nodded.

"I guess the trail there leads it up to the mountain over there." Draco said pointing to a cave above.

"It probably does. There's probably a gigantic ferret living there!" Jade joked and he started to chase her. Jade laughed running away and she turned seeing Draco not there anymore.

"Draco?" Jade asked feeling her heart fill quickly with terror. "Draco stop, come back." Jade said feeling him pick her up from the back.

"Please don't do that again. You don't know what kinds horrible thoughts go through my head." Jade said hugging him.

"Doubting me so soon?" he asked softly and put her forehead on his chest. She looked up and he bent down and kissed her.

"Let's leave, there's nothing interesting here." Jade said, walking away.

"I can make things interesting if you want." Draco said, seeing her smile. "Don't…jump in." Draco said holding her back before she jumped.

"Why?" Jade asked and he took his wand out from his pocket. He placed a charm on her and himself.

"Watch me." he said placing a foot on the water carefully. He placed the other foot carefully and walked around showing her.

"Wow." Jade said and he offered his arms.

"Trust me." he said and Jade nodded. She placed her both hands on his shoulders and he held her waist. He lifted her and set her down gently on the water. Jade felt her feet splashing through water but she felt the ripples go through her feet. She didn't feel anything under her feet and she wondered what she was walking on.

"This is beautiful." Jade said looking towards the sky being filled with bright white stars and a moon. The sun was leaving and it sent out an orange and purple color though the sky.

"Isn't it?" he asked and Jade grinned.

"I love this birthday." Jade said and Draco nodded.

"Why?"

"Because you're showing me such a beautiful scene. I even got another present from you." Jade said and he gave her a corner smile.

"What would that be?" he asked and Jade gave him a look.

"Stop acting like you don't know." Jade said and he shook his head not understanding.

"I really don't know…so tell me what present did I give you?" he asked seeing her blush.

"You might not know but I felt it today…and I thank you for it." Jade said softly. Draco stopped her and turned her around.

"I wanted you to feel that way. I was-I'm horrible with words." he said and Jade let out a slight laugh as she cried. Draco knew she was it. He wanted to make her feel special because she was. He wanted to protect her from any harm and also Zaara. Jade kissed his hands and hugged him.

"Kiss me." she whispered and he immediately obeyed crushing his lips on hers. Jade and Draco returned together and he received his shirt back from Ginny who threw it at him.

"Come, we're opening presents!" Ron said and Jade sat next to him. They opened presents one by one and thanked person by person for it.

"There's one more present. It's from Draco." Molly said passing the present to Jade.

"Ah, how thoughtful Draco, I got a present too." Ron said opening his present first. His jaw dropped and he stared at present.

"What did you get?" Jade asked opening a small box. She gasped seeing the same white gold and diamond disk swirled into each other.

"Chudley Cannon tickets to the Quidditch World Cup in the Ministers Box and V.I.P. passes to the teams?" Ron asked. Draco shrugged smirking as the girls rushed to Jade adoring the necklace Draco got for her.

"Thanks mate." Ron said thanking Draco and giving him a pat on the back after a manly hug.

"You're welcome." Draco said nodding.

"Draco!" Jade said slipping away from the crowd.

"Yes?" he asked placing a hand on her hip. "I don't know how to thank you…how?" Jade asked. He gave her a mischievous look. Jade shook her head and hugged him. He chuckled and Zaara broke them up telling Draco to carry her.

After presents and cake, everyone prepared for sleep and decided to stay for another day. Jade gave Zaara a quick bath and took a shower herself. She walked out drying her hair with a towel and hung it on her chair. The door knocked and Draco walked in saying goodnight to Zaara.

"Happy?" he asked Jade and she nodded smiling.

"I don't know if I should wear it because it's so beautiful…I don't want to ruin it." Jade said and he clicked his teeth.

"Wear it every single day and think of me." he said summoning her necklace. He gently took the sparkling necklace out and she lifted her hair so he could put it on her. "It looks beautiful on you." he said softly. Jade giggled and circled her arms around his waist.

"What are you trying to do to me?" Jade asked and he looked to see if Zaara was looking. Zaara was talking to herself with her stuffed animals and he looked back at Jade.

"For now…trying to wish you a good night." he said and Jade grinned. "Goodnight." he said kissing her.

"Night." Jade said feeling him squeeze her hand. Jade closed the door feeling butterflies settle back into where they came from in the pits of her stomach. She closed the lights and went to sleep with Zaara next to her.

"Mummy." Zaara whispered in the middle of the night. Jade woke up from her sleep and looked at her daughter very tired.

"What Zaara?" Jade asked yawning.

"Mummy, I have to go potty." she said and Jade nodded. They both went out to the hall and down to the bathroom. Hermione was standing there, also as sleepy as Jade and she turned around smiling.

"Zaara had to use the bathroom too?" Hermione asked and Jade nodded yawning loudly.

"Is Dean in there?" Jade asked and Hermione nodded peaking in.

"MUMMY!" Dean yelled and Hermione quickly closed the door.

"Sorry honey." Hermione said and they heard a squeak. Dean came out and Zaara ran inside.

"I can't believe you guys didn't tell me about your surprise visit." Jade said putting her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"Well if we had told you, it wouldn't be a surprise! I hope you liked my gift." Hermione said and Jade opened her eyes.

"I love it. A personal massager everywhere I go…how cool is that?" Jade asked.

"Not as sweet as that necklace you have on right now." she said and Jade smiled putting her hand to the disk. "He asked for Ron's permission you know." Hermione said and Jade looked confused. "Well he knew if he was going to see you, he would have to go through your brothers so the first one was Ron. Ron told me all about it and how he 'threatened' him and all." Hermione said as Zaara came out.

"Done?" Jade asked and Zaara nodded.

"Good…Hermione…I don't know what to say…he's so different from Harry." Jade said and Hermione frowned.

"Honey, don't keep your mind on Harry otherwise you would never be able to let go." Hermione said and Jade nodded stopping at her room.

"I don't know…I must be a fool for thinking so ahead because I don't even know if he you know? We kissed a couple of times and that's it." Jade said frustrated.

"Don't worry Jade. Take things slow and be patient. If you rush through things than the fun dries out." Hermione said and Jade grinned.

"That's how you keep my brother on his toes?" Jade said and Hermione giggled.


	23. Chicken Or The Egg

In the morning, Jade woke up and put pillows around Zaara. She brushed her teeth and showered and came out in her bathrobe. Jade walked down the stairs quietly and had the kitchen all to herself. She put hot water on boil and waited getting the Daily Prophet. After making her tea, Jade settled herself down and began to read the Daily Prophet.

"Seems to me I'm not alone in this beautiful morning." a tired voice said. Jade turned around and smiled at Draco who walked in with a book in his hand and his hair completely disheveled.

"Good morning." Jade said giggling slightly.

"Morning. Why are you laughing at me?" Draco asked sitting next to her.

"Your hair; I've always saw it as perfect but…everything has flaws don't they?" Jade asked and he nodded smirking. "Do you want some tea or coffee?" Jade asked and he looked at her.

"Coffee would be great." he said and Jade nodded. "I would have gone and made it myself." he said going to get up and Jade shook her head.

"Sit…you look like you'll burn water." Jade said hearing him chuckle. "What are you reading?" Jade asked seeing him look up from his book. He showed her the cover of the book and Jade grinned.

"Othello eh? How's it going?" Jade asked and he paused putting his finger to mark the page.

"Dramatic." he said. Jade snorted, handing him his coffee. "Thanks." he said feeling her cool fingers before taking the cup.

"No problem." Jade said settling herself on her seat next to him. She felt at ease with him next to her but not doing anything that they normally did. She read the Daily Prophet as he read his play. Jade read an article about the drama still going on with her and Harry. She read that Harry recently attacked and verbally sparred a former worker of his but charges were dropped against him because he was going through 'emotional blows' because his wife and child left him and filed for a court hearing.

_'Charges were dropped because of emotional blows? What has the Ministry gone to?'_ Jade thought to herself.

"Hello you two…fancy seeing you both here." Ron said as Hermione came with him.

"Oh good morning you two." Jade said. "What wakes you up so early today Ron?" Jade asked and Ron took her cup away.

"A pregnant Hermione." he said and Hermione made a face towards him.

"I wanted to eat something." she said and Draco spoke up.

"So you woke up Ron to finish everything off eh? Genius." Draco joked. Hermione and Jade stifled a laugh and Ron made a sarcastic laugh.

"Zaara's awake." Jade said getting up and leaving. Zaara and Jade both went downstairs together when breakfast was served and ate. The women of the household were talking to each other when they heard shouting between the men.

"Oh yeah! Well settle this right now with a game of Quidditch." Ron challenged them.

"Oh is that so? You should really do something that is less dangerous because it can hurt your thick head!" Charlie said.

"Yeah! Hey, I was right though about the-" Bill said but was cut off by Fred.

"Oh big brother, you weren't right…if anyone's right it was me because-" he was cut off by the shouting the men started and Molly walked in sighing.

"STOP IT! Stop it right now! Ron's right, we should have a little Quidditch game. One side agrees and the other disagrees. Both play off and whichever team wins…they're right." Draco said clearing things up.

"Yeah…that's a brilliant idea, unlike some people." Charlie said to Bill who started shouting.

"All who say yes, on MY side!" Ron said as some of the boys went to his side.

"All who say nay…my side!" Charlie said as the group divided.

"Well who's up for a game of Quidditch?" Jade asked the girls and the girls nodded taking their kids to watch the men batter each other. Draco helped sprout the three rings on each side and they mounted their brooms.

"Hey Draco, I thought you were on our team." Charlie said and Draco turned to Ron and smirked.

"I agree with Ron…the chicken does come from the egg." Draco said and the women looked at each other.

"IT DOES NOT! Then tell me where the egg comes from?" Charlie asked and stopped when they heard the women howl in laughter.

"What happened?" Bill asked seeing Fleur and the rest of his sisters and sister in laws laugh and shake their heads.

"Oh the pain!" Jade said pointing at the men.

"WE…we thought you men were serious about a serious subject!" Hermione said finding it difficult to breathe.

"But you all were fighting because of a chicken and an egg!" Jennifer said as they scowled.

"It comes from the egg!" Ron shouted.

"The chicken!" Charlie yelled.

"And the game starts now!" Fred and George said letting the quaffles, bludgers and snitch out.

Jade and the rest of the girls watched all of the men zoom around and starting to vigorously play. The way they were flying, dodging and making sharp turns made the girls gasp and worry because it was so dangerous. By now it was Ron's team that was keeping the lead and they couldn't decide who would be the Seekers. They all decided in midair that there would be no seeker and that the first person that catches the snitch, their side wins.

"GUYS! I DON'T THINK THAT'S A GOOD IDEA!" Jade yelled.

"Go paint your nails and talk about boys, Jade!" Ron yelled back.

"Shove it RON!" Jade yelled back leaving.

"It's really dangerous to have thirsty savage brothers to fight against something so petty while all are looking for a snitch." Ginny said and they nodded.

"I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." Cyra said.

"Fighting over a chicken or an egg like this is ridiculous. Isn't it Farah?" Angelina asked bouncing a giggling Farah as the rest were sleeping. Jade saw that Draco saw the snitch and zoomed for it as her brothers noticed also.

"There it is!" Cyra yelled as it was it the middle of the field. Jade got up as her brothers went extremely fast and wouldn't even slow down until Draco caught the snitch. Even if Draco caught the snitch, that didn't stop the brooms that tried to go into a screeching halt. Charlie and Ron's broom accidentally slammed into Draco's and Fred circled as Draco's broom hit his and Draco went flying down. Jade watched in horror and there was a huge thud. Draco fell and before he could save himself, his body collided against the ground and he heard a sickening crack on his shoulder. For a few seconds he couldn't feel anything but suddenly the pain instantly shot through.

"DRACO!" Jade screamed running to him.

"Shit." Fred and George said as they lowered themselves to the ground.

"Draco are you all right? Can you get up?" Jade asked trying to make him stand but he kept shaking his head and clutched his shoulder in pain. Jade felt his shoulder and felt the bone trying to pierce its way out of the skin.

"Ah…wait, wait." he said not wanting to move at all. "It hurts a lot." he said and Jade nodded conjuring up a floating stretcher. She placed Draco on it and turned to her brothers.

"I'll deal with all of you later." Jade hissed and they shuddered knowing she meant it. Jade took Draco back home where Hermione joined her also.

"That was so messed up." Jennifer said shaking her head.

"What is wrong with you boys? Someone got seriously hurt for a stupid chicken and egg!" Angelina said.

"It's ok Hermione, I have it from here." Jade said and Hermione placed a hand on Jade's shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Hermione asked and Jade nodded. "If you need anything, call me." she said and Jade nodded saying thanks. Jade sat next to Draco, his shoulder covered in bandages. He had a huge gash on his shoulder and Jade sewed on stitches for him and he turned his head in pain.

"This has got to be the most painful Quidditch match I've ever had." Draco said struggling and Jade hushed him.

"Don't speak Draco…rest." she said wiping off his blood. She mended his bones and found out half of his ribs were broken and a shoulder was broken. Jade was extremely angry and she couldn't find herself to calm down until she had a few sweet words with her dear brothers. Draco caught her hand and Jade looked at him to see he was staring at her with a small smile. He kissed her knuckles softly and placed her hand with his on the left side of his chest and Jade smiled at this intimate gesture.

"All this pain…for a stupid egg and chicken." he said rolling his eyes and Jade laughed shaking her head. She went to get up but he held her back with all the energy he had. "Stay here with me." he said.

Jade sat back down staring at him and wanted to cry seeing him in such a state. He placed a hand on the back of her neck and pushed gently as she bent towards him. He lifted himself a little and kissed her warmly. Jade kissed him back feeling the tension and worries fade away with this one kiss he gave her. Draco felt his pain melting as he kissed her and Jade placed a hand on the side of his neck, not wanting to push into him to hurt him.

"What the hell were you all thinking when this happened? Did you have any clue at all that it would lead to this?" Molly asked and Ron went to interject but Molly silenced him. "Of course you all thick heads didn't because your heads were stuffed all the way up your hole that you wouldn't be able to see anything unless someone shoves up a mirror up your backsides! You all are grown men and this is what you do? Everyone is a seeker, not fighting for a good cause, but for a chicken and an egg." Molly said letting her hands drop to her sides.

"Mum-"

"Stay quiet…I'm not done with you yet." Molly said taking out her wand.

"Mum…calm down." Bill said trying to calm her but he was the first one zapped. They saw a small egg and the boys looked up in horror.

"HOLY…" Jay said seeing the egg crack and a chick come out. Molly looked at the rest of the Weasley boys and she raised her wand.

"AHHHHHH! HEEELP!" Draco, Jade, Ginny and Hermione heard.

"What the hell?" Jade asked.

"I think Mum's finished." Ginny said opening the door. She saw Molly walk in looking satisfied and Ginny questioned her.

"Well you don't have to worry about your husband…but the rest, you might want to hope that my anger fades away." Molly said walking in Draco's room. "How are you feeling now, Draco dear?" Molly asked.

"Fine but…what happened downstairs? We heard people yelling." he said and Jade nodded.

"Hermione, I think you would want to see your husband…make sure he's not chickening around." Molly winked and Hermione looked confused.

"HERMIONE COME AND LOOK!" Ginny screamed from the bottom.

"Oh! I want to see!" Hermione said jumping up. She left and Jade heard Draco chuckle. She turned to him and felt his hand run through her hair.

"I hope I don't get you that mad." he said and Jade held his hand.

"Hopefully you won't." she said looking down at his hands. She played with his fingers and he watched her. "I thought I was going to lose you for a moment…and I held my breath all the way here." Jade said softly feeling stupid that she was telling him how much she felt for him. "I was really scared when I saw you fall…it felt horrible." Jade said looking to his eyes.

"You felt so much for me?" he asked and Jade nodded quickly wiping a tear. Draco quickly engulfed her into him and he didn't want to let go at all. He pulled back a little and kissed her, wanting her to feel how she made him feel. After a blissful snog, Jade asked Draco if he wanted to see the punishment her mother was making her brothers go through.

"Sure." he said and Jade helped him up. She let him wrap an arm around her shoulder and slowly made their way downstairs.

"Ta da!" Jade said showing Draco a cage with eggs and chicks cracking and running around chirping endlessly. Draco doubled over in laughter and laughed so hard, he wiped his tears. He sat down still laughing with Jay who was delighted none of this happened to him. Jade finally lifted the cage out and set them on the ground. Molly lifted the spell off of them and they grew back into their original state.

"Any single person coming to me and begging and crying that they won't do this again, I'll have chicken or eggs for breakfast." Molly warned. They all backed off and went to Draco, punching him lightly. Jade walked to the kitchen and saw the girls making dinner.

"Who wants to see their human husbands?" Jade asked, seeing them bustle out of the kitchen. Jade laughed and went to handle the food herself.

"Mummy! Uncle Ron, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Bill, Uncle Fred, Uncle George are all back! How come Uncle Jay and Draco weren't chickens?" Zaara asked and Jade smiled placing her daughter on the counter.

"Because they didn't get Nan mad." Jade said kissing her daughter.

"Oh…how come Nan didn't turn Daddy into a chicken when he got you mad?" Zaara asked and Jade froze dropping her spoon.

"Honey don't worry about that." Jade said not wanting to talk about Harry.

"Mummy…can I get a new Daddy? I asked everyone, even Draco if I can get a new Daddy and they said I can." Zaara said and Jade sighed.

"Zaara stop it. Go play with your cousins." Jade said afraid that this question might come up.

"But Mummy…I want a new Daddy! I know who can be my new DADDY!" she said excited and Jade turned to her and snapped.

"Get out of here Zaara! Stop bothering me because of a new Daddy! You can't get a new Daddy and that's final!" Jade barked and Zaara jumped. "Stupid girl." Jade said putting her hands on her head. Draco saw this and Zaara started crying.

"Why are you yelling at her? She's just a little child." Draco said and Jade turned to him.

"She is MY child and I can talk to her the way I want. I can yell and scream at her, what is it to you?" Jade asked and Draco glared at her.

"You're screaming at for no reason. It's her nature to ask for a father. Look at her age for Merlin's sake!" he said.

"You're not her father. Stop spoiling her like one." Jade said going to grab Zaara but Zaara squirmed away going to Draco.

"I don't want a Mummy like you! You're mean! Help me Draco!" Zaara said and Jade gaped at her.

"Zaara, come here right now." Jade said but Draco picked up Zaara and left.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked walking in. Jade stood there fuming and her heart breaking because she heard her daughter tell her she doesn't want a mother like her. Jade didn't say anything but left to her room. She loved her daughter more than her own life and hearing a part of herself saying she didn't want her killed her. Everyone tried getting her out of the bedroom and opening the door but Jade didn't want to hear anything.

"Let me see." Molly said when Draco explained everything to her. "Jade dear? Honey, please open your door. I just want to talk to you." Molly said not hearing a response. Hearing her Mum made Jade listen. She felt she was Zaara and her mother was her, wanting to get a message through. She realized that a child always ignores and takes their parents for granted for some human reason so Jade got up and opened the door.

"Sweetie." Molly said and Jade sobbed into her mother's arms. "Zaara is such a young child and naïve. What does she understand? I had to go through so many things with 8 children. You can't always be a perfect Mum for your children because children want ridiculous and impossible things that you can't give them but they just don't understand. Draco loves this child so he was just protecting her dear. He loves her dearly…I understand he's not her father but he has a right to defend her because he loves her. I think you are the best mother in this world. I can't fathom of how a woman can handle a child by themselves their whole life. Harry never gave any assistance and you seem to protect your child well. Zaara knows you love her but she gets upset and throws tantrums over petty things. It's your job as a mother to forgive her and show her guidelines. So go on and talk to your daughter." Molly said picking Jade up.

"What if she doesn't want to listen?" Jade asked.

"She'll listen. You just have to be strong for her and yourself like you've always been." Molly said.

"Love you Mum." Jade said hugging her mother.

"I love you too dear." Molly said and let Jade go as she went to get her daughter. Jade knocked on Draco's door and Draco opened it seeing a teary Jade.

"I want to speak to my daughter." Jade said and Draco nodded moving aside for her to get through.

"Zaara?" Jade asked seeing Zaara look up and look back down again looking sad. "Are you really mad at Mummy?" Jade asked and Zaara nodded. "Yes? What if Mummy tells you she's sorry?" Jade asked and Zaara looked at her.

"I don't know." she said softly. Jade took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm really sorry for yelling at you sweetheart, it's just that Mummy has been through a lot. Mummy never wants to see you hurt or crying. Mummy doesn't even want you to think she doesn't love you okay?" Jade asked crying. "I understand that we don't live with Daddy or see him…but I'm here for you baby. Mummy will be your Mummy and Daddy. Who knows? Maybe you'll get a new Daddy, but for now please know that Mummy is your everything." Jade said crying and kissing her daughters hand.

"Don't cry Mummy. I love you too. I always want a Mummy like you because you're always the bestest Mummy in the world!" she said, hugging Jade tightly. She let go and Zaara wiped Jade's tears from her face and shook her head.

"Mummy is prettier when she's smiling. I like it like that." Zaara said and Jade smiled carrying her.

Draco stood there watching Jade cry over Zaara and felt guilty for taking Zaara away from her mother because he knew how much Jade loved her daughter. Jade had her daughter in her arms and carried her to the door.

"Draco, I'm sorry for yelling at you that way. You had my daughter's best interests at heart, I'm really sorry." Jade said not meeting his eyes.

"Dean! Come back here!" Zaara said squirming when she saw Dean run. Jade let Zaara go and went to leave but Draco closed the door.

"Don't go." he said and Jade sniffed looking away.

"Draco please, not now." Jade said feeling him grab her arm. He grabbed her hand and spun her around and crushed his lips against hers. He eased it down and held her cheek. He pulled back seeing her rest her forehead on his chest and cry silently.

"I understand where you were coming from. I know I'm not Zaara's father but I have her best interests at heart. I never wanted you both to separate and nor do I wish for it to happen. I understand what a relationship is between a mother and daughter and I am nobody to interfere. I just didn't want you to be so rash with her." he said and Jade nodded.

"I didn't want to hear about Harry. It kills me to hear her rant about a father because Harry was never there for her and when he's gone, she wants a Daddy." Jade said and Draco nodded.

"I understand Jade…I do." he said as they both walked to his bed. They sat down together and talked for a bit.


	24. Bloody Lemonade

After talking, they kissed each other and never realized when sleep hit them. Jade nestled herself on Draco's chest and he had his arms wrapped tightly around her. Jade woke up and looked around seeing the sun hit brightly on the window illuminating the walls. Jade yawned and saw a sleeping Draco next to her. She smiled and went back into his arms loving how they felt around her. Right now, she felt something she never felt before. She loved being able to know she was protected by Draco. She didn't understand what she was feeling but she felt herself falling for him. Maybe she already fell for him but she knew that he made her feel an emotion no man had ever made her feel. Seeing him, she felt happy and comfortable to be with. He was always there for her and he won her heart when he stole Zaara's heart. Jade wished that she could be happy forever and wished that she had Draco with her. She wanted things to stay the way they were and didn't want anything to change, except change the fact that Harry was her husband. Jade softly ran a hand through his hair and then his face as if she was absorbing every single detail on his face. His eyes opened and Jade gasped softly startled that she made him wake up.

"I'm sorry." Jade said quickly.

"Why are you apologizing?" he asked propping his head on his hand.

"You were sleeping…you looked cute." Jade said feeling him tangle his fingers with hers. "Did I sleep here the whole night?" Jade asked and he nodded moving her closer to him.

"You did, do you want to do something about it?" he asked and Jade grinned.

"What could I possibly do?" Jade asked and he smirked.

"You're very capable of doing things…which I love by the way." he said and Jade leaned close to his lips and smiled.

"You do? Tell me what else you love about me." Jade said kissing him.

They stopped hearing the door opening. Draco moved off of Jade and saw Zaara walk in rubbing her eyes.

"Hey love." Jade said helping Zaara to the bed.

"She'll go to sleep soon." Draco said making room for Zaara in the middle of him and Jade. She clutched her teddy bear and looked at the two adults smiling at her. She drifted off to sleep and Draco and Jade spoke with each other about their former years in Hogwarts.

"I know remember when-" Draco was cut off by hearing his wand vibrate and glow. "Sorry." he said getting up and grabbing the wand. A note zoomed out of the tip of his wand and he tore it out reading it.

"Jade…the court set a date for the charges against Potter." Draco said and Jade sat up.

"When?" Jade asked.

"Tomorrow. I have to go to the Ministry right now and see what's going on there, when I come back, I'll give you all the details." he said grabbing his robes.

"Okay…do you want some breakfast?" Jade asked and he checked the clock.

"Sure." he said and Jade nodded leaving to the kitchen. She went downstairs seeing Hermione and Ginny chatting and drinking tea.

"Morning loves." Jade said setting the toaster.

"Good morning…what's the rush?" Ginny asked and Jade turned to her.

"Draco just got the news that the court hearing is tomorrow." Jade informed them.

"Tomorrow?! That's great! The faster the better." Hermione said and Jade nodded.

"He said he has to leave right now so I'm making breakfast for him." Jade said setting the coffeemaker.

"Ah, we understand. How was last night…sleep of course?" Hermione asked and Ginny smiled into her cup.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked and Ginny giggled.

"Hermione saw you both sleeping together in his room." Ginny said.

"Not like that. I went to tell the both of you to eat but you both were sleeping so soundly, I didn't want to wake you. I took Zaara with me to my room to sleep." Hermione said and Jade bit her tongue thanking Hermione.

"I didn't even think of her! Oh I'm so sorry Hermione, I don't even know when we fell asleep." Jade said and Hermione shook her head.

"She didn't disturb me at all! The only thing that disturbed me through the night was Ron's snoring and my baby waking me up." Hermione said and Jade smiled.

"Dillon will be a lucky baby! Wont you?" Jade asked blowing a kiss to her unborn nephew. Draco walked down the stairs and Jade held out a plate of his breakfast and his coffee.

"Thanks." Draco said kissing her in front of Hermione and Ginny.

"You're welcome." Jade blushed as he set them on the table.

"So if Harry is guilty which he WILL have to be…what's the worse punishment he can get?" Ginny asked and Draco shrugged.

"Hopefully he'll snog a damn Dementor to death or just stay in Azkaban with whatever little soul he has left." he said.

"Tell us after you come back. Do you want me to wake Ron so he can go with you?" Hermione asked and Draco shook his head.

"Let him sleep. I'll go and find out. Besides, he's on vacation. I'm on duty." Draco winked and Ginny nodded.

"On duty eh? We see how you're handling your job." she said in an accusing voice.

"Well how else would I do my job then?" Draco asked sipping his coffee.

"Did I object on how you do your job? I say keep going. You just might get a promotion." she said and Jade threw a raisin at her.

"I'll come back quickly. If you need me, you have my chain." Draco told Jade and Jade nodded. "I-" Draco went to say but he saw Hermione and Ginny trying to listen and giggle. "Come here." Draco said pulling Jade away from them. "Be careful when I'm not here…and keep Zaara under your eye at all times." he said and Jade nodded.

"Okay…I'll be back." he said and Jade held on to him. "What's wrong?" he asked and Jade kissed him. She pulled back and smiled.

"Take care of yourself." she said gently and he nodded running a hand across her cheek. Jade stepped back and let him apparate off. She turned around and Ginny and Hermione grinned.

"Will you both stop it? It's not even cute anymore." Jade said blushing.

"Take care of yourself!" Ginny said.

"Be careful!" Hermione sang.

"I love you Draco!" Ginny said holding Hermione's face.

"I love you too Jade!" Hermione said and they both burst into laughter.

"Ha…ha…FUNNY!" Jade said.

"So tell us what happened." Hermione said pulling her to the table as they ate their bagels.

"What? Last night? I didn't even know we went to sleep throughout the night until I woke up right next to him." Jade said and they both nodded at her. "Ok…you both don't believe me, fine." Jade said and they giggled. "I don't know how to tell you both how weird I felt when he was right there sleeping next to me. I just wish things would stay the way they are because I'm very happy where I am right now. I don't need any more drama." Jade said as Hermione and Ginny comforted her.

"The beautiful thing about it was that Zaara came in to Draco's room like she would always do and she fell asleep as we were both watching her. I felt like I had my little family there then." Jade said seeing that the two were silent.

"I don't know…I'm babbling but yes I do know one thing. I am completely smitten over a certain ferret." she said and they laughed.

Draco walked to the Ministers office and saw the Minister himself sitting there as if he was expecting him.

"Sir." Draco greeted and Dumbledore got up and offered Draco a seat.

"Auror Malfoy, how do you do today?" he asked and Draco sat down.

"Quite fine. Sir, I had a message about the court finally processing the files that I sent because on August 7, Harry Potter attacked her." Draco said and Dumbledore nodded.

"The first case is tomorrow Auror Malfoy. Here is the time you, Mrs. Potter and Zaara Potter should be present as well as other witnesses." Dumbledore said and Draco nodded getting up.

"What does Potter have to say about this?" Draco asked.

"I think you should ask Mr. Potter himself." Dumbledore said as the door opened revealing Harry.

"Min-" Harry stopped seeing Draco. "Well hello Auror Malfoy." Harry said and Draco tried his best to not kill him.

"Potter…it's ridiculous to see you out and about." Draco said turning to Dumbledore who observed them intently.

"I think not. It's just ridiculous to see my wife cheating on me with another man so this case is a scheme to trap me." Harry said and Draco stiffened up.

"Well Potter, I'm not such a spoiler like you are so I'll keep the suspense till tomorrow. Good day." Draco said taking his papers and leaving. Draco had to stop in his office and send a few papers out and talk over a few cases with his Auror mates.

"No Blaise, I had Ron to help me with those wannabe Death Eaters in Malaysia. It wasn't…Xavier." Draco said pointing to his notes.

"Oh…that's why we had such confusion. Ron's hours were going to be cut and sent right to Xavier." Blaise said and Draco smirked.

"Check the rest and confirm it with me later." Draco said hearing someone call him.

"Oh…Potter…why is he calling you? I thought you had him ready to be sent to Azkaban?" Blaise said and Draco nodded turning to Potter.

"What?" Draco asked and Potter spoke up with his eyes narrowed.

"Malfoy stay out of my family. Jade and Zaara are mine. Don't even think about wanting to send me to Azkaban because I'll come out and come after you. You don't know me." he said and Draco clenched his teeth and came closer to his face.

"You obviously forgot who I am because I am not afraid of any threats made by anyone…especially scar head. If you get out from Azkaban, I'll be waiting. Besides, what can you actually do to me? I have more power and authority in this Wizarding World than you. I don't give a rat's arse if you killed Voldemort or not, you won't finish me off. As for Jade and Zaara, they both are my responsibility so back off because you're finished for them." he said backing off seeing Harry fuming.

"Physically I'll kick your sorry arse into yesteryear and I can see that I still can get you mentally. If you challenge me into a duel…you might as well carve the bullshit sayings on your grave now because you won't find anyone else." Draco said turning towards Blaise. "I'll see you later on tomorrow Blaise." Draco said and Blaise nodded.

"If Weasley and her daughter are with you, tell them that I would want to meet them." Blaise said seeing Harry shoot daggers from his eyes.

"Yeah, she would like that." Draco said.

"Ah, bring Ron also…I need to clear things." Blaise informed Draco.

"Oh he'll be here." Draco said leaving giving one last look towards Harry.

Draco apparated off back to the Burrow and realized he was really hungry and smelled the freshly made bread in the air. He knocked on the door and saw Hermione open it.

"Hey Draco." she said.

"Hi. Did anything happen?" Draco asked and Hermione shook her head smiling.

"Ron's here so he'll eat any danger walking around." Hermione joked and Draco chuckled. "What did you find out about the case tomorrow?" Hermione asked as they walked to the living room.

"Just that it's at noon tomorrow…that's it. I met Potter on the way." he said hearing Ron and Jade arguing in the kitchen.

"What did he say?" Hermione asked.

"That this arrest was a scheme to trap him because Jade and I were having an affair." Draco said and Hermione gasped.

"What kind of a man is he? That hypocrite! He had an affair with his mistress for all those years behind Jade's back, especially when he had a child with him! He's so low and disgusting…" Hermione said and Draco looked at her surprised.

"He cheated on her? Why?" Draco asked and Hermione shrugged feeling herself start crying.

"Why would anyone cheat on Jade? I don't think I'm the right person to tell you because Jade doesn't want anyone to know all the horrible things Harry did to her. I don't think I would have survived if it was me in Jade's place. If you found out the things he did to her right now, in a heartbeat, you would be cutting up Harry into little tiny pieces. Jade practically begged Ron the day she ran away from Harry. But things have changed and I'm so happy that she's smiling for once thanks to you." Hermione said.

"I want her to be happy." Draco said and Hermione smiled thanking him.

"So what happened in the Ministry Draco?" Jade asked as they took some bread in the living room. Draco stood in the kitchen with Jade as she poured the tomato sauce in a bowl.

"Tomorrow at 12." he said simply not wanting to upset her by the rest of the things.

"That's it? You spent 3 hours there just to hear the time?" Jade asked and Draco looked stuck.

"I had some work I had to finish and clear at the office." he said and Jade smiled and nodded feeling him hug her from behind. She left the bowl on the counter and felt him kiss her neck. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I missed you." Jade said and he gave her a small smile.

"Me too." he said kissing her. He felt his way to her hands and weaved his fingers through hers. He gave her a final kiss and placed another kiss on her hands. "I'm here for you…just know that." he said.

"Is the snogging session done?" Ron asked from the living room.

"We were just waiting to know if it's safe to come back in the living room!" Jade yelled back grinning and hugging Draco who grinned back.

"I'll let you know when I decide to put my pants back on." Ron shouted.

"Let's go back into the living room." Jade said kissing Draco and grabbing the sauce bowl. "Zaara! Dean! Come downstairs." Jade yelled. They both heard children running above them, to the side and down the stairs.

"DRACO!" Dean and Zaara yelled.

"Uh OH!" Draco said as they launched themselves on him. Draco made a sound and stumbled trying to balance himself and the kids.

"Well…aren't we all happy to see Draco?" Draco asked as they hugged him tightly. "Where are the others?" Draco asked carrying the children and walked back with Jade.

"Oh they had to leave and Mum, Dad, Gin and Jay went with Bill and Fleur. Everyone wanted to see you but I told them you had to leave for the Ministry so they said bye." Jade said and he nodded.

"Oh…that's really nice of them." he said sitting down.

"So all of us are going to the hearing tomorrow…to also testify right?" Ron asked and Draco nodded.

"It's a must because I have a feeling that Potter's going to lie." Draco said seeing the wisp of hot air steaming from the bread.

"Why would you think that?" Ron asked and Draco looked up.

"I've had some forewarnings." he said and Jade narrowed her eyes.

"You met Harry today didn't you?" Jade asked feeling anger bubbling inside of her.

"More like he met me…but it doesn't matter." Draco said and Jade sighed.

"Do you think I can also file a divorce? I don't want anything to do with him anymore." Jade said and everyone stood silent.

"Sure but it'll be tough because Potter won't want it." Ron said.

"Whatever it takes. The things he's done to me since…" Jade said not feeling hungry anymore. Everyone was silent and didn't know what they should say because the situation was delicate and uncomfortable.

"So anyone want lemonade?" Jade asked getting up and they nodded looking at each other.

"Lemonade would be excellent. Let me help you." Hermione said but Jade insisted that she would relax but Hermione shook her head forcing Jade and herself to go. Hermione and Jade chatted as Ron and Draco discussed about Harry and their work.

"I saved you by correcting Blaise about your hours." Draco said and he told Ron about the mix-up.

"Really?" he was cut off by the doorbell and he got up to get it.

"Yeah I'll see what the girls are up to." Draco said carrying Zaara and Dean off to the kitchen. "How long does it take to make a bloody lemonade?" Draco asked and Jade made a motion to hit him for using the language in front of children.

"Bloody lemonade? It's not bloody at all." Zaara said innocently and Draco grinned taking her hand.

"EWW! Zaara! That means blood is in it!" Dean said and Jade, Hermione and Draco burst into laughter.

"Really?" Zaara asked.

"No! Draco was being stupid. Right?" Jade asked and he raised an eyebrow, slowly walking to her.

"You called me stupid?" he asked.

"Maybe…what are you going to do about it?" Jade asked kissing him.

"Oh stop fooling around you two." Hermione said.

"Umm Jade." Ron said and Jade broke off the kiss and turned to Ron who was standing next to Harry.


	25. Daddy

Jade paled and felt like she was going to drop dead because she was so scared. She suddenly felt all her worries fade away when she felt Draco squeeze her arm, letting her know that he was there for her.

"What do you want?" Jade asked seeing his eyes flash with anger but it quickly left.

"I wanted to see my daughter. It's been a while since I ever saw my daughter. I want to see her now." Harry said.

"You saw her, now leave." Ron said grabbing Harry's arm but Jade stopped him.

"Give your wand to Ron." Jade said and Harry nodded giving Ron his wand. "Draco, please check him for any weapons and take him to the living room." Jade said and Draco nodded as they left.

"Hermione, I want this whole area to be non-apparative." Jade said.

"I'm on my way." Hermione said tapping her wand.

"Hey baby, listen to me. Daddy wants to talk to you so talk to him. Don't go anywhere with him if he asks okay? And if he gives you any candy or food or toys or any gifts, do not open them until Mummy sees them all right?" Jade asked and Zaara nodded. Jade knew Zaara didn't know what was going on but she saw that she was afraid. Jade took Zaara to the living room and saw Harry sitting there looking at Jade and Zaara.

"Go on sweetie." Jade said and Zaara walked forward.

"Mummy." Zaara squeaked and Jade nodded. Zaara walked slowly and Harry reached to hold his daughter in his arms.

"Hey Zaara." he said placing her on his lap. Zaara didn't respond but looked at Draco and Jade. "How have you been? It's been a long time since you've seen your Daddy." he said and Zaara nodded, remembering the time he hit her and almost killed her mother. "Do you miss me?" he asked softly.

"No." she said stunning everyone.

"Why not?" Harry asked his voice breaking along with his heart.

"You almost killed my MUMMY! You ALWAYS hit her! You hit me too! I don't like you." Zaara said with a firm voice. Harry looked stumped. He couldn't say anything because she was right.

"I'm sorry." he said kissing her cheek.

"Why did you always hit Mummy? Don't you love her?" Zaara asked and Jade turned breaking into tears. Hermione shook her head comforting Jade in her arms.

"I do…I still do. Tell Mummy that I loved her, I still love her and I'll always love her. It's just I have shown my love in a different way and I promise never to do that again. I love you both and I don't want to lose you again." Harry said looking up at Jade who didn't buy it at all.

He was lying right to his daughter and luring the innocent and naïve child to believing he would never do it again, only this time, he was luring the both of them to their doom.

"Are you sure? Can Draco stay with us? He's a really nice person Daddy! Did you know, he bought me so many toys! And then, Mummy and I bought him a dragon…and Draco said he liked it." Zaara said and Harry didn't smile but only nod.

"It seems to me, your Mummy found a new Daddy for you." Harry said and Jade stopped this.

"That's enough." Jade said walking to Zaara.

"No Mummy! Daddy loves us! He said he's sorry!" Zaara said and Jade was afraid it would lead to this.

"Zaara, listen to Mummy please?" Jade asked taking Zaara away.

"Jade listen…can I talk to you privately?" Harry asked grabbing her hand.

"NO." Jade, Hermione, Ron and Draco said together.

"We know what you want and you can't have it. Just leave and we'll see you tomorrow." Hermione said stepping up.

"Don't you have any shame? You know that Jade told us everything about you and you come here showing your face to us? After what you did to her in her apartment, in front of her own daughter? How fucking dare you? I trusted you Harry…and my sister kept quiet because of you, her daughter and for everyone else's happiness. She strangled her own happiness for you and you did this to her? You even have the nerve to come to the BURROW where we're waiting to kill you…and you come here trying to brainwash Zaara." Ron said.

"Listen Ron, I came here for my daughter and Jade. I love the both them and I'm here to ask for forgiveness because I know I did some wrong things in the past." he said and Jade snorted.

"Like shave off my head and my eyebrows. How wrong…" Jade said shaking her head.

"Jade…" Harry said and Jade looked him in the eye.

"Will you hit me now? Why don't you? You know…I wake up every day now without any sore bruises or broken bones and it feels great. The things you did to me Harry, it isn't enough to give any punishment back to you. You scarred me for life and this time, I'm not taking the bullshit anymore. Too bad if you came here for forgiveness because I'm not buying anything you're trying to sell. As you can see, my family and I aren't interested so leave before I call my brothers on you." Jade said pointing to the door.

"Oh and Draco didn't tell me but I know you threatened him so if that happens again…you'll have a dog's death." Jade said. Harry looked very restrained and he left looking mad. "By the way, you should be expecting divorce papers by the end of this week." Jade said handing him back his things. He walked off and apparated away.

"Merlin knows how tomorrow is going to pass." Jade said feeling Draco rubbing her back.

"As long as you have us…nothing will go wrong." Hermione said and Jade smiled.

In the evening, Jade and Draco went outside with Dean and Zaara as Ron and Hermione took a nap upstairs.

"You know what's amazing?" Jade asked eating smores with him and sharing them with Dean and Zaara.

"What?" Draco asked.

"The years that I've known you in Hogwarts, you were our nemesis and Harry was our best friend. I never knew that life would turn and I would start hating Harry and end up with you." Jade said seeing him agree with her.

"Same here. I just thought you were so calm and just sweet to hang around with and talk to. It was fun teasing you also, after the start of our 7th year but after what happened to you, you were completely depressed and quiet and that bubbly glow just vanished." he said.

"Yes…it did…all because of Harry." Jade said and he gave her a questioned look.

"Why?" he asked.

"I wanted to say I still feel stupid and embarrassed that I didn't listen to you because if I did, I would be so much happier." Jade said and Draco nudged her with his elbow.

"So you aren't happy with me?" he asked and Jade nodded and shook her head.

"No! I am insanely happy that you're here right now with me but what would life be like if you and I actually got together during that year." Jade said and he nodded.

"It probably would have happened because look at us now." he said and Jade giggled.

"What were your true feelings toward me during Hogwarts?" Jade asked leaning into him hearing him make a sound in his throat.

"I thought it was impossible to actually get to know you. I wasn't really into knowing anyone that year because my parents died and I had so much pressure of handling my father's business; inherit the family fortune and all of that. I wanted to focus on my studies but you kept popping up and one thing that really made me fond of you was when you said you were sorry about my parents. I've never forgotten that in 5 years and it made me realize that even if you were a Weasley you had a heart. Nobody actually came up to me to send their condolences because they were too scared to. So I had to say thank you." he said.

"Did you love your parents? Because I know you looked quite upset." Jade said and he wondered how to answer that.

"Well I could give a damn if my father died in any way but my mother…that woman died for her husband. I never told anyone this but people are under the misconception that the whole family was into the Dark Arts. My mother never wanted to be a part of my father and his Death Eater friends did but the Auror's arrested my father along with my mother because they suspected, if the husband did it, the wife was obviously involved. She was sent to jail with him and a few Death Eaters came and killed them to not spread any information. I only loved my mother in this world and she loved me also so when she died, I didn't know who to turn to because I had no one." he said and Jade looked at him painfully.

"That must be so hard…I can't imagine going through that." Jade said.

"I know…but you faced much more pain than I did that year." he said.

"We both lost a lot that year. I lost myself, my dignity and my baby boy." Jade said softly.

"I'm here if you want someone to talk to." he said holding her and Jade nodded taking the soles of her palms and wiping her tears with it.

"Well…you know Harry asked me out right?" Jade asked and Draco nodded.

"I was there." he said and Jade gasped. "I was on the tree or something but I saw everything and you said no because you see him as a brother." Draco said and Jade looked like she was thinking about something.

"Hmm…well I was right." Jade said.

"Of?" Draco asked.

"Well before I was raped, Harry was so rude with me. He used to call me Weasley and sulked whenever I was there because I rejected him but after I got raped, he turned completely soft and offered to take care of me and my child. We had gotten married but I can't understand what kind of a fool I was." Jade said shaking her head.

"I don't understand." Draco said.

"Harry raped me." Jade said looking at him. His eyes quickly darkened and Jade nodded with tears in her eyes. "He raped me and it took me years to realize it. He staged everything out. He wanted to get his revenge by trapping me and releasing his anger out on me. He did that obviously and then proposed to me because my mother and father said I could only keep my child if I got married. So Harry stepped up and everyone was happy because it was my best friend and my parents loved him as a son. At first I didn't want to because I saw Harry as my brother for six years and now as a husband…it was a little weird but I had to give in. We had gotten married and when we got back, I realized he went completely possessive and obsessive over me. Remember how he used to flare in anger whenever he saw you talking to me?" Jade asked and Draco nodded still in shock over the horrible news.

"He was so jealous whenever any guy came to talk to me and he suspected me of cheating on him. I don't know why but he particularly hated your guts. Ron said he trusted me even with a Malfoy but Harry couldn't stand even looking at you." Jade said and Draco smirked.

"Because I told him I had a better chance of getting you than he did." Draco said and Jade laughed.

"True…but on the day we were at the library and Harry violently grabbed me away from you, he almost strangled me and forbid me to ever talk to you." Jade said.

"Right and you came in the Kitchens to eat something and I tried everything to make you talk to me but you barely spoke." he said and Jade smiled remembering his sweet ways.

"That night was the night before my miscarriage and I blame Harry for it. He was waiting for me when I came back and he interrogated me as usual and he smelled your cologne on me and he hit me so hard that I fell." Jade said touching the left cheek which she remembered him hitting. Draco took her hand off her cheek and placed a tender kiss on it.

"I'm sorry." Draco said feeling bad that it was because of him she had gotten hit.

"No, it's not your fault. He always wanted a reason to hit me and when he didn't, he would make up his own excuses." Jade said seeing Dean and Zaara yawn and lie on their laps. "But he said he was sorry and we made up and the next day I see blood so when we go to Pomferey, she tells us that we had lost our baby. I always wondered why Harry cried and felt worse than I did but I understand now. He had his hard times during our marriage and I knew he loved me but he also hated me for not wanting him. He said he loved me over and over but I didn't feel that way for him. I never saw him in that light before but later on I got to see him as my husband and I felt something for him. I cared about him but he never trusted me." Jade said.

"And you had gotten pregnant again." he said pointing to Zaara and Jade nodded leaning down and kissing her daughters cheek.

"I did…Harry and I both felt bad about the miscarriage and he treated me so sweetly that I started to fall in love with him. I wanted him to have a baby of his own and we planned it. I had gotten pregnant and I never saw him so happy when I told him. I think he realized that if he didn't put me in any stress and hit me, that our baby would come out fine…so he waited for nine months. He put up with me for nine months and took care of me…loved me and when Zaara was out, my life was destined to hell. As soon as Zaara came, he grabbed Zaara from my hands and I was so used to his love that when I called him, he screamed at me with Zaara in his arms, and when Zaara cried he blamed me." Jade said and Draco silently listened not believing she went through all of this.

"Of all of those years studying and getting awards from Hogwarts, I was on my way to being a Healer but Harry stopped it. He said Zaara needed someone to take care of her and he forbid me to work. I wanted to be independent but he beat the shit out of me when I stood up for myself. So I stood quiet and he started to beat me mercilessly…but one thing that I can never forget is how he parted me from my daughter. He made me a stranger to my own daughter and she cried and cried because he deformed me completely." Jade said shaking from remembering and crying.

"What did he do?" Draco asked smoothing her hair out.

"We were at the market one day at Hogsmeade and that time I was so pretty because of my long hair, but also looked thin because Harry didn't give me any food. He starved me but it doesn't matter because a man approached me. He was trying to flirt around and trying to strike up a conversation and Harry came with Zaara in his hands. He left knowing that Harry was angry because he saw the look on my face and his. When we got home…Harry locked Zaara in her room and started to hit me. He took out a pair of scissors and cut ALL of my hair off…" Jade said covering her face.

"He cut it so short that later on, I had to cut the rest off. He also shaved off a portion of my eyebrows and I looked so hideous…that my daughter cried when she saw me. She didn't even let me hold her because she wanted to know where her Mum was. I was beaten when Zaara cried and Harry blamed me for all the problems. He took away my wand and made me work with my hands and with the toughest jobs. He never kept track of our anniversary, my birthday…just his and Zaara's. I was his servant and that was it. I had no love for five years and that was a horrible experience. He wouldn't even let me visit my family or let them visit me. All the letters that people sent me; he would keep them and never give them to me. I remember two days before Ginny got married that we went to go for a fitting and I came back with Zaara and told them that Ginny's wedding is coming up and she wanted me to one of her bridesmaids so he said I wasn't going and when I asked him why he said he doesn't want to pay for my dress or anything like that. I told him he didn't need to pay for anything, and that I would ask my brothers to pay for me so…I thought I was going to die that day. He paralyzed me that day, breaking all the bones in my body and making me completely immobilized. I was lying on the bed crying because I couldn't go to my own little sister's wedding but he said to take care of myself and he'll do me a favor and he'll take Zaara with him to Ginny's wedding. He told everyone I was sick and there was no use to get me because I couldn't come at all." Jade said seeing Draco look shocked.

"What happened after that?" he asked.

"Well…he called a Healer telling him that I fell off a tree. Whenever he beat me, he never healed me with any potions or medicines. I had to heal by time but I would still manage to keep the house clean, cook and manage Zaara. But that time I couldn't move at all so who else would do it? I was healed and that's how my years passed. Silently, taking in everything and growing my daughter up by getting kicked in the arse. I never had the time to take care of myself or my image. I grew out my hair thankfully but I was so thin…it was ridiculous." Jade said.

"Then how and when did you think to leave him?" Draco asked.

"I found letters from his mistress and I felt crushed that he cheated on me and also gifted her with the things he bought me like diamond necklaces and earrings and gowns…all sorts of things. He wouldn't even let me wear make up! But that day I confronted him and I knew he was going to get me but I had my wand and one thing that actually caught me off guard was that he held a knife against our own daughter and threatened to kill her. But I managed to petrify him and I ran away with Zaara to Herm and Ron's house." Jade said.

"You told them everything?" Draco asked and Jade nodded.

"They know everything. I told my family…Ginny and they were devastated and so waiting to kill him but I made them swear on me that they wouldn't. He's my husband and I'm human. So what if he did horrible things to me, it doesn't mean that I'll stoop to his level. I filed a case against him to send him to Azkaban because he is a danger for my daughter. He'll also take my life away and I want Zaara to grow up with a mother. I honestly never thought I would find happiness or someone to love because I was so busy with Zaara and she's a handful." Jade said stroking Zaara's hair.

"I really respect you for going through so much but not letting yourself fall weak in front of your daughter. You don't even badmouth her father…" Draco trailed off.

"Remember our fight about her father? She's very touchy about having both mother and father…she's a child so how will I explain to her that Daddy does this to her Mummy?" Jade asked. Draco smiled remembering a certain incident that never happened in front of Jade as Draco and Zaara were on the bed sleeping.

_"Draco?" Zaara asked and Draco hummed placing a hand on her head as she was lying on his chest. _

_"Will you be my new Daddy?" she asked and caught Draco off guard. _

_"Sweetie…that's a difficult question." he said. _

_"What's diffucut?" Zaara asked and Draco smiled. _

_"Hard…it's a hard question. I'll be your best friend forever but I don't know about a new Daddy." Draco said feeling uncomfortable. _

_"Okay…" she said falling asleep._

"Draco?" Jade asked breaking him from his thoughts.

"Sorry." he said and she smiled snuggling into him.

"What were you thinking about?" she asked.

"Zaara…after all she's been through…." he said and Jade nodded.

"Yeah…I hate the situation she's growing up in. But I'm fighting through it." Jade said and he held her hand.

"And I'm with you." he said.

"I know." Jade said kissing him. They sat there silently until they heard Ginny come back and yell for them to come inside.

"Zaara and Dean sleeping on us." Jade giggled.

"Oh…I can get used to this." he said picking Zaara up. Jade smiled feeling Dean as light as a feather and he wrapped his arms around her muttering 'Ninjas' under his breath. They walked back into the house and saw Ginny, Jay, Molly and Arthur talking to Hermione and Ron.

"What were you two doing outside?" Ginny asked hugging Jade.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ron asked getting slapped.

"In front of children?" Jade said taking Dean upstairs as Draco followed her.

"Don't get too caught up upstairs! We need to talk!" Hermione said, giggling.

Jade and Draco walked to Jade's room and Jade placed Dean on the bed and Draco placed Zaara right next to him.

"They'll fall off the bed if we don't put the pillows around them. Zaara loves hugging them and me while she's sleeping." Jade said seeing Draco smile. "Let's go." Jade said in the dark.

"Where are you going?" he whispered pulling her closer to him.

"Downstairs." Jade said her eyes moving back and forth as if she was reading him. Draco placed a soft kiss on her lips and trailed downwards to her neck. They slowly backed up and he pressed her against a wall gently.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked while kissing her.

They heard Dean whimper in his sleep and open his eyes, looking around, drunk with sleep before going back to sleep again.

"Let's go before we wake them up." Jade said feeling his hand on hers.

"Well see, they're back in…15 minutes!" Ron said checking the time.

"Ron…stop it." Molly warned.

"So how was the visit to Bill and Fleur's house, Mum and Dad?" Jade asked sitting next to Draco.

"Oh it was beautiful." Molly gushed.

"It was nice but I heard that Harry came today?" Arthur asked and Jade nodded.

"It went well." Jade said sitting back and fiddling around with her fingers.

"What do you mean it went well? You didn't kill him did you?" Molly asked.

"No mother…why would we kill him?" Jade asked sarcastically.

"Not like I care or anything. I was wondering if you left any living pieces for me." Molly said and everyone laughed.

"No but Draco went to the Ministry today. Tell them." Jade said lightly poking him in the ribs.

"Tell us Draco." Molly said smiling at him.

"Well it's tomorrow at 12 and I want everyone to be there." he said as everyone nodded.

After dinner, everyone got ready to go to sleep. Jade tucked in Zaara and took a shower. She had a towel wrapped around her when she stepped out and she put her reading glasses on to look through a few letters that her friends and co-workers sent from St. Margins.

"So many bills." Jade said said to herself as she went through the letters.

"Well…isn't someone going to have trouble sleeping tonight?" Draco said from the door. Jade jumped and turned around seeing him look her up and down.

"You should see a Healer about that then." Jade said crossing her arms.

"I thought that's what I came here for. Catch up, weasel…you can be so slow sometimes." He said. Jade smirked walking up to him. She pulled him in and closed the door shut behind him. Draco looked at her fascinated yet curious of what she was going to do. She pushed him back as his back pressed the door and she pressed up on him.

"Why did you grace me with your presence now?" Jade asked as he hugged her. "I wanted to talk to you, so when you're dressed, we can talk." he said nuzzling his nose against her neck.

"Talk?" Jade asked tiptoeing to kiss his neck.

"Mmm…if you want…we can talk here." he said and Jade giggled as her towel started to slip off.

"My towels going to fall." she said holding on to her towel.

"So let it." Draco said tugging it lightly.

"Draco." Jade warned and he smirked.

"I'll see you when you're fully dressed. Okay?" he asked kissing her.

"Thank you for being a gentleman." Jade said smiling as he opened the door and left.

The door closed and Jade changed into a T-shirt and shorts. Her hair was still damp from the shower but she knew it drove Draco insane. Jade knocked on the door and Draco opened it.

"Is Zaara asleep?" he asked and Jade walked in nodding.

"Closed her lights and all…yes?" Jade asked turning to him.

"Sit." he said and she sat. Draco lied down on his bed and brought Jade with him. Jade giggled as she was on top of him and she felt him encircle her waist and rub her back.

"So?" Jade asked feeling herself melt into him.

"Just this." he said sighing and loving her with him.

"Thankfully." Jade said smiling and wrapping a leg around his waist. She listened to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat and loved it thinking she wouldn't be at anywhere but here. Jade kissed his chest and she looked up seeing him look up at the ceiling as if he was trying to think of something.

"What's on your mind?" Jade asked now laying on his side and propped her head with her hand.

"You." he said looking at her.

"Me?" Jade asked and he rolled over to his side also facing her.

"I don't think I should tell you…" he trailed off by looking at her lips.

"Are you sure?" Jade asked putting her chin on his chest.

"Yup." Draco said holding her hand.

"You think about me sometimes?" Jade asked and he smiled nodding.

"Do you think about me?" he asked as she pulled to her. He landed on top of her and Jade giggled.

"I never think about you." she said as he tickled her. He bent over and kissed her and Jade kissed back feeling herself overwhelmed with happiness.


	26. The Court Hearing

Molly came in Jade's room in the morning and fussed about the court hearing.

"But Mum, it's…blimey 10." Jade said blinking when she saw the clock.

"Yes dear, and dressing the kids and eating would take an hour and we have to be present there early." Molly said and Jade got up.

"How did I get here?" Jade asked remembering she fell asleep in Draco's bed.

"What do you mean dear?" Molly asked.

"Er…nothing." Jade said shaking her head.

"Zaara baby get up." Jade said and Zaara moaned turning.

"Go freshen up honey and get Zaara later. Hermione's making breakfast downstairs so go help her." Molly said and Jade nodded. Jade quickly brushed her teeth and washed her face. She snapped her fingers and her clothes flew out the closet.

"Zaara! Up! Up! UP!" Jade said and Zaara got up. "We have to go love." Jade said hopping and wearing her pants.

"Where?" Zaara asked.

"Get up, go use the bathroom, brush your teeth, comb your hair, clean your ears and let's go." Jade said running Zaara inside the bathroom. Jade gave Zaara a quick bath and combed and braided her long hair as Zaara brushed her teeth. After that was done, Jade gave Zaara clothes to wear and told her Mum that Zaara only needed to wear her clothes. Jade gave her Mum a huge kiss and ran down the stairs bumping into Ron.

"Why so jumpy today?" he asked. Jade shook her head, ignoring him and ran into the kitchen.

"I'm here! Let me help you." Jade said pushing them away. She took over and flew the food to the tables and set it with a flick of her wand. Everyone rushed downstairs and sat to eat. Draco came downstairs and met Jade with a quick kiss.

"Thanks for putting me back last night." Jade said.

"It was my displeasure." he said.

After everyone ate, they all checked for their things and they all apparated off to the Ministry.

"Listen to me, don't be scared or threatened by anything or anyone. Say the truth…and know that I'm here for you." he said and Jade nodded.

"I know." Jade said and they both shared a moment together.

"I have to go ok? Ron is going to show you and the family the way." he said and Jade nodded kissing him. "You'll be all right." he promised kissing her hands.

"Bye Draco." Jade said as he backed away.

"Bye love." he said and Jade felt her heart soaring inside her.

"Done?" Ron asked as Jade turned around. Jade gave him a nervous smile and Ron knew it was from the anxiety from the case. She was going to testify against her husband of six years to everything she had been through.

"Don't worry love…" Ron said kissing Jade's head. He accompanied them to a small dungeon where there was a judge in the middle of the room and surrounding him were much older looking people in plum colored robes and a silver 'W' on them. Jade and the family settled themselves in their bench and Jade wondered who was going to defend her. Dumbledore walked in and sat down on the far left of the room and turned to Jade. He gave her a small smile and Jade smiled back. The walls were of stone and there were torches burning illuminating light. Jade saw Harry walk in and being placed in the middle of the room in a chair where the arms were covered in chains. He sat down and waited.

"Case number 72389, the accused is present may we begin Minister?" the judge asked and Dumbledore nodded.

"Spousal Abuse and Attempted Murder and Assault hearing of the 31st of August into offense committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Spousal Abuse and the custody of Miss Zaara Molly Weasley. The accused is Mr. Harry James Potter of number 8, Harlington Road, Hogsmeade and his wife Jade Molly Potter is pressing charges against him for spousal abuse such as physical, mental, verbal and financial abuse and also attempted murder." Dumbledore said.

"Interrogators: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Minister of Magic, Michelle Ordonez, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Christine Ramlackhan, our Department of Magical Law of Spousal Abuse and." Dumbledore said.

"And who would the Witness for the defense be?" the judge asked and a man stepped up.

"That would be me, Derek Ulguier." a tall long haired man said. Jade recognized him and remembered that he used to visit their house to work with Harry and he was the one who was walking with Harry when Jade was talking to Draco for the first time in five years. Dumbledore nodded to welcome him and Ulguier nodded back in acknowledgement.

"The charges against the accused are as follows: Attempted murder of Mrs. Jade Potter on the 7th of August, five years of deliberate and continuous physical, verbal, mental and financial abuse towards Mrs. Jade Potter." Dumbledore said.

"On the 7th of August, was there an arrest made that night by an Auror?" the Judge asked.

"Auror Draco Malfoy was there to make an arrest." Dumbledore said.

"Mr. Potter, for the last five years, have you been abusing your wife Mrs. Jade Potter?" the Judge asked and Harry straightened up in his chair.

"I wouldn't call it abuse sir." Harry replied.

"Well have you been hitting her for the last five years?" Christine Ramlackhan asked raising her thin eyebrow at him.

"Yes." Harry answered.

"Have you yelled, screamed and called her such things as 'whore', 'slut', 'ugly cow' etc.?" she asked.

"Yes." Harry responded.

"Have you taken over her accounts and forbid her to work, leaving her dependent on your money?"

"Yes."

"Ok." she said writing her notes. "I would like to call on Auror Malfoy on the stands please." Christine asked and the Judge nodded. Draco stood up from the benches in the front and walked over to the stands.

"Auror Malfoy, please give us your story on the night Mrs. Potter was attacked on the 7th of August." Christine said and Draco nodded looking placid.

"We both met at a charity event on August 7th and she left seeing her daughter being carried away by Mr. Potter over there and I followed her where I saw him grabbing her hair and telling her that he would deal with her once they went home. I stunned him because he was being a threat to both mother and daughter but a few seconds later, his body vanished completely." Draco said and Christine stopped him.

"What do you mean by vanish?" she asked.

"That's what I would like to know. I stunned him, he somehow escaped, possibly with someone else's help." Draco said. Christine nodded.

"Go on."

"I offered them a ride back home because I believed that he would attack her later. I escorted Mrs. Potter back to her apartment and left. When I got to my car, I noticed that I forgot my cloak and when I went to retrieve it, Zaara Potter was standing there and she ran towards me begging for help." Draco said.

"Then?" Christine asked.

"I saw Mr. Potter carrying a knife in his hands, trying to attack her again. I stopped it and I told him he was under arrest and will be sent to Azkaban. He didn't think so, so he attacked me by diffusing my wand." Draco said.

"He attacked an Auror." Christine said making a point.

"Yes. I have my co-worker there, Auror Serania, to escort him to Azkaban." Draco said glaring at Harry.

"Ah, Auror Serania was there to escort him back. Good." Christine said.

"Auror Malfoy, how long have you known Mrs. Potter?" Ulguier asked from his seat.

"Seven years vaguely." Draco said.

"You say you escorted Mrs. Potter back to her own apartment and stood there for a while I believe?" Ulguier asked and Draco answered yes.

"So obviously you both went to catch up on each other? You knew Mrs. Potter was married so why go into a married woman's apartment?" Ulguier asked.

"What are you implying Mr. Ulguier? Nothing happened that night between Mrs. Potter and I. I did my job as an Auror. I accompanied her to her apartment to make sure she was safe with her five year old daughter and left after a chat and a drink." Draco said wanting to kill him.

"A drink? So you were drunk?" Ulguier asked.

"Not drunk. It was a small glass of wine. I was in my full attention and senses when I saw Mr. Potter trying to slice her in half." Draco shot back.

"So why would you have an affair with a married woman now?" Ulguier asked. "Mr. Ulguier, Auror Malfoy's personal life doesn't concern you at this moment." Dumbledore cut in before Draco growled a promise of death towards him.

"Make your point with this Mr. Ulguier." the Judge said.

"My point sir is that Mrs. Potter had schemed this escapade up with her help of her lover, Auror Malfoy." Ulguier said and Harry smirked.

"Is this true Auror Malfoy?" the judge asked.

"My job as an Auror is to protect, not to deceive and trap people like Mr. Potter. So no sir this is absolutely not true." Draco said.

"All right, thank you Auror Malfoy, may we have Miss Zaara Weasley on the stands?" Michelle Ordonez asked.

"Honey, go to Mr. Dumbledore." Jade said and Zaara got up.

"Mummy." she said and Jade nodded.

"It's all right Zaara; just answer the questions these people ask." Dumbledore said and Zaara nodded.

"Say the truth Zaara." Dumbledore said and Zaara nodded.

"Hello Zaara." Michelle asked sweetly and Zaara looked up seeing the small brown haired witch smile sweetly at her.

"Hi…" Zaara said looking at her father who smiled. "Hi daddy!" she said waving to him. Harry waved back and Jade prayed that she wouldn't say anything stupid for her father's defense.

"Zaara, did you see your Daddy hit your mother the night when Auror Draco dropped you both off from a party in your apartment?" she asked and Zaara frowned.

"I don't want to talk about it." she said quietly looking down. Jade and the others looked worried and off the edges of their seats.

"You need to sweetheart. Tell us what happened, don't worry, nothing will happen." Michelle said.

"Daddy said he was sorry for what he did." Zaara said.

"But what did he do?" Michelle asked and Jade was surprised at the patience in her. If that was Jade up there, she would have shaken the kid for some answers.

"I woke up hearing Mummy screaming and I saw Daddy on top of her trying to wrestle like he always did. So he took a flying knife and he hurt her with it and her hand started to bleed! I went to tell him to stop and said stop Daddy! Stop! But he pushed me and I was crying because it hurt. I thought he was going to kill my Mummy and I didn't want that…I went outside to look for someone so they can help me and I saw Draco walking to us. I said Draco! Daddy hit me and he's going to kill MUMMY! So he ran and he was a hero! He told my Daddy to leave my Mummy alone and he called Draco a ferret and then Daddy had blood on his shirt and his hands and then Draco tried to tell Daddy calm down but Daddy took the wand away from him and hit him! Why did you hit him Daddy? Draco was so nice! But Daddy cursed, you potty mouth. And another man came and took Daddy away." Zaara said shaking her head.

"Thank you Zaara, you said your Daddy always hit your Mummy before?" Dumbledore asked from his seat.

"Yeah…he used to hit her a lot." Zaara said.

"How many times? Everyday? Every week?" Dumbledore asked.

"EVERYDAY! He used to hit her like a million times. Sometimes he used to hit her…but he used to fight and throw her on the floor and grab her hair and curse." she said.

"What does your Mummy do to get him so mad?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know. I feel bad because she always cries but he say's he's sorry." Zaara said.

"Thank you Zaara. I need…"

An hour passed and one by one, each Weasley was questioned and talked about how Harry even stopped communication with Jade and them. Jade was called on the stands finally and Jade went up there looking pale.

"Mrs. Jade Potter, please tell us your version of the night of August 7th." Michelle said and Jade explained it and her story was very strongly similar to Draco's and Zaara's.

"Well Mrs. Potter, obviously you are currently cheating on your husband with another man am I right?" Ulguier asked smirking.

"Mr. Ulguier, may I ask you a question?" Jade asked.

"Yes you may." he said looking at her curiously.

"Why are you so keen on wanting to know if I had cheating on anyone with my husband?" Jade asked.

"For the obvious reasons of why he has emotional swings. You provide reasons for your husband's behavior so why come to court to file a case against him when you're the one behind all of this with your affair with Auror Malfoy?" he asked and Jade smirked.

"Mr. Ulguier, you know that I have separated from my husband and I lived months away from him. I have never had an illegitimate relationship in my 6 years of my marriage but after I separated from him, I was free to see whomever I please. If you're really into cheating spouses, you should ask my husband. He knows well about them because he had a mistress for the past five years and gave her all sorts of jewelry, dresses and gifts that he gave all to me before." Jade said seeing Ulguier look at Harry who gave him a look.

"What proof do you have of that?" he asked.

"I have letters sir." Jade asked waving the packet of letters in her hands. Ulguier got up and took the letters from Jade and read through them.

"Please pass those here." the Judge said.

"Who gave you permission to separate yourself from your husband? Where did you get the money?" he asked.

"I gave myself permission because my life was in danger as well as my child's. He held a knife against my daughter's neck threatening to kill her. I separated for the right reasons and I don't need anyone's permission to save my daughter's life and mine." Jade said.

"Please tell us the things Mr. Potter has done to you." Christine asked and Jade nodded. She explained everything that happened to her and also told them about her rape.

After 2 hours, the court went on a recess break so the jury would give their verdict.

"That was more intense than I thought it would be." Ron said hugging Jade.

"I'm so nervous right now." Jade said as they went back inside.

"We, the jury plead Mr. Harry James Potter guilty of attempted murder of his wife Mrs. Jade Molly Potter and also the abuse and rape of Mrs. Jade Molly Potter. Therefore, he will be sentenced to three years in Azkaban." the Judge read before them.

"Three years?" Ginny and Hermione whispered seeing Jade's fallen face. Everyone got up and started leaving and Jade stood there feeling nothing made a difference because Harry got three years in Azkaban.

"Why did I even go through this? Why?" Jade asked feeling Molly hug her.

"We'll be ready after three years." Molly said comforting Jade.

"Three years for what? Just because he's Harry fucking Potter the one who killed Voldemort that they don't want to be so harsh on him. Fucking jury." Ginny cursed.

"Calm down Gin, it's over, what can we do about it? I just want a divorce from him and go on with my life." Jade said turning to Ron. "Ron, where can I go to speak to a lawyer?" Jade asked and Ron nodded.

"I'll take you there." he said putting an arm around her shoulder.

"We'll see you all back at home. I'll contact Draco as I let Jade go to file her papers." Ron said. They said their goodbyes and left off.

"I'm sorry Jade, this is just so unfair." Ron said and Jade nodded.

"There's nothing to be done. Oh well, I'm stress-free for three years now." Jade said and Ron looked at her wondering how to cope with this.

"Here. I'll be back in a few minutes okay?" Ron asked and Jade nodded kissing his cheek.

"I'll see you later." Jade said entering the big office.

After an hour, Jade signed a few papers and filled them out. She told the consultant to send the papers to Harry who should sign them otherwise she would have to take action.

"Thank you." Jade said getting up.

"It's not a problem." the woman said. Jade walked out and saw Ron and Draco talking to each other on a plush waiting bench.

"Hey." Jade said twisting and playing with the papers in her hands. Draco and Ron looked up to Jade and both smiled lightly.

"Hey." they both said.

"Shall we leave?" Jade asked and Ron nodded.

"Umm, I need to check on a few things at the office so you both can leave without me." Ron said and Jade nodded. Ron sensed the sadness and disappointment in her.

"Hey…it's okay." Ron said hugging Jade warmly. Jade hugged back and released her tears and felt much better by getting such a hug from her brother. Ron held his shaking sister and he looked to Draco who looked as hurt as Ron.

"He was the biggest mistake in my life." Jade sobbed and Ron shook his head.

"You didn't make the mistake; you were unfortunate that you were so damn beautiful that he had to go crazy for you." Ron joked and Jade choked a laugh and hit him. He pulled her back and looked at her.

"Stay strong for us, and for your daughter. You know we're here to protect you forever and we love you. You don't need that bastard." Ron said and Jade smiled.

"This day is so overwhelming." Jade breathed pulling her hair back into a ponytail.

"Here." Ron said pulling out tissues. Jade thanked him and took the tissues and wiped her nose.

"Take care you fat tomato." Ron teased seeing her nose red.

"Leave you orange monkey." Jade said and Ron grinned.

"Jade's back. Draco, be careful, she might turn you into a ferret." Ron joked.

"Not before I turn you into a monkey. We'll be best mates. Monkey Ron and Ferret Draco." Draco said and Jade threw her head back and laughed.

"Ok, ok stop! You both have me laughing!" Jade said and Ron kissed her.

"Draco, take her home safely." Ron said and Draco nodded.

"Bye Ron." Draco said. Ron left and Jade turned to Draco. "Excellent in the court room, you set that Ulguier straight." Draco said as they started walking together.

"Thanks." Jade said having the urge to feel him.

"Do you want to see my office with your brother?" Draco asked.

"You would show me your office?" Jade asked and he nodded.

"Why not?" he asked placing a hand on her back and guiding her to his office. They went up an elevator and walked down a hallway towards a dark brown door.

"Here it is." Draco said opening it.

"Ooh." Jade said looking around the big room. There were two desks on both sides of room and Jade looked at the first one on the left. Draco turned the lights on and it brightened the room up.

"This is your desk?" Jade asked seeing everything neat and clean and papers in the middle stacked neatly with a crystal block for the weight. Jade sat down on his grand leather chair and crossed her legs.

"I am the Almighty Draco Malfoy, bow down to me or else I'll send Crabbe and Goyle after you!" Jade said in a deep voice.

"Bugger off you." Draco said sitting on front of her on his desk.

"Okay, I'll bugger off." Jade said getting up and looking around. "This place is awesome. I can even smell my brother." Jade said seeing the white floor sparkle underneath her.

"That's your brother's desk." Draco said and Jade smiled seeing pictures of Hermione and Dean on his desk. His looked like he went through a great effort trying to keep things neat. There were some papers spilling out and Jade shook her head at the mess.

"He's such a Weasley." Jade said going back to Draco.

"And what are you? You're incredibly clean so you can't be a Weasley." he said and Jade grinned putting her arms around his waist.

"That's because I'm the good twin." Jade said and he smirked pushing her back.

"You should be under arrest." he whispered and Jade laughed. She kissed up his neck making him moan and he pulled back and captured her lips.

They heard the door opened and turned to see Blaise standing there with Ron.

"Hey, sorry if we disturbed you, we can come back another time." Blaise said and Ron grinned.

"No, you didn't disturb us. Er, what did you want?" Draco asked seeing Blaise and Ron look at each other.

"I won, pay up later." Ron said.

"Fine." Blaise muttered.

"What bet Ron?" Jade asked putting her hands to her hips.

"Oh, a Quidditch bet…those damn Cannons snogged, I mean snagged the Cup…didn't they Blaise?" Ron asked nudging him with his elbow and Blaise looked at him weirdly.

"Yeah! That." Blaise said.

"Oh, so you went to the World Cup already?" Draco asked.

"So anyways…we came here because we knew you both were here." Ron said.

"Right, well Jade, this is you know from our school, my best mate Blaise and Blaise you know Jade from school also." Draco said and Jade shook his hand.

"Long time no see Weasley. I remember when Draco and our Slytherins talked about how annoying the Weasley's were, who knew that in a few years, Draco here would be gushing about you." Blaise said and Jade blushed.

"I also seem surprised about that also." Jade said winking at Ron. They talked for a bit and Jade checked the time. "It's getting a little late and Zaara must be waiting for me also. I have to go, bye guys. Nice meeting you Blaise." Jade said shaking his hand again.

"Bye." Jade said leaving. Jade was now free to walk around without having the thought of Harry going after her or to kill her. He was taken straight to Azkaban and Jade had nothing to do with him anymore. She apparated back to the Burrow as it was her last day there.

"Mum, why don't we all have a big dinner?" Jade asked.

"I don't see why not. It's a good day after all." Molly said and Jade nodded.

"Mummy can we invite Blaise Zambini tonight?" Jade asked and Molly brightened up.

"Oh! He's so funny! Yes, yes tell him to come." Molly said and Jade laughed. "Should we call all the Weasley's tonight?" Molly asked and Jade nodded.

"Definitely." Jade said. They owled everyone, inviting to come over for dinner and Jade, Hermione and Ginny helped Molly prepare dinner.

"Honey…we're home!" Ron joked.

"I'll go see how he is." Hermione said going with Ginny. Jade smiled gently, kneading the dough with her knuckles, wondering how different things would be now.

"You know…if you keep thinking to yourself like that, it'll become a habit and you wouldn't want to talk to your mother anymore." Molly said.

"Oh, nothing Mum, just wondering if I can ever have someone call me like that. I'm bloody home honey!" Jade joked as her mother burst into laughter.

"In that case, I'm bloody home honey." Draco said behind Jade startling her. "What are you making?" Draco asked.

"Steak and kidney pie, hungry?" Jade asked and he nodded.

"I hope your cooking is as good as your mother's." he said walking to Molly who hugged him.

"Thank you Draco, I'm sure you've eaten from Jade." she said and Draco nodded. He whispered something in her ear and she giggled.

"What did you say about me?" Jade threatened holding the knife.

"That it wasn't as good as your mothers." Draco said quickly and running when she chased after him.

Soon everyone apparated to the Burrow and dinner was a wonderful and fun affair. Everyone laughed and joked around and Jade thought it was amazing and so comforting having her family over while Draco was there with her. After everyone bid each other goodbye, Jade and the rest started to pack their things.

"Thank you so much Mum. I really appreciate the things you did for me…especially by helping me and Zaara live here." Jade said and Molly hugged her daughter.

"Wouldn't you do the same for your daughter? A mother would do anything for the well-being of her daughter. I can't even forgive myself after hearing the horrible things Harry has done to you and this wasn't even anything to mend the broken past." Molly said and Jade smiled shaking her head.

"Don't even worry about it Mum. It's nobody's fault of how I ended up with Harry. It was his." Jade said as Molly handed her Zaara's clothes to out in the suitcase.

"So, I'll see you in the morning ok sweetie?" Molly asked and Jade nodded. "Goodnight honey." Molly said.

"Night Mum." Jade said waving to her Mum. Jade sat on the edge of her bed and sighed playing with a broken zipper and heard the door open.

"Hey you, why didn't you go sleep?" Draco asked walking to her and sitting next to her.

"I had to pack. You?" Jade asked throwing the broken zipper in the garbage bag limply from her seat.

"I always see you before I sleep." he said summoning the zipper back and Jade nodded taking it.

"You saw me, go sleep." Jade said and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked and Jade shrugged throwing the zipper in the garbage can but missed again.

"I feel…weird…restless for some reason." Jade said seeing the zipper floating to his hand. He stuck his hand out with the broken zipper and Jade took it.

"Is it because of Potter?" he asked and Jade shook her head.

"Not him…." Jade said throwing the broken zipper again.

"Court?" he asked and she shook her head. "The divorce?" he asked and she gave him a crazed look.

"What are you daft?! That is the best decision of my life!" Jade said throwing the zipper again but missed.

"Tell me. I didn't mean what I said about your cooking. It's excellent." he said and Jade grinned.

"No, that didn't upset me, but thanks." Jade said smiling at him.

"Anytime Weasel. Tell me what's bothering you…have I done something?" he asked and Jade stopped her arm midair before throwing the zipper. There was a small pause and Jade shook her head starting to get a little nervous.

"No…why you?" Jade asked and Draco caught her hand before she threw the zipper in.

"It's me." he said and Jade shook her head thinking she was an idiot.

"Why would you think it's you? You've done nothing." Jade said and he gave her a look.

"I hate being lied to, you know that." he said getting up.

"Draco listen, it's nothing. It doesn't even matter anyways, whatever the reason may be. You never hurt me and that's all that matters." Jade said and he shook his head.

"You looked like a child that got her candy taken away. You looked hurt and it's because of me." he said.

"Stop this." Jade said firmly.

"Stop what? I'm asking you what I did to hurt you and you would lie sometimes and then not lie; now you're saying it's something I did but it doesn't matter. What is going on?" he asked. Jade sighed and threw the zipper behind her back.

"Leave it Draco, goodnight." She said.

"I'm getting this over with. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel stupid…or hurt whatever you say you felt. It wasn't intentional and it never will be. So go on and sleep without thinking or crying that I haven't said sorry." he said opening the door and leaving. Jade sat back down feeling a thousand times worse than she felt because she got Draco upset over nothing. She closed the lights and lied next to her daughter and looking towards the moon above shining from the window.


	27. Awkward Goodbyes

In the morning, Jade showered and brushed her teeth and woke Zaara up also.

"Let's go downstairs." Jade said holding her hand.

"I'm tired. I want to sleep. Grandpa." Zaara groaned.

"Oh, my sweetheart." Arthur said holding Zaara. Jade walked to the kitchen and helped out her mother as Ginny and Hermione came downstairs. They set the breakfast on the table and Jade felt it was so awkward for her to talk to Draco during breakfast. The two didn't even exchange good mornings and talked separately away from each other to different people even when they were sitting right next to each other. Nobody really noticed because that day they were supposed to leave.

"You have to come to our house to talk to my toy friends." Zaara said and they nodded.

"Now say bye to everyone else." Jade said.

"Bye Hermione, you also take care. Thanks for everything." Jade said hugging and kissing her.

"I'll visit often. You might start working again at St. Margin's right?" she asked and Jade nodded.

"We'll have lunch one day." Jade said launching herself on her brother.

"You, am I going to miss you stealing food again." Jade said as they laughed. "Love you Ron." Jade said kissing her brothers cheek.

"Ewww, get off me." Ron said.

"Come here my English prince." Jade said lending her arms towards Dean who reached back to her. She took him and Jade kissed him. "Aunty Jade loves you okay? And next week, when she visits, she'll bring loads of Ninja toys and candy." Jade said and he nodded kissing her cheek.

"I love you Aunty Jade." he said cutely.

"Love you more my love." Jade said grinning. She set him down and apparated.

"Jade but-!" Molly stopped, seeing that Jade was already gone. Everyone turned towards Molly, worried.

"Did she forget something?" Ron asked.

"Well it looks like she forgot to say goodbye to Draco." Molly said.

"Well, that's the last of packing." Draco said, coming down the stairs. He looked up at everyone and looked around for Jade and Zaara.

"Jade and Zaara left?" he asked.

"Jade forgot to say…wait women never forget! What did you do? You got into a fight with her didn't you?" Ron asked, pointing a finger at him.

"Leave Draco alone." Molly warned.

"Sorry everyone but I have a lot of things to do so I have to get going. Bye, thank you for your hospitality Mrs. Weasley." Draco said, hugging Molly.

"You're welcome any time, dear." Molly said. After a few quick hugs and handshakes, Draco apparated as well.

"Wonder what happened, they didn't even talk to each other this morning." Hermione said.

Jade apparated into her apartment and she looked around seeing it was exactly as she left it.

"Yay! We're back!" Zaara said.

"Okay love, go draw or something and Mummy will be right back." Jade said going to unpack her things.

Jade started work the next day and sent Zaara off to day care. She received a letter from Harry telling her that she would have to come to Azkaban to get her papers because they won't permit anyone to use owls. She sent her brother to retrieve the papers and she got them back signed and all. She thought the process was going to take some time but the charges she wrote in was enough to tell her she was divorced in one week. She was finally single but thoughts of Draco came to her mind, she wondered if she was really single or not.

It was two weeks since they hadn't talked to each other and Jade noticed that absence really did make the heart grow fond. She really missed Draco and wanted to tell him to forget things but she would seem so busy and wondered why he wouldn't owl to her.

"All right Max, you're done." Jade said making notes.

"What's wrong with him Healer?" Max's mother asked.

"Don't worry Mrs. Wilson, Max just developed dragon pox and I'm happy that you sent him as fast as possible because if it was a little later, he would have to be shifted to the beds to get his treatment started. Any who, I will give you a prescription pill and cream that you would have to-" Jade was cut off by seeing Hermione enter.

"Hey Hermione, I'll be right there." Jade informed her and Hermione nodded. "Yes, the pill must be taken two times a day and the cream has to be rubbed on him in the morning and at night. Okay?" Jade asked and Max's mother nodded.

"Thank you Healer Sanders." she said and Jade nodded.

"Bye Max." Jade said warmly and he waved to her. Jade ran to Hermione and hugged her tightly.

"What are you doing? Up and about?" Jade asked and Hermione nodded.

"My last days of pregnancy…and I wanted to have lunch with you." she said.

"Thank you for that honor." Jade said as they laughed. "Let's go." Jade said taking her lime green robes off. "So what do you want to eat?" Jade asked putting an arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"Oh…whatever you want. I'm fine eating whatever." Hermione said. They apparated off to Hogsmeade and walked around trying to find a place to eat.

"I think we should go in here." Hermione said and Jade nodded. Jade wondered what Hermione was up to because she knew exactly where she was going. "So, have you spoken to Draco in a while?" Hermione asked and Jade knew this question was going to be raised.

"No I haven't. Did you?" Jade asked as Hermione walked right past the waiter who was going to seat them. "Hermione we-"

"I've seen Draco but it's strange because he doesn't even talk about you anymore and Ron said he's been so down and bitter lately." Hermione said walking through empty tables.

"There are tables here." Jade said and Hermione shook her head taking her hand.

"Ron's here, that's why I didn't need to be seated. They're waiting for us." Hermione said.

"They? Who's they?" Jade asked and Hermione waved to Ron. Jade looked where she was waving and saw Draco and Ron in a table together.

"I hope you don't mind. I love you to death." Hermione said and Jade gave her a desperate look.

"Hermione, I haven't spoken to him for nearly a month!" Jade said and Hermione pushed her there.

"Wait, you didn't tell me Jade was coming." Draco said turning to Ron when he saw Jade.

"Well who would have known she came? Hermione brought her here." Ron said.

"Well she doesn't want to come here so I'll leave." Draco said and Ron sat him back down.

"What's gotten into the both of you?" Ron asked and Hermione dragged Jade to their table. "Welcome back fatty." Ron teased kissing her.

"Shut up and stuff yourself." Hermione said sitting with Jade.

"Hi." Jade softly giving him a small smile.

"Hi." Draco said watching her sit.

"Ron." Jade said knowing full well that Ron and Hermione were to blame.

"It has been such a long time since we all sat down and ate together eh?" Ron asked smiling.

"Sure has." Draco said.

"I'm hungry, let's order." Hermione said picking up her menu.

"You and Ron planned this didn't you?" Jade asked very quietly acting as if she was discussing the food with Hermione.

"Well, couldn't it be coincidence?" Hermione asked starting to giggle.

"Coincidence my arse, what's so funny?" Jade asked and Hermione pointed to a serving.

"We like the tension." she whispered.

"You arse." Jade said and the women started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Ron asked looking around.

"Mind your own business Ronald." Hermione said. She went back to whispering with Jade. "I wish you would just at least talk to each other. I'm sure it's not that bad, whatever it is you both are fighting about." Hermione said.

"It's a little embarrassing actually-" Jade started to say.

"Tell me Hermne, I'd like to know what's going on for once." Draco said and Hermione looked at Jade.

"No." Jade said and Draco looked at her.

"Nobody was talking to you Weasel." Draco said and Jade glared at him.

"What the hell is your problem? Why do you take every small thing and make a scene out of it?" Jade asked.

"Why do you ask questions and answer them yourself? I actually don't even know what we're even fighting about. Can you believe that?" Draco asked Ron who gave a mouth shrug.

"Believe me; I know exactly what you're talking about." Ron said.

"If you don't know why we're fighting, why are you mad at me?" Jade asked.

"I apologized that night to you for doing whatever I did to make you feel bad-"

"You didn't do anything." Jade said.

"Then the next morning you just left without saying goodbye. If anything, you were still mad at me and I was giving you space until you calmed down and reached out to me to talk." Draco said. Jade sighed.

"I know and you're right." Jade said. Hermione suddenly gasped and Jade jumped. "What?" Jade asked.

"Jade…he's coming!" Hermione said and Jade saw below that her water broke.

"Yup, let's go!" Jade said sliding out of her chair. "Ron, she's going to deliver Dillon." Jade said and Ron yelped up. Jade apparated off with Hermione and took her to the labor room. Jade called a few Healers and told them to prepare for the birth. Jade wore her scrubs and put a headpiece and mouthpiece on. Ron knocked on the door and Jade saw his red head.

"Get in and wear this, this and this. Wash your hands thoroughly. Did you inform Mum, Dad and Hermione's parents?" Jade asked and Ron nodded.

"Wow, I can't wait until he comes out." Ron said and Jade smiled.

"Me either. Stay with Hermione and I'll let the others know." Jade said hurrying off.

She apparated to Dean and Zaara's day care and picked them up. At her apartment, she delivered the good news to Dean and Zaara and they jumped and screamed in joy.

"Calm down you two!" Jade said giggling. She prepared dinner and Ron knocked on Jade's door. "Congratulations for a second time." Jade said and he grinned.

"Same to you." he said preparing for a huge jump from the kids.

"I HAVE A BABY BROTHER!" Dean yelled and Ron grinned.

"Yes you do you old man." he said grinning at his five year old.

"Me too!" Zaara said and she warned Ron not to call her an old lady. Jade laughed out loud and set the table and served the food.

"It's waking up over and over again all over again." Ron said and Jade smiled.

"You're a great father." Jade said.

"Thanks. It's just that…I'm so tired sometimes but I love waking up and feeding them and when you hear him burp, that is so satisfying." Ron said and Jade giggled agreeing with him. They talked for a while and Ron brought up Draco.

"I really feel like an idiot because we both knew that we care about each other but nobody ever made an attempt to see how the other has been you know? But I miss him…a lot. Don't tell him Ron, please? I just want to see if he'll ever come to me." Jade said.

"One thing you should know love, is that when two people really truly care about each other, you shouldn't be stubborn. If you both had a small fight, whosever fault it was, it doesn't matter because you should say sorry even if it wasn't your fault. Hermione and I always do that...but it's me mostly than her because women are _stubborn_." he sang and Jade hit him.

"No we're…yeah you're right." Jade said and Ron laughed. "He said he was sorry the same night we had the fight but I was too embarrassed to say I was sorry." Jade said.

"When Hermione says she's sorry, I don't find it to be amusing or funny…I don't think it's embarrassing at all even if you feel it but if you tell Draco you were sorry also, he would forget any fight that the two of you ever had." Ron said. Jade sat there silently.

"Well I better head home, I'm taking a day off tomorrow, and savor my sleep well." he said and Jade laughed walking him to the door.

"Take care, if you need me to take care of Dean or anything; tell me." Jade said, seeing him nod. "Will do. Take care of yourself." He said, giving her a hug. He apparated off and Jade closed the door.


	28. Basketful of Surprises

For the next few days, Jade visited Hermione at her workplace and told her how fun it was to see Dean look so excited.

"Done with your food? Now I want both of you to take a bath and go to sleep." Jade said. She ate and helped them with their bath, rubbed lotion over them and tucked them in bed, making up a story and letting them fall asleep. Jade took a shower and felt comfortable to walk around with her towel wrapped around her. She grabbed a box of cookies thinking if Draco didn't want her then she had no plans of staying in shape. She plopped down on the sofa, slowly biting into the soft baked cookies.

"Why must you be perfect? Will you marry me Mr. Chocolate Chip? Actually no forget about that. Don't want to get married anytime soon." Jade said biting them and reading a book with her glasses and her crossed legs on the table.

"I see some things never change." a voice said making Jade jump and her book fall. She gasped so quickly that a particle of the cookie entered her airway and she coughed violently, trying to cover herself up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jade exclaimed seeing Draco lean on her dining table.

"Why are you always wearing a towel when I drop by?" Draco asked. Jade looked at him incredulously, drinking a glass of water.

"Kids are asleep and this is what I do to spend time with myself. This is my house if you haven't noticed already." Jade said.

"Sorry about that." he said and Jade got up.

"No it's all right. What did you need?" Jade asked holding the towel tightly around her and goose bumps rising when he walked over to her.

"What do you think?" he asked and Jade stared at him taking off her glasses.

"I don't know." Jade said and he looked over her. "Maybe I should get dressed." Jade said.

"This is getting ridiculous Jade…all of this. We haven't spoken for a month over nothing so I want to stop this and ask you out for dinner." he said and Jade blinked.

"Then ask me." Jade said and he gave her a sarcastic look.

"Would you?" he asked and she nodded.

"When?" she asked.

"Tomorrow…I'll pick you up from work." he said and Jade nodded. "Owl me when you're done from work ok?" he asked and Jade nodded.

"Bye." Jade said wishing he would just kiss her.

"Bye." he said looking very restrained from kissing her. He apparated off and Jade shuddered and was so happy. She ran into her bedroom and changed into her nightgown.

In the morning, Jade got Dean and Zaara ready and took them to the day care before she went to her workplace. She said goodbye to them and apparated to her office.

"Hey Hermione." Jade said seeing Hermione look up from a magazine.

"Jade! How's everything?" she asked and Jade nodded.

"First tell me how you are." Jade said.

"With all this magic, I've healed completely." she said and Jade clicked her teeth.

"You still need a little rest. Yesterday, Ron said he needed to work overtime so I had Dean over…he's such a good kid. He fell asleep before Zaara." Jade said and Hermione laughed.

"I hope he didn't give you any trouble." she said and Jade shook her head.

"He is NEVER trouble. Trouble is Zaara, who's always up to mischief. But Hermione, guess who came to visit me yesterday!" Jade said and Hermione gave up. "Draco!" Jade said and Hermione gasped.

"How? When? Why?" Hermione asked and Jade calmed her down.

"He came after I put the kids to sleep and asked me out for dinner." Jade said.

"Dinner…today?" Hermione asked and Jade nodded.

"I'm so nervous Hermione." Jade said.

"You shouldn't! I mean finally someone's stepping up to this fight!" Hermione said and Jade gingerly put her head down.

"I'm going to apologize to him. I realize that I really do miss him…and Hermione…I think I love him." Jade said.

Jade sat back in her chair reviewing the test she was going to take tomorrow for the rounds she did around the hospital. She heard a knock and she snapped her fingers opening the door.

"Thank Merlin you're back Nivea, I thought you went to your lunch break before sending my supplies down." Jade said not hearing a respond.

"Ni-er Hi." Jade said seeing Draco smirk at her from the doorway.

"Excuse me sir." a short plump nurse said carrying a box filled with supplies. "Well I'm here Healer Sanders, before your lunch break as you had said." she said and Jade nodded showing the supplies to a chair.

"I'll be right with you Draco." Jade said opening the boxes with Nivea.

"Ok, Niv, this is normal, unlike the last time." Jade said and Nivea nodded.

"I know right? Who needs wrenches and crowbars in a pediatric Wing?" she asked bouncing on her heels and looking at Jade and Draco. Jade laughed and Draco smirked looking at Jade.

"Psychos like Jade." Draco answered and Nivea laughed. "

You tell her." Nivea said leaving.

"Bye Nivea!" Jade said smiling.

"Bye Healer Sanders." she said.

"I am not a psycho." Jade said taking off her robe.

"Sure you're not. Let's go psycho." he teased and Jade stuck her tongue out at him. She hung her robe on a hanger in her locker and checked herself in the mirror.

"You look beautiful." he said seeing her stop pulling her hair back.

"Thanks." Jade said letting her hair go. "Let's go." Jade said and Draco nodded.

"Ready?" he asked getting up.

"Yes." Jade answered.

"Let's go." he said grabbing her hand and apparating to Hogsmeade.

"Where are we going?" Jade asked.

"Somewhere quiet…" he said and entering a foreign restaurant which Jade had never been in.

"Oh wow." Jade said looking around a dimly lit restaurant and music softly playing somewhere. Everything was so intimate, the walls were red and there was huge fireplace blazing and tables scattered. Chandeliers glittered like crystals above them and this whole place was one thing that Jade could describe.

"Romantic." Jade said and Draco looked to her. "I was talking to myself." Jade said looking around as they walked to their table. Draco sat Jade down like the gentleman he was and they ordered their food.

"Draco, you didn't have to do this." Jade said and he nodded.

"I know I didn't but I wanted to. I wanted to tell you that I was sorry about the other day. I just got a little heated about things." he said. Jade got up and moved her chair close to him. She took his hand and weaved her fingers through it.

"The one saying sorry should be me. I messed us up because of something so stupid that someone should slap me over the head for. I'm sorry for keeping things from you and acting as if nothing happened. The truth is, I just wanted to know where we were as…a couple." Jade said, seeing him raise his eyebrows.

"I know it's stupid. Really small to get into a huge fight over but I didn't want to make such a big deal out of it." Jade said.

"Would it help if I asked you to marry me?" he asked, seriously. Jade's eyes widened. "Uh…that was supposed to be a joke." Draco said.

"You're a basket full of surprises, you know that?" Jade asked, seeing him smile. "I care about you and not having you around for the past weeks killed me!" Jade said and Draco touched her cheek softly.

"For now on, I won't hold back anything from you." Draco said kissing her hands.

"You better not." Jade joked kissing him.

"How about you come over for dinner and the three…actually four are going to have a nice private dinner with no paparazzi." Jade smiled.

"Four?" he asked.

"Dean. Ron said he's been so busy that he needs Dean to stay over at my place. So can you?" Jade asked holding his hand.

"I have things to do, I'll be late though." he said.

"And we'll be waiting." Jade said.

"Don't wait for me if I'm not coming." he said.

"That's if you're not coming. Owl me if you can't." Jade said.

"Sure." Draco said.

"Hopefully I'll see you this evening." Jade said kissing him.

"Hopefully. Take care Jade." he said.

Jade apparated back to her office and continued with her work. She told Hermione all about the dinner and told her they were together again. Jade then left back to her house after picking up Zaara. She told Zaara that a special person is coming to their house and Zaara wondered who it was. She kept asking and asking and then she started guessing. When Draco stopped by, he surprised Zaara, receiving loving hugs and kisses from her.

"Ok missy, you know what time it is." Jade said and Zaara jumped up.

"Can Draco take a bath too?" Zaara asked and Jade laughed seeing Draco widen his eyes.

"If he does, then I'll go blind." Jade said shielding herself from a pillow he threw.

"You want to bet?" he asked and Jade laughed seeing Zaara go to the bathroom.

"Sure, but you'll lose." Jade said letting him have her hand when he reached out for her.

"Let's see." he said tugging her on his lap. He kissed her slowly and felt her hair tied from a rubber band. He tugged it off and felt her silky locks fall softly through his fingers.

"Mummy!" Zaara yelled from the bathroom. Jade pulled away and frowned.

"Coming! Sorry, I'll come back." Jade said getting up. Draco followed her to the bathroom and saw Zaara fill the bathtub with water. "Good girl, but next time don't ever do this without Mummy here okay?" Jade asked and Zaara nodded. Jade saw all her floating water toys in the bathtub and she shook her head as Zaara complained.

"Mummy! Draco's here!" Zaara said and Jade turned to Draco smiling.

"I won't look." he said turning around. Zaara slipped in the water and covered herself in bubbles and told him when it was okay to look. Jade and Draco both talked as Zaara had fun in the bathtub. She splashed a little water on the both and Jade thought it was a wicked idea to splash some on him. She threw water at him and he threw water back at her.

"Okay, Mummy, come out." Jade said letting the water drain.

"Already?" she asked and Jade nodded.

"Yes already." Jade said getting a towel.

"This was fun." Draco said drying his shirt after putting Zaara to sleep.

"Good. Now you belong to us!" Jade said. "Draco?" Jade asked.

"Yes?" Draco asked as they led each other to Jade's bed. Jade pushed him on the bed and went on top of him cuddling against him.

"Do you have to go now?" Jade asked.

"I'll stay as long as you want me to." he said running his hand through her hair.

"Why? Do you have work?" Jade asked and he nodded.

"I'll stay until you go to sleep." he said and Jade shook her head.

"No, it's ok. Go finish your work and sleep." Jade said kissing him.

"Sleep isn't important." he said and Jade thought he was crazy.

"I love sleep." Jade said feeling her heart start to beat fast.

"Do you know what else I love?" Jade asked running a hand on his cheek and kissing it.

"What?" Draco asked softly.

"You." Jade said pausing and reading his expression.

"What?" Draco asked again, but this time as if he was mistaken.

"I really love you Draco." Jade said wanting him to know how much he meant to her. "I really don't mind if you don't but I wanted you to know that there's someone that loves you a lot. That I love you because I do and I'm here for you if you need me to be here for you. I just wanted to let you know that." Jade said feeling like she poured out her heart to him.

"You…are you sure?" he asked.

"Draco, of course I'm sure." Jade said and looked down.

"That's it. Now I can die happily if I have to." Jade said feeling him touch her face and kiss her. He kissed her gently and enveloped her into something she would never forget. He kissed her feeling himself lose all control and he wondered how he felt when he was with her. There was one thing that came to his mind as he thought how he felt about her.

_'Something I'll never probably ever feel about another woman again.'_ he thought as he kissed her.

"Draco." Jade said rolling on top of him. "I love you too." she heard. She stopped all of a sudden and thought whether she was hallucinating.

"I love you too." he said again this time shifting himself to look her dead in the eyes. "I'm not saying this to make you happy…well it is but it's something I want you to know also. I realized that you'll be the only one in my life and that I couldn't even stop thinking about you after we had our fight. That's when I realized how much I loved you but didn't say it because I couldn't think that was love. I want to protect you and to be here for you also. I love you and I probably wouldn't love anyone as much as you do to me." he said and Jade cried.

"Draco…" Jade said feeling her throat tightening.

"It's true." he said.

They spent an hour talking until Jade fell asleep in his arms. Draco lied back and looked at the clock seeing it was two in the morning. He hated to leave her but he had to leave because of his work at the Ministry.

"Draco…love you." Jade said in her sleep and turned around, hugging a pillow.

"I love you too." Draco said placing a kiss on her forehead.


	29. Responsibilities

The next day Jade sent Zaara to the day care and left off to work. She met Hermione and helped her pack, telling her about last night. Hermione was so happy for Jade and she giggled seeing her friend so giddy and love struck. Jade took Dillon with her to Hermione's room and into Ron's eager arms. She bid them good bye and couldn't come because she had work. She met her brothers and sisters and a pregnant Ginny. Jade finished off her work and left to make dinner.

Zaara's birthday was coming up and Jade was planning a small birthday for her little girl. She invited her friends and family for the special affair and Zaara got quite a few gifts from her relatives. Zaara was happy and acted older being she was six. Jade laughed whenever Zaara tried being sophisticated and Draco visited almost every other day to their home. One day after Jade wrapped up her day at work; Draco came by and visited her.

"Hey." Draco said and Jade turned around.

"Draco!" Jade said throwing her arms around him.

"What makes you come to my office at the end of my day?" Jade asked kissing him.

"I was wondering if you wanted to visit my house. You've never been in my house so I was wondering why not today?" Draco said and Jade smiled.

"I'm not doing anything today…oh but I have to get Zaara from her day care." Jade said.

"Sure, but come to my place and I'll get Zaara. I want to make dinner for the both of you." he said and Jade gasped.

"Draco Malfoy knows how to cook?" Jade asked, locking her door and they both walked out of St. Margins hand in hand.

"Yes I do Weaslette. How do you think I survive…other than visiting you and your Mum." he said and Jade laughed.

"Ok, you're up for that test today." Jade said. Draco apparated themselves to his house. Jade looked around and saw a beautiful house in front of her.

"Three bedrooms, four bathrooms, kitchen, living room, study, patio, deck, swimming pool, backyard, attic, you name it, we have it." he said opening the door.

"Wow." Jade said looking around.

"Everything's so sophisticated and…Slytherin." Jade said hearing him chuckle.

"Look around, I'll come back after changing." he said leaving off. Jade followed him into the bedroom.

"So this is where Draco Malfoy sleeps." Jade said seeing his dark wooden furniture and the green walls. She walked around and felt Draco snaking his way around her body. She locked her arms around him and kissed him slowly. Draco slowly led them to his bed and he gently put her down and Jade watched him running her hands through his bare chest.

"I love you." Jade said.

"I love you too." he said feeling Jade arch into him.

"Take me." Jade said unbuttoning his pants.

"Are you sure?" he asked and Jade nodded loving this moment.

"Hey Sandra, sorry I was a little late, where's Zaara?" Jade asked.

"Oh Zaara? She left with Dean." Sandra said.

"Oh she did? All right. Thanks Sandra." Jade said apparating to Ron and Hermione's house. She rang the doorbell to their flat and Hermione opened the door with Dillon in her arms.

"Jade!" Hermione said and Jade grinned.

"Hey Hermione. Oh hello little Dillon." Jade said to a sleeping Dillon with a striped baby blue cover on his head. "How are things going?" Jade asked and Hermione nodded.

"Tired but all happy at the same time. Dean is so happy with his new brother; he even helps out with all the necessities." Hermione said seeing Dean and Zaara play together. "How are you doing with Draco?" Hermione asked and Jade smiled blushing.

"Good. He took me to his house today…and you know. I have yet to look around." Jade said and Hermione gave her a suspicious look.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"We were touring his bedroom. That's why." Jade said getting red. Hermione gasped and Jade bit her lip looking at Zaara.

"Oh Merlin Herm, I can't even explain how I feel…about him…about us." Jade said seeing Hermione giggle.

"That's why you forgot Zaara at day care." Hermione said and Jade nodded.

"We were supposed to have dinner at his house and bring Zaara but I don't know, we ended up…you know…busy." Jade said.

"I'm happy that you're happy. Well if Draco's cooking, you should see if he's still alive." she said as Jade got up and started laughing.

"Yeah I should. He said he cooks well but I'm testing him today. Thanks Hermione for picking Zaara up, really appreciate it." Jade said hugging and kissing her.

"She's my daughter too you know." Hermione said and Jade smiled.

"Sweetie, let's go." Jade said but Zaara protested. "We're going to Draco's house today!" Jade said and Zaara jumped up.

"Really?! Yay!" she said saying bye to Dean.

"Bye Zaara." he said.

"Bye love." Jade said kissing Dean. "Aww, look at the red haired pumpkin." Jade said giving a small kiss to Dillon. "Bye love. Thanks." Jade said opening the door.

"My pleasure. Have fun!" Hermione said. Jade apparated to Draco's house and smelled the delicious aroma in the air. She admitted it smelled very appetizing but she was waiting to eat it. She rang the doorbell and Draco opened it. Jade laughed seeing him with his apron on.

"Hello there." Draco said carrying Zaara.

"Hi Draco!" Zaara said hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek. "Are you cooking?!" she asked smelling the air.

"Yes I am…I'm making your favorite." he said to her. Jade closed the door and opened her cloak and hung it on a rack.

"What's my favorite?" she asked.

"I was thinking spaghetti and meatballs." he said and she brightened her eyes and squealed. "Hey love." Draco said kissing Jade.

"Hey. Nice smell." Jade said and Draco grinned.

"Taking that as a check for smell from you." he said and Jade giggled.

"Are you two in love?" Zaara asked seeing them kiss.

"Looks like it." Draco said, winking at Jade.

"So will you be my Daddy now? Please?" Zaara begged.

"Sure." Draco said sweeping her up and taking her to the kitchen. Jade smiled and wondered if it was really appropriate for Zaara to call him Daddy. She walked through the spacious kitchen and saw the countertop made out of black marbled and glistened with the silver fridge and light wood cabinets.

"This is beautiful." Jade said looking around.

"Isn't it? Here taste." Draco said giving her a spoon with some sauce.

"Mmm, it's really good." Jade said and he smiled.

"I know, your mother taught me." he said kissing her and leaving. Jade sat on the bar watching him work fast and talked to him with Zaara.

"Draco, can I help?" Zaara asked and Draco laughed.

"Of course you can, but first you have to wear these." Draco said pointing his wand to Zaara. A chef's hat and apron appeared on her and Zaara gasped.

"Let me do the finishing touches." Draco said muttering an incantation.

'Mini Chef Zaara' appeared across her hat and in the front of her apron.

"Wow! Look Mummy that says my name!" Zaara said pointing to her reflection.

"Read it love." Jade said ushering her child to read.

"M…Mini…Chef Zaara!" she said and Jade giggled.

"Obviously, I am." Draco said pointing to himself and 'Chef Draco' appeared on his hat and apron too. Zaara giggled and laughed as Jade said they needed to take a picture of this.

"Then take it, there's a muggle camera and magical camera in the cabinet in the living room, take both if you want." Draco said and Jade nodded. She went to the living room and heard Draco say "Mini Chef Zaara I need an onion!" Draco said.

"Mind your manners Daddy." Zaara said and Jade smiled hearing 'Daddy' come from her mouth to Draco.

"Sorry sweetie, Mini Chef Zaara, I need an onion please!" Draco said.

"That's more like it. Keep practicing and you'll be perfect!" she said.

"Why do you have a muggle camera?" Jade asked taking the two with her.

"Oh…because the pictures come out nice. It's still and you love looking at it. That Creevy kid gave me a still picture in our graduation and I frankly loved it, especially you." Draco said winking at Jade.

"May I have a tissue please?" Draco asked and Zaara nodded.

"Yes you may, see I knew you were going to get better." she said and Draco chuckled.

"Magical one first." Jade said holding the camera up. Draco picked up Zaara and posed laughing at each other and Jade clicked. The light bulb flashed and Jade took the muggle camera up and waited for their pose.

"Done." Jade said taking the cameras away. She placed them back in the cabinets and walked back to the kitchen to see Draco giving Zaara a taste of his cooking.

"It's really good! It's like Grandma's!" Zaara said.

"Thank Merlin." Draco said.

"I'll help set the table." Jade said taking out the plates and setting it. After she finished setting the table she saw Draco thinking of what he should do with the pots.

"Jade, I need help." Draco said and Jade nodded laughing.

"I understand. I'll serve the food in serving plates." Jade said kissing him. They helped each other serve the food and Jade loved the look of everything. "Presentation, you should get an O." Jade said wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Ah, you should too." he said and Jade grinned. They both stood there kissing and Zaara walked by looking at them.

"Hey! You two should stop kissing and eat!" she said.

"I'm sorry honey." Jade said as they all sat down and started on their food. Draco watched Jade take her first bite and she looked at him.

"Mmm, Draco…this is brilliant!" Jade said impressed.

"I like it too." Zaara said slurping her spaghetti.

"I'm very impressed…for the first time, and you nailed it." Jade said.

After they ate, Jade magically cleaned the dishes and they all sat down to watch television. Zaara sat next to Draco and soon rested her head on his lap and watched cartoons with him as Jade brought tea for the two of them.

"Thanks." he said making a little room for her to sit. Jade sat comfortably next to him and melted into him feeling the love just rise for him.

"Thank you for today." Jade said softly and he turned to her and down to her lips.

"I want to do this forever." he said looking into her eyes. She gave him a soft smile and nodded.

"Me too." Jade said resting her head on his shoulder. She finished her tea and took his empty cup also and washed it.

"Why do you keep washing things? Just leave it there and I'll do it." Draco said.

"Shut up Malfoy." Jade ordered and he smirked.

"What did you say?" he asked moving his face close to hers.

"I said shut up Malfoy; what are you going to do about it?" Jade asked and he chuckled.

"You're just lucky that Zaara's sleeping now." he said bending towards a sleeping Zaara.

"I'll take her to sleep." Draco said picking her up. Jade watched Draco take her daughter to sleep and Jade sat there feeling happier because Zaara began to call Draco her Daddy and they were becoming a family. Today she realized how beautiful of a family they were and she didn't want to lose them to anything. She sat there thinking and didn't even pay attention to Draco talking to her and closing all lights and television.

"Jade? Jade!" Draco called and Jade shook from her thoughts.

"What?" Jade asked.

"What were you thinking about?" Draco asked squatting down to her.

"Nothing." Jade said moving his hair from his eyes.

"I have to get it cut…very annoying." Draco said and Jade laughed.

"Remember that night when you were walking back from the Kitchens with me?" Jade asked and Draco grinned nodding.

"How could I forget?" he asked sliding his arms under her knees and behind her back. "What?" Jade squeaked clutching his shoulders. Draco moved her closer by pushing her a little to him and kissed her.

"That's what." he said opening his bedroom door. He placed her gently on the bed and moved on top of her.

In the morning, Draco woke up seeing Jade sleeping next to him with her face deep the in the pillow. He thought she looked so beautiful even in the morning so he placed a kiss on her eye and cheek. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw a blurry outline of her Draco.

"Good Morning." Jade said smiling when he pulled her closer.

"Morning. How was your sleep?" he asked and Jade laughed.

"I loved it." Jade said kissing his chest.

"I could get used to waking up with you." he said seeing her close her eyes and smile.

"I could get used to ALL of this with you." Jade said opening an eye and seeing him smile at her.

"Mummy? Daddy?" Zaara asked rubbing her eyes.

"Hey love, come here." Draco said reaching an arm to her. He picked up a sleepy Zaara and placed her in between him and Jade.

"What happened love?" Jade asked kissing her daughter. Zaara shook her head and fell asleep and Draco chuckled.

"The first time she came to my room, I also asked her what was wrong but she just fell asleep." Draco said running a hand on Zaara's head.

"I know." Jade said looking at Zaara smiling. "I hope you don't mind if Zaara calls you Daddy because I don't want to yell at her…and you to get mad at me. I'll tell her to stop if you don't want it." Jade said and Draco shook his head.

"Do you feel comfortable if she calls me Daddy?" Draco asked and Jade sighed.

"I do…but then it's embarrassing because it seems like I'm desperate to call anyone her father." Jade said.

"Jade, I love you and I love Zaara also. It doesn't what she calls me, as long as you're comfortable because you both are my family now. I don't know if you consider me as family but I do for me. Zaara touched me like no other child has and you have touched me like no other woman has. I want both of you forever and protect you both from anything and every danger." he said taking their hands.

"Draco." Jade said and he sealed his promise with a kiss.

"Zaara's my responsibility now. You both are a part of me." He said.

After breakfast, Draco drove Jade and Zaara to Zaara's day care and Jade introduced Sandra to Draco telling her that she should know him if he went to pick Zaara up. After saying bye to Zaara, Draco dropped Jade off to work and kissed her goodbye.

"Love you; come over today after work because Herm and Ron said they also want to come over." Jade said and Draco nodded.

"Sure." Draco said and Jade grinned waving to him.

After coming back home, she picked up Dean and Zaara and had them both to study their numbers and alphabets as well as try and read books instead of watching television.

"Ok, Dean honey, it's your turn to read to Aunty Jade." Jade said and Dean nodded. He began reading and Jade corrected a few words as she cooked. Hermione knocked and Jade opened the door hugging Hermione.

"Thanks for taking Dean, what are you all doing?" Hermione asked.

"Well, the kids always watch television and play so I was thinking, why not put them into some studies; they're not going to be Crabbe and Goyle." Jade said and Hermione burst into laughter.

"That's mean…actually it makes sense. Read." Hermione told them.

"We've been reading for an hour!" Zaara said.

"Can't we play please? My eyes are going to melt if I read another word!" Dean complained.

"Oh fine." Jade said as they yelled in happiness. "Where are the boys?" Jade asked as Hermione took over the cooking.

"Work; Ron told me that Draco put a picture of you and Zaara on his desk and also that Dragon you both gave him." Hermione said and Jade gasped.

"No." Jade said.

"Yes." Hermione said.

"Ron couldn't believe it. He was making fun of him and told him he had fallen in love. Which he told Ron he did and Ron shook his head saying 'The end of your single days are OVER!'" Hermione told her.

"Mummy, when is Daddy coming?" Zaara asked with her eyes glued to the screen.

"Soon sweetie." Jade said.

"Daddy? Harry?" Hermione and Jade shook her head.

"Draco?" Hermione asked and Jade nodded.

"Jade…this is so, wait when?" Hermione asked.

"Yesterday, when we got Zaara back, Zaara asked if she can call him Daddy but this morning, he declared that he was Zaara's Daddy for now on. I can't be any happier Hermione. I thought that I was going to die at one point but right now, happiness upon happiness keeps coming…I just don't want it to stop." Jade said.

"I hope it doesn't either. You deserve every single bit of happiness in this world." Hermione said.

Jade laughed hearing the doorbell. She opened the door and saw Ron and Draco.

"Hello you two." Jade said hugging Ron with one arm because of Dillon. "Hey love." Jade said kissing Draco.

"Hey. Hi Dillon." Draco said touching the infants arm.

"Daddy! Uncle Ron! I read a book today! Can I read to you?" Zaara asked and Ron looked at her strangely.

"Where's Daddy?" he asked.

"Draco's my Daddy now silly Uncle Ron." Zaara said.

"He is." Hermione said to Ron.

"Really? How come nobody told me you two married?" Ron asked.

"Oh come on Ron. Do you need to say that?" Jade asked serving the food on the table.

"Let me help." Hermione said getting up and setting the table. Draco and Ron started talking to each other and about Draco's new role in life.

"I'm proud of you mate." Ron said patting Draco on the back.

"Thanks. So am I." Draco said looking at Zaara.

"Zaara and Jade are the best things that ever happened to me." Draco said to Ron and then looking at Jade smiling and nodding at something Hermione was telling her about her plates.

"Keep her happy always." Ron said and Draco nodded.

"Dinner's served, come kids." Jade said.

"Hermione, let me-wait, Draco can you hold Dillon for a sec?" Ron asked and Draco nodded taking the tiny baby into his hands. He felt a little strange seeing the baby look up at him and gurgle.

"He's handsome isn't he?" Jade asked sitting at the arm on the chair next to Draco.

"He's cute." Draco said holding him up and seeing Dillon smile at him. "Killer gums." Draco said and Jade laughed putting a hand around his shoulder and kissing him.

"He'll make girls swoon." Jade said kissing Dillon's tiny hands.

"Like his Uncle Draco." Draco said smirking and Jade hit his head lightly. "I make you swoon." Draco said grinning at Jade. "I'd like to make babies with you." Draco said leaning his head on her stomach. He placed a kiss on it and Jade's heart bounced hearing that comment.

"Well why not?" Jade asked rubbing his arm.

"Here let me have him." Jade said taking Dillon from Draco. Draco pulled Jade on his lap and they both played with Dillon who just smiled and gurgled at them.

"He's so CUTE!" Jade said kissing his cheeks.

"They're so adorable together…aren't they Ron?" Hermione asked having her arms wrapped around him.

"They are. He makes her so happy and that's all I ever wanted for my sister. Someone that can love her and someone she can love back. Zaara has a father now." Ron said and Hermione nodded.

"I love this." Hermione said.

"No tension." Ron said.

"Code 889 BlackCauldron!" they both heard from Draco. Jade threw her head back in laughter and took Dillon away who was crying.

"He threw up over Draco!" Jade said laughing.

"Yuck." Draco said sitting there with white vomit all over his robes.

"Ha, ha." Ron said pointing at Draco and laughing when Draco scowled. Jade handed Dillon to Hermione and took a few tissues.

"Here. Go change in the bathroom and I'll get your robes washed and dried." Jade said guiding him to the bathroom.

"It's all over my shirt also." Draco said as Jade held his dirty robes.

"Then take it off also and shower. Oh your pants." Jade said seeing him strip to his boxers.

"Ok check if there's anything in your pockets." Jade said grinning as he fished through his pockets to find something. Jade wrapped her arms around him and kissed his back and neck as he looked through.

"Mmm, that makes me think like a madman. Did you know ever since I met you, I couldn't focus properly at work because you seem to pop up in my mind everywhere?" he said and Jade shrugged.

"I can be very influential. I heard." Jade said biting his earlobe.

"That's it, I'm taking you to shower with me." he said and Jade screamed laughing. She went with his dirty clothes and put them in wash as he took a shower.

"Hey, you both didn't eat?" Jade asked seeing Zaara and Dean eat.

"We figured that us adults would eat together and the kids finish up. In case Ron says explicit things." Hermione said feeding Dillon.

"I…okay I would." Ron smiled relaxing himself and watching the evening news.

"Jade, I need some clothes." Draco said from the bathroom.

"Sorry." Jade said but stopped. "Draco, I don't have men's clothes." Jade said and Draco stuck his head out.

"Do you want me to go to your house and get your clothes?" Jade asked and Draco nodded.

"No, I wouldn't want you to go through the trouble." he said.

"So you want to have your dinner in the bathtub?" Jade asked.

"Okay so I guess you can drop by my house." Draco said, seeing Jade smirk.


	30. All In One

**A Year Later**

After a shower and came back drying her hair. Draco was sitting up on her bed and smiled when he saw her.

"My feet are so tired." Jade complained and he rubbed her back.

"Do you want me to massage them for you?" he asked and Jade shook her head.

"My entire body hurts. Sometimes I feel like I do so much work and sleep so little, I wonder why I don't fall apart already. I'm glad that you're here, helping out with Zaara and all." Jade said, hugging him.

"Zaara gets more and more hyper every day. Her teacher told me she's the naughtiest one in the classroom but she has a good heart, standing up to the bullies and all that for other kids." Draco said, seeing Jade smile.

"Well what do you expect from a Weasley?" Jade asked.

"Do you want me to rub your back?" Draco asked, seeing Jade shake her head.

"Be my pillow." Jade said wrapping her leg around his waist.

"You want me to be your pillow for the rest of our lives?" he asked and Jade giggled nodding.

"Fine, but on one condition." he said turning the lights on.

"Anything." Jade said wondering why he opened the lights.

"Be my wife." he said, presenting her with a ring.

Jade stared at him dumbfounded and shocked.

"Oh dear God." Jade said blinking at him and then the ring.

"Well I'm going to pass out if you don't answer." he said and Jade's eyes blurred with tears.

"Draco…of course. Why would you even ask?" Jade asked as he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed it.

"I love you and I want you to be mine forever. I love you, I love Zaara, I love us." he said and Jade bit her lip from crying.

"I…I'm too choked up on…I love you." Jade said launching herself on him and hugging him tightly. Draco chuckled and kissed her shoulder.

"I understand." he said relieved and happy.

"Draco…so many things are running through my head. I really don't know how to tell you." Jade said and Draco shook his head.

"At least you said yes. That's all I wanted to hear." he said. "I could have done it somewhere public but I wanted it to be private…you know but Hermione and Ron knew." Draco said.

"And they didn't even tell me?" Jade asked.

"Kind of keeps the surprise factor doesn't it? I was waiting for your reaction." he said.

"Yeah and you've gotten one hell of a reaction." Jade said laughing with him.

In the morning, they did their usual routine of getting Zaara ready, making breakfast and leaving to their workplace.

"Good bye Mrs. Malfoy." Draco said grinning as Jade kissed him.

"Good bye Weasel lover." Jade joked. She was glowing that day at her workplace and told Nivea, her nurse assistant that she was engaged and Nivea squealed and congratulated her. She owled Hermione telling her they needed to have lunch today.

"Oh Hermione!" Jade sang seeing Hermione set Dillon back down in his crib at Hermione's house.

"Jade! Hey! I just prepared lunch." Hermione said and Jade walked with her to the kitchen. "So tell me what the important news is." Hermione said setting out small sandwiches. Jade stuck out her left hand and showed Hermione the engagement ring on her ring finger. Hermione looked normal but when the ring showed up, her eyes widened and she dropped her plate.

"HE PROPOSED!" Hermione said and Jade gave her a look.

"He told me you and Ron knew." Jade said hugging her best friend.

"Yes and we were waiting when you both would tell us together but I guess you came first. Oh I'm so happy for you." Hermione said starting to get misty eyed.

"Hey, it's all right. I finally have that one person I've ever loved in my life. He came a little late but, better late than never." Jade said and Hermione nodded. They snacked on their lunch and Jade had to leave.

"Thanks for the lunch Hermione, love you." Jade said kissing her cheek and hugging her.

"Not a problem. Make sure you tell Mum and Dad about the engagement and tell me when you fix a wedding date!" she said.

They didn't need such a lavish wedding with all the reporters buzzing in on them and uninvited guests. As they planned, Jade started to bring her things to his house and soon they were living together. Jade left her flat and was happy with her life. Draco started expanding out on being a father and he was having a blast. They planned their small wedding in the Bahamas on a beautiful island and the day before, Jade was with her sister in laws, Ginny and Hermione. They all talked about Draco and how they couldn't wait to tease him. Jade loved the change in her life and knew that it was a shocking one. She was going to marry Draco Malfoy, someone she would never think she would get married to in her life. She hardly ever thought about Harry anymore but the night before her wedding, she knew that her life took a new beginning.

In the morning, Jade felt a little queasy and threw up. Molly and the rest soothed her and told her she was getting wedding jitters and that it was completely normal.

"I still feel a little famished and bad." Jade said taking a couple of deep breaths and downing a glass of ice cold water. She slipped into her light and beautiful wedding dress that was embroidered in pearls and diamonds that Jade was very fond of.

"Gin, I need to eat something because I'm feeling very faint." Jade said and Ginny nodded.

"Here." Ginny said sitting next to her and feeding her a sandwich.

"Mmm, this is so good." Jade said.

"Jade! Why are you eating? You have to go now." Hermione said and Jade nodded but couldn't talk because of the food in her mouth.

"She's feeling sick and faint." Ginny said.

After a few sweet words with her brother's, Jade and the rest of the girls went to make their walk. Jade kissed her daughter who was one of her flower girls but stood right next to Draco. Zaara and Enya both held Sofia and Sandra's hand as they wobbled down the aisle giggling and throwing the flowers blowing kisses to everyone who giggled and smiled. Dean was the ring bearer so he screwed his face up and roared twisting his face and stomping his foot and growling which got everyone terrified.

"What the bloody hell is he doing?" Ron asked wondering if his son was possessed. Jade and the rest of the girls took a peak and started giggling madly as Dean reached the altar giving Ron the rings.

"Dean, why were you acting so strange?" Ron asked.

"I was the ring bear!" he said loudly and everyone cracked up. Draco laughed with Ron and his mates thinking that was one of the funniest moments of the wedding. The bridesmaids made their entrance and so did Jade and her father. It was that feeling all over again, but this time she was marrying the man she loved. She wasn't feeling like she was going to kill herself or scream and be pressured to marry someone she never loved, because now was completely different. She saw Draco looking at her calmly as her brothers stood there feeling at their happiest. Arthur let his daughter go and kissed her forehead giving her hand to Draco.

"I love you." Jade mouthed feeling her lower lip tremble.

"I love you too." Draco mouthed back seeing how gorgeous she looked today. They exchanged their vows in shaky voices and had their 'I do's' and exchanged rings.

"Well go on, kiss her!" the person who was marrying them said. Draco smiled and Jade let out a small giggle as the guests laughed. Draco swooped in and kissed her. Everyone got up and clapped as Jade grinned at him and he grinned back. They walked back and took a few pictures that Colin took for them.

At their reception, Jade laughed her arse off seeing Fred and George's kids dance with the adults. The children took over the dance floor and danced off having a great time.

"So Mrs. Malfoy, we should take a break from the pressures of making a wedding eh?" Draco asked and Jade grinned.

"Ah yes we do…so what did you have in mind?" Jade asked pressing close to him. Jade felt breathless in his arms because she was blown away by him. She rested her head on his shoulder and danced.

"Mummy! Daddy! You both got married!" Zaara said and they both nodded smiling.

"Come let's all dance together." Draco said picking Zaara up. Jade smiled supporting Zaara with Draco and the three danced with each other as everyone took pictures of the family.

"I hope she stays this way forever." Molly cried in her husband's arms.

"I also wish my baby to be happy too. I'm so thankful for Draco to come in her life and spreading that light that she desperately was looking for in her pitch black world." Arthur said feeling hot tears rise. He blinked them away but Molly knew her husband and comforted him.

"I loved that different variety of cakes and especially cheesecakes." Jade said and Draco laughed.

"I'm surprised you even got to see it, because your brothers made a head dive into them." Draco said.

Their week following the marriage went well but Jade didn't have a great time she had thought because she was unusually sick.

"Jade, what's wrong? Do you need to see a Healer?" Draco asked as Jade lied in bed, pale and nauseous.

"Please…I've been feeling like this all week. Jade said.

"I'll come right back." Draco said running out of the room. Jade wondered what was causing her mysterious sickness, suddenly being reminded how she felt during her first two pregnancies.

"Oh hell…" Jade said.

"Mum, Hermione, Jade's been really sick for the past couple of days and right now she doesn't look too good. Will you all just stay with her while I get a Healer?" Draco asked.

"Yes sure, of course dear." Molly said.

"Let's go Mum. Oh Draco, Ron and the boys are with the rest of the girls and the children so don't worry about Zaara." Hermione said and he nodded.

"Thanks." he said leaving.

"Oh dear, she needs to enjoy her honeymoon with Draco and here she is getting sick." Molly said as they walked to Jade and Draco's suite.

"She was even sick on her wedding day. She said she felt like fainting and threw up." Hermione said opening the door. They entered and saw Jade standing up with her mouth open with her wand casting a blue light over her stomach. Molly and Hermione stood there and for a second they wondered what she was doing but the blue glow was enough to make Molly faint.

"Oh my…" Molly breathed and Hermione caught Molly.

"Jade!" Hermione squeaked. Jade set her wand on her desk and helped Hermione with an unconscious Molly on the bed.

"You're pregnant?" Hermione asked and Jade nodded shaking Hermione's shoulders.

"Yes! Can you believe it? I feel so happy I'm going to throw up." Jade said and Hermione hugged her tightly. "I didn't know what it was at first, you know I thought it was just a cold or something, maybe I ate something but it didn't stop and every morning it continued. Until today! I thought I had to clear my thoughts but Mione! I'm pregnant!" Jade said grinning ear to ear.

"I'm going to be an Aunt again!" Hermione said laughing. The door opened and Draco came in with a Healer.

"Is this your wife?" the Healer asked squinting through her thick glasses.

"Actually…" Draco went to answer but she held a hand up.

"No worries." she said walking to Molly and checking her pulse.

"But-" Draco started seeing Jade and Hermione grinning and giggling.

"Well, she's just unconscious Mr. Malfoy. I think you need to give your wife some time to regain her senses. It happens to old people…" she said looking at the handsome and young man look at her unbelievably.

"Well she's not old…just a little…young too." the Healer said getting up.

"No, no, no." Draco said and the Healer shook her head.

"Yes she is. Now tell me please, did she fall?" the Healer asked.

"I don't know…she's my mo-"

"How could you not know? You're supposed to be her husband! No worries dear. You say she has been sick? I'll have to run a few tests on her." the Healer said. Draco started to get annoyed and Jade broke in.

"Healer, my mother just fainted because of a shock. She'll be better, nobody's hurt or sick here." Jade assured her.

"Oh really?" she asked getting up.

"Yes Healer. I'm a Healer myself." Jade said and the Healer nodded smiling.

"That's very nice. Mr. Malfoy, I don't think you should worry because your daughter will take care of your…wife." she said thinking that he should have married his wife's daughter.

"Listen…she is my wife." Draco said pointing to Jade and Jade smiled nodding. "And she is my mother-in-law." Draco said and the Healer stood silent for a moment looking at all of them.

"Ok, forget all about it. Now my wife," Draco said pointing to Jade "is supposed to be sick. Why aren't you sick and why is Mum unconcious?" Draco asked going over to Molly.

"She…well…because she saw something. Oh this is…weird." Jade said looking at the Healer.

"Ough, I feel so bad. Jade? Jade?! Where is she?" Molly asked sitting upright.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked and Molly gasped seeing Jade.

"Mum! Draco doesn't know yet. Are you all right?" Jade asked and Molly stopped.

"Oh uh well I'll be fine." she said softly.

"What's going on?" Draco asked wanting to be filled in rather than hear women code.

"I think it's best if we leave and leave the two of you alone." Molly said and Hermione nodded.

"Let's leave." Hermione said taking Molly.

"Nobody's hurt or sick thank you." Jade said politely to the Healer who nodded. She left and Jade locked the door with a wave of her hand.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked and Jade nodded walking to him and kissing him.

"I just wanted to say thank you for being here with me…I love you more than you could ever know." Jade said wrapping her arms around him.

"I love you too. What's wrong with you?" he asked still afraid of her strange illness.

"Nothing. It's completely normal." Jade said taking his hand.

"Normal? How normal is it because we're supposed to be shagging right now." he said and Jade laughed hitting him lightly.

"Oh stop it…here." Jade said placing his hand on her stomach.

"What…are you…doing?" Draco asked slowly.

"I'm pregnant, Draco." Jade said gently seeing the look on his face.

"What?" he breathed feeling his emotions swirl inside of him.

"Our child?" he asked holding her face. Jade nodded and was startled seeing him look like he was about to cry. "Jade…" he said going down to his knees and leveling his face to her stomach. He hugged her stomach and kissed it. Jade ran her hand through his hair and let her tears of joy fall with him as she felt him shake.

"I want a sister Mummy! But a brother is good too! Oh I don't know. Can we get both?" Zaara asked and Draco snorted in laughter.

"It doesn't work that way love." Jade said.

"How do you get babies? Do they just pop in your stomach?" Zaara asked and Jade looked at Draco.

"Er…the storks! You know the storks…well…they come and yeah." Jade said getting embarrassed.

"But Mummy, Uncle Ron and all the other Uncles told me that Draco sticks something in you to get a baby." Zaara said and Jade gasped narrowing her eyes.

"What else did they tell you?" Jade asked and Draco collapsed again still laughing.

"Nothing else…just that Draco sticks something in your stomach to get a baby. What does he stick inside?" Zaara asked.

"If you know, then you'll have babies." Jade said and Zaara gasped.

"Oh no!" she said. "Go to sleep Missy." Jade said scratching her head.

"So, Mrs. Malfoy…what do I stick inside?" he asked and Jade turned to him seeing Zaara trying to fall asleep.

"Something you won't have if you keep pressing further." Jade said sweetly and threateningly.

"Oh you can't live without my magic wand." he said making Jade start to laugh.


	31. Jenita Malfoy

They remodeled their home during their time together. They turned one of the rooms into a pretty baby pink room where Zaara stood in with all of her toys. Jade added a few things that made his house seem a little empty and now whenever Draco entered into his house, he would love it knowing that it was a family's house.

Pictures of Jade, Zaara and Draco were on the stands and Jade framed a few pictures of their wedding and made an album out of it. She went back to her work and informed her boss Michelle about her pregnancy and Michelle couldn't have been any happier. They all congratulated Jade on her wedding and sent gifts to her about it. She received rattles, baby bibs and all sorts of baby necessities that she stored in the baby room. Draco told her that once he found out their baby's gender, he would start the work on the room.

Jade was due during June and Draco said that if their baby was born on his birthday, he couldn't be any happier. Jade couldn't help but notice the difference between Draco and Harry. Draco would come home very tired and whenever Zaara jumped on him to play or talk to him and he would instantly do whatever she said no matter how tired he was.

"Zaara, leave Daddy alone and let him rest." Jade said trying to pull Zaara off of Draco.

"Let her Jade. Yeah love what were you saying?" Draco asked and Zaara continued on. If she was in Harry's place she would witness him try to persuade Zaara to go away and play by herself or completely snap on her if she didn't leave. Jade got to know her baby's gender towards her last trimester and when she told Draco, he went ballistic.

"A sister!" Zaara screamed and laughed in Draco's jumpy arms.

"I can't wait until we even the household up with some testosterone!" he said, seeing Jade raise her eyebrow.

"Slow your speed Seeker Malfoy. One at a time before you lose your marbles." Jade said, starting to prepare for dinner.

"Can I help?" he asked looking at where he should help.

"No love, I've got it." Jade said but he resisted.

"You're pregnant woman! Let me help!" he said moving her over. Jade smiled and looked at him chop the vegetables and she thanked God that she had a husband like him because Harry never offered to help her in any way, even when he was pretending he loved her. Jade hugged his waist and kissed his back.

"Thank you." she said letting him go so he can move around.

"You're most welcome." he said and Jade smiled.

"Why are you doing this? Is it because of the baby?" she asked and Draco turned to Jade.

"It's for the two of you; but mostly it's for you. I don't want you to stress over these things because you're carrying my baby. You're the mother of my two children and I love you that's why." he said going back to his work.

"Thank you." Jade said leaving before her hormones took over her. Jade sat herself down munching on a granola bar and breathed so she wouldn't cry.

"Jade! I kind of need your help for a minute." Draco said hearing her giggle.

"Coming." Jade said going to help him.

During the end of her days being pregnant, Jade took her time off from work and walked around managing very slowly. Hermione and Ginny visited her often and helped her around.

"I wonder why Draco doesn't let Zaara stay with me." Jade said sitting down and breathing in deeply. She saw Dillon crawl around and take Draco's journal and started to chew on it.

"Dillon, no." Hermione said taking away Draco's journal.

"What's wrong Jade?" Hermione asked as Jade clutched her stomach.

"Hermione…she's not moving. I've been noticing that she hasn't been moving the whole day. She always kicks when I try to relax and now she's not even kicking." Jade said feeling her breathing feel lighter and stomach drop. "I think I'm going to go to the hospital now…" Jade said trying to get up.

They apparated to the hospital and all Jade remembered was going to the emergency room and being tested there. After a few hours of getting needles stuck in, Jade saw that her heartbeat was going in a normal pace, but her baby's was slow.

"HermIONE, what's wrong with my baby?" Jade asked seeing Hermione pale.

"Jade…we're going to have complications. It seems as if the baby's umbilical cord is wrapped around her neck." Hermione said and Jade also paled and felt like she was about to go insane from losing her child.

"No…Herm please do something. Don't do this to me. Please save my baby." Jade begged.

"Jade…we have to perform surgery on you now." Hermione said giving her a potion to sleep and ease the pain. Jade started to feel very sleepy and closed her eyes as Hermione sat next to her best friend with tears in her eyes not bearing the news she just received. Draco found out Jade was in labor and he ran straight to St. Mungo's after asking Ron to pick up Zaara from school for him.

"Sure mate, Dean's also there, it'll be no problem." Ron said and Draco nodded. "Good luck." Ron said and Draco nodded.

"Thanks." he said apparating off.

"Herm? Where is she?" Draco asked seeing her walk in the delivery wing.

"Draco!" Hermione said launching herself on him.

"What…what's happening?" Draco asked nervously.

"Draco, they are both completely fine! We had a little complication but everyone is safe and sound." Hermione said grinning from ear to ear. Draco blinked at her being unable to smile, cry, or show any emotion.

"Do you want to see them?" Hermione asked and Draco nodded. "Come." she said taking him to see Jade.

"Healer Weasley, we have to perform surgery on Mrs. Malfoy, since the baby's out, we can fix a few things that were damaged because of a couple of impacts that could have made her infertile." Healer Romero told Hermione. Hermione nodded and turned to Draco.

"She's all right. We just have to perform surgery on her so this won't ever happen again." Hermione said.

"What was damaged that you had to go for surgery?" Draco asked. Hermione looked down and looked back up at him very uncomfortably.

"Harry…the way he would hit her was sometimes on her stomach and the impact was such that it gave her internal bleeding and damaged her uterus slightly almost making her like she won't have any more kids. That's why we had difficulty taking your daughter out but your daughter is fine now and now Jade will be too." Hermione said and Draco put a hand over his eyes and hugged Hermione hard.

Draco went to the nursery and saw a nurse place his daughter in an incubator and a sign appeared writing 'Baby Malfoy.' Draco got permission to enter the room and watched his little girl sleep and breathe rapidly. He felt overwhelmed with emotions he never had before. He guessed that it was being a father of a newborn because it wasn't as emotional as he accepted Zaara as his daughter.

"I'm sorry…I really am." Draco said feeling guilty because he made the decision not to see her beautiful mother's lips and his features smiling back at him. Draco stuck his hand inside the incubator hole and rubbed his finger over her tiny fingers. She quickly wrapped her fingers tightly around his finger and his heart jolted feeling the little life struggle in front of him and suddenly show him that she wasn't going to go anywhere. Draco left the room to see the Weasley's and he also waited for Jade's surgery to get over with as Molly, Arthur, Ron and the other Weasley's visited and saw their new addition to their family.

Jade woke up very early in the morning and saw a head sleeping next to her. Feeling Draco's hair made her smile and she fell asleep again seeing that the sun didn't even rise yet. Draco woke up a few hours later and saw that Jade was still sleeping so he got up and freshened up. He came out of the bathroom and saw a nurse talking to Jade who was looking very drowsy and tired.

"Good Morning Mr. Malfoy." the nurse said and Draco replied a 'Good Morning' also seeing that his daughter was on the bassinette that the nurse bought.

"How do you feel now?" Draco asked kissing her forehead and placing a hand on the side of her face. Jade smiled and kissed his hand and nodded.

"Fine, but I have to go to the bathroom, real bad." Jade said and the nurse nodded.

"Let's take you there, Mr. Malfoy would you like to feed your baby?" the nurse asked and Draco looked at Jade who was smiling at him.

"I…sure." Draco said.

"Here you go." the nurse said handing him the baby. Draco widened his eyes seeing his daughter stare back at him making motions to feed her. Draco let out a nervous chuckle and looked at Jade who was observing the two.

"And here you are." the nurse said positioning him the way someone would feed a baby. He felt a little scared seeing his daughter drink so fast.

"Slow down, I'm not going anywhere." he said softly hearing the two women giggle.

"Let's go." the nurse said taking Jade to the bathroom. Draco looked down at his daughter drink and flare up her nose to breathe and he smiled. She slowed down staring at him and still drinking. Draco sat there with emotions just brewing inside of him as he fed his daughter. His eyes started welling up and he saw a blurry vision of his daughter and he blinked it away seeing Jade come back with the nurse. He looked back down and saw that she completely finished the bottle so he gently pulled it out, even though she was still sucking.

"Should I take the baby away or will you both keep her for a little while?" the nurse asked.

"We'll keep her. Thank you." Jade said and the nurse nodded smiling at them.

"Have fun." she said leaving.

Draco got up with his daughter still in his hands and he placed her into the bassinette. He made sure that she wasn't going to fall and turned towards Jade. Jade sat there, wondering if he would completely change like Harry did before and yell at her but he stood there staring at her.

"What?" Jade asked and he walked to her. Jade didn't know why she was bracing herself for a blow but instead, he cupped her face and gave her a deep kiss. Draco knew that Jade needed him more than anything right now and right now, he needed her more than anyone. He slowly broke off the kiss to breathe and touched his forehead with hers.

"I love you…thank you for giving me a family." he said and Jade broke down into tears and nodded. They both sat there kissing each other until Jade finally got up and took their daughter to see her.

"Did you speak to Zaara yet?" Jade asked softly as they played with their daughter.

"No, I didn't. I was so worried about you I couldn't even think straight and I didn't want to leave, so I asked Ron if he could pick Zaara up also and keep her until I come back." Draco said and Jade nodded.

"You should have gone home, I was fine." Jade said and he shook his head.

"I wanted to be here for you. I couldn't drag Zaara here to sleep on a chair." Draco said and Jade smiled.

"Look, she's smiling at you Draco!" Jade said seeing their baby show her gums to Draco and Draco chuckled.

"We should give her a name." Draco said.

"I want you to name her." Jade said and Draco looked at her.

"I'm horrible with names…I would need your help." he said and Jade smiled sniffing.

"I've been thinking of calling her Jen, for short but Jennifer sounds so common." he said and Jade nodded.

"Jenita?" Jade asked and Draco looked at her.

"Jenita Malfoy." he said. "No, really I like it. Jenita…_Jenita Malfoy, you come here this instant_! Sounds good." Draco said. Jade giggled and nodded. "Who named Zaara?" Draco asked and Jade smiled.

"I did. I thought Zaara was beautiful." Jade said.

"So you should name all of our children then." Draco winked.

"And you'll just sit there and spoil them? I think not!" Jade said and he kissed her.

"I love you…but I have to go otherwise Zaara's going to bite my head off for not seeing her Daddy, Mummy or new sister in a while." Draco said and Jade nodded.

"Bring the crew." Jade said and Draco nodded kissing Jenita.

"Do you want anything from outside? Hospital food is a little…" Draco said putting a finger in his mouth and looking like he was going to gag.

"No, I'll manage." Jade said laughing.

"White chocolate?" he asked and Jade's eyes popped open.

"Yes, white chocolate definitely." Jade said and he chuckled. He left out of the hospital and apparated away to Ron and Hermione's house. He knew it was Ron's day off and Hermione's work day so he spoke for a few minutes with Ron and they both decided to meet Jade with the other Weasley's as well.

"Hey guys." Jade said after finishing breastfeeding Jenita.

"Jade!" Molly and Ginny screamed.

"Mum! Gin!" Jade yelled back and received a bear hug from the two. "Hello Daddy." Jade said and Arthur chuckled hugging her.

"My baby girl, has yet another baby girl." he joked and the rest laughed.

"How are you feeling now dear?" Molly asked as Jade hugged Ron and let Dean and Zaara jump on the bed to her.

"Very well, hey loves." Jade said kissing Zaara and Dean.

"You have a new cousin to play with Dean." Ron said and Dean gasped.

"I know!" he said excited.

"She's my sister?" Zaara asked and Jade nodded looking at her and smiling.

"What do you think sweetheart?" Draco asked and Zaara looked at him.

"She's beautiful!" she breathed.

"What did you keep her name as?" Molly asked taking a seat.

"Jenita Malfoy." Jade said proudly as everyone commented on how lovely the name was.

"Kevin has a new cousin!" Ginny sang jumping her son in her arms.

"Ah, these two are going to kill everyone in Hogwarts." Ron said.

"Not if we keep them away from Fred and George." Hermione said walking in.

"Hermione!" everyone said.

"Hello everyone." Hermione said and Ron kissed her. "How's Jade doing?" Hermione asked seeing Jade smile with Jenita in her arms. "Ah, there's my niece." she said gently taking the baby from Jade. "What would this beauty's name be my dear?" Hermione asked.

"Jenita." everyone said in unison.

"Well we…" Jade stopped and gasped.

"What happened?" Draco asked as everyone leaned in concerned.

"Draco! Today's your birthday!" Jade said and Draco let out a sigh.

"You scared me!" he said and the others started fussing and hitting him asking why he never mentioned today was his birthday. "Hey! It was so overwhelming!" Draco defended himself.

"Can I be discharged today? I hate it here and I feel completely healed." Jade said and Hermione started protesting but Jade insisted.

"Promise to have complete bed rest and _no work_." Hermione stressed.

"That is true. I have all of you as witnesses and if Jade starts to fight with me to do work, I'll call your Mum." Draco said and Jade stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine, I'll sit back and relax." Jade said as Ginny, Molly and Hermione started to help pack.

"Let's all have dinner at the Burrow than!" Molly said and everyone agreed that it was a great idea.

"I have to finish my shift and I'll come over." Hermione said and everyone nodded.

"Well Ginny and I will leave now to get started with dinner and the rest of you better handle my girls carefully otherwise I'll chase you all with a rolling pin." Molly threatened.

"Don't worry Mum, Ron won't eat any of them." Draco joked and they started laughing. Molly, Ginny and Hermione kissed Jade goodbye and they left as the men helped prepare Jade to leave.

"I want to hold her." Arthur said sitting down and marveling at his granddaughter. "Zaara come here sweetheart." Arthur called and Zaara skipped to them. She sat down next to her grandpa and he started to talk to her about Jenita.

Jade knew that it was those talks that he gave to her when Ginny was born and knew that he gave those talks to her brothers before when she was born with Ron. It was about how it was being a part of a family and that they needed to support their family and their brothers or sisters. Jade smiled and watched them and heard Ron and Draco talking to each other as they packed.

"I need a good night's sleep." Draco said yawning and wincing at how sore his muscles were.

"I feel you mate. Just wait until middle of the night feedings, you'll want to relish a few hours of sleep right now." Ron said and Draco grinned.

"I'll do whatever it takes." Draco said and Ron smiled.

"I'm going to change. I feel so fat." Jade said to herself and Ron stifled a laugh. "What Ron?" Jade asked through her teeth.

"Nothing…you're not fat." he said innocently and Jade narrowed her eyes at him.

"You think I'm fat." Jade said and he shook his head.

"I…NO! Oh here we go again; I don't think you're fat! You're not fat!" Ron said wondering why he kept getting stuck in these fat fights with women.

"Look at you! You're lying to me! You think I'm completely fat!" Jade said grabbing her regular clothes and stomping off to the bathroom.

"Ron, you don't know when to keep your mouth shut eh?" Arthur asked and Draco flashed a grin.

"In this case, a smart snort." Draco said and Ron mimicked him. Jade came out tying her hair and she gave Ron a glare before taking Jenita.

"I need a one on one with my sister here. So babies, move out, but I still love you." Ron said giving Draco, Jenita.

"Ron I-"

"Listen you, I love you and I don't think you're fat, to be honest, you look completely healthy because you were a little thin but now you look perfect." Ron said and Jade tried to keep a serious face but Ron gave her a look which made her break into a smile.

"Thanks…I'm sorry for just blowing up on you. I guess it can be-"

"Postpartum depression, we know." Ron said and Jade reddened.

"Are we all ready?" Arthur asked getting up with Zaara's hand clasped with his.

"Yes sir!" Jade said and held Draco.

"All right you all, Draco, please fill this out and sign it. These are Jade and Jenita's discharge papers. Love, please take care of yourself. You know I worry about you! Eat right, don't work and if there are any bleeding or you feel a little uneasy, come to me immediately!" Hermione said and Jade held her shoulders.

"Relax Hermione! I'll be fine. I promise!" Jade said and Hermione sighed.

"Here you are." Draco said putting his pen back in his pocket.

"Thank you. Ok I'll see you all at the Burrow. Dean, no mischief and going to Uncle Fred and George's room. You remember what happened last time right?" Hermione asked and he flinched nodding. Zaara burst into laughter which made everyone else chuckle because he tried a sweet from their room and his head started swelling to the size of a beach ball.

"My good boy. Ron, please don't forget Dillon." Hermione said giving him a kiss.

"Would I ever?" he asked and Hermione nodded. They all apparated off to the Burrow and Jade felt exhausted. She let Draco fall asleep by himself upstairs in her room as she saw Ginny and Molly talk to each other with Jenita on their arms.

"Hey honey, do you have time for Mummy?" Jade asked seeing Zaara and Zaara nodded.

"It's been such a long time since I've seen you Mummy. I can't believe I have a sister!" Zaara exclaimed and Jade nodded smiling.

"You have a sister now, and that means that you have to love her and take care of her with me and Draco." Jade said and Zaara nodded. "Having a new sister doesn't mean that Mummy and Daddy forgot about you. We love you very much, we love you both equally, and you should know that." Jade said.

"I know. I have the best family in the world! I love my baby sister Mummy." Zaara said and Jade smiled.

"Will you be the best big sister in the world?" Jade asked and Zaara jumped up saying

"UH HUH!" Jade giggled and threw her arms out.

"Come give Mummy a big hug." Jade said and Zaara launched herself on her Mum.

"I love you Mummy. Don't forget about me." Zaara said quietly and Jade shook her head.

"I won't. I love you too." Jade said.

"Where's Draco?" Arthur asked Jade who threw her head on her brother's lap.

"Sleeping. The poor soul is so tired. I wanted to get him something for his birthday but I didn't get to." Jade pouted.

"Isn't Jenita enough of a gift already? He was telling me that this birthday was the best birthday he ever had." Ron said.

"For his birthday, we're making him his favorite dishes tonight." Ginny said collapsing next to Jade.

After dinner, they all sat back and were forbidden to leave until Molly bought the cake.

"I'll go see if they need any help." Jade said seeing everyone make excuses to leave.

"No, you stay here." Draco said.

"Jade! Dear please come here!" Molly said. Jade got up and Draco went to go with her but Jade told him to stay put. Draco wondered what was going on so he got up and went to see what was going on. He saw that the kitchen lights were off and turned them on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY DRACO!" everyone yelled. Draco stood there smirking and hugged everyone thanking them.

"This is outrageous." Draco said and Molly giggled.

"I try." she said modestly.

After a great dessert and some chatting, everyone headed back to their own homes and Jade, Draco and Zaara waited for their first night with Jenita.

"Home sweet home." Draco said carrying a sleeping Zaara.

"Yes." Jade said looking around and loving the way her home was the way it was.

"I'll put Zaara to sleep and arrange that new crib we bought the other day." Draco said and Jade nodded. She walked to their bedroom and entered it hearing Draco tuck Zaara into sleep.

"Love you." Draco said and Zaara mumbled back she loved him back. He went up to the attic and floated the crib out of the attic and to their bedroom.

"Engorgio." Draco said as the crib enlarged.

"Stay with Jen love, I'll go get the blankets and set her bed." Jade said going to get up but Draco took her firmly by the shoulders and placed her back on the bed.

"You're hysterical really. You're strictly on no work mode." he said going through their closet for the baby blankets. He found them and cleaned the crib and made the crib perfectly.

"Thank you." Jade said kissing him and seeing him place Jenita on the crib. She got up and leaned into his arm as they watched their daughter sleeping.

"She's so tiny." Draco said feeling her soft skin.

"She is." Jade said and he turned to her. He wrapped his arms around her and they both silently stood there for a moment. "We should go to sleep." Jade said pulling away a little and looking up at him. He nodded and swept her off her feet and carried her to the bed. "Ah!" Jade squealed and he grinned.

"We're up for a long and tiring night, I heard." Draco said placing her gently on the bed and then taking off his shirt.

"Yes we are." Jade said.

"How do you feel now?" Draco asked kissing her hair.

"Tired. Sleepy. In the mood to…sleep." Jade joked and he pushed her lightly. They talked to each other and shortly after, they fell asleep.

Jade was awoken by a small cry. She yawned and struggled out of bed and walked on the cold ground to Jenita.

"Ssh, it's ok love." Jade whispered taking Jenita in her arms. She took Jenita to the living room and fed her and came back setting a happy fed and burped baby to sleep. She went back to sleep and went to sleep after kissing Draco's back and putting an arm around his chest.

Another cry woke Jade up and this time, she looked up and saw Draco sleeping like a rock.

"Draco…" Jade said shaking him.

"Draco, it's your turn." Jade said and he mumbled in his sleep and turned. Jade shook her head in fear and wondering if Draco turned out to be like Harry later on. She got up again feeling very tired and drained and scooped up a crying Jenita.

"Aw, is my Mummy grumpy?" Jade asked patting her back and setting her against her chest. She felt someone place a hand on her shoulder and kiss her cheek. She turned her head and saw Draco look drunk with sleep.

"I was supposed to go first." he said and Jade smiled.

"It's ok…" Jade trailed off and he took Jenita from her.

"How many times did you wake up? It's 2…2:45." he said checking the clock.

"I got up once and again right now to feed her." Jade answered.

"I'm so sorry love. You should have kicked me out of the bed, I sleep like a rock." he said and Jade smiled.

"I didn't want you to be bothered." she said and he clicked his teeth. "Should I stay up with you and help you? I should right?" Jade asked and he shook his head.

"No…go sleep. I can handle it, really." he said yawning. Jade saw him tiredly drag himself from the room and go to the kitchen to heat the milk and feed her.

"Bloody pots." Draco cursed having Jenita in one arm and bending to get other pots. Jade saw him look through and she knew he was getting impatient. She heard the clattering and cursing and she went to help him get a saucer.

"Jade, go back to sleep. I'm fine." he said and Jade nodded.

"I can see. Let me show you through this night and till tomorrow, you're on your own." Jade said and he accepted. She showed him the way to prepare Jenita's formula and got him to change Jenita's diapers.

"I love this." Draco said sarcastically not bearing to take the smell.

"Yeah well…love on." Jade said finishing the last snap on button. "Go to sleep love, good night." Jade said kissing her goodnight.

"I'm making a formula for her or I'll throw my brains out if I look for another bloody saucer." Draco said kissing his daughter also.

"Let me check on Zaara and see how she's doing." Jade said and Draco nodded. She walked to Zaara's room and saw that Zaara was sleeping soundly in her room.

"My head is spinning." he said as they walked back to their bedroom.

"Do you want a potion?" Jade asked laying him down on the bed. Draco shook his head and tugged Jade to join him.

"Just sleep with me. I'll be all right." he said putting her on his chest.

Jade smiled into his chest and didn't know why she felt so sentimental. She let a tear fall knowing that she had the family of her dreams and finally, all the happiness in the world. She waited patiently after Jenita was born to see how Draco would be because she had that very fear that Harry put in her. Harry showed her that he loved her until after Zaara was born, but now after their first night, Jade knew Draco really cared about her and didn't just want a baby, he wanted his family. They woke up a few times that night and Draco was happy enough to learn how to handle, feed, change, dress and burp a baby. Jade slept through but when she didn't find Draco come back, she got up and saw Draco rocking back and forth, sleeping with Jenita in his arms.

"Draco." Jade whispered and she heard him make a sound. "Why are you on the chair? Go back to sleep." Jade said taking Jenita and putting her back in the crib.

"I love having the feel of her on me. She's so tiny yet so warm." he said and Jade smiled.

"You're back is going to hurt." Jade said.

They went back to sleep and Jade woke up early in the morning to see Draco snoring with his face dug into the pillow and an arm around her. She felt her eyes going places and she shook her head knowing that she was forming a migraine. She got up and checked on Jenita who was very awake and was moving to herself and gurgling.

"Ah, there's my princess." Jade said taking her from the crib and carrying her. She placed her back in the crib and pulled the curtains open and went to the bathroom to freshen up. She came out seeing Jenita was gone and so was Draco. She heard Draco talking very faintly and she giggled to herself seeing Draco talk to Jenita as he put the milk in her bottle.

"Now listen Missy, I've told Zaara, and now I'm going to tell you also, if a boy tries to get fresh with you in Hogwarts, slap him, or owl me. I'll deal with the bugger, absolutely. But then again, if you slap the boy than he would know your intentions are still good, but listen to father. Here you go." Draco said feeding Jenita who started drinking and staring at him.

"Isn't someone in a good mood to preach today?" Jade asked crossing her arms and leaning on the counter.

"Good morning. No, I was just telling Jen how those boys in Hogwarts are really quirky. I've seen them winking at her in the nursery!" Draco said and Jade laughed.

"Look at Daddy make breakfast! I open he falls on the flour." Jade muttered and Draco pretended to throw an egg at her. Draco and Jade both heard Zaara cry from the bedroom and Jade stood up.

"Here, let me get her." Jade said and Draco nodded. Jade quickly walked to Zaara's room and saw that she wasn't there. She looked around and called for her and when she went to her bedroom with Draco, she saw Zaara crying and her chin tremble as she rubbed an eye with her hand.

"Aw, baby what's wrong?" Jade asked bending down to her daughter.

"Where were you Mummy? I was looking for…for you and Daddy and you didn't come!" she stuttered looking red.

"Honey, we were in the kitchen! I'm so sorry love." Jade said kissing her and picking her up. "Whoa, baby got big eh?" Jade asked carrying her to the kitchen.

"What happened?" Draco asked walking to them.

"She got scared because we weren't in our bedrooms like we usually were." Jade said and Draco looked at Zaara.

"I'm sorry love. Jenita needed to eat." Draco said putting Jenita in a nearby bassinette and picking up Zaara.

"I thought you all forgot me." she said and Draco kissed her cheek.

"Never." he said consoling her. Jade smiled and sat next to a fussy Jenita.


	32. Romenjaw

For a few weeks, followed by months, Jade and Draco raised their two children and saw Jenita progress day by day. Zaara loved her new sister, but Jade knew that Zaara had some type of jealousy in her if Jade and Draco were paying a little too much attention to Jenita. Jade and Draco both split their times for Jenita and Zaara and still had time for themselves. Jenita loved babbling to herself as she turned two and started to sing also while Draco and Jade carried her around.

Jade had gotten pregnant again and told the exciting news to Draco and her family members who were extremely joyous and proud. To top that, Hermione was also pregnant with Jade and the two were expecting on the same month of January. Jade and Hermione had a fun time talking together and telling each other how their child inside would be bugging them. Hermione found out on her fifth month that she was expecting twin girls and Jade laughed at her saying she would finally have a baby boy.

"Ough, I am never going to go out marketing with you again!" Draco said setting the groceries down.

"Ah, you will. I love you." Jade said cheekily kissing him.

"I know you do. How's the seeker doing in there?" Draco asked placing a hand on her stomach.

"Well Draco, he's just like his father, very hyper." Jade said and he smiled.

"Mummy, is there another box of cereal? Jenita kind of…well it wasn't my fault." Zaara said and Draco gave her a raised eyebrow.

"What did you do this time?" Draco asked and she looked offended.

"Father! I haven't done anything bad…really." Zaara said and they heard Jenita giggling. Draco and Jade walked to their living room and saw the cereal scattered all over the floor.

"Oh my God." Jade said quietly seeing everything ruined. Jenita laughed and ate the cereal on the floor making motions in the air.

"It's been 10 seconds since we've entered this house and in these ten seconds, Jenita couldn't have run around scattering the cereal everywhere in the living room." Draco said squatting down to meet Zaara's eyes.

"Heh, heh…it was an accident…I SWEAR! I was concentrating on getting the remote but the cereal moved instead." Zaara explained.

"Zaara! My CHINA!" Jade screamed and Zaara jumped.

"Oh well, love you Dad. Please save me!" she begged running away.

"ZAARA MALFOY, YOU BETTER COME BACK THIS INSTANT AND EXPLAIN WHY MY PRECIOUS CHINA IS ALL…OVER…THE…FLOOR!" Jade screamed.

"Jade, Jade, calm down love." Draco said as Jenita stared at them drooling.

"No Draco! Not today! You are NOT going to defend your daughter like this for the rest of your life! Today I'm going to punish her." Jade said going to go but Draco held her back kissing her.

"Draco! Oh stop it." Jade smiled into his kiss.

"You like it don't you?" he asked kissing her back and she pushed him.

"You're distracting me." Jade said and Draco smirked.

"Let her go. I'll buy you another set of china." Draco said and Jade started to scold him but he kissed her to stop her from talking.

"Kissy! Kissy! Me too!" Jenita said tugging Draco's pants and holding on to Jade's skirt. Jade and Draco laughed and Draco picked her up smiling. Jenita kissed them and smiled and Jade caught movement at the corner of her eyes.

"Zaara." Jade warned and Zaara quickly turned her head to her mother, obviously up to no good.

"Oh, don't mind me…kiss away." she said grabbing her bag and running.

"You spoil them too much. Soon, this one's going to be up to mischief." Jade said poking Jenita's belly and she giggled.

"She never gets into mischief do you? No, she's not like Dillon who was running around putting mystery food in your pocket and jumping on counters trying to get a box of cookies. She's my angel." Draco said and Jenita smiled baring her small teeth.

"Let me see what Zaara's up to." Jade said going to leave but Draco caught her hand.

"Promise you won't yell at her or punish her?" Draco asked and Jade sighed.

"Fine, but don't count on it." Jade said walking away.

"Ah, so if you break your promise, I'm not going to your ball with you this week." Draco said.

"Like I need you there." Jade smirked seeing him look shocked.

Jade entered Zaara's room and saw all the different colors swirling around on her walls. She wasn't much of a girly girl, but stronger and not too tomboyish. She wore pink once in a while but didn't wear it all the time. She loved associating with her uncles Fred and George the most who always gave her a box full of pranks to try on. She was a prankster all right, and was very witty and clever. You could always tell she was planning something and her klutzy habit, faded away. She was the ideal mastermind of how to actually work things and work on devices. She would sometimes help Fred and George assemble a prank and they would be overjoyed by it actually working.

Jade almost died laughing one time when Zaara pulled an innocent trick on Draco. Jade and Jenita were sleeping one day and didn't wake up hearing a kid outside, ringing people's doorbells and running away. Zaara was fed up by someone ringing the doorbell so she placed a sticking needle on the ringer and waited with a bucket of flour on the attic window. Draco came back home from work and went to ring the doorbell. He howled in pain because of the needle that went deep into his thumb and –clunk- a bucket of flour was thrown from the window and on his head.

"HA, HA! GOT YOU!" Zaara said running down the stairs. "Mummy! There's a robber downstairs! Wake up!" Zaara said and Jade got up alert. She took her wand out and opened the door seeing Draco stumble with flour over himself.

"Draco?" Jade asked.

"Daddy?" Zaara asked.

"Zaara! What the HELL is going ON?!" Draco roared and Zaara gave a nervous chuckle and ran away.

"I thought it was someone tricking us…sorry." she said. Jade laughed and laughed seeing him that way and he cracked a smile after taking a shower and getting his thumb healed.

"What are you doing now?" Jade asked walking to her daughter's bed.

"Nothing Mummy…I'm sorry Mummy, please don't be mad at me! I'll get you another set of china." she said and Jade smiled.

"It's all right. Just…limit the mischief. Otherwise, when you go to Hogwarts, you'll be sent back home because you killed Peeves or something." Jade said and Zaara furrowed her eyebrows.

"Who's Peeves?" she asked.

"Er…someone you would want to battle with when you go to Hogwarts…or he might be your good friend and you two can work hand in hand. No, that's a horrible idea." Jade said shuddering.

"Mummy…I'm hungry." Zaara said and Jade nodded.

"So am I. I'll whip up something right now. Come help Mummy." Jade said and Zaara nodded.

"How many more years till Hogwarts?" Zaara asked as they left Zaara's room. "A few more years. Don't worry, you'll get there." Jade said.

"I can't wait…I'll do so good in Charms." Zaara said.

They made dinner, ate and tucked the children to sleep.

"Mummy, Daddy…no!" Jenita said shaking her head.

"Yes." Draco said nodding.

"NO!" Jenita said not wanting to sleep.

"Yes Jen, you have to sleep. Come on, be a good girl." Draco said setting her down on her crib.

"But I love you!" Jenita said jumping up and down.

"I know you do. Daddy loves you too, now sleep." he said and she pouted.

"No sleep!" she said and he kissed her.

"Does Jenita want Daddy to read her a bedtime story?" Draco asked and she gasped nodding.

"Yes please!" she squeaked and he chuckled.

"Ok." he said picking a book out. "Cinderella." he said and she made a face. "Beauty and the Beast?" he asked and she shook her head gagging. "For a small kid like you, you're picky and very clever." he said running his fingers through books. "Romeo and Juliet, no…too complicated for you." Draco said and heard Jenita scream yes. Draco turned around stunned and saw her grinning. "Ok…" he said feeling very shocked. "Romeo and Juliet? Not Cinderella?" he asked and Jenita jumped.

"Romenjaw!" she sputtered and Draco laughed.

"Romenjaw." he said sitting down. "Ok, let's relax." Draco said and Jenita lied down on her crib and saw her father cast a charm on Jenita's music playing tool above her. Jenita looked up seeing the glittering gold and silver fairies dance gracefully, throwing sparkling powder in the air and smooth Beethoven music playing softly as they twirled.

"What took you so long?" Jade asked putting away her files.

"Can you believe Jenita wants me to read Romeo and Juliet to her for her bedtime story?" he asked and Jade gave him a crazed look.

"You must be mad." Jade said and Draco shook his head.

"No…of course not! I ended the prologue and she fell asleep." he said and Jade giggled.

"Romeo and Juliet? Wow." Jade said and he nodded.

"Like she understood any of it." Draco said kissing Jade's neck.

"Mmm, I would enjoy this if my back didn't hurt so much." Jade sighed.

"So roll over, I'll massage your back." he said going down to her bum.

"Draco!" Jade said and laughed.

The next morning, Jade and Draco both woke up tired because Jenita kept waking them up to drink water. They had their breakfast and Jade almost killed herself by dropping a pan of sizzling eggs. Thankfully, Draco had those quick reflexes by being an Auror and he stopped the pan from hitting Jade's foot.

"JADE!" Draco yelled and Jade didn't look up from the newspaper. "Jade, what the hell?" Draco asked getting up and picking up the eggs that were still sizzling. "Jade, you could have burned yourself. What's wrong with you?" Draco asked wondering why she won't look at him or respond. Draco looked at what she was reading and he paled and felt his stomach drop to the ground.

"Harry Potter is out of Azkaban today and doing well…" Jade read seeing a picture of Harry waving at them and Jade saw that he looked like he was going to see her soon.


	33. Head Auror

"Give me that." Draco said taking the newspaper from her and putting it in flames. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt my family, do you understand? Let him come, I'm here for you." Draco said looking into her fearful eyes. Draco knew she was terrified because of the way she was shaking and Zaara ran into the kitchen looking wide eyed.

"What happened? I heard a slam, and it wasn't me!" she said and Draco shook his head.

"Nothing love…it's nothing." Draco said and Jade turned around to Zaara. She knew Harry would want his daughter back after all these years and she wasn't going to give her up to him.

"Zaara come here." Jade said. Zaara walked to her mother and Jade hugged her forcing herself not to cry but Zaara knew how shaken her mother was. "Whatever happens, don't leave Mummy or Daddy okay? We love you so much." Jade said meaning it and Zaara nodded wondering what had gotten her mother so emotional.

"Are you all right?" Zaara asked and Jade nodded.

"I'll be fine." Jade said getting up and letting her daughter hug her.

"I'm putting boundaries all over this place. If you want to go outside to shop, tell me and take Hermione or Ginnny with you. You need to have someone with you at all times." Draco stressed and Jade nodded.

"Oh Merlin…I'm so worried." Jade breathed and Draco hugged her.

"No you're not. As long as I'm around, there's nothing you should worry about." Draco said feeling her hug back tightly.

"Let's get ready. We're going to have to go to work and school yes?" Draco asked and Zaara nodded.

"Draco, we need to go to the market today, come back early?" Jade asked and he nodded. They all had gotten ready and Draco drove Zaara to her school and Jade stressed her not to leave school until Jade or Draco gets her. They drove Jenita to the Burrow where Molly looked over her granddaughter and Jade had a few words with her mother about her ex-husband coming back from Azkaban.

"Oh, I'll turn him into a turnip if he lets himself come near my family." Molly said.

"Thanks Mum, Draco says hello, he's waiting and we have to go to our workplace." Jade said and Molly nodded. "Bye Mum." Jade said.

Draco then drove Jade to her workplace at St. Margins and kissed him goodbye.

Draco went to the Ministry and opened the door to his office. He stepped back and a dart shot past him.

"Damn!" Ron and Blaise said together and Draco walked in the office grinning.

"When will you boys learn?" Draco asked taking his cloak off and putting it on his chair.

"Did you read today's paper?" Blaise asked sitting on Draco's desk and Ron leaned on the wall crossing his arms.

"Yeah…Jade was pretty pissed." Draco said seeing Harry wave at him. "Shove it." Draco said turning it over and slamming the newspaper down.

They went to talk about the day's work until someone knocked on their door. The door opened and Cornelius Fudge came in.

"Hello sir." Ron said.

"Hello Aurors, I am very happy for you all to see someone today. I'm guessing you all wanted to see him for a long time as well as the other civilians." Fudge said moving aside and revealing Harry Potter. Draco balled his fist and Ron grabbed his hand and gave him a look to not do anything.

"Hello Auror Zambini." Harry said shaking his hand.

"Potter." Zambini acknowledged.

"Auror Weasley." Harry said stretching his hand to his former friend. Ron gave him a dark look and shook his hand firmly.

"Hello Potter." Ron said wanting to bash his head onto nice pure solid concrete.

"And…you're Auror Malfoy I believe? Who arrested me?" Harry asked and Draco gave him a cold look.

"Nice to see you again…after 3 years." Harry said holding out his hand.

"Welcome back Potter." Draco said coldly, shaking his hand firmly. Harry spotted the wedding ring on his left hand and he looked back at Draco.

"Congratulations to your marriage with my ex-wife." Harry said and Draco for some reason, hearing that wanted to kill him.

"Best three years of our lives." Draco replied seeing him stiffen.

"Well, now that you all have met with Mr. Potter, our soon to be Head Auror." Fudge said and quickly everyone looked at each other. "It's going to be sir, for you all for Mr. Potter." Fudge said and Ron's ears started turning red.

"My cabin is on the opposite side of yours. Come to me if you need anything." Harry said looking at them with satisfaction.

"I'm out of here before I get hit with something." Blaise said quickly leaving.

Jade finished her day at work and met up with Hermione later on. They picked up Dean, Zaara, Dillon and Jenita and took them back home to cook.

"Thanks for everything, are you sure you don't want to stay?" Jade asked and Hermione nodded.

"I have to make dinner, and I saw that Ron was in a really bad mood." Hermione said and Jade gave her a curious look. "I have no idea, but he came home looking very angry during lunch and left without telling me or kissing me goodbye." Hermione said and Jade's eyebrows rose to her hairline.

"Oh…I have to ask Draco what happened then." Jade said and Hermione nodded.

"Owl me if you find out because Ron would most likely not tell me by the way he was acting." Hermione said leaving. Right after she left, Jade saw Draco's car roll into the driveway and she smiled. She went downstairs and outside to the garage and opened the garage door for him. She moved to the side and saw him park his car and get out.

"Hey love." Jade said hugging him and found out that he looked upset. "What's wrong?" Jade asked and he shook his head not wanting to vent on her.

"Just a long day. That's all." he responded turning to her and kissing her sweetly.

"Okay…" Jade said not wanting to press further. "Remember I told you we have to go to the market?" Jade asked and he nodded. "Can we go now? We're all ready and I don't have any groceries and supplies ran out." Jade said.

"Sure. Let's go now." Draco said when they entered their home.

"Zaara! Get ready, we're going outside!" Jade said going to her bedroom.

"Where are we going Mum?" Zaara asked.

"Hogsmeade sweetie. Jenny, where are you?" Jade sang and Jenita made a small sound. Jade walked to Jenita's playpen and picked her up. "Hello doll." Jade said taking her to her room. She noticed that Draco was very quiet and didn't even greet his girls. He sat in their bedroom thinking about something that was definitely bothering him.

"All right, you're ready to go." Jade said taking her to her bedroom. "Honey, can you hold Jen please? I have to change." she said and he nodded taking her.

"Daddy…" she said babbling and singing to him.

After Jade changed, she got out and saw Draco stretched out on his bed with Jenita and Zaara on his chest.

"Apparate?" Draco asked and Jade nodded.

"Otherwise, you'll hassle with the car and Hogsmeade is right there." Jade said.

"Then go outside, and I'll lock this place down." Draco said.

They apparated off to Hogsmeade and Jade walked around Hogsmeade to buy things. There was a small fair and Jade enjoyed herself and saw Draco not paying attention to anything at all.

"You've been down the entire day…what the hell is going on?" Jade asked.

"Nothing." Draco said wanting to avoid the topic.

"Please Draco, seeing you like this really worries me. Please?" Jade asked.

"Do you have to know everything that's going on in my life? Let me be with my own problems, what's it to you? You came here to shop! Not to know how my fucking day went." Jade stood there stunned and stared at him.

"Jade…I'm so sorry." he said going to touch her arm and Jade shook it off.

"Don't touch me." she said shaking him off violently and leaving off feeling very embarrassed.

"Daddy? Why did you scream at Mummy?" Jenita asked in Jade's arms. Zaara stood there silently wishing that her father didn't turn out to be the other father Harry was.

"Why did you get so angry at Mum?" Zaara asked as they followed where Jade went.

"Daddy went through a lot of stress today that's why Daddy accidentally said those things to Mummy. I didn't mean it." Draco said and Zaara pursed her lips.

"I heard that if you give her an 'I'm sorry' gift, she'll be happy." Zaara suggested.

"Your mother will shove up my 'I'm sorry' gift up my arse. She's different and that's why I love her." Draco said and Zaara gave him a weird look. Jade at this point didn't want to shop for anything. Instead, she wanted to slap Draco and perhaps take a long nap. She felt her son kicking her inside and she stopped touching her stomach because she felt slight movement inside. Draco stood away in a safe distance and watched Jade look for the necessities for the house angrily.

"How dare he?" Jade said to herself.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy, the usual I believe?" a salesperson asked.

"Yes, make it two please." Jade said in a bitter mood.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Jenita squealed reaching for her father.

"Look, Jen…" Jade said wanting her attention on some kittens nearby.

Harry was walking nearby and he spotted Jade with a small child on her arms. Seeing the little girls brown hair and gray eyes, he knew it was her child with Draco. Harry saw that Draco was talking to a tall girl and held her hand as they stopped near another stand. Jade grinned at something the little child was screaming at the kittens and he decided to make a greeting to her. Anger flooded through him knowing that no one else knew how horribly he spent those three years at the dark cells of Azkaban. It was her entire fault that he ended there and he knew a way to get back at her.

"Enjoying life are we?" he asked and Jade smiled turning around. Her smiled instantly dropped as she widened her eyes in pure horror, seeing him looking at her as thin as ever and ghastly pale. He was clean shaven and his hair was cut but 3 years in Azkaban really took a toll on his appearance.

"Three years…have you been happy?" he asked getting closer to her. Jade took a step back and Jenita turned and stared at the man in front of her.

"Hi!" she blurted out and his gaze turned to her.

"Hi…what's your name?" Harry asked and she showed him her teeth.

"Daddy!" she squealed.

"Why are you here?" Jade asked choking in her tears.

"Don't be scared Jade…I'm not here to hurt you. I've learned my ways. Where's Zaara?" he asked immediately. Jade blinked at him and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"How nice, you two have met, now leave." Draco said and Harry smirked.

"Where are your manners Malfoy? Won't you introduce me to your family?" Harry asked looking down at Jade's pregnant belly. "Oh, another child? What will it be?" Harry asked and Jade looked at Draco for help. Draco went to say something but was cut off.

"Dad, what color should those-whoa?" Zaara said looking up at Harry.

"Zaara?" Harry asked completely melting. He bent down to his daughter and loved the change. "Sweetheart, do you recognize me?" Harry asked quietly feeling hot tears rise in his eyes.

"Yes. You're Mr. Potter." Zaara said firmly. Harry blinked and shook his head smiling.

"I'm your-"

"Let me introduce you to my father…Draco Malfoy. He loves my Mum to death and he never hit her." Zaara said glaring at him.

"Zaara…that was before." Harry said and Zaara held Draco's hand.

"That was then…this is now." Zaara said tugging her father. "Come Daddy, I need your advice on a few things." Zaara said having nothing but pure hatred for the man in front of her with the same green eyes she had. Harry stood back to his place and saw the two leave and Jade was standing there with Jenita. People were staring at them and watched at what Jade said.

"Well, nice meeting you Harry. I have a family to attend to." Jade said leaving. Harry at that point was going insane. His blood was pumping through his veins and he was shaking from the anger and frustration that his own daughter spit in his face and left him there to rot.

Jade finished her shopping very quickly and made dinner, still in shock over seeing Harry two feet away from her in three years. She didn't notice that she picked up an extremely hot lid and it burned her fingers.

"AH!" Jade said dropping the lid. Tears erupted from the pain and it was hot pink. She wanted to hit something from the stupid mistake.

"Let me see." Draco said holding her hand and she jerked it away. "Jade stop it, just let me see what happened." Draco said and Jade let out an angry sigh.

"Let me be with my own problems, what's it to you?" Jade echoed the words he said earlier that day to her. Draco stood there getting a dose of his own medicine and started to get frustrated seeing her start to lose her sanity because of Harry.

"Fine." he said calmly leaving.

After Jade set everything on the table, she prayed that Draco wouldn't be a drama queen and say he wasn't hungry and go to sleep with an empty stomach. He knew how to play his cards with her, and to make her feel better, he ate knowing it calmed her down a little more. After tucking the children in, Draco walked to Jade who closed the lights and went to sleep. Draco lied down next to her and they both didn't touch either and didn't exchange a word. They had their backs turned against each other and Jade finally let her tears out. She felt guilty for treating Draco like this and also felt bad because he yelled at her for no reason at all. She also cried in fear of seeing Harry back and thinking of all the horrible things he would do to her children, her and Draco. She let out a small whimper and Draco heard. He turned around and Jade wiped her tears clutching the sheets.

"Jade." Draco said rolling over to his side and holding her. "I'm really sorry." he said and Jade turned to him and dug her face in his chest, sobbing hard. Draco never saw her break down like this before and this worried him. He held her through the night and told her he loved her which made her cry even more.


	34. Crescent Scar

In the morning, Jade woke up with swollen eyes and saw Draco protectively having his leg draped around her. She didn't want to go anywhere and loved him being there with her. Draco woke up feeling her absentmindedly stroke his hair and she apologized for waking him up.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry for yesterday. I really am. I felt so guilty for what I said and I don't mean any of it Jade." he said hugging her and Jade smiled hugging him back.

"Will you get mad if I ask you what you were so mad at?" Jade asked softly.

"No, I won't get mad…but I'll still get mad remembering it." he said grimly and Jade nodded.

"It's all right; I don't want to know then." Jade said not wanting to pick a fight.

"No, you're my wife so you would have to know. It's really important and Ron and I were extremely peeved about it." he said feeling Jade squeeze his hand. "Potter's our new boss." Draco said and Jade gasped.

"What?!" she asked and he nodded.

"He's Head Auror…that's sir to you, for you all for Mr. Potter." Draco mimicked Fudge.

"Why would they let a psychotic convict and rapist be a _Head Auror_?" Jade asked and Draco stared at her.

"Like I fucking even know. What the bloody hell was Fudge thinking I have work today and anything can make me lose my job." Draco said getting up.

"Oh…" Jade said disappointed.

"Why? Did you have anything planned?" Draco asked and Jade hesitated.

"I wanted you and me to spend some time together. I have a day off and I was wondering if you would take a day off but now that I learned that Potter's your boss…you might as well leave." Jade said and Draco sat in front of her.

"I promise you a day." he said and Jade smiled kissing him. "I'll try to come home early. Tell Zaara not to have any buckets of flour, dung, or any of that sort waiting to be dumped on me." Draco said and Jade laughed.

After Jade finished breakfast, they ate and Draco prepared to leave.

"You know what to do if there's any danger. I'll be there in a flash." Draco said holding her face. Jade nodded and he kissed her sweetly. "I love you." he said hugging her. He rubbed her back as he had his cheek on her hair.

"Love you more." Jade said cracking a smile.

"Bye loves." Draco said giving Zaara and Jenita a kiss.

"Bye Daddy!" Zaara said hugging him tightly.

"Bye-bye!" Jenita said waving.

Draco apparated with a smile and Jade took everyone back inside. Jade invited Hermione and Ginny over, and they talked about Harry's new job and were pissed. Later on, they looked at different gowns for the Halloween Ball in the next two days. Jade wondered what was going on with Draco this time and hoped that Potter wouldn't piss Draco off to the edge where Draco goes on and kills him. Draco came back from work and told Jade that Harry would join in a few days because he needed extra training. Jade told him to forget about everything and said that there would be the Halloween Ball that her hospital was holding.

"Right you told me, of course I took an off." Draco said eating his mashed potatoes.

"Good, because I bought a tux for you, and my, would you look sharp in it." Jade said and he winked at her.

The next day passed by calmly but Jade kept sensing a trouble inside of her and knew something horrible was going to occur. She hated those gut feelings because she always ended up being right about something bad happening.

On the night of the Halloween ball, Jade dressed in a deep bottle green gown. They were all ready and drove to a beautiful palace. They entered it and saw everyone greeting them.

"Hey Ron! Hey Hermione!" Jade said seeing her brother and best friend greet her also.

"You look gorgeous!" Hermione said and Jade echoed the same seeing Hermione wear a red number.

"Look who's talking!" Jade said and the two women giggled looking at their pregnant bellies. Everyone sat down and started talking to each other and the party started. They had dinner and saw couples dancing.

"Would you like to dance my lady?" Draco asked taking her hand.

"We'll be right back guys, please keep an eye on Jen and Zaara please?" Jade asked and Ron and Hermione nodded. Jade and Draco swept to the ballroom floor and started waltzing to the music. They talked and kissed and after they finished dancing, they were taken away by a few guests that wanted to speak to them.

"Oh hello sir, this is my wife, Jade. Jade, meet one of my late father's good friends, Mr. Holloway." Draco said and Jade smiled at the aged man shaking his hand.

"Hey Ron. Zaara, Jenita, let's go." Draco said coming back.

"Back Draco? Where's Jade?" Ron asked sipping from his wine glass.

"She's outside waiting, we have to go, it's late." Draco said picking Jenita up.

"Daddy!" she said kissing his cheek. Hermione felt something was wrong because Draco didn't even smile like he always did.

"Zaara, let's go love." Draco said grabbing Zaara's hand.

"Yes Daddy. Bye Dean! Bye Dillon! Bye Uncle Ron! Bye Aunty Hermione!" Zaara said kissing them.

"Bye sweetie, come by tomorrow. See you Draco and take care of my sister and my nieces." Ron said giving him a manly hug.

"Yeah." Draco said.

"And tell your wife that we're going to give her a spanking because she left without saying bye." Hermione said hugging him also.

"Sure." Draco said watching Hermione sit back down with her big belly.

"Bye!" Zaara said as Draco left.

"Bye-bye!" Jenita said waving.

"Did you know that he came in without pants into our house? Long before you and I met." Draco said. Jade who was linked to his arm giggled madly.

"He's a very nice person though. Hey guys." Jade said seeing Ron and Hermione turn to them and give them a weird look.

"Where's Zaara and Jenita?" Draco asked grinning from the conversation he just had with a crazy man.

"Didn't you just take them and leave?" Ron asked getting up.

"What? No…we were all the way on the other side of the room talking to other people." Jade said and Hermione and Ron turned pale.

"Draco, you just came here and took Zaara and Jenita and left, saying that Jade was outside and you needed to leave!" Hermione exclaimed.

With that, Draco and Ron both ran out of the ballroom opening a small map, Fred, George and Zaara designed for them to spot anyone in their area.

"Right there." Draco said pointing to a garden where they saw a replica of Draco walking quickly with Zaara and Jenita.

"Let's go." Ron said and they both started running after them.

"Leave my kids alone!" Draco roared and Draco's duplicate turned having a wand to Jenita's throat.

"Ah, ah, ah." the duplicate sang and vanished as if the earth swallowed him up.

"Shit." Draco said his heart beating madly with fear. They both ran to the spot and kicked it, wondering what would make it swallow them.

"Who the fuck was that?!" Ron asked and Draco stomped hard on the ground.

"All he said was 'ah, ah, ah.' I'll stomp-WHOA!" Draco yelled as Ron fell with him. They slid all the way down on some sort of dirt slide and Draco felt his robe's rip because of the sticks on the sides. They both fell on a plush ground surrounded by cushions and they got up. They didn't have time to dust their robes because they wanted their children back. They both knew to stay quiet and quickly walked to where they heard Jenita whimpering and Zaara yelling.

"You are NOT my Daddy! My Daddy would NEVER do this to me! I know something about a Polyjuice potion…and GET OFF OF ME!" she shrieked and they heard someone chuckle.

"You're right because Draco Malfoy never was your father. I am." they heard the voice change into Harry's. "You bloody wish." Zaara said.

"Control your tongue." Harry said and they went to make their entrance.

"Leave my kids Harry." Jade said, coming out of nowhere.

"Oh, here to see the show? How are you my ex-wife?" Harry asked going near her but Jade raised her wand to him.

"Get away from me and set my child down." Jade said seeing Jenita scream 'MAMA!'

"She wants her mother…don't you? How sweet. She's a product of you and that ferret isn't it?" Harry asked angrily going to get Jade but Jade and Hermione twisted his arm and locked his leg.

"Give me my child!" Jade screamed and Harry took out a small dart and stuck it into Hermione's neck. Hermione screamed and Ron and Draco came also to save them.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled and Hermione fainted in his arms. Harry got a hold of an unguarded Jade and he pressed on her back and had an arm across her neck, threatening to stick the dart in. He also had her arm locked behind her. He had dropped Jenita but she hung midair dangerously as Draco, Jade, Ron and Zaara stared in horror.

"All I want…is my family back. That's all. You don't know how long it has been since I've…" Harry trailed off trailing his nose and lips up Jade's neck in front of Draco who flared up in anger.

"You know what I mean Draco…she's a little beast isn't she?" Harry asked and Draco made an angry sound and went to launch himself forward but Jenita dropped dangerously and Jade screamed.

"Do something stupid and you'll regret it for the rest of your life." Harry hissed.

Draco felt helpless. His wife and children were right in front of him and he didn't know who to save.

"So Draco, save one or the others. Give me Jade…or you take Jade and I'll keep the children." Harry offered.

"I am not going to let my family become a business deal for you Potter." Draco said.

"Too bad…isn't it? Jade, you know you want me yes?" Harry asked making Jenita go higher.

"Oh yeah, the day I'll shag Filch and Mrs. Norris." Jade said and Jenita dropped and Jade screamed with Zaara and she stopped an inch above the ground. Jenita looked like she couldn't breathe when she fell and she giggled having fun at this game.

"Tell me you want me." Harry ordered and Jenita went high into the air. "And I swear on my dead mother that I'll drop her and see her brains scatter off." Harry threatened meaning it.

"Yes…yes Harry." Jade said closing her eyes from the shame.

"Yes Harry what?" Harry asked kissing her neck. "I…I want you." Jade whispered looking at Draco who looked defeated and Ron, who was burying his face and getting red.

"Good, good, good." he said backing away. Draco grabbed Jenita and Jade elbowed Harry hard and ran away from him. "Bitch…Avada Kedavra!" Harry yelled.

Jade's eyes widened and it was as if in slow motion, the green light burst through the tip of his wand and to Jade. Jade's mind raced through all the good times she had. Giving birth to Zaara, falling in love with Draco, marrying Draco, having fun with her family and friends, birthday parties, her mother and father, Jenita and the joys of being a happy mother, wife, daughter, sister and friend. Jade prepared herself to die but a little body came in front of her and shook as the curse hit her.

Zaara let out a small breath and turned to her mother as she fell smiling. She fell with a small thud on the floor and her lifeless body lay there gracefully and everyone was in dead silence. The green jet of light backfired on Harry and instantly killed him and he died with an angry yell. He fell with a thud and his eyes were wide and angry looking as if he was shocked.

"Zaara?" Jade croaked as her mind went dull and she fell on her knees.

"Oh my God." Ron said staring at Zaara lay there dead. Jade's eyes watered in tears and felt Draco fall on his knees also with her.

"My…daughter." Draco said softly as Jade sat there watching his body with intense hatred because he killed her daughter.

"Jade! Jade! Zaara's still alive!" Draco said checking her pulse. Jade's muscles twitched and she turned seeing Zaara looking pale and lifeless but Draco told her he felt her pulse.

"It's low but it's there." Draco said moving her hair and revealing a crescent scar.


	35. Plans of Fate

**Hey Guys! Last chapter of the story!  
**

* * *

**Three Years Later**

Zaara woke up with a yawn and got up stretching and very happy because she was finally going to Hogwarts today.

"MUMMY! Is my stuff ready?!" she asked yelling from her room.

"Unlike you! Yes!" Jade yelled back and Zaara smiled seeing her things packed. She went to the bathroom and washed her face. She saw her crescent scar, something that reminded her of her dead biological father she hated. She trailed a finger over the scar and remembered three years ago what her mother told her on her hospital bed.

_"You went to give up your own life for me, out of love and this didn't work for him. It killed him instead." Jade said softly running her hands through her daughter's hair. _

_"Do you remember the lightning bolt scar he had on his forehead?" Draco asked next to Zaara's bed, kissing her hand. Zaara nodded and he said "Because his mother died for him. That's one thing that evil wizards never destroy and will never understand. Love." _

_"Next time…don't ever try to save your Mummy's life by giving up your own. I love you and I would rather be dead than have you die in front of me." Jade said crying._

"Zaara! Hurry up right now." Jade said from downstairs.

"Mummy LOOK!" Alex said jumping in his playpen.

"I can't watch and make your breakfast at the same time." Jade said quickly flipping over her eggs.

"No! Please look! Please, please!" Alex asked, wringing his hands together. Jade turned from her breakfast and placed a hand on her hip.

"What?" she asked sternly. Alex smiled as sweetly as he could.

"I'm sorry. Can I please get out of here now?" Alex asked. Jade shook her head, going back to cooking.

"Zaara! If you need any help, call me!" Draco said fixing his collar and walking into the kitchen. "What did the Healer say yesterday?" Draco asked and Jade smiled.

"Quadruplets." Jade said as Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Is there a certain position that we shouldn't be doing-?" he asked.

"Oh stop it, its twins." Jade said, hitting his chest and Draco sighed.

"I told you." he said kissing her.

"Well it doesn't hurt to double check." Jade said.

"More like triple check. Gender? Not like I mind." he said resting his chin on her shoulder.

"One boy…and one girl." Jade said and Draco laughed.

"Another Ron and Jade." he said and Jade grinned.

"We're going to have to find a Hermione and Draco for the two." Jade winked and he smiled.

"Won't Draco be so fortunate?" he asked kissing her.

"Mother! Father! I'm ready! Alex stop!" Zaara said seeing Alex throwing toys around.

"Mummy, when am I going to Hogwarts?" Jenita asked and Jade smiled looking at Draco. Her eyes were light brown but she looked completely like Draco, except having Jade's lips. The rest of the features were Draco's and now they wanted an answer.

"Six more years." Draco said picking her up.

"Six more years! I'll be a hundred by then!" Jenita complained.

"Ah, no." Jade said pushing them all to the dining table. She was four months along with her twins and she enjoyed having her family around. After Alex was born, Jade and Draco were satisfied with their small and beautiful family but, Fate had other plans and put in a set of twins to make things much more interesting.

"Mummy! I want the chocolate chips pancakes!" Alex said sputtering the words out.

"Are you sorry for flooding the entire bathroom?" Jade asked, seeing him nod vigorously. Jade sighed and picked him up from the playpen and brought him to the table. Alex was an exact duplicate of Draco no doubt. That platinum blonde hair, those grey eyes and porcelain skin, he was all Draco with his aristocratic features. He out of all the children had the nastiest temper. He had tantrums everywhere he went and got what he wanted. He remained bonded with his sisters closely but was easily jealous and mean. He loved his parents he loved to test their patience and boundaries.

"Ron and them are all supposed to meet us at the station." Jade informed Draco.

"We have…an hour." Draco said checking his watch.

"Done everyone?" Jade asked getting up.

"I'm so nervous." Zaara said fiddling with her robes.

"Don't worry love, just stay away from the Slytherin's, unless you become a Slytherin yourself." Draco said and Jade hit him.

"Draco!" Jade said and he cleared his throat.

"I meant…don't even think about going with Slytherin boys." Draco winked. "I'm serious. No boys." Draco warned and Zaara giggled.

"You don't have to worry about me Dad. I'm an angel." she said and Jade scoffed.

"Sure, and I'm Santa freaking Claus. No mischief when you get there please?" Jade pleaded and Zaara looked offended.

"Why is it that I'm always warned with these warnings when we go anywhere, do anything or something? Why can't you tell Alex or Jenita?" she asked pointing to the two that stopped what they were doing and looked at her like deers caught in headlights.

"Wha I do?" Jenita and Alex asked with food in their mouth.

"That's because Alex and Jenita weren't the ones that put Snape's robes on fire and make Professor Sprout spout balloons through her nose at the Order meeting in Hogwarts last week." Jade said and Zaara grinned.

"That was brilliant though. I've never seen Snape yell for his mother like that." Draco said and Zaara giggled.

"Draco stop encouraging her." Jade said and Draco shook his head.

"Let's go, otherwise Zaara will lose her train." Draco said and they nodded.

Jade, Draco and the rest of the children apparated to Platform 9 ¾ and went through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Zaara saw the big red train and met Enya and the others.

"I'm going to introduce you to all of my friends!" Enya said excitedly, now going to her second year.

"I'm so excited. I hope I get to work out my plans and devices there." Zaara said shifting her bag on her shoulder.

"Do you want to be expelled? I suggest you don't." Enya said smiling and Zaara smiled back mischievously.

"Yeah well you're obviously planning something. Your middle name is 'mischief' after all." Enya said.

"Hey, tell me how Hogwarts is okay?" Dean asked and Zaara nodded.

"I really am going to miss you. Who am I going to pull my pranks on now?" she asked sighing and he glared at her.

"Just tell me how it is." he said.

"All right love, write to Mummy every week okay? Tell me what house you're in as soon as you get to bed. Otherwise your father and I would kill each other." Jade said and Zaara nodded.

"Sure Mummy." Zaara said kissing her Mum.

"OOH…Mummy's girl." a group of boys sang. There was a cute dark blonde haired boy sniggering at Zaara and Zaara turned glaring at them.

"Who are they?" Zaara asked and everyone shrugged.

"They're eyeing my daughter." Draco said and Jade rolled her eyes.

"They're eleven! What do they know about the female anatomy and liking anyone?" Jade asked.

"Bye Daddy!" Zaara said hugging Draco tightly.

"Bye love. IF ANY BUGGERS TRY TO TEASE YOU, CALL ME. I WASN'T THE SLYTHERIN BULLY FOR NOTHING, YOU KNOW." Draco said in a raised voice. The boys eyes widened and they scampered off to the train.

"Love you both." Zaara said softly and Jade smiled. "And I love you both too." Zaara said kissing Jenita and Alex.

"Are you going to leave forever?" Jenita asked starting to tear up.

"Not forever, I'll come back during breaks." Zaara said and Jenita broke into a sob. "Don't worry; you'll join me in a few years." Zaara said and Jenita sighed.

"In six years!" Jenita said and Zaara made a face.

"Well, I'll still see you, and you'll be my best sister always." Zaara said kissing her cheek.

"Bye Zaara. I love you." Jenita said and Zaara smiled.

"Love you too. Bye Alex." Zaara said hugging Alex.

"Bye Zaawa…you better come back! Or I'll kick your arse!" he said cutely and Jade almost fainted. Draco turned pink and looked around nervously seeing Charlie, Jennifer, Ron and Hermione laugh.

"Sure." she said grinning. She said bye to her uncles and aunts and said bye to Dean who nodded and hugged her.

"We'll miss you." Dean said and Zaara smiled.

"Me too." Zaara said leaving off waving to them. The train whistled and it was ready to go.

"Bye Zaara! Write to me!" Jade said and Zaara nodded. The train started moving and Enya and Zaara managed to get on the train.

"Whoo, I'm so scared." Zaara said and Enya nodded.

"I felt the same way but it's not that bad." Enya said and they turned around bumping into the same group of gang that called Zaara a Mummy's girl.

"Oh, if it isn't the Mummy's girl." the same dark blonde boy said.

"Let's go Zaara, I think you half-wits should move." Enya said and Zaara smirked.

"We're not interested in nobodies like you." Zaara said and the boy raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, I see." he said seeing her leaving. Zaara turned her head and saw him stare at her and left into her compartment.

Jade and Draco went back to their home and later on, when they put the kids to sleep, Draco got a note saying where Zaara was placed.

"Ravenclaw!" he said and Jade raised her eyebrow.

"Ravenclaw with Enya? Wow." Jade said and Draco laughed giving her the note. "She gave a general letter telling us which house she was put in." Draco said and Jade read it.

"Ah. Nice. Ravenclaw." Jade said turning off the lights.

"Damn." Draco said and Jade giggled.

After that, Zaara told her parents through letters and came back from breaks that there was a boy named Veer who kept bothering her and he was in Slytherin. She said he was a mean bully and was very arrogant and she didn't know why he was after her.

Draco raised his eyebrow chewing on a carrot and Jade gave him a sly smile.

"Reminds me of a bully of mine in Hogwarts, but keep going." Jade said feeling Draco's feet rubbing on her leg.

"He calls me names but I got him one day, thankfully I didn't get detention or points taken off." Zaara said. Zaara did very well in her studies and with her brains; she kept up the Ravenclaw reputation. Her ongoing feud with Veer was fun for her but she sometimes wished her uncles would stick him halfway into the ground.

The year after, Dean went to Hogwarts and he was placed in Ravenclaw also because he wanted to be there with Zaara and Enya. She was teased by Veer a lot but after a few uncomfortable moments, they kept teasing each other awkwardly.

"Mum, I like him so much!" Zaara said as she was sixteen. Jade shook her head and giggled packing their things.

"You know, I was in the same position with your father. Except we didn't start our romance in Hogwarts because I was married then, but he used to make fun of me so much but later on he changed. It was awkward but we managed talking to each other and look at us now." Jade said seeing Zaara look at her and then resting her head on Jade's lap.

"Is he a good boy?" Jade asked and Zaara nodded.

"Don't tell Dad, otherwise he would freak out." Zaara said and Jade nodded.

"Not a word." Jade said and Zaara looked embarrassed.

"We sort of kissed each other a few times this year." Zaara said and Jade smiled.

"Really? So what's going on now?" Jade asked and Zaara shrugged.

"I have no clue. We talk to each other and it's not really normal to see people from different houses to be seeing each other but Mum, he's so sweet." Zaara said breathing and thinking about him. Jade knew that her daughter was completely love struck and Jade rubbed her daughters back.

"I would like to meet him. But Zaara, you know your limits right?" Jade asked and Zaara nodded.

"Of course Mum. I'm not that bad." she said and Jade laughed. "I know you trust me and I won't do anything to break that trust. Love you Mum." Zaara said and Jade was so proud of her daughter and wanted to cry. Sixteen years passed and her daughter grew up so quickly. Now she was here talking about Zaara's crush on Veer.

"Erin, Ethan, don't mess anything up in here!" Jade warned her two twins who were identical.

"Yes Mummy." they both said standing up straight together.

"Go on." Zaara said and they ran away. Zaara had that long jet black hair and light green eyes that sparkled as she talked and Jade knew how boys would act as they walked together in Hogsmeade during summer.

"Okay, thankfully, I'm finished with all my holiday assignments. Snape is so mean Mummy." Jenita said sitting next to her big sister and mother.

"I remember love. He was really hard on us, but he favors people sometimes." Jade said and Zaara nodded.

"He favors me the most. He says I'm brilliant." Zaara said and Jade raised her eyebrow at her.

"He used to love Draco." Jade said.

At Enya's graduation, every Weasley attended it and cheered for Enya as she because a Hogwarts graduate. There, Zaara and Veer were there talking to each other and as Hermione, Ron, Jade and Draco were talking amongst each other, Zaara called them nervously.

"Mummy, Daddy, meet Veer. Veer, these are my parents." she introduced and Jade saw the handsome boy who was almost as tall as Draco. He looked at them sheepishly and greeted them politely.

"Hello." he said kissing Jade's hand and shaking Draco's firmly.

"What are you, French?" Draco asked.

"Draco." Jade tried to say evenly, without growling. "Yes, Zaara's told me all about you." Jade smiled and he looked at Zaara with a gleam of tease in his eyes.

"She has? I hope it's all good." he said and Jade grinned.

"It is. Draco…" Jade said and Draco looked at him with no expression on his face. They all talked to each other for a while and the two told them that they were seeing each other.

"As long as you-" Draco went to say but Jade cut him off.

"It's quite all right." Jade said and Zaara let out a sigh of relief.

* * *

"Ready to sleep?" Jade yawned stretching herself on Draco's bed.

"Don't do that! Or we both might make another Malfoy." Draco said jumping on her and Jade let out a small scream and laughed.

"Veer's a nice boy." Jade said and Draco quirked an eyebrow.

"I have my eye on him…he knows. Your Dad also gave me the good eye while I was seeing you years ago, when I had to protect you." Draco said getting inside the covers.

"So what eye are you giving Veer?" Jade asked hearing Erin and Ethan acting up.

"Shut up you two!" Jenita shouted.

"Ooh, pickle head wants to shut us up eh?" they said together.

"ERIN! ETHAN!" Jade and Draco both warned.

After settling them back to their sleep Jade and Draco had a good long laugh over their roller coaster life together.

"They're your kids." Jade sang and he pulled her closer closing the lights.

"Listen Weasel, they're crazy like you too." he said and Jade gasped.

"I'm not crazy…" Jade trailed off laughing when he engulfed her completely into a kiss.

"I love you!" Jade breathed.

"Love you more." he said looking into her eyes as the pitter patter of rain was heard gently falling on their windows of that June night.

* * *

**End**


End file.
